


Tell me why

by 1tadakimasu, 206LazyBones, N_Writer, Nenchen, shit_all_good_names_are_taken, vodkatan



Series: Dystopictale [2]
Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Dystopictale, Alternative universe - monster have never been underground, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, DFAB reader, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Gaster Sans, Gaster!Sans - Freeform, Guns, NSFW, No crossover with L4D per say - we just use some of their special infected for awesomeness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is not named, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tsundere Reader, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, monster discrimination, monster racism, reader has ptsd, sassy sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 85,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1tadakimasu/pseuds/1tadakimasu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/206LazyBones/pseuds/206LazyBones, https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Writer/pseuds/N_Writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenchen/pseuds/Nenchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shit_all_good_names_are_taken/pseuds/shit_all_good_names_are_taken, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkatan/pseuds/vodkatan
Summary: Life used to be quite easy for you, despite two things.Firstly, you were terribly afraid of monsters, especially male ones - for a reason -when you were just a teenager, you had a rather.. unpleasant experience with them. Secondly - you’re in the middle of the apocalypse. No one knew how it started, No one knew how many people survived, and how many are already dead or also infected. The infection was not limited to mankind only, and despite it only being two months now, everything was left for devastation. And there you are, having nothing but your gun, your two friends Jess, a paramedic, and Steve, a skilled soldier, and then there is the monster you have met in a prison while seeking shelter, ammo and food.A skeleton monster that couldn’t be any more of a nuisance to you, but you can’t help but start to like this guy. Will you ever let him touch you? Will you ever let him know why you are so afraid of him? Will you ever tell him why?





	1. Stranger Danger

_‘How long has it been now? A week? A month? I wonder where everyone is. Did they leave me here to die in darkness? They could’ve at least have kept the light on, or given me a pack of cigarettes, maybe a book to read’_

 

In the prison’s basement, G had wondered what the guards are trying to do. Sure, at first, it may seem like they’ve left him there to die. No one leaves an inmate for so long in solitary confinement just because. They were planning something, he was certain of it. 

 

However, this isolation cell was prepared specially for him, to keep a monster locked without risking the safety of the guards that would have to open the door to provide food. The cell was equipped with food and water for one to survive for months if needed, and it has ‘only’ been about two months so far. If they were plotting to kill him, that **certainly** wasn’t the best method. He was just thinking about that while feeling the circles in his palms absentmindedly when he heard the door unlocking.

 

_‘So, they finally came back.’_

 

Was he ready for whatever they decided to do with him? Had they gotten tired of waiting for him to die alone? What was their new plan? 

 

The guards have always been extremely racist against him; he even got this ‘free ticket’ to the solitary just for arguing with a guard. So he definitely wasn’t waiting for good news when he heard the “click”. But now, after so long and having so much free time to think, G was definitely ready for them. He was going to dash right out of this place and use all the magic he could to get as far away as possible.

 

Whatever they’ve prepared for him, he was ready to take it. The door opens and…

 

_Oh._

 

Ok, so maybe he wasn’t ready for ANYTHING. Certainly, not for this.

 

The door opens and, instead of the regular muscular big guards, it’s a female human. 

 

It’s you.

 

You’re holding a rifle and you’re covered in dust. You seem to freeze as soon as your mind processes his presence. He himself wasn’t really sure what to do. 

 

Were you a monster killer? You’re armed and covered in dust...are you there to kill him? Does he need to prepare his defense? Does he need to kill you before you kill him? He opens his mouth to say something. Anything will do, he just needs to talk to someone and actually hear a voice.

 

Even in this situation, even if you’re here to kill him, he just needs to know.

 

“What…the hell is going on?”

 

 

\------------------Your POV-------------------

You check the changed location. Looks like you’ve found the basement, and there’s nobody there. 

 

_Score!_

 

You’ve been having a hard time struggling to survive ever since you were separated from your comrades this morning. The sun was already setting when you entered the prison building alone searching for a safe place to spend the night. You don’t know what you were expecting, but certainly not this.

 

The prison was probably abandoned at the same time the breakdown started, around two months ago. When the police had proven to not be much of a help against the walking corpses that were attacking people and turning them in more zombies, everyone’s last option was run or stay and fight. Run was probably what the guards responsible for this prison had done. But it seems like they never released the inmates to run too, so the scene before your eyes looks more or less like a zombie zoo.

 

Each cell has at least one corpse or a zombie, sometimes both. It was clear that no one behind the bars even had a chance. You would’ve thought it was cruel, if you didn’t know better. Who knows what horrible things these men did to get here in the first place? Maybe they killed someone. Maybe they attacked a girl, so fragile she couldn’t do anything but scream and kick to her best ability….no. You’ve decided it’s better not think about that; this not the place, nor the time. 

 

You were able to avoid some zombies walking around freely, probably the same ones that attacked the inmates in the first place, and found the door to the basement without having to fight. Your ammo was limited, so you tried your best to not waste any bullets.

 

Sure, most people would have fled as soon as they saw that this building was indeed not free of zombies, but….this was a prison. No way in hell a zombie was strong enough to break through the bars. So you might find a survivor in these cells -- which was most unlikely given the fact that the infection broke out two months ago. Everyone must have died from starvation, was set free as the building, got evacuated, or was infected but can’t get out. People - both monsters and humans - did have a small chance of getting infected by air contamination.

 

Also, you expected to find some ammo in this building. More ammo means better chances at surviving on your own until you could regroup with Jess and Steve.  
You expected that food or weapon storages would be located in the basement section. It was your best guess, given the fact you - personally - have no idea about prisons at all.

 

_‘Lucky!’_

 

And now here you are, blocking the door with some chairs and a table. There’s not much in the basement, but you can see a door at the opposite side of where you’re standing. You’ve been lucky so far in this place, so maybe - _just maybe_ \- what lies behind this door is a good thing.

 

Maybe it’s food? Oh, please, let it be food!

 

You take the key that’s hanging in the wall near the door hoping it will match the lock. You’re able to insert it and turn, hearing a “click”. 

 

You’re. So. Lucky.

 

It’s a bit ironic to think that you could possibly be lucky in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, but you don’t care right now. By this point, you’re sure that this door is hiding something that will make you very, very, VERY happy. 

 

You open the door, a smile forming in the corner of your mouth. It’s so dark, but the light from the basement is slowly casting the shadows away. You’re feeling so relaxed right now. 

 

….Until you see a pair of yellow eyes looking in your direction.

 

A man?

 

No. A skeleton.

 

Yellow eyes. A crack above the right eye going to the back of his skull, another one way smaller under the left eye.

 

You locked yourself in a basement with a monster. A male monster.

 

You look at him, frozen. He looks to you and to your gun, until he speaks up.

 

“What…the hell is going on?”


	2. The skeleton in the hotbox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky, scary skeletons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now now, ____, he just wants to chat for a bit~
> 
> -N_Writer
> 
>  
> 
> We will post a new chapter every tuesday, check future notes or our tumblr "zombies-and-monsters" to see if anything changes with the schedule.
> 
> -WD  
>  

You’re frozen in place looking at the skeleton for what feels like minutes, until the sound of his voice brings you back to reality

 

“What…the hell is going on?”

 

Your mind is working so fast now, in contrast to how it was just seconds ago. You’re thinking about all the scenarios that could happen if this creature gets you. You start to walk backwards outside, doing your best to not startle the monster. He seems as confused as you are. Your hand slowly goes to the side of the door. In a moment of sudden clarity, he realises what you’re about to do and seems to panic. The hinges of the door squeaking from the prolonged movement.

 

“No no NO, PLEASE! DON’T CLOSE THE D--”

 

You close and lock the door as fast as you can. You can’t hear anything from the other side, but you’re sure he’s shouting. You probably made him mad. Oops.

Taking a moment to catch your breath you subconsciously held for a while, you decided you can’t just leave him like this. You won’t be able to relax in your sleep knowing he’s there, so you went to search for something inside the guard’s desk near you, anything that can help you.

 

“Come on, luck! Don’t give up on me now.”

 

As soon as you open the drawer,you find a pair of handcuffs. Ok, that will probably do. Managing to restore your pokerface, you unlock the door again; gun pointing directly to the monster inside. He seems far more confused than before... Maybe he thought you weren’t going to come back?

 

“You--”

  
“DON’T CLOSE THE DOOR!”

 

You’re startled by him shouting at you, and temporarily your posture. He seems to notice he scared you and quickly resumed talking, but soft and carefully this time.

 

“Sorry, just...just don’t close the door again, ok? Please…”

 

Doing your best to not let your voice quiver or stutter, you finally respond.

 

"Were you always a skeleton or did the infection do that to you?"

 

The skeleton raised a non-existent brow, a wave of confusion taking over his expression.

 

“What are you talking about? Infection?”

 

You didn’t like that response, something seeming a little... _off_ by his reaction.

 

“Answer the question” you order, in a harsher tone. Your grip tightening slightly around your gun-- which he notices with caution.

He doesn’t seem to want any trouble with you, so he answers carefully to the best of his ability. Shoulders tense.

 

“I’ve always been a skeleton. Don’t worry, whatever infection you’re scared of, I don’t have it.”

 

You eye him in a suspicious manner. He’s talking like a sentient being and not trying to rip your scalp open, so he’s probably just a skeleton monster. He opens his mouth to make a comment about the situation, but you interrupt him.

 

“Turn around and don’t move.”

 

Your voice is wavering a tad, but you’re doing your best to keep calm and sound authoritative. The skeleton flinches slightly at the barked out order, a shy grimace adorning his face.

 

“What?”

 

You snarled instinctively, repeating yourself “I said to turn around and don’t move. I’ll handcuff you so i can be sure you’re not going to try and kill me”. You made a light ‘do it’ gesture by moving the tip of your gun slightly back and forth.“And how will I know if _you’re_ not going to kill me if i let you put the handcuffs on?” the skeleton remarked, his voice laced with distrust.

That was actually a legitimate question. He obviously didn’t trust you one bit. Given the fact you were armed, covered with dust of an unknown source, and talking nonsense about an ‘infection’ of sorts. He most likely thinks the infection thing is just another thing made up by the government to keep the racism towards monsters high.

 

A voice echoed in his head, _”Do not get close to monsters! They are infected with a virus!”._ Your voice made him snap back to reality, a shallow sigh escaping beforehand.

 

“You won’t, you will have to trust me. But I suppose you don’t have much choice, seeing as the other option is closing the door again-- and you really didn’t seem to like that one.”

 

He seems to think for a moment, brows furrowed, until he decides to turn around and put his hands behind his back. You cock the gun in the direction of his head while stepping inside the cell. If there is any suspicion of him trying to pull a move, you’ll shoot him down for good.

However, he really doesn’t try to move. You’re able to handcuff him without trouble. You step outside the cell before he’s able to turn to you again, less on edge now that he is cuffed.

He’s now facing you, head hung slightly due to habit.

 

“So, can I finally step outside?” he asked. You shake your head, gun lowered, but still in the iron grip of your dominant hand.

 

“Nu-uh, I can’t trust you even with you being handcuffed. First of all; you’re an inmate. And so you could’ve done anything to get in here. Meaning you automatically lose any benefit of doubt.”

 

Touché.

 

Rolling his shoulders to get used to the uncomfortableness of being cuffed, he asked with a hint of sarcasm “So... what then? You gonna cage me in again like before?“.

 

You squinted slightly at him, a little irate at his remark.

“I will close the door again and stay outside overnight. Next morning I am going to let you out of the cell.”

 

He was about to argue. Since if you kept him locked inside the cell, why would he need to have handcuffs? It’s not like he is suddenly able to get out by himself, or do whatever you are so afraid of to you. But fine, so be it. It doesn’t seem like he has much of a say in the matter at all.

At least you were willing to let him out tomorrow. Also, he finally has someone to talk to. 2 months can be a very damn long time when you are all alone, even for a monster who has the benefit of either aging very slowly, or not at all. Defeated, he just replied with an off-hand “Ok.” as you closed the door again. Stepping away from the door, you then sink to the ground against the wall to rest a while.

Well, you _would_ sleep, but skeleton man doesn’t seem too concerned about your intention to sleep. In fact, he suddenly got quite talkative-- much to your dismay.

 

“So, what is this infection stuff you were talking about?”, he asked. He knew you were probably unwilling to hold a conversation, but this question was something you had to answer. He has the right to know. And you knew that too.

You sighed and rest the back of your head against the wall, closing your eyes for a moment.

 

“Luckily for you, you didn’t even notice what has been happening in the last two months. Believe it or not - but it’s the damn apocalypse.”

Of course, he didn’t believe it. A doubtful scoff was heard from beyond the door.

 

“Apocalypse? I’ve had better laughs.”

 

His response made something inside you snap, so you stood back up and walked towards the cell. You banged your fists against it and snarled, your stomach churning with anger

 

“So you had better laughs, _huh_? Guess how much I _’laughed’_ when my family got infected and chased me through the streets, followed by my friends and neighbours. All of them trying to fucking tear apart everyone they once knew and loved, and devour their flesh. Guess how much I laughed, seeing the little girl I used to babysit every second weekend, being eaten by her father on the front lawn while crying and screaming in sheer pain and terror. _Guess how much I laughed seeing a soldier shoot what used to be my dad in the head after he almost caught me, and getting splattered with his blood!_ ”Your voice was dripping with anger.

 

You were holding back tears at this moment-- almost choking out sobs. But it was clearly audible you were at the brink of crying. _‘So emotional…’_ , he thought to himself. _‘This can’t be a lie, then’_. Unless you were an insanely good actor. But, being unable to shake in fear when you saw him, told him that you were not a good actor.

 

Therefore, this was all the truth. The zombie apocalypse. The prison staff just fled and saved their own asses, leaving him and everyone else being held here to die. But one question still wasn’t answered.

 

“What’s up with the dust?”

 

This question confused you, enough to get distracted and finally beat the urge to get too emotional. Stepping away from the cell again, and once again sitting on the ground, you answered him with a “Huh?”.

 

“The dust. You’re covered in dust.”

 

Oh, true. He must have assumed this was monster dust. Now you realized what it must have looked like. An armed girl - covered in dust - bursting through the door and pointing a gun at him.

 

“I got separated from my friends this morning. I ran across a bridge that was about to collapse, thinking they’d follow right after me. And as it turned out, was a shit idea since the bridge collapsed right after that.” You can’t always have luck, now can you? Humans were known to make stupid decisions every once and again.

 

Light laughter was heard from the skeleton. He fucking _chuckled_. That asshole was mocking you. You grabbed a random item from the desk next to you - a plastic cup - and threw it against the cell to shut him up.

 

“Damn, no hooters then. I’ll miss that place.”

 

Ugh. Disgusting, you knew all men and monsters were the same... Okay, except for Steve. The soldier that saved you, and stayed with you. He’s the only friend of yours that didn’t get killed or infected by now in your travels north for the past month. You planned on getting to the sea, taking a boat and then try to find a place the infection has not reached. It was the best shot you guys have.

You just made an annoyed noise and turned to look at something else than the fucking cell door.

 

“Hey, uh, you know--”

 

You sighed, looking at the cell again. What is it this time?

 

“I gotta piss, but my hands are cuffed, you willing to help me out, doll?”

 

_...Was he seriously pulling this shit right now?_

 

“You’re a skeleton you don’t even have a bladder. So shut up and sleep” you boldly grumbled and closed your eyes. Ignoring the riot in your stomach, desperately wanting food. To your dismay, he heard your stomach growl.

 

“If you help me I could give you food ya know.”

 

As if you’d do that. You rather stay hungry than touch his pelvic area in any way.

 

“SLEEP."

 

“Come on, aren’t you even curious why I’m in this cell?”

 

Damn, he really needed to have this conversation. You just grunted and looked away again. However, he told you anyway.

 

“Got caged in the hotbox after protecting a monster. Kid got humiliated by a bunch of humans, so I used magic. And now I’m here.”

 

That’s bullshit, you heard it on the radio. A news break telling the listeners that a monster had attacked a group of humans - using magic - for no reason. You had your fair share of monster business in the past to know what they are capable of, and how well they deserve to be called ‘Monster’.

 

“Fine, now you told me. Sleep.”

 

Sighing, G gave up for now. He could tell by the tone of your voice that you didn’t believe him. Wouldn’t be the first time the media changed what happened when a monster got involved, to let humanity look like the victim when in truth it was the other way around.

 

Just as promised, when you woke up, you opened the door once more. He looked at you, unsure if he should say something or not. You hesitated, one hand holding the door open, the other pointing your gun at him.

 

“Alright monster, get out. Slowly. “

 

“I have a name ya’ know, doll.” You couldn’t care less.

 

“Just do what I said.”, you replied.

Slowly stepping backwards to give him space, never turning away your gun or your gaze. Slowly he walked up to the door, also hesitating a moment before taking the final step and finally leave the cell. He took a deep, satisfied breath of victory - though he wasn’t really victorious, just lucky - and stepped outside for good.

 

“Now I only need cigarettes and my day would be perfect. You don’t happen to have some with you, do you?”

  
You opened your mouth to say “no”, but your stomach growled ever yo loudly, leaving you with an opened mouth, and an embarrassed blush in your face. He only smirked and pointed inside the cell with his head.

 

“I do have food in there, doll. Just go and get it. Can’t do it myself, my hands are cuffed.”

 

As if you would go inside that cell. He would probably just close it and leave you there. Never trust a monster. Especially male monsters.

 

“I’ll find something else to eat soon enough.”

 

Opening the basement’s door only by a bit, you check around to see if there are any zombies near you. When you see no one is there, you step out of it. Then you hear a footstep behind you and a deep masculine voice

 

“So, can we go out now?”

 

You jump and quickly turn your entire body to face the monster. For a second, you forgot he was there. At least you could turn fast and he wasn’t able to attack you by surprise. Whew…. that was close.

 

“Don’t do this.” You shook your head in annoyance.

 

 “Do what?” The skeleton seemed genuinely confused.

 

“This. Appear behind my back.” You gesture with your hands, irritated.

 

“I didn’t ‘appear’ behind your back, doll, I was just downstairs with you. How could I know you were going to forget that fact 30 seconds later?” he responded in defence.

 

Ugh. He’s been nothing but a pain in the ass the whole night and morning, yet you couldn’t leave him alone to die without a chance to run.

 

“Look, this is where we part ways, ok? Go to wherever you want. You’re free Dobby. Bye.”

Walking quickly, bending your body a little to look behind and check if he wasn’t following you, you try to get away as far as possible from him.

 

 

\---------------------G’s POV---------------------

 

What a weird girl you are, huh? You spent the night trying your best to not look scared, but of course he could notice your shaken voice and terrified eyes. Do skeletons terrify you THAT much? But then again, if you weren’t lying, the world was in chaos, so you’re more than right to not trust anyone that didn’t look 100% human. He enjoyed chatting with another person again but, ah well, looks like it’s time to go searching for his things.

 

...Wait... Wait a damn minute.

 

Did you just run off without taking his handcuffs off?

 

And you’re nowhere near anymore. He walks back to the basement to see if he can find a key, to no avail. Ok then, looks like lady luck is not at his side this time. Again.

G kneeled down to pass the cuffed wrists under his feet, despite it hurting and his bones making uncomfortable popping noises. At least got his hands are now at his front, and no longer behind his back.

 

Time to go and do his best to find his things.

It didn’t take him long to confirm what you had told him. Looking into a cell, he saw what used to be two inmates, and is now nothing but a pile of flesh, bones, and blood, getting devoured by something that pretty much can only be described as a zombie. Like this, fighting would be hard. He at least had to find Lilith and Persephone to be able to actually defend himself.

 

G has always been good at hiding, street life and all. So he’s able to get across the rooms without actually having to fight any zombies. He gets to the prison property office relatively easily.

The place was full of boxes with inmates names, the room dusty as if they didn’t enter or touch anything before they evacuated. But, even though it’s in alphabetical order, it would still take him a while to go through all the boxes and find his things. Getting rid of the handcuffs would be really great, but he doesn’t have time for that, so he tries his best with what he has. And after almost an hour, he finally found his box. He opens it as best as he can, looking fondly at his clothes and guns.

 

He grins to himself.

 

“There you are my girls~. Did you miss daddy as much as I missed you?”

 

He’s thinking about ideas of how to dress up into his usual clothes having his hands cuffed, when he hears shooting from afar. Was it you? By how much you’re shooting, you’ll be out of ammo in no time. You didn’t seem like someone who would just shoot at random, so he wondered how many of them you’re fighting. He just shrugs and focuses on his things.

 

You clearly didn’t want to be near him, nor does he owe you anything, so why bother? Except-- you actually saved him from slow death, alone in the solitary room, and cared enough to let him leave instead of locking him again.

 

There’s no way he could leave you alone, knowing you’re scared, running out of ammo, and actually have a good heart… And a decent rack... He sighs, taking the entire box in his hands. He’s going to help you, but that doesn’t mean he has to leave his metal girls behind, right?

 

He runs in the direction of the shooting, hearing it stop suddenly. Shit, there goes the rest of your bullets. He needs to find you quickly!

 

 

\---------------------your POV--------------------------

 

_Shitshitshitshitshit!_

 

Why you had to run out of bullets NOW?

 

After leaving the skeleton, you’ve proceeded to check the rooms cautiously, searching for ammo or maybe a new weapon or food. You spent so long checking everything, yet you found nothing.

Did the guards take everything they had with them for survival when they left? Fuck.

When you entered this place that looks like a break room on the third floor, you couldn’t see the zombie hidden behind the couch. When he attacked you and you shot him in the head, more zombies started appearing because of the sound. You were able to create a small barricade by the door with the coffee table and chairs, but they knew you were there and are trying to break in.

You’ve positioned yourself across the room facing the door so you could shoot any zombies that were able to pass. Some did, and so that’s how you’re out of bullets and scared, shaking near the trashcan and unsure about what to do. You could try hand to hand combat, but of course you’d get bitten in less then a second.

God, you’re shaking so hard now. They’re going to rip you into pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You need to be more carefull there, you know?  
> -N_Writer
> 
>  
> 
> As revenge of a mad editor, here is a fact brought to you by Dad(TM)
> 
> There is actually a male version of hooters in Japan. You can order a 'wall of meat' where masculine young men go around you in circles and flex their muscles whilst bare chested.
> 
> The more you know.
> 
> -WDGaster


	3. Knight in shining... handcuffs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To think you'd have to stoop so low just to be safe around here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy there, here's the long-awaited chapter 3. -jazz hands-
> 
> -WDGaster

You were still sitting across the room, facing the door with your failure of a barricade, trespassed by two zombies already. They’re coming in your direction, you have no more bullets and certainly can’t fight with bare hands. 

 

 _' guess that’s it for me, then.'_

 

You’ll never be able to see your friends again. Never be able to laugh with Jess again, and tell her how much you love her. Never be able to have your deep fun chats with Steve while appreciating his soft voice and pretty eyes again.

 

You’ll never see the sun again, because this place right here, is where you’ll die.

 

The zombies are too close, and you can’t do anything more than stare and shake. Maybe you should try to run? But where to? Ah, Even if you wanted to, your legs can’t sustain your weight anymore. If you’d eaten anything earlier, you’d probably have thrown up by now.

 

You hear a loud _‘crack’_ , and automatically close your eyes. That was the sound of the barricade breaking, now the rest of them can all feast on your body. It’s the end.

 

Your mind is blank, everything is black and all you can do is try to remember the happiest moments of your life. Maybe that will make the death more bearable? You don’t know, but it’s not like your brain can process anything else now. 

 

You think about when you got your first bike. You were so happy! Your father bought one in your favorite color! You wanted to ride it right way, but it was already past 8pm and you had to go to school next morning. Your parents knew that, if they let you to ride it right there, you would end up _**Gunshot**_ missing bedtime, so they made you have dinner and go to bed. That night, all you could dream was riding the bike.

 

You can see you grandmother’s face! Ah, she was a nice and sweet _**Gunshot**_ old woman. She always made the most delicious cakes. When she got too old to even turn on the oven by herself, you’ve done your best _**Gunshot**_ to learn how to bake cakes like her, and then it was your turn to make her happy and comfortable.

 

Oh, look! You can see yourself babysitting little Amy, the girl that lived two houses away from yours! You both _**Gunshot Gunshot**_ having fun drawing bunnies with crayon while waiting for _**Gunshot**_ her parents to come back from their dating night. She told you once she wanted to be an actress. So cute!

 

.. You can see yourself.. _**Gunshot**_

 

...And also when.. _**Gunshot**_

 

... Wasn’t that the time _**Gunshot**_ when you’d.. _**Gunshot**_

 

Your brain is having a hard time trying to process your happy memories. There are gunshot sounds getting in the way. Couldn’t it just stop so you can have your final moments in peace? And, speaking of zombies… isn’t it taking a bit too long for them to kill you? The room wasn’t even that big.

 

You slowly open your eyes. You don’t know at which point your body gave up on sitting, but you’re now laying on the floor in the exactly same spot. The floor below warmed up from your body heat. 

 

Your face feels hot, which is probably due to all the crying and sweating. And your eyes are hurting, only being able to see nothing but black spots. You can’t even feel your limbs from all that shaking. Yet - despite this - you’re still alive. 

 

Whilst your body starts to process that you’re not dead and your vision begin to focus, you see two corpses in front of you. Each with a gaping bullet hole going inside their head. The gag-retching smell filling your senses, causing your face to scrunch up in disgust.

 

These zombies were so close to getting you. And didn’t have any bullets. So, how...who...?

 

You hear another gunshot. You’re full alert now. 

 

 _'Someone is in here'_ \-- Someone who shot the zombies that were going to kill you and is now fighting the other ones. You didn’t expect anyone to get here, armed and ready to face walking corpses for you. Looks like lady luck is back to care for you.

 

You avoid the corpses and head towards the door to see what’s happening. A small heap of corpses lying on the floor already. The person, whoever they are, is shooting the last of the zombies. 

 

Except...it’s not a human. 

 

It’s a skeleton. 

_It’s him_.

 

\-------------------G’s POV-------------------

 

When G followed the sound, he was already mentally prepared for the scenario in which he shows up too late and you’re already dead or infected. Could he shoot you then? He understood better now why you had been so wary before. Halfway there, he realized one problem in particular: how can he fight while being handcuffed? He needs to find a way to break the chains, there was no time for finding a key.

 

He had two options. Focus his magic on trying to break the chain, which would cause him to have less magic when he reaches you, or attempt to break it with raw brute force. Seeing the mass of undead all walking upstairs to reach you, he realized that he had no more time to think about how to do it. It was most important to finally decide and use his beloved handmade guns. 

Focusing his magic, he summoned a sturdy and thick bone. Erupting from the ground towards the metal; breaking the chain that attached the two cuffs. It was a waste of magic, but he had to take action. If he were to let you die here, he would feel guilty, and would still have to fight those zombies nevertheless after they handled you. 

Finally, after such a long time, he held Lilith and Persephone in his hands again. Their metal felt good against his boney fingers. How much he had missed them. But now was no time to appreciate his two favourite deadly ladies, he had to help you. 

 

He decided it was better to teleport, to get to you as quickly as possible. And damn-- it’s good to know he can finally do that again. The cell had constantly send out microwaves suppressing his magic all that time.

 

He once again focused his magic, and in the blink of an eye, he was inside the room. Right beside your shivering form. Seeing you cower in fear and on the brink of crying. Hand clutching a gun with an empty magazine, but making no sound.  
...And that was when he noticed the two zombies approaching from the makeshift barricade.

 

 _ **Gunshot**_  
With merciless precision - something that was almost second nature, he rose his guns and fuelled them with his magic. He shot compact, powerful blasts. Almost splitting the scalp of one of the living corpses. 

 

Okay, he can use less power.

 

Another gunshot, and the second one falls to the ground. The barricade already broken, more coming in. They don’t get far. As accurate as a homing missile, he aims, and they’re soon annihilated. You still didn’t move, probably too much in terror to catch up on what is happening around you. 

 

G heads for the ones in the hallway, focused, calm, and collected, actually stoic, even. Always aiming for the head with a single shot per undead. _**Gunshot**_ _ **Gunshot**_.

 

The last corpse hits the ground with a ‘thud’. 

 

G is a bit more tired than expected. Hell, he’d stayed too long in that cell, so his body was sapped at tremendously from the lack of fitness. But he finds himself victorious, despite the ragged breathing. He turns to the door to go check on you-- but you’re already there, staring at him. Your face is a mess of sweat and tears, and you’re holding in the door hanger for support. Still shaking, yet, slowly recovering.

 

“Are you ok there, doll? They weren’t able to hurt you, right? You know, when we parted ways, I was sure you knew what you were doing....but now I’m guessing you don’t really know how to actually use hiding spots and avoid trouble, do you?” G asks, while taking off the upper part of that ugly inmate uniform and finally slipping into his favorite jacket again, regulating his breathing back to normal.

 

You stay there, with your mouth agape, while he looks at you. He kind of expected an answer, scoff, anything; but you’re not moving. You’re just shaking. It could look like you’re looking at him, but he notices you’re just frozen there. Probably in shock and processing. Maybe watching a skeleton fighting zombies after getting so close to death was too much for you.

 

“Hey, doll, can you hear me? It’s me.” He says, louder than before, just to check if you’re actually focusing. You neither answer nor blink, so he decides approach you. Slowly as to not spook you further than you already have.

 

“...Doll? ” he waves his hand in front of your face. Nothing , no response.

 

Ah, no, wait, you’ve stopped shaking. Could it be your mind kind of thought he was going to kill you next and now is finally processing that you’re safe? Aaahhhh….

 

“Heh, don’t worry doll. The evil skeleton won’t hurt you. I’ve actually come for the opposite of that.” He picks a strand of your hair that’s in your face, proceeding to pass it behind your ears. His voice is soft. He needs your brain to know he’s not an enemy.

 

You react to him right away, blinking and finally looking and actually seeing him in front of you.

 

“Aaaand there she is, finally! Welcome back, doll, how was your trip to the dreamland?” he says with a grin.

 

As soon as you see his hands near you, you automatically flinch away.

 

 

\------------------------------Your POV------------------------------

 

What happened? In a minute you were on the floor, and now you’re at the door and this monster is touching you, and…

 

Nonono, calm down, _____, don’t panic in front of him. He’s a monster, they can kind of smell fear, right? Or is that a dog thing? Just to be sure, you fix your posture and look at him, serious and trying to look as composed as possible. You open your mouth to say something, but he starts laughing.

 

Your eyes instantly focus on his exposed ribcage. This is so weird, you can actually see his ribs and behind and-- wait a minute, when did he change his clothes? Are these broken handcuffs on his wrists? Oh, you forgot to leave the key for him to take care of that. Oooops.

 

...Wait.  
_Did he break the handcuffs by himself?!_

 

You can still hear him laugh. You have many questions about what happened and what’s actually happening at this moment, but the first one of course is….

 

“What the hell are you laughing about?”

 

He starts to laugh more after your question. You cross your arms and furrow your brows. Rude.

 

“Hah It’s...it’s just - ahaha - it’s just that your situation was...was so desperate - haha - and you were crying, and frozen in place, shaking. And your first reaction to me getting near you, is to try to look serious. But your face - ahahahaha - is so funny right now!”He can barely talk between the laughs. He seems to think you’re so amusing right now and you can just stand there, arms crossed, pouting slightly. You were _not_ amused.

 

“Haha, hah. Nah doll, don’t give me that look. You’re all red and your face is stained, it just doesn’t match the emotion you’re trying to give off.” he insists. But no, you’re not going to laugh with him. That situation was scary as hell, and yet, he thinks he can make fun of you? 

 

“Come on, it’s funny! Laugh a little and stop this thing right here” his right hand index finger goes to press the spot between your brows. He probably thought you would stop furrowing them right way. Instead, you duck your head to escape his touch and say out loud: “DON'T TOUCH ME!”

 

Ok, now he stopped laughing and is looking at you with a concerned face.

 

“I didn’t mean to overstep my limits, sorry.” His apology sounds genuine, wringing his hand behind his neck in slight shame.

 

You sigh, calming down slightly from the outburst. “Just...just don’t touch me, ok? I don’t like physical contact.”

 

A wave of guilt overflows him. “I-- I’m sorry, um. So, how are you feeling? Are you ok now?”

 

You just nod and say nothing. There’s an awkward silence, but then he starts talking again. “What are you going to do now?”

 

...What?

 

“It’s clear to me that you don't know how to handle these creatures by yourself-”

 

Wait a second.

 

“-and I actually have nowhere to go-”

 

_Wait a goddamn minute._

 

“-Even if you’ve been managing to survive alone until now, we’ll never know how long this luck of yours will keep working-”

 

Is he going to say you should take him with you?

 

“-Sooooooo i was thinking, and I believe it’ll be the safest for both of us if-”

 

Yep. That’s exactly what he’s going for.

 

“-we stayed together for now.”

 

_Aaand there it is._

 

“What do you think, doll?”

 

What a self conceited monster. Did he really think you would just smile and say ‘Yes, oh my dear skeletal saviour. Let’s stay together as comrades and run together into the sunset!’. Heh, funny. Now, you actually feel like laughing. You scoff and he notices your thoughts right away. 

 

He shrugs his shoulders lightly in defeat. “Yes, I can see why you have all the reasons to want us to be as distant as possible. But let’s face it. You can be ambushed like this anytime - again - out there by yourself. And then what will happen?”

 

You actually ponder about it for a few seconds, turning away from facing him to let you contemplate in peace. Of course you know the answer. You know you won’t be able to survive alone, and it’s impossible to know when or if you will actually see Jess and Steve again. Damn, he is totally right, you need him.

 

_‘It’s ok, _____. You can do this. Just don’t let your guard down and keep an eye on him. And, remember: **don’t. leave. your. back. open**.’_

 

You turn to him, sighing. He already knows what you’re going to say, but waits for it anyway. “Ok, we’ll go together, then.”

 

He was smiling before you even spoke. Damn skeleton is so sure he’s in control of the situation. You decide to make it a bit more difficult to him. “ _But!_ I have some rules you’ll need to follow.” 

 

And, success. His smile falters for a second, then it returns while he crosses his arms.

 

He looks utterly smug in his old attire. “Ok, let’s see what you have for me, dolly” 

 

You begin to mimic counting on your fingers, adding exaggeration to each point. “Well, first, I don’t like being touched. So don’t do that. Actually-- don’t come near me. Just stay at a distance of around 2 meters.“ 

 

He scoffs lightly. His expression that of indifference. “Okay, I knew this one already. Next?”

 

A sly smile begins to form on the corner of your mouth. “Second: I’m the one in charge, so I decide where we’re going next and what we’re going to do. And you’ll agree to my decisions whether you like it or not.”

 

He seems to not like this one that much, but agrees anyway.

 

“Third: if I’m in the same situation I was before or if I’m in need, you _will_ protect me.” You look up at him expectantly, eyes pinned on his.

 

“Wha-- haha, of course, doll! I already came back once for you, you think you need to make a rule for it to happen again?”

 

You clear your throat to show you still have more to say. Of course he came to help you, once, but you don’t know why. Maybe he was just searching for the handcuff keys. But, if he could destroy it, why would he come after that? No, now’s not the time to think about it. You can’t assume he’s nice just out of nowhere. Doubt and caution kept you alive so far, so you should stick with it. 

 

“And last, but not least: I will always walk behind you.” He looks so confused right now, but you don’t want to explain. He doesn’t need to know your fears and measures to be safe, just agree. Even though he doesn’t quite get it, he nods anyway.

 

“Then, that’s it. Follow my rules and we’re good.” You lower your hands back down, glad that you didn’t get too much back-chat.

 

“Sounds good to me.” He extends his hand for a handshake. You eye his hand, one brow arched. He waits a bit before realizing

 

“Oh, right. The ‘no touch’ rule. Heh, sorry doll. Listen, let me finish changing so we can finally leave this place.”

 

He enters the room you previously were ambushed by the zombies and closes the door. You sit on the floor in the corridor to wait. Meanwhile, you decide it’s time to solve a problem that is bothering you a bit. 

 

“You know...since we’re going to be together a lot now, maybe you should start using my name. In case you don’t know, it’s ______”, you say to him, inclining your head towards the door.

 

“You don’t seem too willing to use my name too. In case you also don’t know, it’s G.” he retorts with a sarcastic tone.

 

“Oh, please, it’s not. ‘G’ is not a name.” 

 

“What are you talking about, doll? Of course it is. It’s my name!” His voice gave away his smug grin on his face, a cheeky undertone to it.

 

You grumble. “Stop calling me doll.” 

“Don’t you mean ‘stop calling me doll, G’?” You can only groan in response.

 

He opens the door and the inmate clothes are gone now. Instead, he’s wearing the jacket you have seen before, and black skinny pants... Was that the correct term, considering he has no skin to begin with? Well, it looks like leather, you weren’t entirely sure. A belt with decorative chains on it, and boots.

 

“I’m good now, we can go.”

 

He notices you eyeing him, your eyes falling hard on his guns.

 

“Oh, could it be you’re curious about them?”

 

“Not really.” You were, but no way you’re going to let him know. You stood up and shoot a look towards the stairs to go down. “You’re coming or not?”

 

And you both begin to walk.

 

He’s really good in finding hiding spots, you avoid all the zombies on your way out. You’re even able to stop by the weapon disposal and get a refill of ammo.

 

He doesn’t say a word while you’re still in the building, clearly not wanting to attract unwanted attention. But soon as you steps out of the prison, he resumes his last subject.

 

“--So, these are Persephone and Lilith”, he says while proudly showing his guns. “They’re my girls. I made them myself and I love them more than anything. Also...” He continues talking about his guns’ design and how he never walks without both and how good he is with them. 

 

You can’t help but wonder if things will be this annoying from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you team up with G, congrats! Let's hope you can survive alone with him without losing your head. :'D
> 
> -WDGaster
> 
>  
> 
> Please take good care of my boy from now on, ______!
> 
> -N_Writer


	4. To Make a Skeleton Sane and Warning Lights Ablazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So your journey begins! ... With a headache.  
> A part of you deep down in your mind hates yourself for ever letting this guy out of the prison in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. much. TALKING!
> 
> The chapter - as I type this - is juuust being posted before midnight in my time zone.
> 
>  
> 
> we're cutting it close, ho boy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> -WDGaster

“--but I was faster, and shot his hand with Lilith before he could even try to pull the trigger of his old, ugly rifle. And then--”

 

_Oh. My. God._

_Will he ever shut up?_

 

He’s been talking about these guns for more than an hour already, your ears can’t take it anymore. You were actually interested at first. The guns’ appearance is really different from anything you’ve seen before. It was obvious he spent a long time working them.

 

But then he started going on about how pretty they were, how he loves them, how they’ve saved his life more than once. And now he’s telling you about his old fights using them. The subject got boring amazingly quick!

 

“--I didn’t want to use Persephone that day. I still didn’t have time to check on her since last time and--” he’s walking backwards in front of you so he could face you while talking. Gesturing wildly whilst he tells his many ‘adventures’.

 

 

You groan in aggravation. “Ugh, please stop! I can’t take it anymore! Ok, I get it! The guns are practically your lovers, marry them already!” You threw your arms into the air exasperatedly, your eyebrows furrowed.

He merely grins. “Oh? What is this, doll? We just met and you’re already jealous? Sorry, but I wouldn’t trade my girls in for anyone, not even someone with your face and body.” he chuckles.

 

You roll your eyes. “As if I want you to! Just stop torturing my ears, ok? Give me at least five minutes to enjoy silence.”

 

“There’s nothing enjoyable about the silence, trust me. I’ve been ‘enjoying’ it for all that time I was in the cellar and I don’t miss it.” he’s smirking, but you can see that he doesn’t look happy

 

Ah, right. He was trapped alone in that cell, you forgot that detail. Of _course_ he was going to be desperate to talk about anything to anyone, it’s just that you were the only one available.

 

“But I suppose I can shut up for a bit so your ears can rest, no problem.” He gives you a small chuckle, before quieting down and facing the other way, walking properly. His back is now turned to you.

 

You feel guilty. He’s clearly happy to be outside and looked like he was enjoying talking to you about his beloved guns.

 

You still don’t trust him. Everything about him gives you an odd feeling; his clothes, his body, and his way of talking. But that’s normal for a monster, you guess?

 

Well, he _did_ come back to save you when he didn’t even have a reason to do so, and didn’t want leave you alone to die outside either. You can’t consider him trustworthy all of a sudden, but that doesn’t mean you have to be a heartless prick either.

 

Not to mention-- you still hadn’t thanked him yet.

 

“...Thanks.” you say in a low voice, burying your pride.

 

“What? What was that, doll?” he doesn’t turn to look at you. His head inclined to the side at a tilt to show he was paying attention.

 

“For coming back to help me before. Thanks.” you say, a bit louder than before. Chin tucked slightly into your chest awkwardly to avert looking at him.

 

“Don’t mention it.” He doesn’t seem like he’s lying, but he’s also not sounding like someone who’s happy.

 

The silence returns. Come on, ____! You can do better than that. “Ah, so, you said the guns are magical?” You decide to give a try and go back to the topic before

 

He turns to face you, his expression a little surprised for a moment before answering. “Yeah, they’re built to shoot magic instead of actual bullets, so they never run out of ammo.” he says, as if it’s something extremely common.

 

“Wha-- _Really_?” You say, a bit louder than usual, startling him.

 

 

“Huh? Haven’t I mentioned that before?”

 

“No, you just said the guns are magical but didn’t explain why! That kind of information is way more important than the stories you were telling before!” You can’t believe him, my goodness!

 

“Oh…whoops?” he says, sounding a bit embarrassed. Like a kid who got their hand caught sneaking into the cookie jar.

 

Geez, that skeleton! A gun that doesn’t need ammo? That’s like hitting the jackpot in the middle of the fucking apocalypse!

 

“Tell me more about it! How does it work?” you practically demanded. You swear you see his eyes glowing with excitement for a moment, and then he’s suddenly walking backwards again and explaining the guns to you.

 

“They work with my magic. They convert my magic into impulses so I can shoot it directly, like a bullet. Since it’s my magic, it doesn’t depends on getting ammo. But it’s also limited to my stamina.”

 

That’s...actually impressive. Should you tell him that? Well, you’ve just decided you’re going to humour him, so why not? “That’s pretty awesome. Nice work you did there.” You say, looking him in the eyes.

 

His cheekbones seem to glow a yellowish-golden color for a moment. Is that the sun reflecting off of him? “T-thanks, I worked hard on them.” Is he stuttering? What? Sooo many questions.

 

“So, since it’s a magical gun, I guess I can’t use them if I ever needed to?” you try, even if you already know the answer.

 

“Well yeah, you can’t use them, sorry. But don’t worry doll; I’ll be here to protect you if anything happens” he’s grinning. That guy really has too much confidence in himself. What a cocky bastard.

 

“Even if you’re here, I need to be able to protect myself. Hell, even if an entire _army_ is here, I still need to know how to be able to fight against danger. You never know what could happen.” you cross your arms and raise one brow. Just how arrogant can one be to think you don’t need to fight cause he can always protect you?

 

“Heh, looks like you’re stuck to using plain normal boring ugly looking guns, then.” he shrugs  
smiling a bit.

 

“Hey! I can have a nice gun too, ok? You are not the only one allowed to have pretty things!” You’re not sure where you’d get a nice looking gun, though. But you’re not going to let his ego fly freely.

 

“I’ll tell you what: If you ever find a gun that you like so much you want to have it forever, I’ll customize it just for you. Ok?” He winks at you.

 

“Oh? You’d do that for someone you’ve just met? Are you sure you want to promise something like that?” now it’s your time to show a small smile.

 

“So what about it? I’m not planning on going anywhere without you soon. And if I ever go, you can come after me and I’ll still do it. Take it as a small ‘thanks’ for saving me from dying alone in that dark place.” Wow, how ‘sweet’. The thought almost makes you snort to hide your laughter at how strange the circumstances are.

 

“I thought we were even after you saved me or something like that?” you say, slightly surprised.

 

“Is that so? I wasn’t thinking like that, but if that’s the case; then I’ll just have to stay around until I have something to repay you for. That may take a while though.” he’s grinning, and you know what he’s thinking. He definitely wasn’t planning on letting go of you anytime soon.

 

Hmm, you wonder how your friends will take that situation when you regroup and discover you’re with a skeleton. Jess won’t like it at all.

 

That’ll be an interesting conversation.

 

 

\----------------G’s POV--------------

 

Ok, so he’s definitely feeling relaxed now.

 

Isn’t it good to be able to talk in such a way with someone again? How long has it been? Even before going to jail he didn’t really have friends to talk like this, so his soul feels a bit refreshed. Also, you were genuinely interested in his work, and that’s a good thing. It feels so good to be appreciated.

 

At first, he thought you were mad at him for talking that much, and maybe wanting to throw his guns far away in the river. But now you seem ok with it. Humans are weird, especially women.

 

“So, hey, I’m following your directions and all but-- where are we going?” he looks around. Definitely no clue to where you may be going.

 

“See this river at our right?” you point. “We’re going to go north until we find a bridge or something like that. Remember when I told you before that I got separated from my friends? They’re at the other side of the river, somewhere. We agreed that if somehow we ended up separated for some reason in this journey, we would continue heading north until our paths cross again.” You gesture to the river as you explain.

 

“Ah, I see. So right now, we’re trying to regroup with them?” as far as he can see, there isn’t any sight of a bridge existing near.

 

“Yes! I mean, I don’t know how much ground we still have to cover. But with such a large and long river, it’s impossible there´s not at least one more bridge besides the one that collapsed under me.”

 

“I suppose that’s sound logic. And so - after finding them - what are you going to do?” he questions inquisitively.

 

You’re suddenly quiet and he doesn’t need to think too hard to know what’s on your mind and why you're not telling him. Of course you wouldn’t tell the big, bad skeleton your life plans. You probably wanted to get rid of him as soon as you could find your friends. It’s ok. It’s not like he wanted to be with you forever, he just didn’t feel like starting this journey alone.

 

He doesn’t press you for an answer, and instead just starts to look around so he could let the subject go. You’re not talking to him either. _Oh joy, uncomfortable silence._

 

The river itself is pretty large from one border to another, one can barely see what’s happening on the other side. Crossing by swimming is a nono. Well, ok. He doesn’t mind helping you find your friends and leaving you safe first before going his own way by himself.

 

While looking around, G sees a convenience store near, and that mean cigarettes. Finally.

 

“Hey doll, gimme a minute here.” he says, walking towards the store’s door.

 

You snap out of your train of thought and return to reality. “What? Where are you going?”

 

“Heh, to get myself a smoke.” Geez, how can one face that situation without relaxing a bit? How was it that you didn’t smoke? He couldn’t get humans at all

 

“What? Wait, you can’t just go and enter a building without checking if it’s safe before!” you say walking after him, voice suddenly full of distress.

 

“Nah, no problems here. The way I see it, I’m pretty good dealing with the creatures.” he smirks. You’re funny, haven’t you already seen him thrashing zombies once?

 

“Well, the way I see it, you’re being extremely reckless” You’re getting really nervous as he approaches the door.

 

Are you worried about him? Meh, probably more about if anything will run after you as soon as he opens the door. Either way, he should take this opportunity to tease you, of course.

 

“Awww, aren’t you cute when you're worried about me? “ he says in a mocking tone.

 

“I-it’s more about the situation than about you, ok? You know that, stop mocking me!” Hehe, you’re stuttering. How cute.

 

“Don't worry, doll, I understand. I mean, where are you going to get such a cool and handsome skeleton bodyguard again if i dust, right?” He poses a bit.

 

“You’re not my bodyguard! And I’m serious, don’t enter without checking.” Damn, messing with you is really fun! He knows you’re worried, but he also trusts his abilities like hell

 

“Yeah, of course I won't.” He says, laughing while pushing the door.

 

As soon as he starts opening the door, you sprint over as fast as possible and pull the door knob with your whole weight, closing it with a bang and making him backstep.

 

“Whoa! What was that, doll??? Calm down!” He looks to you, a bit startled.

 

“What’s your problem? I’ve been out here since the beginning, of course I know more than you, yet you’re ignoring my advice and entering the store while I JUST SAID you shouldn’t do it without checking first!” your brows are furrowed and your face shows you’re not really going to accept this situation easily.

 

“It’s not that I don’t believe you, it’s just that i’m not afraid? I mean, these guys are pretty easy to take down, I’ve done that just a while ago, so I’m not really scared, you know?” he says, in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

 

“ _ **What?!**_ ” you almost shout. Oops, you’re really mad now. Taking a moment to compose, you go back to your normal voice tone. “Just so you know, there are different types of these weirdos, and not all of them are easy to beat like the ones back in the prison.”

 

“That may be true, but I’m not the kind of guy who likes to lose opportunities because of fear. I’d go in and get some cigarette packs even if there was a lit-up sign in front of this store pointing directly to the door saying ‘DEATH’.“ You really need to learn one or two things about him, the first one being that it’s not that easy to intimidate him.

 

“The sign is there, it’s just that you’re ignoring it, but it’s there. I can clearly see it, but instead of ‘death’, it’s written ‘instantly death _if you don’t. fucking. check. before. entering!_ ’.”

 

You’re holding the doorknob so strong your knuckles are turning white. Yet, you don’t look like you’re going to let go of it anytime soon. He understands it’s the apocalypse and you have all the reasons to be careful, but it’s a bit cute to see you trying to stop him from doing something dangerous. You have no idea the things he faced his entire life, all the certain death scenarios.

 

“...Really, now?” he eyes you, smiling a bit. “Ok! Ok, you win. I’ll check the windows before entering. Would that make you relax?” he smiles.

 

“That would help, yes.”

 

Time to check the windows, then.

 

He walks to the big window that covers half of the store’s wall and takes a look inside. “Nope, nothing here. Can I enter now?”

 

“You’re just pretend you’re checking, it didn’t even take 10 seconds!” You’re still holding that doorknob as if the entire building will collapse if you let go of it. Damn, you’re determined!

 

Defeated, he actually takes time to really check the other side of the glass. There are shelves, ok, and doesn’t look like there’s anyone in there. He bends a little to the sides to try to find anything between the shelves. There really doesn’t look like there’s someone in there.

 

“SO, as I already said, the place is empty. Can I enter now?” he fakes a childish tone “Please? Pretty please?”

 

“Tsc....ok, but be careful. If you see something inside that looks weird, just come out, don’t try to do anything.” You finally let go of the doorknob and backstep a bit to let him in.

 

“I’ll be, don’t worry. While I’m at it, I’ll get us some more food.” He winks. ”Ah, and if _you_ see anything out there that looks weird, just come inside.”

 

He finally enters. The lights inside aren’t working, but it’s not really dark anyways since it’s early and there’s still daylight. He heads straight to where the cigarettes are, being used to buy it and knowing more or less which corridor the packs should be. He should probably take as many as he can, just to be sure, and also, he needs a lighter.

 

He heads to the balcony and gets a bag. He returns back to the corridor and starts to fill the bag with the packs, a lighter and fluid. Damn, he’ll have enough to smoke till the end of his days. Nice!

 

Taking another bag, he heads to the food corridor. It’s smells terrible, probably because of all the old food, but he may be able to find something edible. And indeed, he does find some canned food that should still be good. He fills the other bag with as many cans as he can. There’s food for you both to go for at least four days, so that’s great. Not like you both could take any more with you.

 

As he’s heading to the door to leave, G passes by the sweets corridor and stops. It’s still full of candy bars and chocolates.

 

_‘Do all girls like candy?’_

 

Ok, stupid question. Not everyone have the same tastes for food, he himself doesn’t like candy that much, but he doesn’t remember even one of the girls in his past who didn’t like it. But again, he never even interacted with the same girls for a long time, anyway.

 

Even so, it was worth a shot. You clearly could use some chill time, and maybe chocolate would do the work. He could also take alcohol for you, but he didn’t know if you’re into it, and chocolate is way more of a safe ground. He goes ahead and enters the corridor, taking a small and simple chocolate bar since he doesn’t know if you like any specific brand or flavour. As soon as he turns, he hears a sob.

 

It wasn’t that loud, so he would never hear it from the other side of the store, but there was sure someone there. When he gets near the end of the corridor, he sees a crying woman crouched on the ground. Everything about her seems a little odd. Is she a survivor too? But if so, what is she doing there? Why didn’t she run to the door as soon as she heard him and you talking? Weird.

 

_‘ If you see something inside that looks weird, just come out, don’t try to do anything’_

 

Your words are repeating in his mind loudly now. He looks at the woman, thinking. You said there’s more than one kind of these things, and this is _clearly_ one crying death trap right there, in front of him. He knows he should follow your advice, but he also wants to prove to you that he can handle danger better than you think. He’s a fucking skeleton you’ve met in prison, armed with awesome customized guns and full of nice fighting skills. Hell, you just saw him destroying at least 5 zombies this morning, so why should he be afraid of this one?

 

He didn’t even notice it at first, but then she started turning to him, yellow eyes glowing. Even if he wanted to leave, it was too late now. While he was looking at her, thinking, their eyes met. He looks at the door and back to her. He doesn’t want to flee, but maybe - just maybe - staying wasn’t really the best idea.

 

Is it too late to run?

 

She opens her mouth, shrieking in rage.

 

“Fuck…Welp. Here goes nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Instert the biggest 'I TOLD YOU SO' sign here-
> 
> -WDGaster


	5. Child's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitches get pinches.
> 
> But in this case - better yet G's case - assholes get their ass whooped.
> 
> ...Ok so it didn't rhyme, but close enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH MYYY GODDDD
> 
> This is a day late, trust me, we all know. And by god am I sorry. This was late due to my lack of mental care as I've been struggling with sleep recently. It's gotten to the point where I literally passed-out at the keyboard for 3 solid hours whilst in the middle of editing.
> 
> With that being said, enjoy!
> 
> -WDGaster

You begin to wonder what took him so long. He just wanted to get some cigarettes, that can’t such a difficult task. Or maybe you’re being naturally impatient.

 

Stupid skeleton, he is so annoying. But you needed him to survive-- at least for a while. You try to distract yourself, who knows what he’s doing in there? Most likely grabbing some porn magazines or something, the pervert.

 

You get torn back into reality with a sound you’d recognize everywhere, a sound that will forever haunt your dreams ever since you’ve heard it for the first time. The sound of a startled, furious witch.

 

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!_

You have to help him now! You dash into the building to see G trying to shoot at the raging infected, her claws spread and continuously slashing at him. She’s so fast he didn’t have a chance to pull out his guns, his thoughts - for once - panicky. Shit, if only he had listened to your advise!

 

You aim your rifle at the witch, but G is always in the way, or she moves too quickly. You have to get her head. In this small place, not headshotting her with the first try would cost you your life. She hasn't noticed you yet, and is too focused on G.

 

G has almost godlike dodging skills, but sooner or later even he would tire out. You need to get her finished before that happens. No matter if he’s a monster, you can’t just let him die like that. So, you decide to do something risky.

 

You shoot at the witch’s leg, drawing her rage to you. Immediately, she leaves G alone, dashing towards you and smashing you against the wall with enough force to make the glass shatter. You cough out a pained grunt, hitting the floor. Feeling the shards dig through your right hand, while the other clutches your chest where the witch had struck you. She growls, ready to tear you apart with her claws and letting out a shrill shriek.

 

_**Gunshot. **Thud.**** _

 

You’re quivering in fear, once again sure you’d die here and now. But it never happened. While the witch was distracted with you, G finally had the chance to shoot her. Her lifeless body now lies before you.

 

You’re still on the floor, shaking. Your head hurts from all the high pitched screaming and you feel like you could pass out at any moment. You feel warm liquid trickle across your right hand. 

 

G is looking at you from nearby. He can’t go help you, since one of your rules was made specifically to prevent him from getting too close. But he can still talk.

 

“Doll, are you ok? You’re bleeding.” he asks, worried.

 

“Y-yeah...yeah. I’m fine, thanks.” you’re obviously not fine.

 

“What was that, anyway?” he asks, looking at the witch’s body. “She screamed like hell. I admit I wasn’t prepared for that.”

 

“That’s what we call a witch” you begin explaining, trying to calm down at the same time. “Basically, they scream a lot. If you stare at them, get too close, or try to shoot any other location than the head, they’ll become aware and start chasing after you. Also, they’re attracted to the smell of sugary food, so you should avoid candy in general.”

 

You look to the witch’s body. Damn, that was terrifying. Witches scare the shit out of you! You’re glad it’s over.

 

G is now gathering the bag contents that were scattered on the floor. There’s an awkward silence between you two.

 

The stingy pain in your hand reminds you that it’s full of cuts. Since you’re in a store, you might as well help yourself with some first aid basics.

 

“I’ll get something to take care of the bloody mess that is my hand.” You finally stand, your hand hurting, your head practically exploding in pain from the sudden movement. 

 

“Wait. Stay here, I’ll go get it for you” He says hurriedly.

 

You wave your hand dismissively. “No need, I can go by myself. Besides, I’m way better at checking places than you.” You say, looking carefully behind the counter, just to be sure.

 

“Really, doll, you can’t go anywhere like that. You’re bleeding a lot there.” he nervously chuckles. 

 

He doesn’t seem to want to offend you, but his small chuckle made you lose any small amount of self control you had until now. You’re a pile of nerves because of him and he _chuckles_? He thinks this is _funny?!_

 

“Oh yeah, but you somehow can, right?” You’re furious now. “Mr. walk-right-into-unknown-places-only-to-get-jumped-by-a-witch can do _anything_ and go _anywhere_ he wants, right?” fuck him. “What are survivor rules for you, huh?” and fuck his arrogance. “If you’re going to keep acting reckless and endanger me too, then what’s the point of going together? If it’s to die, I can accomplish that alone, thanks.” 

 

There are tears rolling on your face freely. Everything hurts, from your body to your ego. You don’t wait for his response, as you must go take care of your hand first. 

 

Really, what the hell is he thinking? One can’t just wander in the middle of a zombie apocalypse like everything is ok and expect nothing bad will happen. Does he think he’s so great that he can do anything he wants, ignore you, and yet somehow be above consequences? 

 

You walks towards the shelf containing the medical supplies and get something to sterilize the cuts, along with some bandages and gauze pads for future use. It’s so difficult to hold more than one thing with you hand like this, you hope he’s sorry. He should be, it’s all his fault. 

 

 

\-----------G’s POV-----------

 

G feels worse than _garbage _.__

__

__He’d done **exactly** what you told him not to, and you almost died because of his stubbornness. He quickly finishes gathering everything and went to search for you. _ _

__

__You’re sitting near the medical supplies shelf trying to take care of your hand. He approaches - and he knows you can see he’s there - yet you don’t even turn to look at him like you usually do. He sits near you and watches you try to take out a few glass shards that are still lodged inside your hand._ _

__

__“Do you need help?” he asks, softly._ _

__

__“Not really” you reply coldly. He knows you’re lying, but he also knows already that you’re the kind of person who won’t go back on your resolve. Especially if you’re mad._ _

__

__You’re doing your best to get the shards using a small plier you took from the shelf. It seems like it’s hurting a ton, as there are tears in the corners of your eyes. Watching the plier go down and pull the flesh instead of the actual shard, because you’re not very skilled at working with your left hand, makes even he himself flinch. Your hand is a bloody mess._ _

__

__He extends a hand towards you, but you refuse to look at him and continue doing your thing. “Hey, let me help.” he says as sweetly as possible._ _

__

__“No. Fuck off.” you groan._ _

__

__“Come on, doll, look at the mess you’re making. You’ll end up pinching a nerve or something serious and it’ll never recover.” He’s really worried about you messing with your hand in that state._ _

__

__You stop now, looking at your hand. You seem to think a bit. Then, the tears roll from your eyes all at once and you start actually crying._ _

__

__“No no, doll, why are you crying? Calm down, please.” he tries his best to soothe you._ _

__

__“I’m _-sob-_ not crying _-sob-_.” Man, you’re sounding like you’re absofuckinglutely broken inside, yet you’re still trying to look strong; even after all this. He gets that one needs to have an iron soul to not lose it in this situation, but you don’t need to try so hard in front of him._ _

__

__But then again-- it’s all his fault, isn’t it?_ _

__

__“Yes, you are. I’m sorry doll, I really didn’t want it to end like this. I promise I’ll be more careful next time and think about you too.” He doesn’t really know how to handle this situation, he’s not used to interacting with women in this situation._ _

__

__You continue crying, staring at your hand, even though you say you aren’t. He doesn’t know what you’re thinking about, but he decides he needs to help you. Even if you say you don’t want to, you still _need_ help._ _

__

__“Look, I know you don’t want me near you right now, but you need help and you can’t do this alone. So, I’m going to take care of your hand, ok?” G looks at you, waiting for your answer. You just nod, and that’s good enough for him. “Ok then. Give me a minute, gotta find something to clean all this blood.”_ _

__

__He stands and checks the medic supply shelf for antiseptic. When he doesn’t find it, he goes to the drinks shelf and get a whisky bottle. He sits in front of you with his legs crossed._ _

__

__“Here, extend your hand.” he says with a soft tone. The last thing he needs is your anxiety to get worse. “I’m not gonna lie, you know this will hurt a lot, right? Bear with it, it’ll be just a few seconds. And remember: don’t scream. We don’t want to attract more of them.” You nod in response, fully positioning yourself facing him so he can work better._ _

__

__You extend your hand and he waits for your signal. As you nod for him to go, he pours the whisky on your hand. Your face contorts in a scream you’re able to contain, luckily. You’re crying freely now. The best you both can do is wait for the pain to diminish._ _

__

__As the stings finally start fading away and your hand is now clean of blood, G extends his hand to hold yours again. “I know you don’t want me to touch you, but we need to take care of that hand and I can’t work with you shaking. Don’t worry doll, I’ve got you.” he takes your hand in his, looking at you. When you don’t flinch, he starts working._ _

__

__

__\--------------Your POV--------------_ _

__

__What a horrible mess of a situation this is. You did your best to hold your anger back, but you ended up crying. Even so, you wanted to still _at least_ look a bit stronger. That thought quickly vanished as soon as you felt the whisky hit your hand. You cried like a baby, trying your best to not scream. _ _

__

__You were so glad when the worst of the pain stopped that you didn’t even think twice before giving the monster permission to touch you. He’s now taking the rest of the glass shards out of your hand. He’s being gentle, you almost don’t feel him doing anything there, or maybe the pain before made you capable of bearing anything for a while. Who knows?_ _

__

__You don’t really feel like looking at him mess with your hand, but you don’t have much choice since you don’t know what he would do if you just turned away. Never leave an opening. But then again, you already cried in front of him and gave him your injured hand-- ugh! Great job looking strong, dumbass._ _

__

__He finishes taking the shards and patchs your hand with gauze. He stuffs the rest in the bag since you will probably need to re-do it later, after this one gets dirty enough._ _

__

__“Here, all done. Good work handling it. You’re a tough girl, doll.” Great, now he’s plainly mocking you. Treating you as if you’re a child. You look at him, feeling defeated. He seems to catch more or less your thoughts._ _

__

__“Hey, I mean it! I’ve seen grown up, well built men crying for less than that!” You give him a small shrug. Whatever. You’re not in the mood to discuss anything, anyway._ _

__

__He checks his pockets for something he quickly finds and give you. It’s a small chocolate bar._ _

__

__“I’m not sure if you like sweet things, but maybe this can humour you? I know sweets can improve some people’s mood sometimes, so...” his other hand goes to the back of his neck. He seems a bit embarrassed._ _

__

__You eye the chocolate. Yep, he’s definitely not letting go of that parent-and-child act. Oh well.  
While you’re not a chocolate enthusiast, you don’t hate it either. You check it, to see if everything is really sealed, before actually opening and giving a try. It’s pretty good, actually. _ _

__

__You start to eat more and more until it’s gone, and now you miss the flavour. You automatically look at him, as if expecting for more. He catches on that._ _

__

__“You like it, huh? Good then. I got it here, so there’s a shelf still full of it, but i’m not sure that’s healthy for you to eat a lot at once, and I wouldn’t know what to do if you got sick. I literally have zero skills taking care of humans.” Even so, he goes to the shelf and get two more bars for you._ _

__

__He’s not wrong. If you get sick, that would only slow you, and god knows how much you need to get on your feet and keep walking. You need to find your friends again. You’ve been doing literally nothing for a while but suffering and getting mad at G._ _

__

__“Let’s go, then.” You stand, now feeling more determined to actually do something. He looks confused for a moment. Makes sense, since not even 10 minutes ago, you were on the floor crying, and now you’re standing and ready to leave._ _

__

__“...Yeah! that’s the spirit, doll!” You extend your good hand to get one of the bags, but he’s faster than you and takes both._ _

__

__“I can carry one. I still have one good hand left, you know?” you raise a brow_ _

__

__“Hehe, I know I already said it, but you look pretty cute trying to look tough with your face all tear stained.” he chuckles._ _

__

__You urge him to the door so you both can leave the store, finally. You want to scream and tell him to stop making fun of you, but that seems to only motivates him to continue doing so.  
Really now?_ _

__

__You both go back to walking as you follow the river, occasionally glancing around to make sure no one is around. After a couple of hours, the sun is setting and you’re hungry as hell, but you don’t want to stop walking. You want to find your friends as soon as possible, and making small breaks isn’t going to help._ _

__

__Everything is really silent there and your skeleton companion isn’t even trying to speak, but the air around you isn’t even heavy, so maybe he’s just tired? Ah, maybe he’s hungry too? You look at his back. He’s still walking like before, his posture normal, no change at all._ _

__

__You take a time to look at your reflex in a car’s window you’re passing by and notice your posture is terrible. You can’t even hold your shoulders in the properly way, your arms are hanging and your head is starting to fall a bit too. Your body really craves food. You pause, holding onto a wall to see if it makes any difference. The skeleton notices you’ve stopped walking and stops too, turning to you._ _

__

__“Looks like you need a break, and I wouldn’t mind it too. Let’s find a safe place to rest for a bit.” He looks around, apparently searching for a place for you to rest_ _

__

__“I don’t want to take a break, we can eat while walking.”_ _

__

__“Yes, that’ll be as healthy and helpful as it looks like.” he scoffs._ _

__

__“In case you haven’t noticed, I want to get to the next bridge as soon as possible. I can’t keep taking breaks.” You notice you’re panting a bit. Damn. Seems like your body is not as tough as your soul. And of course he notices that too._ _

__

__“Say, do you have to go full ‘tough girl’ mode like this every time? Is there a ‘stop’ button I can press when I want you to go back to your normal or...? ” he asks, leaning against a wall_ _

__

__“ _This_ is my normal, whether you’ve acknowledged it or not. We’re not taking breaks, just hand me a can. Don’t mind opening it, I can do it myself.” you know you’re sounding too forced now, but you can’t help it, you don’t want to look any more weaker than you already do_ _

__

__“Aaannd there she is. Tough girl is back, this time not crying but ready to start as soon as she tries to opens the can and hurt her hand all over again.” he says in a ‘as a matter of fact fact’ tone._ _

__

__You look at him, brows furrowed, ready to complain, but the truth is that he’s not wrong. You’re definitely going to get your hand bleeding again if you try to open a can. You start looking at your hand, uncertain of what to do. You don’t want to stop and you don’t want to ask him for help, but he’s not wrong, you can’t go on like this. Of _course_ he reads your mind. How is he so good at it?_ _

__

__“I’m glad you finally agree with me. Now, I know you’d cross this river running above water if you could just to see your friends, but you can’t, so we have to do this in the boring, human way that requires breaks and actually getting feed. Not sure if you haven’t noticed, but your stomach has been growling for a while.”_ _

__

__No, you really didn’t notice it. Now that you’re actually paying attention, you can hear it making some noises. Your cheeks immediately tint full red._ _

__

__You can hear him chuckling, but no way you’re going to look him in the eyes now. You wait for the mockery, but instead he picks up the bags at your side. He turns to a two story house with a closed door the other side of the street, the numbers drilled to the door rusted slightly along with the handle and letterbox._ _

__

__The paint of the house was a bleached peach colour, scabbed and crinkling from a lack of maintenance. A string of vines growing along the left side to curl around the nearest window sill, preventing any chance of the window opening again from how thick the layers of vines are along with their yellowed leaves._ _

__

__It was rare to see closed doors, everything was left open or broken when people fled, so closed doors usually were a signal of intelligent life, meaning there could be someone inside. If there was indeed someone there, maybe you could spend the night in safety, and finally use a bed._ _

__

__“Stay here with our things, I’ll check inside as carefully as I can to be sure it’s **really** empty and come back to get you. If anything happens here, just call me and I’ll come back immediately.” He’s holding his guns up while heading towards the house. Looks like he’s finally going to start listening to you and get some safety measures. _ _

__

__You wait for something to actually happen - like last time - but around 10 minutes later he actually comes back to get you without problems._ _

__

__You approach the house waiting for the door to be on the ground, but it’s actually in the right place, as if nothing happened. _‘So he can break through locks, huh?’_ He really wasn’t as innocent as he claimed to be when you first met._ _

__

__Flashes of an old memory seems to quickly pass before your eyes. Is it really ok to be inside a house with a male monster? But it’s not like you have many options, and you’ve been alone with him in the prison and nothing bad happened. Yes, it’ll be okay. As long as you remember to never leave an opening, it’ll be fine._ _

__

__You both enter the house, closing the door behind you with a soft ‘click’._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look what you've done, G...   
> That's not how I raised, you, boi.
> 
> -N_Writer
> 
>  
> 
> -squints-  
> Do you feel shitty enough now, eh, G? Do ya'?  
> Dooo~ ya'?
> 
> That's what I fucking thought.
> 
> -WDGaster


	6. Get Along Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time with you and your 'travel partner'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: there's a small NSFW scene on this chapter and the next. Probably not what you guys were waiting for, but it's just a note that we're adding the NSFW tag just to make sure. Have fun~
> 
> -N_Writer  
>  
> 
> I KNOWWWWW you're all probably kinda annoyed this is a day late, but I (unfortunately) have had some health problems popping up as of recent that was more urgent if anything. Along with a rather... serious issue that is being resolved involving a few of my other friends.
> 
> Have a long chapter as our treat for waiting so long. ^^
> 
> -WDGaster

As soon as you lock the door, the skeleton blocks it with a sofa so no one can break through.

 

“So, no one was inside?” you ask, looking around. The light wasn’t working, but everything looked really nice. A bit dusty, but otherwise nothing broken or out of place. There was a big sofa in the living room, a table with chairs in the kitchen, a big TV, paintings on the walls...it was a cozy house.

 

“No, it was completely empty. The doors were locked, so whoever lived here probably left planning to go back, but--”

 

He didn’t need to finish that sentence. It was clear that the owners weren’t able to come back, and of course you both know the reason.

 

“Seems like there’s a bathroom in the second floor, do you want to check if water is still running?” he asks you.

 

He was clearly wondering if you wanted to take a bath. It’s not that you didn’t want to, but you couldn’t really just go taking off your clothes and trusting he won’t go after you and try anything.

 

“You can go, if you want. I’m going to focus on eating for now.” You sit at the table, getting a fork from a drawer and one can out of the bag.

 

“Are you afraid I’ll try peek while you’re bathing?” he chuckles, taking the can you got and opening it for you. “You can always lock the door, you know?”

 

“Oh? And does locks mean anything for you? Doesn’t look like it.” you retort, taking the can he left open on the table for you and eating.

 

“Well, you can also block the door with something, if you want. I bet we can get a chair or a drawer in one of the rooms and move it to the bathroom so you can take your time.”

 

You stop. It would certainly be nice to finally take a bath. You’re still covered in dust, sweat and blood. It’s been more than one week since the last time you and Jess found a pool in a random house’s backyard, and it wasn’t even that clean. This house probably has the shampoo you need to take care of your hair, soap and etc. Maybe you’ll even find some clean clothes that fit you.

 

\-----------------G’s POV-----------------

 

It’s been literally _years_ since the last time G was able to take a shower in a nice house. It wasn’t even his, but you needed to wind down way more than him right now. The day was stressful for both of you, but you were hurt and he knows humans are weaker than monsters, so it’s your call.

 

He notices the way your eyes glimmer whilst thinking about the bath that awaits for you on the second floor, a smile forming in the corner of your mouth. You look like you’re such a sweet girl on the inside. So what’s with this tough girl facade?

 

He gets the idea of surviving the apocalypse, but it doesn’t seem like it’s something new for you. He’d bet his own right hand that you’ve been like this since before the apocalypse hit. He doesn’t know how long the situation will last, but he sincerely hopes he can see your real personality one day. The one you only show to people you truly trust.

 

You eventually give up resisting and decided to take your shower.

 

“Just so you know, I’ll lock the door _and_ block it with something” you say, finishing your canned food and getting up. The popping of your kneecaps resounding due to the lack of rest the past day.

 

“Whatever makes you feel better, doll. Just know that you can always call me if you need someone to wash your back.“ he grins.

 

You scoff. “As if. I’m being serious here, don’t even try to sneak near that door.”

 

“Don’t worry, I promise I won’t even leave the first floor.” He gives you a thumbs up.

 

You narrow your eyes, clearly still not believing him. You leave the kitchen walking backwards, and he wonders if you’re trying to make fun of him. Then he can hear you going up to the second floor and walking from one place to another - probably checking the rooms - and the sound of something heavy being moved. So you did find something to block the door, huh?

 

He wonders how you’re being able to push it with your hand hurting, but he promised he wouldn’t go upstairs while you’re there, so he won’t. But he keeps paying attention, just in case you actually call him to help. Of course that doesn’t happens, and after a while he hears a door closing, and water running. Ah, so there’s still water available for a shower! Good! He’ll go next, hopefully.

 

Meanwhile, G checks everything in the kitchen cabinets. There’s still food there, but everything that wasn’t sealed in a bag is already _way_ past the point of edible. Too bad, but he still could find cookies and cereal boxes, so that’s a nice treat, especially for him. He puts everything he could on the table so you can chose what you want, and opens a cereal box.

 

Being able to feel the sweet flavour of sugary cereal again is really a blessing. He really did miss eating this kind of thing. Unfortunately, there’s no sealed milk bottle anywhere in the kitchen, but he’s not complaining. He opens a package and takes a cookie. _God. Bless. Human. Food._

 

Since he’s enjoying himself with food, he might as well finally smoke a cigarette again. He opens a pack and lights it, inhaling the nicotine. Finally being able to feel the tobacco’s smoke caressing his bones after so long.

 

He didn’t even notice the water stopped running and the bathroom door being open. He was used to the smell of smoke, but there was a different smell mixed. He couldn’t really catch what it was, the only thing he could think of was that this was the scent of something clean.

 

“Holy shit, was that refreshing!” he heard your voice, and you sounded happy. Ah, so you’ve finished bathing and this clean scent was coming from you. “Hey, did you know there’s a bathtub there? I didn’t want to waste water, since we don’t know how much is still left, but you can use it if you want. I bet it’s been a long time since you actually took a decent bath, right?” you called out to him.

 

Wow, that bath really _did_ relax you. You’re sounding way more calm and happier now, and even worried about him. “Heh, yeah, it’s been years since last time I saw a tub. Why don’t you go checking on all this sugary stuff here I found while I go---” he gets up, turning to face you while talking and stopping right way.

 

You’re dressed in fresh new clothes, a tank top and a pair of shorts. Your hair's still a bit wet, and way more clean, and your skin is now free of all dust and dirt. You have this scent of soap and cleanness. And, above all, you’re smiling.  
Were you this beautiful since the beginning? Of course he noticed you’re pretty, but now something is different. Maybe it’s not only your appearance, but the fact that you’re finally feeling better that’s making you way more attractive. He can finally see your smile, and it’s cute, as he guessed.

 

“Huh? What is it? What did you find?” You approach the table, looking at all the nice sugary things he found.

Does any of this look healthy? No.

Do you actually seem to care? Hell no.

 

You’re quickly to grab the cookie package and start eating, smiling even more.

 

“I can’t believe you found cookies! It’s been so long since I ate some!” You’re munching happily now.

 

He’s still there, looking at you. His cheekbones heating up. He’s blushing, but he doesn’t care. He just wants to keep watching you smile. After a while, you seem to notice he’s still there. “Aren’t you going to shower too? I mean, it’s ok if you don’t want to, but I thought…”

 

He’s startled by you talking to him. Your tone of voice really changes when you’re happy, it only adds to your cuteness.

 

“I’ll go! i’m going right away!” he almost rushes upstairs, leaving you a bit confused, but you just shrugs and continue eating your cookies.

 

He gets to the bathroom and sees a chair near the door, probably the one you used to block the doorknob for security. You didn’t really need it, he wouldn’t be as lowly as to try and peek, but if having that chair can make you feel safer, then sure, why not?

 

G sighs in relief, feeling the warm water pour on him. It’s been so _long_. After basking in the of the water for a while, he closes the valve and actually sits in the bathtub, getting a cigarette to take his time. He thinks about everything that’s happened and what’s going to happen in the future.

 

He lets his thoughts wander a bit, looking around and noticing a variety of shampoo and conditioners atop railed shelves that decorate the nearest wall, his mind eventually wanders to you. You probably used them to clean your hair. There’s also the soap with the same scent you have now all over you. And it’s such a nice smell too. What a cutie~.

 

To be fair, it’s been awhile since last time he’d been with a woman. He can’t lie that he does indeed miss being intimate with someone, even if just to fool around. But he wouldn’t make a move on you. You’ve just met each other the day before and you were extremely worried about your friends, yourself, and your future.

 

And yet here he is, thinking about stupid things. Just the thought that you don’t want him to be even near you already makes him feel like he’s disrespecting your rules simply by thinking about you like this.

 

But, he’s seen a human woman naked before. It’s not too difficult to actually picture you naked, right there, standing inside the bathtub taking your shower. He can visualise you scrubbing your hair with the nice smelling shampoo, the water falling on your head and body, running over your soft flesh.

 

The foam of the shampoo and soap teasingly running down your curves, while waterdrops pearl down from your chest. Mouth slightly agape in satisfaction, another lucky pearl of water trailing down your lips.

 

The smell of tobacco, the hot air and warm water, the scent of soap that makes him think about you and the way you smiled…

 

Was there a chance things wouldn’t end like this? Of course his hand is slowly advancing towards his pelvis. Picturing you right there on his lap, both of you naked. You smell so good, he just wants to feel your scent while biting and sucking on your neck, leaving marks all over it.

 

He never heard your moan, but it’s not that difficult to imagine hearing it knowing your voice. All he needed now was to imagine you saying his name, but you never did so. How would that be? Slowly, fast, loud, low, screamed, whispered? He can hear all the versions at once, if he wants, and of course he does.

 

_‘G…’_

  
_‘G!’_

 

He closes his eyes, picking a faster pace. He needs to remember to not make a sound, not even a groan, or he may lose control and you would certainly hear it from downstairs.

 

_‘G! Oh my god, G!’_

  
_‘G!’_

  
_‘G, don’t stop! Don’t. Stop. G! Don’t---’_

 

Suddenly, he remembers what happened last time he even tried to touch you.

 

 _“DON’T TOUCH ME!”_ He sees you ducking your head, scared eyes, face covered in dust mixed with sweat and tears.

 

He stopped now, eyes wide open.

 

He can’t do this. That’s not the kind of man he is. He can’t imagine you’d enjoy something like this if he knows you’re scared of him.

 

_‘Come on, G, control yourself. You’re better than that! You’re scaring her enough already, you don’t need those weird thoughts making it worse!’_

 

He stands up and finishes his bath, putting back on his clothes. He joins you downstairs where you’re sitting on the sofa. You’ve closed all the heavy curtains and lit some candles around the living room, since it’s getting dark, and are currently patching your hand with new, clean gauze. You’re even humming a tune.

 

“Need help, doll?” Though it seems you don’t really need him for anything this time.

 

“No, I’m handling it way better now. By the way, I still haven’t thanked you for before; so thanks for helping me.” You say, looking him in the eyes. He’s thankful the lights aren’t working and candles aren’t very bright, that way you can’t see his cheeks tinting.

 

“I don’t deserve gratitude, it was all my fault, to begin with.” He’s still feeling bad about that, of course.

 

“Even if it was your fault, you still could have just left me there and fled by yourself.” Hah, your humour has really improved.

 

“You know, this is the second time you think I’m going to let you go and run alone. I already told you I’m not that kind of guy, doll. If I said I’ll help you and protect you, then I will.”

 

“You know you don’t need to do this, right?”

 

“I don’t usually do things unless I actually really want to.” He shrugs.

 

You go back to working on your hand and stop talking, maybe to concentrate. G starts looking around the living room. Nothing there catches his attention. The TV doesn’t work, of course, and he can’t turn on the radio. There are pictures of the family members and a mirror and some decoration...Ah, he finds an empty travel bag behind the sofa!

 

“We’re going to the sea.” you said.

 

“What?” He tries to place this answer somewhere in the previous conversation, to no avail.

 

“You asked me before what I’m going to do after finding my friends. We’re going to the sea.”

 

Aaahh, so that’s what you’re talking about.

 

“Makes sense. It doesn’t look like these creatures can swim. So, you’re going to the sea, and then…?” He inquired, raising a bone-brow.

 

“We’re going to find a safe island and live there, far away from all of these _’problems’_.”

 

“I see… I’m not sure I could live somewhere that isolated. I’d never be able to leave the city and go to an island” G admits honestly. Memories of his time in the cell flashback through his head.

 

“Really now? It’s the fuckin’ apocalypse! What’s would make you want to stay here with all these zombies?” You raise your arms in exasperation as if to exaggerate your point.

 

“I don’t think I can get infected. After all, I always have my babes with me anyway. I’ve spent so long inside that prison, that now I can more or less have the entire world only for myself.” He smirks a cocky grin.

 

Your brows are furrowed again and you’re giving him the look of someone who can’t accept what she just heard, but your face goes back to normal after a while.

 

“I guess it makes sense. We’re too different, so I would never be capable to fully understand what a monster thinks.” You sound frustrated.

 

This just causes his grin to widen. “Awww doll, you’re worried about me! Do you want me to go with you so we can be together forever, is that it? Sorry, but I’m a lone wolf. The only girls that can fully have me are my babes.” At the mention of his guns, he gestures to them lightheartedly.

 

He throws the guns up, both twirling in the air and returning to his hands. Followed up by striking a cool pose. You look at him, unimpressed, and fake a yawn.

 

“Really? Oh, come on. I’ve been training it since forever! At least pretend you’re impressed!” he says in a fake frustrated tone, but the upwards crook in the corner of his mouth betrays him.

 

“No, not happening. I refuse to let your ego run more widely than it already does.” You’re also smiling now. The change of scenery really did a good job on your humour.

 

He shakes his head slightly in disagreement. “You know you could use some training yourself, right? I can see you know how to shoot, but do you actually know how to properly use your gun?”

 

“One of my friends taught me how to shoot and use the rifle, but it’s not like we had much time to actually keep training techniques or _poses_ , you know?”

 

“I bet that friend of yours doesn’t actually know what he’s doing. You _always_ have time to pose, especially when you’re cool and have a gun akin to my babes.”

 

You finish patching your hand and stand up. “Pff, yeah right. Well, unlike you, he’s a professional, ok?”

 

You walk into the kitchen backwards while talking to him. He notices you do that frequently. “Oh yeah? And what exactly makes him a professional?” He follows you to the kitchen, sitting in a chair and lighting another cigarette.

 

“For your information, Steve is a real soldier.” You get a glass of water from the fridge, still facing him. “He’s been in the army for years now, and he really knows his shit about guns.”

 

“Pff, ‘Steve’... Where is he from? A 1970 sitcom?” He mocks, waiting for you to get mad. Instead, you’re drinking your water, staring into the nothing, smiling.

 

“Steve-- I miss Steve. He always take care of me and Jess. He’s so calm and collected, like a soldier should be. And so focused and knows everything…” You trail off.

 

You’re daydreaming now, as it seems. So, you have a thing for _Steeeeve_ , huh? Your eyes are shining and you have a smile in the corner or your mouth that makes you look like a shy teenager thinking about her highschool crush. It’s adorable.

 

“Soldiers are lame. They have to use uniforms and answer superiors. I take shit from nobody!” He doesn’t know why he’s saying it. He just really doesn’t like soldiers, but that’s not the reason right now. Is it because seeing you like that makes him jealous of whoever Steve is? He’s sure no woman has ever thought of him like that. If he could just lift you on that counter and show you the things he can do, you’d be his in no time.

 

You’re not even hearing him anymore, and that frustrates him. He gets up and waves a hand in front of your face.

 

 

\--------------------Your POV--------------------

 

You’re drinking your water very slowly, thinking about Steve. Steve’s eyes, Steve’s face, Steve teaching you how to use a gun.

 

God, how long will it be before you can see him and Jess again? All you want is to hug them again, and yet you’re locked in a house far away with a weird skeleton monster. A hand waves in front of your face, dragging you back to reality, startling you.

 

“The fuck, man?!” you shout at him. He backsteps a bit.

 

“Thought you were already sleeping standing on your feet.” he shrugs.

 

“Don’t do this, what about our rules we agreed on?! Respect them!” Your bad humour is back. Ugh.

 

“Ok Ok, my bad.”

 

“ **Again.** ” You huff.

 

“Ok, I get it! S’ not gonna happen a third time.” He apologises, _again._

 

You open the bag and you two start to put the things on the table inside. You want to leave as soon as you’re both up the next day, and it’s better if everything is already packed. When the clock in the wall marks 10:00, you’re already yawning. Your skeleton companion notices that.

 

“So, what are we going to about this? Who is going to sleep where?” He sits back in the chair, waiting for your answer.

 

”Uh, well. You’ve been separated from the comfort of a bed way more than I, so you can sleep in one of the rooms in the second floor and I’ll use the couch.” You explain. Actually being nice to him, for once.

 

G does a double take. “W-Wait-- what?! As if I’m letting you sleep on the couch, doll! If you don’t feel like sleeping in the same room, then you take the bed and I’ll be downstairs.”

 

“Look, I’m being nice to you, and only because I know you need it more than me, so stop refusing.” You grumble, tossing an item into your bag in frustration.

 

“How about **you** stop being stubborn at once and accept my idea?”

 

“Oh! so now _I’m_ the stubborn one? Ha ha, very **funny**.” It’s clear that none of you are going to step back in this argument. It’s a bit funny that you’re actually fighting for the sofa instead of the bed. Well; you’re the boss, it’s one of your rules. So you can use that argument to win this fight.

 

Unfortunately, he beats you on that.

 

“If you sleep downstairs, you won’t be able to lock me out. I’ll just need to come downstairs to get to you.” He grins, victorious. Damn, he knows how to play this game way better than you. Defeated, you accept his offer.

 

“Ok, then I’ll be the one sleeping on the bed. BUT that doesn’t mean you’ll sleep on the couch. You can just go upstairs and take the other room’s mattress and take it downstairs.”

 

There are two rooms in this house: one bigger, and that’s the one where you’re going to sleep in. A king size bed, and one smaller with a single bed. That one is big enough for him to fit, probably, and will be way more comfortable than a couch.

 

“That’s actually a pretty good idea, doll! I’ll do that” He gets up and goes to the second floor. Returning after a while with the mattress, two pillows and a blanket.

 

“All of this looks pretty comfortable, to tell you the truth. Thanks for worrying about me.” He smiles, sincerely, taking his jacket off and putting his guns next to him.

 

“Don’t mention it. I’ll go to sleep.” You wait for him to start laying on the mattress and walks quickly to the stairs. It’s getting difficult to not turn your back to him when you’re not walking. He’s laying down now, but who knows how far he can jump? What if he jumps on you? No problem now, you’re already upstairs. Phew. as soon as you open the door, you hear him calling you downstairs.

 

“Doll, are you still there?”

 

“I’m here. do you need something?”

 

“I was just going to say that, if you feel lonely, you can always come to sleep with me.”

 

“...Really now?”

 

“What? It’s always worth a try.” You hear him chuckling. So annoying.

 

“ _Go to sleep already_.” You huff.

 

“Will do. Goodnight. Call me if you need anything.“

 

“Will do. Have a good night.” You lock the door of the room and push a drawer to block it. Finally laying on the bed after so long, you wish you were with your friends so they could enjoy this place too.

 

You can see the moonlight pass through the thin curtains in front of the locked window. You think about how terrible it must’ve been to sleep on a prison bed, let alone in a locked basement cell. As you start to doze off, you can’t help but wonder if G is comfortable now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Bossy Reader evolved into a Tsun Reader! Congratulations!
> 
> Have some fluff, ya' sinners.
> 
> -WDGaster


	7. Dreams of an Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is he looking at you like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! N_Writer here!
> 
> I feel like it's becoming more or less something usual to get late with the chapters, so I really REALLY apologise in the name of us all, but we had some internal problems this week that i hope is on it’s way to be solved @_@  
> ANYWAY, here’s what you’ve been waiting for, and i hope you enjoy:
> 
> Did you know I like cookies? -1ta

  


A blur of color, a blur of noise. So many different things at once. He felt something grabbing his spine. Shit, no, what the hell?

 

Fuck, it felt good. Never mind, keep going. The touch wandered. He saw bits of (s/c) flesh. Legs? You? No no no, come on touch there again.

A soft voice, mewling his name. Was it even his name? he couldn’t tell, everything felt so fantastic, so right, so perfect. He could only assume it was you.

 

Your face in front of his, then suddenly underneath him, expression - begging. For him, for more of whatever this even is. How could he deny such a cute, beautiful human’s wish? What is he even touching? Might be your leg, might be your chest, it’s all going so fast, everything so soft and squishy, yet deliciously firm. Whatever he is doing there, it seems to be the right thing, you are throwing your head back in bliss, whimpering, wrapping your legs around him - so he wasn’t touching them, at least he knew that now.

 

So tight, your fingers grasping his ribs as if your life depended on it, noise, colors, sweat, fucktons of emotions going on inside of him, so many sensations from your touch. Did you have a million hands? How did you do that?

 

The cold ground, when did you change positions? Shit, who cares, it was perfect. Keep riding, _____. The ground beneath G was awkwardly comfortable. Close, close. Both of you. Panting, mewling, whines of pleasure, bed creaking, moaning, grunting...

  
  


Bed creaking...?

  


_Shit._

 

G wakes up panting heavily and sweating a lot. He looks around and he’s still on the mattress, covered and dripping with sweat. He glances around to check if you’re awake or around, but it doesn’t seem so. He gets up and washes his face in the kitchen sink. The watch on the wall is marking 5:40am. It’s really early, but that would be a good time to start walking if you want to stop around 12:00pm to take a lunch break. He needs to wake you up, but he’s not sure he’d able to control his body's reactions if he sees you right now, so he just lights a cigarette and proceeds to eat some cereal while smoking.  G’s not really hungry, but he knows that, if he wants to eat sugary food, it’s better to do it now while taking advantage of the shelter.

 

After 10 minutes, he thinks his coolness is finally back, so he goes upstairs to wake you.

 

“Wake up, doll, we need to go.” He says, knocking on the door to get some reaction from you.

 

When you don’t answer, he knocks again and again, but it takes a while for him to actually hear some shuffling and you pulling whatever’s blocking the door and finally opening it.

The door opens and there you are, with your morning face, bed hair, scrubbing your eyes and yawning. Such an adorable mess. He wanted to pat your head, pinch your cheeks or just hug you, but he needs to hold himself.

 

_‘Calm down, G, play it cool. Don’t think about these things, don’t go near her.'_

 

He takes a deep breath to collect himself, and greets you with a smile.

 

“Morning, doll! Sleep well?” He asks, as sweetly as possible, smiling.

 

“Morning, G. I….I guess so? Yeah...are you ok?” You’re yawning again, waiting for him to say something.

 

When he doesn’t answer, you look at him with a confused face. His cheeks are yellow.

He can feel his face burning. Did you just call him by his name? Is it ‘cause you’re not fully awake yet? Probably, but he can’t avoid feeling a sting of happiness.

 

“Y-yeah! I’m fine! Go wash your face and get everything you need, we have to go!” He quickly turns and walks downstairs.

  


\-----Your POV------

 

As soon as he leaves, you block the door again and go to the bathroom to take another bath. Not that you need it, but who knows how long will it be before you have this opportunity again?

When you finish, you dress in your old clothes again and start heading downstairs, then stop when you see the other room's door.

 

Since before entering the house, you knew this was a family’s home. It just had this warm feeling one can notice even from outside that makes you remember your old home. First thing you did before taking your bath yesterday was to check to see if the room besides the biggest one you slept in had anything for you, and there was indeed a female's room there. Luckily, you had the same body type, since her clothes seem to fit you, so you used her tanktop and shorts to sleep, but you wonder if there’s something else you can take. Your old clothes are still dusty and already torn, so it may be a good thing to change.

 

You go for new underwear first. The girl was probably a bit smaller than you, since her jeans wouldn’t cover your legs entirely, so you go for nice shorts that looked resistant instead, and also a new shirt. You eyes fall on a jacket that’s in the chair next to the computer table. It was really pretty, with a discreet military pattern. Your mind goes instantly to Steve. You don’t think twice before taking it, and boy, it fits you nicely! Now you look like some kind of army-lara-croft-girl, except with less boobies, and not the same shirt, and wearing a jacket and...you know what? Nevermind, forget Tomb Raider, you’re female-steve now. Hah, yeah! Female Steve!

 

Would Steve bang himself, if he was a female? Humm…..

Ok, better stop the weird thoughts before they get out of hand.

 

You finally head downstairs and find the skeleton is checking every cabinet around. He turns around when he hear your footsteps, checking you from head to toe.

 

“Whoa, doll, you’re looking hot! That jacket fits you nicely!” Ok, so you weren’t wrong, you are, in fact, looking nice. Great, you can’t wait to meet Steve!

 

“Thanks. Whoever the owner of that room was, she had good taste in clothes.”

 

“Agreed. Sooo…” he starts.

 

“... So?”

 

“You’re a hot army gal now. Does that have anything to do with the fact that you’re going to reencounter your soldier crush?” He smirks.

 

Damn, that fucking mind reader skeleton! Or maybe it was just too obvious, you think. Nevermind, it’s not his problem, anyway.

 

“Ahem, so, were you looking for something?” You clean your throat, choosing to ignore his question.

 

“Ok ok, I get it. No talking about your cute crush on a lame soldier. Anyway, I’m just checking if there’s something else useful we could get, but I guess not.” He turns just in time to not notice the look you’re giving him now.

 

Who is this skeleton to call Steve ' _lame_ '? Tsk!

 

“There’s a limit on how much we can carry, anyway, and we only have one bag.” You sit at the table and get the cereal box to finish it. You can’t eat this kind of thing outside, since you don’t want to attract more witches, meaning that’s the right place and time to go for it. You scrunch the cereal, still mad about the way he was talking about Steve – he doesn’t even know him!

 

He seems to notice you’re annoyed and smirks. You know he just wants to bother you, and he’s doing a good job so far. You inhale deeply to try to calm down while he opens the bag to check the contents again.

 

“So, we got all the food we could carry, the water bottles that were already in the fridge, a rope, a flashlight, candles and matches.” He says. “There’s still a bit of space inside, if we need to put anything more. Is there anything else you want to take?”

  


“Hum… Actually, yes, but I don’t need to use the bag for that. I want to take a big knife with me.” You absentmindedly chew your cereals while talking.

He seems taken aback for a moment. You know he thinks you want to use it as a protection against him. He’s not entirely wrong here, you’re definitely going to do that if you need, but you’re actually more worried about any zombies that might get too close to you and you fail to shoot on.

 

“Ok, so let’s get a big knife for you, then.” He opens the cutlery drawer.

 

“You should get one for yourself too, you know?” You advice.

 

“Me?" He seems surprised.

 

“Yeah. I mean, guns are great and all, but we should take something for close combat, in case we need it. You never know when it might come in handy.”

 

“Heh, you’re not wrong here, but this skeleton here doesn’t work with anything that doesn’t shoot. Thanks for worrying about me, though.” He chuckles, closing the drawer. “Hm, they don’t seem to have anything more than normal forks and spoons here.”

 

“Ah, that’s probably because you don’t keep the big knives together with daily cutlery. My mom used to keep it in a different place with other professional knives, to prevent eventual burglars to find it and use against us. Try there.” You point to the last cabinet, under the sink.

 

He checks the place you’re pointing to and seems to find something. Do all moms keep their things in the same place? When your life was still normal and you lived with your parents, you used to wonder if there was something like the Big Universal Mother’s Manual that dictates certain behaviours that all the moms seems to repeat again and again, everywhere. Now, you’re sure this exists.

 

“There you go.” He turns back to you, taking two big knives and showing you. One was a meat carving knife and the other was, actually, a cleaver. “I admit that, when you said ‘professional’, I wasn’t expecting something like this. Whoever this lady was, she was badass.”

 

“Well, there **are**  some meats more difficult to chop, so it’s normal to have these kind of thing around, maybe? Whatever, I’ll take it.”

 

“Which one?” He’s examining the knives, looking impressed. Is this his first time seeing this kind of thing?

 

You think for a second before answering.

 

“I want both.” You decide.

 

“Really? Why do you need two? One is enough to chop my head off.“ He draws his finger across his neck, chuckling.

 

“Don’t do jokes like that, it sounds like I’m preparing to kill you.”

 

“Heh, but are you not?” His tone is a bit heavy, even if he’s joking.

 

“No, i’m not! I’m just taking it for close combat, I already said that! And just so you know, one is for you!” You’re raising your voice again. You feel like you’ve been doing that a lot lately.

 

He seems taken aback for a moment, clearly not expecting you to insist on it.

 

“Wha– really, doll, you don’t need to do that. It’s too much weight for you to carry, and I won’t use it.”

 

“Then I just need to use both. As I said, you’re never too prepared.”

 

He looks like he wants to argue, but you’re not standing back on this matter. Giving up, he hands you the knives that you proceed to pin in your belt. Ok, so now you’re feeling less like Lara Croft and more like Pyramid Head, but whatever, protecting yourselves is more important than looking good. It wasn't like you could **not**  look good in that jacket, anyway. Shit, you’re already in love with it.

 

Now that you’ve finished your breakfast and prepared everything, you look at the clock.

 

6:20am

 

Time to go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna bet how this will turn into a drama in no time? No need to try to guess, we're already 7 chapters ahead of you.
> 
>  
> 
> Spoiler: it will.


	8. Internal conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of your sweet and weird friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!  
> I know we had some struggles with keeping up the release schedule, but we now have another Editor in the boat, therefore we should be able to actually post a new chapter every tuesday now uvu
> 
> -Ving (shit_all_good_names_are_taken)

You can’t help but run as fast as possible to the other side of the bridge. It took you almost two weeks to find one free of zombies _and_ unblocked, but you’ve finally found one. Now you can meet your friends, Jess and Steve again. The main problem now is that you don’t know how to find them. 

 

Also…

 

“Slow down, doll! I know you’re excited to see them again, but you gotta be more careful. You never know where they might be hiding.” Your skeleton companion says, finally catching up to you.

 

Right. You didn’t come all this way alone, you’re together with G, and you don’t know how things will be when you meet your friends and there’s a _skeleton_ with you. You know Jess is like you when it comes to monsters, so she won’t want to be nowhere near him. Steve doesn’t have anything against monsters, but he will choose the option that’s better for all of you. That means that, if Jess is uncomfortable, Steve won’t want G to go with your group.

 

But… You can’t leave him. Sure, he said before he wants all the world for himself, so he doesn’t want to leave, but that doesn’t mean you can throw him out anytime. You’ve been together for two weeks now, and he’s been keeping the role of a bodyguard flawlessly. You can fight too, but you actually didn’t need to do much until now, since he’s way faster and skilled with his guns. At least you’re not wasting ammo. Well, not anymore.

 

Last time you tried shooting, you did a great job, but G said you could have done the work with two bullets when you used five. He already told you many times that you don't know how to fight using a rifle, your posture and skills are terrible, and you can’t even hold the gun properly after the recoil. He wants to teach you how to do all of these things, and of course you want to learn. But you couldn’t stop just for that, you still need to find your friends. G is already doing his best to prevent you from having to actually fight.

 

_‘What should we do if you lose your balance after the recoil and the rifle actually hurts your pretty face?’_

 

You got mad when he said that. You’ve argued that you’re not a pretty, fragile girl whose face needs protection. But in the next fight that’s exactly what happened, and you ended up with a swollen eye and G mocking you for the rest of the week. 

 

It’s not that you’re blindly trusting him now, of course not, you know better. But he’s actually quite useful, carrying all your stuff and fighting in your place. You’ve also discovered that he’s as good as a listener as he is a speaker. You had the urge to vent more than once, and he listened to you talking about, how you miss your old life and how you’re not even sure if the world can be fixed somehow. He doesn’t miss his old life, of course, but he also wants the dystopian chaos to end.

 

Overall, one could say that you’re both doing better than expected as a traveling duo. 

 

“Ah, sorry. I just wanted to get here as fast as I could.”

 

“Heh, I understand why you’re hyped. I mean, it’s been longer than expected, but we’re finally here.”

 

“Yes~! _Finally!_ ” 

 

“Shhh! You’re too loud, you’ll end up attracting them.” He warns you, smiling. He points to an empty alley. “Let’s stop here for a while. Drink some water, it’s too hot for you to go running around in the sun like this. Gonna end up getting dehydrated.” He tosses you the bag while you sit and holds his guns. If zombies surrounds you two distracted in an alley, you’d be done for; he always keeps an eye on the surrounds when you’re taking a break because of that. 

 

“You know, you’re starting to sound like my mom now.” You say while opening the bag and taking the water bottle. “Are you going to start calling me ‘little lady’ and tell me to act more like a girl as well?”

 

“Ah, so your mother thinks you don’t act like a girl...”

 

“Yeah, she––” You start explaining.

“... Little lady?” He smirks.

 

“Nooo! Not you too!” you pout.

 

“Heh, nah, not going to stick. You know you’re my _doll_.” He winks at you. 

 

This is another something you’ve been getting used to: he keeps flirting with you every single time he gets a chance. 

 

You know he’s doing this just to mock you, so you try to not let him notice you getting nervous. But the truth is that guys never been interested on you, so you don’t really know how to flat out ignore these things. You often want to give a smart retort, but it never works as you want and your voice always lets your nervousness slip.

 

Now, G, being himself, would **never** pass a chance to make fun of you. So you need to choose your answer carefully and not show any signs of being nervous. 

 

“‘Your’ doll? Pff, stop being so conceited, skeleton.” Nice one.

 

“Nope, not gonna answer by ‘skeleton’. You know I have a name.” 

 

“Well I do know you have a name, but you never told me.” You huffed.

 

“Didn’t I? I was so sure you knew already… It’s only one letter long!”

 

“Come on, I know “G” is not your name...”

 

“How can you be so sure?” He had a shit eating smirk on his face.

 

“Well, no mother would call their kid 'G'.” _‘unless it’s a monster thing’_ , you ponder.

 

You’re not so sure yourself, actually. You’ve never been related to any monsters to know their naming preferences and habits. Yet, you’re **sure** something is wrong with it being only a letter.

 

“Is that so? But that’s actually my true my name. Too bad for your name-detective skills.”

 

“Oh? So you’re mocking my detective skills now? I’ll show you, then.”

 

He eyes you as you open the bottle and drinks as much as you can, giving it to him right after. You smirk.

 

“... What?” He seems confused now.

 

“I’ll find out your real name, someday.” 

 

“Aaahh, so **that's** what you’re talking about! I thought it was about the kiss.” 

 

You know this is a set up. You know what’s coming. You know there’s a pick up line right there somewhere, and the fact that he’s starting it with ‘kiss’ just makes it heavier so you can’t see what he’s planning. 

 

You say nothing while he starts drinking the water from the bottle. You know what’s coming, yeah, but that doesn’t make you less curious. He’s actually pretty good on flirting, and if he was a human man in a normal bar, without all the apocalypse thing, you’d probably fall for him really easily. That’s not the situation, though, so you won’t.

 

Yep. Looks like you'll have to go for it.

 

“... What kiss?”

 

“Ours, doll.” He smirked, clearly amused that he got the answer he had expected.

 

“What are you talking about? We didn’t kiss--.” You freeze. Is this one of these movie scenes where the guy takes the girl and kiss her without consentiment? And you fell right for it! You mentally prepare to run if he ever moves, but he’s just there, looking at you with a smug grin.

 

He tosses you the empty bottle and looks at it. You look at it, too, to see what he was focusing on. Doesn’t seem like there’s anything wrong with it. You look back at him, he’s still grinning. 

 

What the hell? You don’t get it at all! 

 

Ok, let’s think about it one more time. Kiss. You two. And...a bottle?

 

A normal water bottle. You were drinking from it right before--

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

As soon as you noticed it, you blushed and dropped the bottle to the ground. He starts laughing immediately. “You’re so red! Ahahahaha”

 

“T-that’s so childish!”

“Aahahahaha yes! Yes it it! And the best is that you fell for it even if though it’s childish!” He managed to say between his laughter.

 

Argh, and you were so happy a moment ago, whilst now you just want to punch that skeleton!

 

You get up and cross your arms. He’s still laughing.

 

“God, doll, you’re so precious!”

 

“Well, let me know when you’re **finished** and we can **actually** go.” You huff and get the bottle back from the ground, you never know when you’ll need it.

 

“Haha sorry, ok ok, hah just let me … Ha… Breathe…” You wait for him to finish, clearly not amused. It does take a couple of moments for him to stop.

 

“Ok, I’m good now, sorry.” He seems back to normal now. G throws the bag above his shoulder again and you two go back to walking. 

 

Neither of you say anything for a while, until you see his shoulders shaking. He’s laughing again. _That pesky little-- ugh_. 

 

\-----------G’s POV------------

 

_By god, you're funny!_

 

Yes, he noticed you’re extremely unskilled with flirtation and don’t even know how to react, even if you try, and that’s **exactly** why it's so funny to mess with you all that much. You two have been on this journey for almost two weeks now, and he’s getting to learn some things about you. You’re trying to get some answers about him as well, but you’re failing hard. It doesn’t help that you’re starting from his name, but it’s fun to see you struggle.

 

He turns his head slightly, risking a peek at you. He laughs even more after that, it’s impossible not to. That’s when he feels something hitting his back. He looks at the ground and see you had thrown the empty water bottle at him. Damn, did he upset you that much? He looks at you expecting your mad face. 

 

Instead, you’re laughing.

 

“Damn, I shouldn’t be laughing!” Your hand is covering your mouth so you don’t get too loud. 

 

Seeing you laugh always make his heart warm up a bit. He’s still laughing a bit, but more like smiling.

 

You’ve been so scared and worried about your friends since the beginning, he knows it’s difficult for you to actually be able to even grin. You’ve told him about your friends and how you have no one else now, so he understands why you’re like this and he kind of tries to be there for you. 

 

But of course, it’s not the same thing. And you don’t even trust or like him near you. Well, your ‘2 meters’ rule changed to ‘1 meter’. So it’s kind of progressing, he supposes, but still not as much as he would’ve liked.

 

At first, he thought you were a hardcore zombie slayer, entering a prison with a rifle and knowing zombie types and weakness. But now he’s learned you’re just a victim of circumstances. If it wasn’t for the end of times hitting you right on the face, you’d probably be a normal girl, doing normal girl things, living your normal girl life. He would’ve probably still be inside that dark and forgotten cell, forgetting how bright the sun is. Fuck, no one deserves to be deprived of how it feels to be out feeling the sunshine. 

 

And of course, he would've never met you. He wouldn’t wake up to you saying his name unintentionally, still half asleep. He wouldn’t see you turn into an adorable beet red color when he flirts with you. He wouldn’t listen to you laughing like this, especially because of him.

 

...Wait, doesn't it sound like he has a crush on you? Because that’s exactly how his thoughts are sounding like to him. Weird, he’s not the kind of guy who feels like that about women.  
But it does make sense, since you’re the first person he interacts with after being locked for so long in that basement. Plus, you’re spending so much time with him, you’re nice, cute… 

 

There’s no way a guy wouldn’t end up like that.

 

Anyway, probably just a normal subconscious reaction, he just needs to not overreact about it. If you were a normal girl, he would go all for it. But you’re ____, the girl who’s afraid of him even if you two have fun together and are able to laugh about something silly in the middle of the apocalypse.

 

Or… Is it just him who’s having fun? 

 

Right. The fact that he can’t be infected since he doesn’t have flesh or organs, plus him being alone in the world to begin with actually make this _waaay_ more bearable for him. He needd to keep in mind that you’ve lost everything, so it’s not ‘fun’. Damn, how can he be so stupid?

 

“Ok, joke time is over, doll. Let’s go find your friends; come on.” He turns and resumes walking, picking a fast pace. The sooner you encounter your friends, the sooner you will feel better again. He hopes. 

 

… Shit, he’s really into you, isn’t he?

 

 

\----------------Your POV----------------

 

Ok, so ‘fun time’ is over and you need to go back to your search. “So, where are we heading to now?” G asks.

 

“I was thinking maybe we should go back in the same direction we came from, stopping around the buildings once in awhile to look around and see if we find anyone.”

 

“Wait, you want to go **back**?!” He asks, a bit louder than he probably should. 

 

“Of course! I mean, we’re not going all the way back, they’re probably closer by, we just need to find where! But we can’t keep going forward if they’re in the opposite direction.”

 

“Ok, just… Just wait a minute right there. You don’t even know where they are? ” He asks, with a confused expression.

 

“You know I don’t!” You’ve told him a million times you need to _search_ for your friends.

 

“ _Yeah, but--?!_ ” He’s really loud now. “I thought you at least knew more or less where to go!”

 

“Well, you know you don’t need to come if you don’t want to!” He’s getting you mad again. He _really_ knows how to piss you off, huh?

 

“Oh yeah? And how are you going to find your friends if you’re going to be zombie’s breakfast?” He’s scoffing. He really thinks you can’t do anything without him, doesn’t he?

 

What is it with him not wanting to go back? Wasn’t the world his playground or something like that? You’re sure he does have all the time to waste going back with you, he just doesn’t want to. So selfish. He expects you to sit and wait for your friends to appear magically? Also, does he think you’re his pet or something? You’re so tired of his attitude.

 

You open your mouth to shout and answer, but suddenly you two hear a nearby sound of fast footsteps running towards you.

 

“Shit! The zombies heard us!” You say, startled.

 

Damn, you should've known better than letting your emotions take care of your behaviour like that. Is it asking too much for G to act like a proper responsible adult instead of acting like a lone wolf or something of the sorts? You’re supposed to be a team! 

 

You look at him and notice he’s already taking his guns out to fight. Why the hell he thinks this is so fun? You don’t get monsters at all. You will always chose to avoid a confrontation with the zombies, if possible, so you’re looking around to check if there’s somewhere to hide.

 

There are some buildings, but you can’t go entering these big places without checking before, so you can’t hide there. There’s a truck that’s a bit far, two streets away, where you could probably hide and close the doors. Good, you just need to start running right now to get there fast.

 

“Let’s hide in the back of that truck!” You point. G looks at you, disappointed.

 

“Whaaat? No, doll, let me have some fun here, come ooon!” He looks like a child that just had a toy taken from them.

 

“Don’t act like a spoiled kid now, I thought you’ve learned your lesson about listening to the voice of reason!”

 

“But we’re fully armed, we can take them!” He proudly shows his guns, with a big smile.

 

“You know what? I’m tired of–– no, I don’t have time for _this_ right now!” That’s it. You’re done with his irresponsibility. You’re going to show him who’s the boss here.

 

You rush to him and grab his arm, meaning to get his full attention. He looks at your hand, surprised. He clearly wasn’t expecting this to happen. 

 

You open your right hand in front of his face, showing him the scar from 2 weeks ago. It still looks ugly, since you didn’t have proper medical care.

 

“No. Fighting.” You don’t even blink. 

 

The footsteps are so close, and it look like there’s more than three of them. Is there going to be enough time to get to the truck? You don’t think so. Suddenly, you feel yourself being lifted from the ground while G holds you bride style. You don’t even have time to react, as you feel like all the air is drained of your lungs, and now there’s only black. 

 

You can see literally nothing. You feel like you’re still being held and you’re breathing gets heavy. Memories are flashing through your mind and you’re starting to panic, you can feel tears forming in the corner of your eyes, while your vision darts everywhere, searching for a spot of light or something to help you. You prepare to scream, and suddenly feel a skeletal hand in front of your mouth. 

 

“Shh, it’s me.” You hear G’s voice trying to calm you. He’s speaking in a low and soft tone, as he was probably trying to not scare you. Well, he’s failing hard, so far. “Calm down. We’re inside the truck, like you wanted. That’s why it’s dark.”

 

So he teleported you two inside the truck, huh? Ok, nice move. You totally forgot he could do that. He told you about his teleport ability before, he even showed you so you could see how it works, but you never experienced it before. 

 

“I know you don’t want me to touch you, so sorry about that, but since we had to get here quickly… Anyway, I’ll take my hand now, ok? I know this shit scares you, but do your best to not scream, or else you’ll give away our hiding spot.”

 

He frees your mouth. You’re still shaking and breathing heavily, but at least you know where you are and what’s happening. Yet, it’s still scary as fuck being inside an enclosed space with a monster, and your brain won’t let you relax. You can’t help but feel he will pin you to the ground and hurt you at any moment. 

 

“What’s wrong, doll? You’re shaking so much!” His voice sounds really worried. 

 

_’It’s ok, it’s G. He’s been with you for a while now, he’s not an enemy, he’s not going to do anything bad’_

 

However, there’s still a voice somewhere that keeps saying _’yet’._

 

“... Could it be I’m the one scaring you?”

 

Ah, G is so perceptive. He always seems to know what you’re thinking. You thought maybe it was because he could read your expressions, but even when it's pitch black place he can sense your true feelings.

 

“Listen to me, ___.” He starts “I know you’re scared of me, but I won’t hurt you.”

 

He’s even using your name. Wow. He’s stubborn, arrogant and pisses you off, but he’s also there taking care of you and worried about you. You believe that, despite his nature, he’s doing his best to be there for you, you’ve noticed it, it’s just... 

 

Your brain doesn't see it like that.

 

You’re still trying to focus on calming down when you heard a sound you weren’t expecting: a gunshot. Could it be that G teleported outside?

 

“G!” You thought you were panicking before, but only now your heart is beating so fast you can actually hear it, and you’re feeling a shiver. You feel a hand on your back, soothing you.

 

“Hey, I’m still here. Whoever is shooting, it’s not me, this time.” Listening to his voice near you actually make you feel better, opposing to how scared you felt previously. If he’d gone to kill the zombies all by himself, they would shatter him to bits.

 

But… If it wasn’t G shooting, then was it another human? 

 

When the gunshots stop, you feel G standing.

 

“Ok, so here’s the deal: I’ll go out to check if whoever was shooting is still alive. If they aren’t, we wait for a while before leaving.” He says, and you can finally see light when he opens the door a bit, closing it again as soon as he's out. You try to hear if someone is talking, but all that catch your attention are G’s footsteps. Then, you hear more footsteps running in your direction.

 

“Whoa, don’t point that thing at me pal, I’m not one of them!” You hear G talking to someone, sounding startled. 

 

Then, you hear two other very familiar voices. 

 

“Don’t trust it, monsters are nothing but trouble! Shoot!” Said the feminine one that you knew too well. You’ve been hearing it for years now.

 

“You know I can’t just go shooting someone just because you don’t like them, right?” Now it’s that masculine voice that makes you melt every. Single. Time. 

 

You rush to open the door, jumping right out of the truck. 

 

G is right there, hands raised in defense, while a gun is being pointed to him.

 

You look at the one holding the gun and the woman next to him, feeling these tears in the corner of your eyes finally rolling down.

 

Right there, looking back at you, are Jess and Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND NOW WE HAVE ALL THE PIECES TOGETHER!  
> Time to start the drama
> 
> -N_Writer


	9. Discourse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet-up with your friends again, but for how long will they remain ‘friends’?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for this late release, I guess it's time for us to change that schedule from "a new chapter every tuesday" to "a new chapter every week. Possibly tuesday, but won't make promises" @_@
> 
> We have some important words to share with you readers, but let's keep that for the notes at the end of the chapter so you can read it and enjoy and we can talk later. We also have some references for Jess and Steve that will be down there, if any of you want to check! Now, won't take more of your time, please enjoy chapter 09!

 

You can’t believe your eyes. Jess and Steve are right there. You spent way too long thinking it would be near impossible to meet your friends again, and here they are!

 

“Jess! Steve!” Your desire was only to smile, but you’re also crying. Forget voice tone, you’re practically screaming.

 

“_____!” Jess shouts back. Steve’s mouth form a really big smile, but he doesn’t move, still aiming at G.

 

In a moment, you’re in Jess’ arms, both of you crying and laughing.

 

“I thought I was never going to see you again!” Jess pinches your cheeks playfully, while also giving pecks all over your face. You don’t even care.

 

“Jess, oh my God; Jess..Jess don’t leave ever again!” You’re holding her like she’s going to disappear if you let go.

 

“Are you ok, _____? I’m so happy to see you again.” Steve says. His tone of voice shows he’s really relieved and happy.

 

“Steve! I missed you so much. Both of you!” You’re still hugging Jess when you hear the sound of someone’s throat clearing. You turn your head and you see Steve is still aiming his gun at G.

 

_'Oh. Right.'_

 

“So, it’s nice that you’ve found your friends and all, but can I have some help here?” He sounds a bit concerned, understandable.

 

You turn to say something, when you hear Jess’ angry voice.

 

“You disgusting monster, what have you done to _____? I won’t forgive you! Shoot it, Steve!” She’s looking at G with murderous eyes.

 

“Calm down, Jess. It’s ok, he didn’t hurt me.” You finally let go of Jess and touch Steve’s shoulder. Steve looks at Jess and back to you, before he stops aiming at G, who relaxes his arms.

 

“Whew, finally! Thought Mr Soldier was going to put me out for good here” He nervously chuckles.

 

You stick your hand to G, motioning for him to come near you.

 

“Are you sure I’m not going to have a bullet put right through my head if I step any closer?”

 

“Come here already, I’m the one saying it’s fine!” You assure him. He doesn’t seem to fully believe your words, but steps closer anyway.

 

You look at Jess, who have a really confused expression right now. And to Steve, that at least seems less weirded out by this.

 

“OK, so, these here are Jess and Steve. You’ve already heard a lot about them. Guys, this is G. He’s been traveling together with me while I was searching for you guys and keeping me alive, more or less.”

 

“‘More or less’? I’ll remember you’d be dead in the first day if it wasn’t for me. At least show some gratitude towards your saviour.” He pretends he is offended, but you can sense the mockery in his voice.

“If you’re expecting me to treat you like a knight in a shining armor, you’ll die waiting for it” You cross your arms and scoff.

 

“I don’t want to be a knight, knights are lame! Doll, you should’ve known already that I’m the ‘cool guy’, the one no one expects to come from nowhere and save the damsel in distress. You need to learn how to tell the ‘nice guy’ and the ‘cool guy’ apart, for future reference. You see, the cool guy is just….cool. Nothing bothers him, he always gives off the impression that he’s better than everyone, he has awesome weaponry and, more important: he **_always_** _ends up with the girl_ ” He winks at you and you roll your eyes. “The nice guy, however, is lame. And - yes - he will jump at the danger to save his friends, but he just isn't meant to win. Also, hi Steve, nice to finally meet you.” G sticks his hand out to steve, who looks at it and raises a brow, then looks at you. You nod and he proceeds to shake G’s hand.

 

“Nice to meet you. G, right? I’m Steve, as you already know. You have all my gratitude for bringing _____ back to us safe.” Steve is looking at G, smiling politely. G is also smiling, but why is it that you don’t think their eyes are showing the same expression their mouths are? When you look at their mouths, you see smiles, but if you concentrate on their eyes, they look like they’re challenging each other.

Men are weird.

You turn to Jess to tell her this, and she looks really scared and confused. She’s looking at G’s eyes, and she doesn’t seem to like what she’s seeing. You touch her hand and she seems to wake up from her weird trance.

 

“Jess? Are you ok?” You ask, concerned.

 

“I...” Seems like she’s still trying to focus. Suddenly, she eyes G, angry. “No, I’m not ok! I can’t believe you’ve been so alone and desperate that you needed to resort to receiving help from such a disgusting creature!” She snaps.

 

“Woooaa, wait just a minute there, miss! I may be a monster, but you can’t talk about me like that!” G seems really offended now.

 

“He’s right, Jess, don’t do this.” You say. She looks at you, incredulous.

 

“____, you can’t be serious! It’s a monster! They’re disgusting and we hate them--!” She holds your hands. ”--right? You hate them all too, right?”

 

“I know what you mean, but still, you can’t treat G like that. Not after everything he’s been doing for me these last two weeks. As much as I want to agree with you that all monsters are despicable, I can’t. 'Cause I know G is a nice guy.” You sound defeated. Your hear G whispering ‘ _cool guy_ ’, but choose to ignore it.

 

In the past, you and Jess hated monsters and avoided them as if they’re cockroaches. No, you could even like cockroaches if you tried really hard, but not a monster. However, that wasn’t the situation right now, so you couldn’t agree with Jess and turn your back to G just like that.

 

The expression Jess makes after hearing your words is one of disappointment.

 

“I see, so that’s how things are now, huh? You’re choosing the monster's side.” She sounds devastated.

 

“What? No! No, Jess, I’m just saying this isn’t like the other cases we’ve been through!”

 

“Oh, shut up, _____! You know better than anyone you can’t trust these kind of beings!” She sounds really mad.

 

“I-I know what you’re talking about, but still!” You retort, feeling like you’re betraying your best friend.

 

As soon as you two started raising your voice, you hear Steve clearing his throat.

 

“Girls, let’s avoid raising our voices, we don’t want more zombies to come running for us.”

 

Right, the zombies. Raising your voice was EXACTLY what made them come after you in first place.

 

“I suggest we find a place to hide, so you can all catch up and maybe yell at each other without turning us all into prey.” G says.

 

He’s not wrong, but you’re a four person group now, so it may be a little more difficult to find such place. You decide it’s safer to walk a bit, searching for somewhere to hide for awhile and chat with your friends, maybe another empty house.

 

You’re going right behind G and Steve, Jess herself being behind you. Walking along next to cars and pillars, just to be sure. Eyes scanning.

 

It was dead quiet…

 

_Heh._

 

A house is the best place as you can always fight if there’s a ‘zombie family’ inside, so that’s what you’re looking for. Now, however, you’re in an area that only seem to have buildings, and of course you’re not going to test lady luck again.

 

Actually, everything around seems to be business buildings and stores, what makes you thank God the zombies don't seem to like staying out there in the sun for too long. It doesn’t seem to hurt them directly, but they won’t spend their time there. Maybe because it makes their corpses rot faster? Who knows. You don’t think you’d be able to survive like this if it was snowing. You need to talk to Jess, this anxiety is killing you!

And all you see are these stupid buildings! Business building, business building, mini shopping mall, school building, boring library, one more business building…

 

Wait.

 

“Um, guys?” You call to everyone. “What about that library right there?” You point to the two-story library that’s right next to the school building.

 

“You think it’s empty?” Steve asks.

 

“Well, no, but it’s not like we have better options for now… At least we can take on one or two of them now that there are four of us.”

 

“What if it’s full of them?” Jess asks, not actually looking at you.

 

“Come oooon Jess, how many people you’d find inside a library?”

 

“Many? Specially near a school building?” She finally looks at you, arching a brow.

 

“Oh right, forgot you’ve always been the kind of person who thinks these places are great… But you know, for the rest of us, it’s pretty boring, so I doubt it would be full when this started.” You say, mocking her.

 

You know she’s mad, but you can’t help doing it. She doesn’t seem too eager to join you there, and that’s actually the wrong time to say these kind of things. Are you like that because of G’s influence? And, talking about him...

 

“...where’s G?” You look around and don’t see him anywhere.

 

Steve and Jess start looking too, only to be surprised by muffled gunshots inside the building.

 

“Wha--? Goddamn it, G!” You facepalm.

 

“Is he always like this?” Steve asks, crossing his arms.

 

“Yeah… He’s the kind of ‘I work alone, don’t meddle with my business’ guy. Sorry about that.”

 

“No problems, it doesn’t affect me at all.” Steve pats your head with an understanding smile. “Poor _____, being forced to handle this kind of childish attitude…” You relax a bit. Steve’s presence always makes you feel better.

 

After a while, the library’s door opens and you narrow your eyes, looking at the building and waiting. G appears, a smug grin plastered across his face whilst motioning for all of you to come in - which you comply to - stomping the ground heavily.

 

“Really now?” You say as he closes the door after everyone's in.

 

“What? You seemed desperate to have a private space to rest, so I cleaned the path for you, doll.” He really thinks this extremely funny, doesn’t he?

 

“Are you sure there were only these inside?” Steve asks, motioning to the five bodies on the floor near the door.

 

“The place is not that big, but feel free to check again” G shrugs and Steve takes his gun and starts walking around. After he’s sure everything is ok, you can finally step inside.

 

It’s not a big place. There’s the first floor with some shelving, and the second one with a staff room that was also used for storage, apparently, judging by the amount of boxes full of books that were there. There’s also a staircase to the roof, but it’s absolutely empty up there. Overall, nothing different from an usual library. There was some blood splashed around, you’re certain there were way more people here then the zombified ones that g killed at some point, but you don’t know what happened to them, and you’re not sure you want to.

 

As soon as everything seems safe, Jess points to the stairs, looking at you.

 

“Let’s talk. Just the two of us.”

 

“Yeah…” You look at Steve and G. Steve smiles and nods, and G gives you a thumbs up.

 

On the second floor, you sit amongst the boxes and open a pack of cookies (that would be way more enjoyable if Jess wasn’t staring at you looking so frustrated). You know what’s coming-- of course you do, but is there any way you can actually avoid this? Maybe if you try to soothe the situation with some sweet words before.

 

“I missed you so much, Jess, I’m so happy we’re finally here again. Let’s eat a bit together.” You offer her the pack. She looks at it, her facial expression cold.

 

 

\-------------------G POV-------------------

 

As soon as you go upstairs, Steve looks at G, who notices it right way.

 

“Do you want something?” G asks, lighting a cigarette.

 

“You’re too reckless and arrogant. Your errors can kill us all, you know that? I bet you do, you just don’t care.” Steve says, not even bothering faking a smile.

 

Up until now, he’s been acting really sweet and smiling as much as he could, but now that you and your friend aren’t here, he doesn’t even try. Pfft, so much for a ‘nice guy’.

 

“Oh~? Straight to the point, huh? So; what’s your plan? Are you going to kick me out or kill me right here?” G asks in a mocking tone, drawing his finger across his neck.

 

“Of course not. You’ve still been helping _____ from quite some time now, I can’t just ignore it. I just think it’s too dangerous to continue being like this, especially if you’re in a group. I also don’t believe you can add something useful to this group, only trouble.” Steve says while taking a pack of cigarettes from his own pocket and lighting one.

 

“You still haven’t said what you’re gonna do about it.” G’s voice is now a mixture of mockery and defiance. He’s _so_  ready to fight Steve. In fact, if there’s something he really wants right now, it’s to punch Steve’s face.

 

But Steve doesn’t give in. Leaning his back on the wall, eyes closed, he seems to fully enjoy his cigarette. Even when he’s not looking his way, G can still feel his looking at him and feeling superior. Or was it G who’s feeling inferior?

The damn cocky soldier seems like the kind that always have a moral lesson to give, always making others feel terrible. But not G. No, G won’t fall for that. He knows he’s better than Steve.

 

G smirks, walking around and choosing to sit at one chair on the other side, blocking his vision of Steve. He prefers to smoke without looking at these kind of things, thank you very much. He breathes deeply, enjoying the smoke entering his skeletal frame slowly. Fucking therapy right there.

 

As he looks towards the stairs to the second floor, he can’t help but wonder how things are going for you.

You… Your friend is mad at you for defending him. You have all the reasons in the world to just leave him now that you found your friends, or even mistreat him so he would want to leave. Yet you’re doing none of those.

 

Of course he did notice your soul color is very strong on this matter. It’s yellow-- meaning Justice, if he recalls well. It was shining bright when you were standing for him before, you’d probably never accept someone being treated unfairly.

 Yet, your ideal guy seems to be lame-soldier-nice-guy-steve, instead of reckless-and-arrogant-but-hot-as-hell-cool-skeleton.

 

_‘Heh. Talk about unfairness...‘_

 

G chuckles, resting his head on the wall behind the chair, relaxing.

  


\-------------------Your POV-------------------

 

You don’t dare retreat your hand. It’s not a peace offer now, it’s a war. You and Jess are childhood friends, so you both know a lot about each other’s traits. She knows that’s your way of saying you want her to go easy on you, and refusing to take it is her way of saying that no, that’s not how things are going to work this time.

 

The same thing happened when you were both 5 years old and you broke her barbie’s beach house. And again when you were 14 and the guy she had a crush on wanted to date you instead. And when you were 19 and ended up going to that party instead of hanging out with her - knowing that weekend was the last free one she had before going to med school, and that she would be extremely busy from now on with her studies and wouldn’t have time for you.

 

Even after everything, you two are still here, and your friendship is still strong.

 

But… things are different this time. You’re asking Jess to accept a monster. And that’s something that opens scars way deeper than anything, for both of you.

 

You want to assure Jess that G is not like the other monsters, that she’ll like him once she knows him better. But you yourself can’t fully believe it; as much as you want to. You two already had your lesson on what happens if a human decides to blindly trust a monster, and you prefer to avoid it this time instead of repeating the same mistake again.

 

After almost five minutes now, your arm hurting, she’s still staring at the pack of cookies.

 

 _‘I don’t think this is going to work this time’ ,_ you think, defeated.

 

When you decide to give up, she finally closes her eyes in a defeated way and releases a breath,finally accepting it and taking a cookie.

 

 _Score! ‘_ You relax, thank God your arm can finally rest.

 

“So,” Jess starts “Tell me about this thing with the skeleton. Is he blackmailing you? Cause you know we can kill him easily.” By her voice tone, you know she’s not joking.

 

“No no, Jess, it’s fine, he’s not blackmailing me, don’t worry. The situation is exactly the one you already know: we kind of saved each other and ended up traveling together.”  You explain.

 

“I don’t believe you.” Jess groans.

 

“Jess, please don’t take it personally. I love you, and I would never do something to make you sad, so---”

 

“Then why are you doing it?” Her voice is full of anger again. Damn, you’re not going to win this one, are you?

 

“Jess, please try to understand my situation...” You say, tentatively, though you already know you pretty much won’t be able to soothe the situation now.

 

“No, _____, _you_  try understand _my_   situation!” She gets up, almost yelling.

 

“I learned my lesson. I don’t **trust**  monsters. I don’t **like**  monsters. I’m already having a terrible time with all these zombies around, and you want me to forget everything that happened to us until now and just accept a monster being with us?” You can see she’s getting really mad. In a normal situation, that would be the time to back off, but something inside tells you this is not a matter you can just ignore.

 

“I’m not asking you to forget, I’m asking you to comprehend!” Now you get up as well, voice a bit desperate. “G may be a monster, and I agree with you that we know almost nothing about him so we can’t trust him entirely, but he’s been really taking care of me and helping me, I don’t want to just kick him out as if he’s nothing!” You try to reason, again.

 

Jess ponders for a moment, looking at the ground. You wonder if she’s finally going to accept the idea, maybe make some rules like you did.

 

_...You’re wrong._

 

“Then, you want me to leave?” She says suddenly, looking you coldly in the eyes.

 

“Wha-- of course not, Jess!” You can feel your heart beating faster than ever. You already know what she’s going to say.

 

“You can’t have both.” She takes a deep breath and turns her back to you, ready to leave the room. “You have to choose, _____. It’s him or me. If he stays--…” She looks you dead in the eyes.

  
  
_“...--I’ll leave.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, people, thank you very much for all the friendly and supportive comments we've been recieving! Seriously! It's been a bit difficult these last days of the year (as it is eeeevery year) to keep up writing, so it means a lot to read your comments, SERIOUSLY. Know that, if you want to comment anything, ANYTHING AT ALL, but is shy or think it doesn't matter, it does. That's what keep us going. even if you just want to write a "thumbs up", please do. Please please please. Tho I, N_Writer, doesn't want to beg for comments or press you guys to comment, I do feel the need to make it clear that each and every of your comments and kudos keep us from giving up.  
> These last weeks just are hiting us really hard and it's important to know that someone is enjoying what we're doing here, so...  
>  
> 
> ANYWAY, let's go for the fun part now: the references! 
> 
> So, we have this awesome Jess character sheet made by Thirsty_YuuChan: <http://imgur.com/s3nre3o> and yes, it was made specifically for the fic, so that's our official Jess! (you can always imagine your own, though. no problems on that!)
> 
> For the second one, we have this: <http://imgur.com/a/FaOjC>  
> This is an AMAZING work by Yamsgarden (<http://yamsgarden.tumblr.com/>). She made it as a comission for N_writer by her patreon (<https://www.patreon.com/yamsgarden> ). In fact, the female on this pic isn't this fic's reader, it's N_writer herself with both G and Steve. Just chilling there, playing in the snow.... The point is, THAT GUY RIGHT THERE IS OUR OFFICIAL STEVE (and boy, HOW I'M PROUD OF HIM BEING SO HOT! LOVE YOU BOTH, BOYS - N_writer). You'll probably see a lot of Yam's works here since N is always getting patreon requests with Yam, so this is not the last of Steve's (and N's) face you'll see. If any of you want to, you have all the permissions to draw these character too, and if you do so, SHOW US, CAUSE WE WOULD LOVE TO SEE IT!!!


	10. It’s dangerous to go alone! Take this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...which one? Jess or G?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! How's your holidays going? This is the last week of 2016 and we couldn't let the year end without releasing a chapter full of feels!
> 
> But first, we want to thank you all for all the comments last chapter. We said this kept us going, and you guys were nice enough to comment and that helped A LOT. We've been working on more chapters again, being productive, and really happy you're all into it with us. Thank you very much for everything and all the support!
> 
> Important note: this chapter is going to be released without much proofread, so please PLEASE forgive us and let us know if you see any errors, ok?

You’re surprised. Out of all the things you had expected, this was DEFINITELY NOT one of the outcomes.

 

Without looking back or saying anything else, Jess left the room. You heard her going downstairs. Sitting on one of the boxes, you find yourself unable to be on your feet anymore. Your breathing had quickened, tears in the corner of your eyes. You don’t want Jess to go. The world would not be the same.  It’s not like you can just send her a message a week later so you two can grab lunch and talk this over. You don’t know if you will ever meet again if she goes, she could likely not make it until tomorrow.  Hell, you’re not even sure if YOU will be alive tomorrow!

 

Everything around you becomes blurred from all the tears you fail to hold back. Soon, there is a hand on your shoulder, bigger than Jess’.  From the feeling, you already know who it is.  You curse about G and his disrespect for your rules about personal space! However, he’s been doing this kind of thing since the beginning: keeping his distance unless you actually need his support. Placing that hand on your shoulder is not that uncommon, at least he has never tried to hug you. The closest he has been to you were the few times he helped you with physical wounds, and he did pet your head once when you ended up crying talking about your family.

 

You don’t like monsters. You DEFINITELY don’t trust monsters. Still….how could you ignore the huge support G’s been giving since the first day you two met? You’re not friends, you REFUSE to use this word, but you definitely lik---- **don’t hate** him.

 

You wipe your eyes on your sleeve and look at him, just to realize it’s not G, but Steve.

 

“Are you ok, ______?”he asks concerned, letting go of your shoulder

 

“Not really….no.” you whine, using your sleeves to dry your tears. You look horrible when you cry, and you definitely don’t want Steve to see you like that. Guess it’s too late now to worry about that, but better stop before your nose starts running.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“I’m not sure, I’m not even sure if I’m doing the best choice, but I don’t want to be unfair here.” you try to not look directly at him so he won’t see your face all swollen.

 

He seems to take it as a bad signal “Hm, do you want me to leave you alone for a bit?”

 

You shake your head. It took you so long to find them again, you don’t want to be alone.

 

“Stay, please.” you look at him with pleading eyes. So much for hiding your ugliness...

 

Steve sits at your side. He says nothing, just continue to smoking while looking at nothing, clearly ready to listen to you, IF you want to talk.

 

While Jess is like your ‘knight friend’, Steve could be described as your ‘mom friend’. He’s the one who holds your hand if you’re scared of something, and always has some nice words to offer, but he also never tries to shelter you from the world and that makes him the ideal person to talk about your problems. He would never lie to you about your situation.

You take your time to breath and finally say something.

 

“I think Jess hates me now. She said I have to choose between her or G, else she’ll leave.”

 

He exhales the smoke slowly before talking, eyelids half closed. Such a hot man...

 

“You know that’s a lie, right? Jess loves you. We were both extremely worried if you were going to be okay all by yourself. Jess even wanted to try to cross the river swimming, that crazy woman.I’m sure she couldn’t hate you even if she tried, and she definitely wouldn’t leave you alone with him again and just leave” he offers a small smile

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about… there are some things people just can’t forgive” you’re fidgeting now. You look at your feet, how did the situation ended like that again?

 

“Yeah, of course I know that, but you’ve done nothing hardcore to make her hate you like that” he seems so sure you could really believe him, if you didn’t know he’s trained to always look reassuring. Steve is a really nice guy, but also a fully trained soldier.

 

“Yes I did!” you look at him again “You know she can’t stand monsters and you know why, yet I’m forcing her to be together with G, and that’s cruel, but...”

 

“But...?”

 

“But I also can’t leave G alone, considering everything he’d done for me so far.”

 

“I see….well, I’m still 100% sure Jess doesn’t hate you, she’s just frustrated over your choice of holding your ground on this matter. I’m sure she wanted you to just ignore him and choose her. I bet she’s jealous.” Steve chuckles. What?

 

“Oh my God, Steve, no! This is not a matter of something simple like jealousy, she’s really mad” you say, exasperated. Really, Steve?

 

“She’s probably mad because you have a new friend way more than for him being a monster. Maybe both.” his voice is so calm, and he’s even smiling a bit.

 

“You don’t think i’m disrespecting her?” you ask, curious.

 

“Ah, no no, don’t get me wrong, you definitely are crossing some boundaries with her.” he says, quickly to dismiss any misunderstandings. “It’s just that this is not a normal situation, and I do understand she feels uncomfortable near a monster, but remember you’re the reason she doesn’t trust monsters, and YOU are the one asking for us to bear with him, so I can see how she can get mad here but also think she taking it out on you doesn’t make sense.” He takes the cigarette back to his mouth.

 

Steve’s words make you think. It’s true: you’re the reason Jess hates monsters. YOU were threatened by one a long time ago, when you were still a teenager, and Jess took it upon herself to protect you from them. You’re very thankful for her being such a wonderful friend, but now you don’t know what to do.

 

“I know you’re extremely worried, but don’t be. I’m sure you’ll find your answer, eventually” If even things were as easy as he makes it looks like….

 

If he knows so much, maybe he has the answer you need?

 

“I...Steve, what’s the right answer in this case?”

 

“I don’t think there’s something as a ‘right answer’, that’s not how the world works, ______ . I think we have to take decisions, and sometimes they’ll affect everyone around you. You just need to stick to what you believe and defend your point of view, if that’s the right thing for you. But don’t worry. Know that, no matter your decision, I’ll support you. I believe in your judgement, _____.” he gets up and extends a hand for you to take “now let’s go downstairs, it may actually not be too much of a good idea to leave Jess alone with...G? Is that his name? “

 

You furrow your brows. You wanted the right answer, but instead got some sort of ‘you make your own right answer’. It sucks to be an adult and have to make your own decisions.

 

You take Steve’s hand and thank him, getting up. If the situation was different, you’d be blushing for touching his hand, but now you need to focus on thinking about what to do.  As he turns to walk downstairs, you call him again.

 

“Wait, Steve” he turns back to you “before going, can you give me a cigarette too?”

 

“_____, you don’t smoke” he raises a brow

 

“Well yeah but I might as well start, you know? Both you and G seem to enjoy it” you explain

 

“It’s relaxing, yeah, but it’s not healthy. I don’t I want you to start it.” the expression in his face make you feel like a kid who’s asking for something you shouldn’t.

 

“I-I can my own decisions!” you pout.

 

“Of course you can, there’s a really important one waiting for you, remember? We just talked about it.” he’s still looking at you with those parenting eyes. ‘Mom friend’ mode is fully activated now.  “Definitely won’t help you on your mission to destroy your lungs. You might try to ask the skeleton, though I hope he refuses it too.” he says, walking downstairs.

 

You go right after him, still pouting. So what if you want to destroy your lungs? So nice and smart and hot and….damn, Steve! why are you so perfect?

 

As you get to the first floor, you immediately see Jess walking frustrated in one corner. When she notices you looking at her, she walks behind a shelf. At least she hasn't gone away. Yet.

 

“Doll, what happened? Your face is all swollen” ah, here’s G. He was looking at some books in the nearest shelf. He’s also smoking, like always. When he sees you, his face instantly get that worried aspect. Oh, maybe your ‘cool guy’ will help you here.

 

“G, can you do something for me?” you ask, walking to him

 

“You know I’d do anything for you! What do you need?” He stretches his hand to touch your face, but stops his hand.

 

“Can you give me a cigarette?” you try your best puppy eyes

 

“What? But you don’t smoke.” he chuckles, clearly finding this funny, but his face goes back to the concerned expression right after.  “What’s wrong? You wanna talk?”

 

“Not really…” You’ve just chatted about this with Steve. Your head hurts and the last thing you want right now is to hear about taking decisions and have responsibility again.

 

“Hm...hey, let’s look for some nice books, what do you think? I just found this one” he shows you a book for advanced machinery crafting.

 

“Ah, right, I forgot you like those things” you take the book in your hands and opens a random page. As expected, you don’t understand what’s saying. There’s a lot of diagrams and formulas. “I can’t understand anything” you pout again.

 

G seems to think the face you’re making very amusing and have to put a hand in front of his mouth to not laugh loudly. He doesn’t need to laugh, that skeleton!

 

“Stop it, it’s not funny! I just know nothing about these things at all” your face is red. You wait for him to stop, looking really offended.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just the face you make when you genuinely can’t understand something is really amusing.” he pets your head lightly.

 

“Tsc, it’s just that I’m not good with numbers, ok? I’m usually ok with simples diagrams, but mechanic is something that doesn’t work for me” You say, turning your head away.

 

“Heh, ok i get it. What are you good at, then? I just realized I never heard about that” he takes the book back, closing it.

 

“Before all this happened, I wanted to be a first grade teacher.” you say, dreamy.

 

“Really? Wow, I never took you for someone who would like kids!” He seems surprised.

 

“Well I do. Kids are true to their hearts and always sincere. They have pure dreams and I like how they represent the goodness of this world for me. I used to think they were going to be the future of this world someday….but now i’m not even sure there are kids around anymore, of there will ever be again.” you give a sad smile, as G says nothing and keeps looking at you.

 

He seems to ponder about something for a while before talking

 

“Ok, hold this for me and wait right here” he gives you the crafting book and walks between the shelves. You can’t see where he went to, so you just wait. You open the book again, looking at some pages. Nope, still not getting anything here.

 

After some moments, he’s back with a big book with a hard cover.

 

“Come with me.” he says, taking the other book from your hands

 

“Where to?” where could he want to go?

 

“The roof” he motions his head in the stairs direction, grinning “let’s watch the sunset, there’s still time”

 

You feel someone staring. A quick glance confirms that Jess is looking at you from the same spot she was before. Looking at her mad face only makes you feel your heart heavy and your head threatening to starts hurting. You can’t stay here, so you turn to G and nods, following him as he walks upstairs to the second floor, than to the roof.

 

There’s an iron grille set around the roof, probably for protection, so you feel way much safer knowing that there’s no way a zombie will just jump right out of nowhere. The sun is starting to set when you sit on a corner to look at it, G lies down right besides you, his hands behind his head for support. You look at the sun for a while, none saying anything, before G breaks the silence

 

“So mesmerizing…” he’s talking so softly it’s almost sounding like a whisper “Never ceases to amuse me” He says, smiling

 

“Yeah, I know…” the sky is turning a wonderful mix of red and orange. It’s a really beautiful view. “When I look to the sky like that, I can almost feel as if nothing bad happened and everything will go back to normal tomorrow.”

 

You’re so focused on the sky that you fail to see that’s not what G is looking at, and that he’s definitely not talking about the sun.

 

G takes the hard cover book and shows you the cover. It says “Seven Wonders of The World”.

 

“A book about the seven wonders?” what does he want with something like that?

 

“Yeah. Have you ever visited any?” he’s lying on his side now, looking at you and the book.

 

“No, never really had the money or even planned on going” you open it and start going through the pages. The pictures are as pretty as expected. “what about you?” you feel like the answer is obvious, but try anyway

 

“Nope, but I do want to, someday.” he says, sounding dreamy.

 

“You want to visit monuments in the middle of the apocalypse?” You look at him, raising a brow.

 

“Hey, it’s not a new dream!” he closes his eyes for a moment. “when I was a kid, I had a book like this one. I didn’t knew how to read, so I mostly just looked at the pictures, and it was the only book with pictures I had, so I looked at it everyday” he’s smiling while talking now. Guess these are some good memories from a better time.

 

“So it’s a childhood dream, huh? Why you never went for it?” you hold your legs from behind, resting your cheek on your knees, looking at G.

 

“I never had the opportunity. It was impossible as a kid, and then I grew up and had to work to live, then suddenly the prison thing… does it sounds like i’m a horrible person if I say that at least now I can finally go? Like, now i can walk to all these places freely, no barriers, money means nothing, time means nothing” his voice is so soft now, it’s almost pleasurable to hear. You’re so used to him always sounding snarky and cocky that you thought you’d never hear him talking in a normal way.

 

“Not at all. It’s good that at least you can benefit somehow instead of not having a perspective. I’m sure lots of people killed themselves after the breakout, so it’s good to have a motivation to keep going.” hell, you yourself wished you could be immune to the virus so you could travel the whole world too!

 

The sun is almost gone now. It’s starting to get difficult to read or see anything on the book, so you just close it and decide to lay down on your side too, facing G.

 

“Which one you’re visiting first?” you ask. You thought you were going to feel uncomfortable like this so close to him, but it’s not bothering a bit.

 

“Definitely going for the pyramids here. First thing I want to see, then I’ll head straight to the great wall of china” even though it’s almost dark, he opens the book to show you the pictures. He’s sounding excited now.

 

“You know that doesn’t make sense, right? It’s easier to go walking and checking everything in order instead of just hopping from country to country.” you try to reason with him, but you’re almost sure he already made his mind

 

“That would be no fun, and also I have no time limit, so I’m not even worried. But just so you relax, I have the teleport ability that makes it easier” He winks at you

 

“And also tires you and makes you incapable of using your guns for a while without getting your magic on critical levels” you answer right way “not so smart in a world full of zombies. Remember you’ll still have to fight” you look at him, unimpressed

 

“It’s not like they’ll get me infected anyways” He shrugs

 

You open your mouth to answer, but he points at the sky

 

“Look, it’s time for the other show to start”

 

You look at the sky and it’s dark already, except for the full moon and the countless number of stars. Since the city lights are almost inexistentes now, you can see the night sky in all it’s magnificence. It’s gorgeous. You’ve never seen the night sky like this. You take your time looking at all the spots you can, not wanting to miss anything.

 

“Thank you, ______.” he says, suddenly, his voice really low

 

“...what?” you turn to him. It’s so dark now, you can barely see his face, let alone his expression.

 

“You say you still haven’t repaid me for my help, but it’s actually me that owe you for everything.” His voice tone is the most sincere you ever heard him sound.

 

“I...I don’t get it.” It’s difficult to react to that, you’re not used to be thanked so truthfully, specially when you don’t even know what he’s talking about

 

He sits and now the moonlight is reflecting on his face and you can see his expression. He’s looking at you smiling sweetly. Being alone in a roof with a monster looking at you like that should actually trigger some part of your self preservation. You feel your body heating, but you’re sure it’s not fear. Nothing in his gaze gives any sign or menacing. You don’t know exactly what you’re feeling, you just know that no one ever looked at you like that. This only goes around for a few seconds, but looks like an eternity to you. He then looks back at the moon.

 

“You saved me from certain death, took me with you and didn’t kick me out even though I repeat the same mistakes and step over the same boundaries again and again. And, mostly important of all: even being genuinely scared of me, you never treated me like an animal like other people.” you know you love Steve’s voice, but oh God, G’s is also really good when he’s not talking like a pretentious bastard.

 

You get so hypnotized that it takes you a moment to realize he may be speaking of Jess.

 

“I truly apologise for Jess’ behaviour, really! She’s a good person, she’s just as confused as I am in the middle of this situation” you know that’s not a good excuse for racism. Nothing is. But if jess isn’t going to apologise herself, then you’ll on her behalf.

 

“Nah, she’s not the first, believe me. Humans don’t care about us. They all see us as lowly beings similar to irrational animals. All my life I’ve been meeting these kind of people, she’s nothing new for me. But **you** are.” he looks at you again with that expression. You meet his gaze, none of you breaking eye contact

 

“For someone so scared of monsters to work so hard to make me feel welcome and stand for me against her own friend, this is something that never happened before.”  His hand goes to your face, picking a strand of your hair to pass it behind one ear. You literally can’t break eye contact now. You feel like he’s looking right at your heart, and it feels good.

 

Why...how could you describe this? You’re having difficult to think.

 

“I wish I’ve met you in different circumstances.” His voice is soft. Hot. Full of...feelings? Ah, you just remembered the word to what you’re feeling.

 

Melting.

 

Your heart is beating so fast now, your breath is ragged and your mouth is agape. You wait for something to happen, even if you don’t know what, but he just stays there for a bit. Then, he gives a small ‘hum’ and gets up, and you can finally get out of this weird trance.

 

“Come on, we need to go down, it’s going to get cold here and I can’t risk you getting a cold.” He picks the books and motions to the door, stopping right besides it and waiting for you to go in.

 

You gets up and goes through it with him, and he closes it. You both go downstairs, you’re still a bit embarrassed for what just happened. Wait, did something happen?

 

You arrive at the first floor and Steve and Jess are talking and messing with some maps. Jess look at you, and her eyes have a concerned look, but quickly change to a somehow fake indifference. You know Jess too well to buy it. She’s worried that you were alone with G in the roof. You walk to where they are, both to see what they’re doing and show Jess you’re 100% fine.

 

“_____, look at that.” Steve shows you a map of the city. There are some marks and scribbles that were clearly made by them. “This is where we should go to get to the Sea” he points to the nearest coastal city. You’re not even close, it’s almost 3 cities far away.

 

You haven’t found a map before since before you left your hometown, so you and Jess were more or less lost and only trusting Steve’s sense of direction. Even so, You needed a map. Just because Steve is a soldier doesn’t mean he would know everything. Still, you thought you’d be closer to your destination, with the river and all, but seems like that’s not where you’ll find your pass to freedom and safety.

 

“We still have to keep going... it’s too far, we will walk a lot” you pout, checking the map.

 

You won’t backdown on your plan, you literally CAN’T, but this will take longer and drain you more than you first thought.

 

“Oh well, if that’s what need to be done to keep us alive, then we have no choice.” Jess considers, taking the map from your hands. “Our lives literally depend on this, it’s not a play for us” she looks at you, her face serious. You know what she’s talking about. She probably did the math and guessed G can’t get infected since he doesn’t have skin and organs. Jess has always been THAT smart, not that it’s a difficult thing to notice, though.

Maybe she thinks G sees it as a big game, since he’s safe. But doesn’t he? You look at him. He’s leaning on a shelf a bit far from where you guys are. You guess that’s less because of your rules and more about Jess’ presence. He’s smoking and looking out of the window absentmindedly, but you know he can hear the three of you talking.

 

“Ok so, now we know where we should go. Let’s sleep for today and start it right when the sun rises, so we will be able to walk more.” Steve orders in a light tone, folding the map and putting it in one of your bags.

 

You open a can to eat before going to sleep, you haven’t eaten anything but cookies today. You’re doing your best to save food, so you haven’t been eating much per day. You know that may cause some healthy problems later, but you’ll deal with it when that happens. You’re fine for now.

 

You look around while you’re eating, trying to get distracted. G is somewhere around the shelves and Jess is talking to Steve.

 

“About sleeping, I’ve been thinking me and ______ can get the second floor and you stay here with the monster. I saw some blankets at the second floor, i’m assuming employees used it when they needed to sleep here. There’s also a big sofa, so if you want the blankets...” Steve was right, Jess loves you and is definitely worried of leaving you sleeping in the same place G is. She probably wants to block the door with something, like you’ve been doing.

 

Since the last time you’ve slept at that house, you’ve been doing that in abandoned cars so you can lock the doors from inside. G usually sleeps outside, but he’s always kind of alert to anything and anyone that may step close. That’s something you call ‘bodyguard mode’, and it’s fun to watch, sometimes.

 

“No problems for me, if that makes you girls feel safe. And you can have both, the single armchairs here in the first floor seem fine enough for me. i’m sure G won’t complain too, maybe.” Steve gives a smile. Even when it was only you three, Jess never let Steve sleep not even near you. At first you thought that was going to offend him somehow, but he doesn’t seem to mind. He knows your reasons.

 

You finish eating and gets up, ready to go to the second floor. You turn around to see that Jess is waiting for you near the door.

 

“You ready to go?” she asks, Steve at her side holding your knifes and rifle

 

“Yeah. Thanks, Steve” you take your things from him. “Good night”

 

“I hope you girls have a nice sleep. Call me if you need anything, ok? I’ll be right there.”  he smiles at you, making you blush

 

You still can’t see where G is. You start going up the stairs. Jess takes that as a signal to follow you, but gets startled when you stop after some steps and turn to look back at the shelves. It’s easier to find someone from a higher place. Now, where’s G?

 

You see the faint form of smoke. Ah, there he is.

 

“G!” you wave, not that you need to, he was already looking at you. “I’m going to sleep! Good night!”

 

He seems startled for a moment and snickers at that.

 

“Have a good night, doll” he says, waving back at you “and thank you again”

 

“I’m the one that have to thank you, you know that. anyway, see you tomorrow” you say, turning around and finally going upstairs.

 

Jess, that was in a slightly better mood, seems bothered again and doesn’t want to look at you. Is she going to keep doing that everytime you talk to him?

 

She blocks the door with a chair and some boxes, then turn to you.

 

“You sleep on the sofa, I’ll have the blankets on the floor for me” she doesn’t wait for your answer as she prepares the blankets on the floor and lays down, turning to the other side.

 

You put your knives and gun at your side on the floor and closes your eyes. Your head hurts and you’re so worried about all this situation with Jess and G that you ends up dreaming  about it.

 

In your dreams, you see G and Jess killing each other in a fight, and you can do nothing. Jess is fighting using one of your knives, G is doing his best to dodge and not hurt her. You know he doesn’t want to hurt your friend, he thinks that will make you sad. None of them seem to notice you there, and you also can’t do anything to interfere, so you just sit there, shaking and watching.

That is, until Jess breaks G’s ribcage with a deep cut, pieces of bones going everywhere and turning into dust before touching the ground. Jess seems really happy, a creepy smile on her face.

 

G looks at you and smiles. Can he see you now?

 

He slowly walks to where you are.

 

“Doll, it’s time to part our ways...”

 

“I…” you can finally speak. “I don’t want you to go! Stay with me, G!” you feel so sad. Why are you feeling like this? This is so intense.

 

“You know I can’t stay. You need to find a safe place with your friends and be happy. I can’t be part of your happiness, you’re too scared of me. I can’t stay in your life.” he caress your hair while talking softly.

 

You don’t want G to go, you want him to stay with you. You hate your fear of monsters and distrust. You hate how your brain refuses to consider him your friend despite everything he’s been doing for you lately. You want to hug him and tell him that you’re friends and you won’t let Jess or anyone mistreat him again, that the four of you will go together and that, yes, he can be part of your life. You’ll just have a hell of a time trying to adjust, but you want that.

 

But you can’t say anything. And everything is black. And G is not there anymore.

 

You wake up sobbing in distress. You feel your face wet from all the tears, you instantly feel better for knowing it was only a dream, but you can’t calm down right away. You sit on the couch looking at Jess sleeping in the blankets. Looking at the window, you can see it’s still night, the clock in the wall pointing exactly 04:35 am.

You lay down to go back to sleep again, but you can’t, you don’t want to. After a couple of minutes, you decide the best thing to do is go downstairs and talk to G. You really need to hear his voice right now.

 

You prepare to get up and catches something different in the corner of your eyes: a cigarette pack. It’s together with your knives…knife? There’s only one there now. The other one, the one you originally got for G, is gone.

 

You know. You’re not stupid, your brain can more or less process what’s going on, but you’re doing your best to not assume things. Maybe you’re confused. You just woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night, of course you’d be confused.

 

You take the chair of the door and pulls the box to the side.You go out tiptoeing, taking care to not wake Jess up. As you get to the first floor, you immediately find steve sleeping on a armchair next to the door. He opens his eyes as soon as you pass.

 

“______? Is everything ok?” right, you forgot Steve doesn’t really sleep, he’s like a sentinel who can get awake for every different movement around. It’s probably a soldier thing.

 

“Steve, where’s G?” You ask him, walking around, searching “I need to talk to G. Now.”

 

Steve doesn’t seem to get it, but he doesn’t ask questions. He just gets on his feet, ready to help you.

 

“Look at that side, I’ll look at this one” he points to the other side of the room and you both begin looking between the shelves, like you’re looking for a lost dog or rebellious cat.

 

“G? G, are you there?” you call, the anxiety extremely obvious in your voice.

 

But nobody came.

  


No.

 

No no no.

 

You’re getting nervous, you want to punch G in the face for doing this to you.

 

Know what you need? To smoke. That’s it, forget your lungs, you need to relax.

You open the pack and it’s empty, but there’s something written inside. You’re petrified.  

 

What did he write? Could it be….’thank you’? ‘Be happy’? ‘Goodbye’?

 

You finally read it.

 

_“You don’t smoke, doll”_

 

You smash the pack in your hands and throw as far as you can.

 

Fuck you, G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so now that we're going to keep you guys hating and suffering until 2017, let us at least give you some confort:
> 
> we have a tumblr specifically for the fanfic now, and this is the link:<http://zombies-and-monsters.tumblr.com/>
> 
> The thing here is that you can go there and ask whatever you want, AND, if you adress your message to the character, then the character will be the one to answer. Pretty cool, huh? Yes, some of us may have too much free time, but I think it may be a good experience and I actually hope to see some of you there!
> 
> A great new year to all of you, thnk you again for all your support and let's keep going together next year!


	11. The Chosen Ones part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go after him, gurl!

A book hit the wall with a ‘ _thud_ ’ sound. Another one does the same, right after. And then a few more. For someone who was deeply worried only a couple of minutes ago, you easily switched to being mad.

 

Fuck G! What’s he trying to pull out here? It wasn’t a dream, right? He really went to bid you goodbye, probably teleporting… Doors means nothing to him anyway.

 

Steve watches as you do your thing. He does seem to catch more or less on what’s happening, but he’s not the kind of people who'd interfere. He waits for you to calm down before speaking.

 

“So, he left… Hm.” He’s holding his chin, thinking.

 

You hear heavy footsteps coming from the stairs and Jess appears in less than a minute. Her hair is still messy and she seems confused.

 

“What? What is this? What’s with all these books on the floor? ____? What’s happening?” She looks at the books and back to you. She probably heard all the noise and didn’t see you there so she came running.

 

“Looks like Jess is awake now. Jess, G left.” Steve explains, turning to her. You expect her to smile or laugh, but instead she looks at you, concerned clear in her eyes.

 

What’s with Jess, anyway? Is she mad at you or not? She looks way too confused about her own feelings.

 

You finally stop your rampage. Doing that much noise will attract zombies sooner or later. Instead, you look for somewhere to lean and think. Sitting on an armchair, you look at the corner near you, where the smashed, empty pack of cigarettes are.

 

“Are you okay?” Steve asks, approaching you.

 

“I don’t know… No?” You didn’t want him to go. It was not your choice, but his, and still…

 

“Just think it’s for the best.” Jess says, crouching and leaning at one of the armchair sides. “This was bound to go wrong one way or another, ____. A monster is a monster. Sooner or later, he would show his true nature. You know that.” She says in an attempt to soothe you.

 

She’s not lying, she really did believe G was a threat. Jess is not a bad person, she would never mistreat someone with no reason. She just wants to make sure you’re not walking with someone dangerous.

 

Still… You want to trust him. You want to believe not all monsters are bad.

 

Everything you’ve held onto since last time you trusted a monster and was betrayed, everything your brain learned about how to avoid them and how you should fear them: you’re going to go against all of it for your new friend. Isn’t that what he is, anyway? You can try to use all the other words, but that was a friendship starting, right there.

 

You get up and pick the smashed pack. You say nothing as you go to the second floor, leaving Jess and Steve looking at each other, confused by your sudden change of behaviour. You take your belt, pinning your knife back on and the pack in the place where G’s knife originally was. It may look a bit weird, but you don’t care. You take your rifle and go downstairs.

 

“Let’s go.” You say seriously, passing the rifle to Jess and getting the bags from the floor.

 

“____, I think I already know the answer, but where are we going?” Steve asks.

 

“Where else? We’re going to bring G back.”

 

“What? ____!” Jess says, indignant. “I just said it’s dangerous! Just let him go, you’ll forget him eventually. He’s not even like us, he thinks this is just a game!”

 

“He’s definitely in a better situation than us, but that doesn’t mean he thinks this is a game. He’s been helping me and he definitely worries. He may be a bit difficult to comprehend, but I’m sure we will get on the same page eventually. Jess, he’s my friend. I’m not giving up on him.” You’re not going back on your decision.

  
“I see, so you chose him over m––” She starts, clearly irritated, but you don’t let her finish.

 

“You’re my best friend, Jess. How could you think I wouldn’t choose you?”

 

“... I’m not sure what that’s supposed to mean, ____.” Jess seems so confused, her mouth agape.

 

“You’ve been my friend for a long time now, Jess. I’m sure you know what I’m talking about.”

 

“I guess I know. It’s ok.” What? That’s not the reaction you expected. “Deep inside, I always knew you weren’t going to let any of us go. Even if I tried to run away too, you’ll follow me to the other side of the Earth, no?”  She sounds defeated.

 

“Exactly! But you wouldn’t do that, would you? At least I hope not… I can’t find G alone, I need you by my side, supporting me. You’re my right arm, Jess.” You smirk and that seems to soften the atmosphere around you both.

 

Jess breaths deeply, then chuckles. “Ok, boss. If that’s what you want, I’ll go with you. But  do not believe for even a second that I’m trusting that monster. I’m still going to keep both my eyes on him, and he better not try anything funny around you.” You know she’s serious. She doesn’t trust G even a bit, but she’s still going to help you. Thank God Jess is such a great friend.

 

“And Steve,” You turn to Steve. “You told me to stick to my beliefs and said you’d support my decision. Do you still trust my judgement?” Steve is taller than you, but you’re feeling so empowered now that your soul feels way bigger than everyone else in this room. You wonder if they both can sense it too.

 

“I’m not the kind of man who lies, ___. I said I’ll support you no matter what, and that’s what I’m doing.” Steve says, smiling. He looks so proud of you. You want to squeal for making Steve proud, but not now, keep your cool face straight.

 

The three of you get ready. You take your things and stand behind the door with Jess and Steve. The clock warns you that it’s 05:07 AM already.

 

“So… What do we do now?” You turn to Steve. Since he’s the most experienced one with these kind of scenarios, he’s always the one who determines what should be done next.

 

“What do you think we should do next?” He turns right back to you, the smile still there on his face.

 

“M-me? You want **me**  to take the lead? Why?” You weren't expecting that, either.

 

“Why not? You’re the one that wants to go after him, right?” Jess smirks, victorious. Damn, Jess never loses an opportunity.

 

“Go on. Be our boss. We’re following you now, so command us.” Nooo Steve, don’t do that! You know nothing about commanding people, that’s army stuff. That’s for Steve!

 

“I don’t know how!” There goes your composure.

 

“It’s ok, ___.“ Steve says, looking you in the eyes. “I’m here. If anything dangerous happens, I swear I’ll take the lead, ok? But for now, try to do it yourself.”

 

“Ok, so let’s see… I don’t really know how to find G, but I don’t think he even had time to go too far. Knowing him, I’m sure he stopped to relax and watch the sunrise, so…”  You ponder, holding your chin. “My guess goes to a really high roof.”

 

“There are some buildings around us. How much you wanna bet that he’s in the tallest one?” Jess rolls her eyes.

 

“He does sound like that kind of guy, doesn’t he?” Steve looks at you. Is he ever going to stop smiling? He’s cute, but can’t he hide better all his excitement for finally seeing you taking the lead? “Not afraid of zombies, high places, etcetera… I’m starting to envy this carefree life of his a bit.”

 

“So, any ideas on how we can get to a building’s roof without having to pass between dozens of zombies inside?” Jess asks you.

 

“We can try the firescape. It’s probably safe enough, if we don’t get noisy.” You remember seeing something like that in a movie once.

 

“Seems like a plan to me. Let’s check outside to find the highest building, then go for the fire escape.” Steve says.

 

You peek out of the windows to be sure there’s no one outside, and then you all go out.

 

Unfortunately, there’s only so much you can do from the ground. You can see the buildings are high, but they’re all more or less the same, so you can’t say which one is the highest. But can G?

 

“Do you think he knows which one is the highest or just teleport randomly to the one he thinks it is?”

 

“I’m sure he went by the random choice. It’s impossible to know.” Steve concludes. “What should we do, ____?” He asks, turning to you.

 

“Ahn, I’d say we should go to the one WE think is the highest one, then look around for him. Since he’s up there anyway, we might as well go there and look to the other roofs. I’m just not sure it works like that. But it’s the best we can do so far, I guess?”

 

“That’s what we’ll do, then. So, which one we should go to?” Jess asks, looking around to check the buildings.

 

You start to look too. Really, they all look more or less of the same height from where you’re standing, all around twenty floors each, it will take a hell of a time to go up, you won’t get there before the sun if you keep wasting time here. You look forward to check the buildings from the next street, then the ones two blocks away. It seems safer to assume he at least walked a bit before going up.

 

“That one right there, the… Red? Is that red? The red building.” You point to the fanciest building, two blocks away.

 

It doesn’t look like a normal business building like the other ones, and as soon as you get there you see why: all the area around that block is extremely fancy. You’d bet anything that this is where rich people used to live. The carmesin building you decided on is actually a hotel, and a really fancy one.

 

You three turn around the corner to search for the firescape, Steve always going first, his gun prepared. As soon as you find the firescape, you notice there are some decomposing, stinking bodies on the ground.

 

“Ugh, that’s disgusting!” You cover your mouth. You’d guess that would be something normal after so long, but it never looks nice.

 

Most of them look like zombies: heads smashed, clothes torn and all, but one is actually nicely dressed with a pretty suit and doesn’t look weird. Well, aside from being smashed against the ground and having the insides around it instead of into, that’s it.

 

“Don’t look, we can’t throw up the little food we have inside.” Jess guides you around it, covering your eyes. She clearly wants to puke too. You can’t see Steve’s face from where you’re standing, but you guess he’s shaken too? Maybe? You wonder how much this kind of thing bothers soldiers.

 

After that, you all get to the firescape easily, jumping from a big dumpster to hold the stairs base. It’s pretty difficult to go up fast since the stairs are made of metal and you can’t make a sound, you don’t want to risk a horror film scene with the zombies hearing you and jumping out of the windows. You want to chat with your friends and complain but absolute silence and focus are both extremely important right now.

 

It takes almost an hour to get up there, the sky is already getting that clear light blue of the morning. You try to rush to the roof, but Jess holds you so Steve can check first for safety. You can see this roof has way more things, like a pool and even a pretty garden. There’s a big construction that reminds you of something like a fancy shed. You know these kind of places are used for parties in rich people buildings, so maybe it’s a party room? There are wood boards blocking the door, so you know whatever is in there, it's better inside. As soon as Steve is back and assures you it’s ok to run around, you rush to as close as you can to the borders, looking the other buildings.

 

This is, indeed, not the highest one, but is one of the most. You go through all the four borders, looking around, trying to spot a skeleton in any of the other roofs, but you find nothing.

It was a lame plan since the beginning, but it was your only option. Somewhere inside, you really thought you’d find him easily like that.

 

You don’t give up on circling around until an hour later. Jess sitting near the pool, looking at you, watching you disappearing from one corner to show up on another one, always looking at the other roofs.

Steve is more concerned on checking around to see if there’s something useful, but there’s nothing here. He helped you check around for a while before giving up. He’s now eating a protein bar and looking at the scenery outside. You join him, defeated.

“You didn’t eat anything today yet, so here.” He hands you a bar too.

 

You thank him and eat it in silence, before Jess joins in, the three of you looking at the sun in the sky and the horde of buildings that extends around the city. No one says anything for a bit, then Jess speaks:

 

“Isn’t it a bit sad that we spent so much time building all this world and it’s kind of over now?” Her voice is low and full of sorrow.

 

“You don’t know if it’s over, maybe it’s just here…” You don't really believe your words.

 

“Yeah right, keep dreaming.” Jess scoffs, a smile showing in the corner of her mouth, but not a happy one.

 

“Actually, that’s the best advice right now.” Steve joins. “If you don’t dream, if you lose your hopes that something better is out there, you’ll end up going crazy.” You’re sure he knows what he’s talking about. You wonder how many times during his work he's already seen people breaking and losing hope.

 

“Isn’t it better to be realistic so you can move on instead of dreaming?” Jess retorts. She probably would love to dream, but given the situation, it’s impossible for her. Jess had always been a realistic person.

  
“Some people just can’t handle reality. Actually, a good part of them.” He gives a small, sad chuckle, taking another bite of the small bar.

 

“Well, I know that, but look at how the world is now… You can’t just pretend you’re not seeing it.” Jess turns to him, motioning with hands as if showing him something.

 

“Even so, I have faith in humanity. We can overcome this and come back. At least I want to believe so.” He says softly, looking at her.

 

“I’m not going to argue about that, then. The only thing I believe is us being safe in an isolated place. We don’t know if the zombies will ever disappear, and I don’t want to risk it.”

 

“Understandable, of course.”

 

“I want to believe in Steve’s vision too.” You finally speak. “That we will overcome this and the world will be ours again.” You look at Steve, smiling, which he reciprocates, looking you in the eyes.

 

His hand goes to your cheek. He holds it affectionately, smiling to you while talking softly.

 

“It’s good to see you smiling again, _____.  No matter what, keep believing. Never give up.”

 

Aaaand you’re red again. Now you can’t stop smiling. You almost get lost in his eyes, but Jess choughs, making him to let go of you.

 

“Cahem, so... Before it gets too hot here for me to handle: are we going to go down or stay here for a while? Cause you know.” she points to the saloon locked by the wooden plates “I’m not sure I trust these plates right there. If there’s something inside, they can go out if they catch our scent, maybe. Just to be sure, can we go? Or you still want to keep searching from up here?”

 

You couldn’t find G and still don’t know your next course of action. You don’t really know what to do, but you agree it’s dangerous here, protected only by randomly placed wooden plates.

 

“Let’s go down, then. We can think of ideas on what to do while we’re at the stairs. It’s another long hour going down, anyway…”

 

You three get to the stairs and keep walking, clearly thinking. What else can you do to find him? You know almost nothing about him, not even his name, and you definitely don’t have the slightest idea of what he would do next. The sunrise was your better chance and it didn’t work.

 

“Psst. Hey.”

 

As you’re passing next to one window, you hear someone calling. You turn to it and see half of an old man’s face looking at you. You jump, startled, scaring Jess and Steve. They look to where you’re pointing, kind of confused.

 

“Are the three of you infected?” The person starts talking again.

 

“Wha––” You start speaking, then lower your voice to a whisper. “Who are you?”

 

“Are you infected or not?” The person presses.

 

You don’t seem to know how you should start talking to the person, so Steve takes the lead, positioning himself in front of you.

 

“We’re not infected.” He says in a firm tone, totally different from the one he uses with you. “What about you?”

 

“No, we’re fine here, everyone is healthy.” The person backs away from the window, opening it for you. “You can come in, if you want. We have food and water.”

 

The three of you look at each other. Steve motions for you and Jess to stay and enters by himself. He looks at the person and around, serious. He then comes back and takes your hand, helping you to go inside too, followed by Jess.

 

You look around, seeing that you’re in a corridor and there are more or less four doors. There’s a barricade in front of some metal door… The elevator? There’s a barricade made of chairs and armchairs in front of it. To prevent the zombies from entering, of course.

 

The person who spoke to you is an old man, no older than 70 years, though. He smiles and opens the closest door, motioning for you three to go inside and then entering. Steve goes first and you two follow.

 

You’re inside a big, fancy room. There’s a small center table near a sofa and dinner table near a corner with two chairs. Also, two doors and, of course, a king sized bed. The room is pretty and luxurious, the walls are ivory colored with fake wooden details, the furniture matching it completely. That’s a fancy hotel room for you.

 

The man turns to you three and smile.

 

“Hello and welcome to the La Cheuto. I’m Warren, the older of the Chosen Ones.” Steve furrows his brows upon hearing it, while you and Jess look at eachother confused. The man continues. “Haha, don’t worry, it’s just a name one of the kids came up with, nothing serious. Anyway I’m glad you’ve made it to this place, really! It must be a chaos out there, I can’t even possibly start to imagine.”

  


Something sounded wrong and weird, but you can’t quite catch up on what it is for now. Steve, however, clearly doesn’t buy the man’s attitude.

 

“Yeah, it’s indeed a chaos. Here, on the contrary…” Steve says, looking around suspiciously. It’s the first time you see him like this.

 

“Yes, we’re very lucky to be able to hold on so long in such a nice place. We have electricity and water, but we’ve been doing our best to save it. You want to take a bath? Maybe eat something?” The old man continues smiling. It’s a bit creepy, though you do admit that a bath would be for the best right now.

 

“How many of you survived here? You’ve kept this room in really nice conditions.” Jess asks, touching the furniture.

 

You want to take a bath and jump on the bed, but you don’t dare moving from where you are. Having Steve right in front of you makes you feel safe, and you don’t even know what’s the deal with this man anyway.

 

“Yeah, we’re doing our best to live with what God gave us on this second chance.” he opens his arms as if meaning that this is the second chance he got.

 

“So, hum, how many are––“ You start to ask a question, but a hand holds your arm by behind. You squeal and jumps forward, making the hand release you and hugging Steve’s shirt as he himself turns quickly to hide you behind him.  

 

There’s a kid in front of the door, black hair and green eyes. His expression is weird, you can’t read it well. He looks serious, but quickly gives you a smile.

 

“Look who’s there!” The old man goes behind the kid, holding his arms and turning back to you. “That’s Mika right there. He’s the one who came up with the name I said before. Say hi to the newcomers, kid.”

 

“Hi!” He says, smiling. “Sorry if I scared you, miss, I didn’t mean to.”

 

“I-it’s ok, I just got startled since I wasn’t expecting. I’m ___, nice to meet you.” You say, finally releasing Steve’s shirt. The kid extends his hand to shake yours, but as you reach forward to hold Mika’s hand, Steve pulls you back.

 

“I’m Steve.” He says, harsh, taking the kid’s hand and startling him. “Hi.”

 

“... Nice to… Meet you?” The kid raises a brow while shaking Steve’s hand. Both him and Steve looking at each other with a serious expression now. It’s a very awkward scene.

 

Jess is looking at it leaning on the wall, clearly thinking it very weird.

 

“So, who else lives here?” She asks, giving an opening for Mika to finally pull his hand away.

 

“Ah, right! Let’s go to the meeting room so I can introduce you newcomers to the rest of our people.” Warren says, vibrant. “Mika, can you call the others and tell them to meet us there, please?” He seems really happy, way more than the boy.

 

“Will do.” The kid rushes out of the room, while the old man turns to you, smiling.

 

“Now, please come with me.” He exits the room, leaving the door open for you to follow him.

 

You look at Steve. His face is still deadly serious looking at the door.

 

“Steve? Should we go?” You ask, touching his arm.

 

“Yeah, just let me go first.”  He seems to go out of his scary mode, talking to you as he always do. “You and Jess stay behind me, always, ok?”

 

“Yes, mom.” Jess scoffs, but there’s a hint of worry in her voice.

 

Steve is always extremely chill, so him getting serious makes you two scared about the situation. He’s seen way too many things to be able to sense when something is going to go terribly wrong.

 

He goes after the old man and you two follow him. The man turns around a corner and the three of you follow. You can see Mika knocking on doors while you pass, some opening, but you don’t have time to stay and wait to see who’s going out.

 

Warren opens a big door, clearly different from the other ones. An ‘exit’ sign can be seen above it. Inside, there are stairs. It’s a bit dark, but the man walk downstairs holding on the handrail.

 

You and Jess look at each other and then to Steve, his serious expression is fully back.

 

“We’re not going there.” He says, with a harsh tone, making the old man stop and look at him.

 

“Are you scared? Don’t worry, I know it’s dark but we just have to go to the floor below.” Warren says, never losing his good humour.

 

When none of you move, he keeps going down until you can’t see him, only hear footsteps. Then the footsteps stop and you hear a door opening, and suddenly everything is bright again.

 

“See? It’s only a couple of stairs down and here’s the other floor.” You can’t see him, but you know he’s holding the door to show you there’s nothing wrong. Steve doesn't seem to buy it, but goes down anyway, you and Jess right after.

 

There’s a barricade just next to the door bellow, preventing anyone to go down, so it’s safe to assume one only have access to these two floors. As you enter the door, Steve opens his arms, preventing you and Jess to go further. You notice right way this floor is a mess. There’s blood stains around and broken doors, the smell of bleach and iron suffocating your nostrils. Your hand goes instinctively to cover your nose, and you notice Jess does the same.

 

“Sorry about this place, but it seems you can’t expect to have everything all nice in a situation like this.” He smiles, embarrassed. “This floor has a meeting room, so you can see how it ended up full of the demons while the other one wasn’t. We couldn’t clean everything for good, since we don’t have all the tools and we give preference for the floor we’re living in, but I swear there are no more of them here.” He tries to explain. Makes sense, actually.

 

Steve lowers his arms while Warren opens a big door. This floor, different from the other one, does not seem to have normal rooms. All the doors you see around are labeled as “Kitchen”, “Waiting room” or “Bathroom”. Maybe it’s a business floor, prepared for meetings?

 

Right after the big door, there’s a big conference room. There’s a big table right at the center and one of the walls is actually made of glass. You can see the other buildings looking through it. In contrast to the hall, this room is clean and you can’t see even a hint of blood.

 

Warren motions for you to sit down, sitting himself, but you don’t dare to leave Jess and Steve’s side. Then, people start entering the room, one by one. There are old people, young people, even....a dog? Ah, and here’s the kid from earlier. All of them take a seat across the table, 15 people on total, 2 seats empty. Even the dog has a seat.

 

After everyone seems to be on their places, Warren gets up, looking at the three of you.

 

“Allow me to start again with a formal introduction.” He opens his arms, smiling.

  
  
“Hello and welcome to the La Cheuto. I’m Warren, and we are the Chosen Ones."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh finally we have more humans! 
> 
> Also we noticed that many of you want to punch G for leaving, and we want to let it be known that we want that too. Ah, but don't worry, he'll be back in no time! 
> 
> Meanwhile, you can always talk to him, or us, or the other characters using the askbox on our tumblr <http://zombies-and-monsters.tumblr.com/>. The tumblr works like a behind the scenes thing, so you can ask a specific character anything and they'll answer it! 
> 
> I admit we thought no one would care about the tumblr idea, but we actually recieved some nice asks and HAVING THE CHARACTERS ANSWER THE PUBLIC IS SO FUN! Tho we actually thought more people would go there to ask G to come back haha 
> 
> Anyway, he's actually pretty excited to be able to talk directly to you readers (since we all know he LOVES readers *wiggles eyebrows*), so thanks for leaving comments there, or here, or kudos and everything! Your support means the world! thank you very much for it!


	12. The Chosen Ones Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In ThIs ChApTeR, wE'lL lEaRn MoRe AbOuT tH---wAiT a MiNuTe. WhY iS mY sUmMaRy LoOkInG liKe ThAt? WhO's MeSsInG wHiTh ThE cOnTrOls? 
> 
> G̤͇̠̯̪̣͖̩,͎̜͓͓͈̭̙ ̞͔̟̹̝͉̫͈̼̟̦͖͔̯͚̝̱̩͉i̦̻̗̜̙̩̮͙̮͔̤̦̪͙̞͔̻̮̖S͚̙̮͈̰̭̟͕̜̲̠̗͖̳̝̱̙̠̗ ̦̪̰̩̙̜̯̦̟̗̮͖̠ͅt̝̲̱̟̝̠̪̜̦̙͇͖̼͎͍̗̰͍Ḫ̞̙̲̩̤̟̗̞̼͔̤͔͖̗a͖̟̲͈̤Ṭ̰͚͕̺̹͉̫̰̬ͅ ̠͍̲̼̼͔̭̳̱̦ͅy̼̝͍̮͍͖͚͚͕̖ͅͅO̥̜̬͖̬̮͉̯̫̬̱̳̻̪͓u͓̣̭̹?̩͇͙̺̥͓̦͎̺̭̻̤?̻͇͖̥̻͚̭̮̬̗͕̩͕?̬̻̱͔̬͍ͅ  
> ̗̥̗̩̦̣͎ͅ  
> ̪̥͍̦̦̤̩̯͈͚̞͙̻̱̩̱D͈̦̤̝͕̦̱a͙̖̩͕̲̜͈̜̪̺M̝̝̙̰̱̺m͖͉̯̠͕̻̲̪̗I̝̫̱̳̙̩̺̘͇̫̟̦̣͓͓ͅt̖̮̮̭͓,̫̪̞̭̖͚ ̫̟̻͓͖̖̩͈̼͖̘̜̱̹ͅͅG͚̼͚͓̝͈̯̳!̖̻͕͖̤͎͔̗̤͙̲̗͈͉̺̣͈̟ͅ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [at the control room]
> 
> G: *turns on the mic* 'sup, my readers? Since I know you've all beeen missing me so much, I've decided to speed things a bit so you'll have MY chapter next week. Nice, huh?
> 
> Someone behind the door: SHIT, G! UNLOCK THAT DOOR RIGHT NOW AND LET ME IN!
> 
> G: No way, boss, it's my turn now. Also, what's with that lame name? "Chosen Ones"? The fuck is that?
> 
> Someone behind the door: IT'S PLOT RELEVANT, OK?
> 
> G: Pff, i bet it is. Anyway, on to the chapter we go

“Hello and welcome to the La Cheuto. I’m Warren, and we are the Chosen Ones. “

 

There are now 15 people sitting at a table looking at you. All of them seem really happy and mostly are smiling as they look at you.

 

“Brothers and sisters!” Warren says, excited. “God didn’t leave us alone in this world! People from outside finally came to join us!” He motions to the three of you. “Now, to mark this moment, I want to read a verse of God’s word for everyone.” He takes something that looks like a small bible from inside his pocket and starts opening it.

 

“Aahh Warren, again with the God crap?” One of the men says. He’s sitting relaxed on his chair, but started looking bothered as soon as Warren started talking. “Come on! We didn’t come here to read the bible, just introduce everyone at once!”

 

Warren just releases a breath and closes his bible, turning to him with a smile. “ Yes, Chris, you’re right. There will be plenty of time later to read it. For now, why don’t you introduce yourselves?”

 

The man who’ve complained look at you. “I’m Chris, and that woman here at my side is my wife, Nicole.” He points to the woman at his side, unimpressed. She gives him a side glance, but smile for you.

 

“Hello, I’m Nicole, Chris’ wife, as you already know. Nice to meet you.”

 

Right are her side, the woman with the dog weaves. “Hello! I’m Cici and this is Theodor!” She motions to the boston terrier sitting on the chair right next to her. “He can’t speak, but I’m here to speak for him. It’s a pleasure for both of us to meet you, right, Theodor?”

 

The dog just keeps looking at her and wiggling his tail. The guy next to him pets his head.

 

“Haha, Theodor is such a friendly guy!” He turns at you “Hello, I’m Dominik. It’s a pleasure to meet you. If you have any troubles, just talk to me and I’ll do my best to help.”

 

“Such a good and pure heart, Domi.” the guy next to him scoffs. Dominik look at him, clearly used to this. “I’m Vincent and this man right here offering help is my husband.” He says, catching Dominik’s hand.

 

“Aaaw don’t you love to see cute couples?” One of the women says. “We’re a cute couple too, right, darling?” She turns to the man at her side, asking excitedly.

 

“Yes, sweetie, we’re the best couple!” He answers her, as excitedly as she is. She blows him a kiss and he pretends to catch it. The kid from before is sitting right next to them, and you see him rolling his eyes. Then the man turns to you. “I’m Leon and that’s my sweet Heather. We’re not married, yet, but we shall be soon. This kid right here is Mika.” Leon says, messing with the boy’s hair.

 

You look at Mika and see him mumbling something along the lines of “...haven’t gave you permission…”, but Leon just quickens his pace until Mika’s hair is all weird. “Introduce yourself too!”

 

“I’m Mika and I’m ready to die.” He says, looking at the table. He then looks at Steve’s face, serious. “How ready are _you_?” A creepy smile forms on the corner of his mouth, but then Leon pulls the boy’s ear.

 

“Don’t talk like that, kiddo, really. You will end up scaring people.” Leon scolds him.

 

Heather gets up and hugs the boy. “Haha, he looks like that but he’s a good kid, I swear! Right, boy? You love us!” Mika looks defeated and mildly disgusted.

 

“Now now, we’re all used to it already. We don’t worry and you shouldn’t, too.” One of the old ladies says, looking at you. “I’m Kate. I’m old, as you can see, and i’ve seen a loooot of rude kids like this in my life already.” She points at the boy. The other old lady at her side nods.

 

“Indeed. You know, nowadays kids are aaaall about being rude. When I was young, I wouldn’t dare answering my parents like that.” She says in a harsh manner, looking at Kate. “I’m Chloe. Welcome.”

 

A guy from the other side of the table gets up and speaks. “Hello, I’m Marvin, I’m a Chef! It’s a pleasure to meet you and hope you enjoy your stay here.” He smiles.

 

One of the last two guys looks at the one next to warren, motioning for him to say something. He quickly does so.

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Felix. This other man here is Alex, he’s very shy, so excuse him for not talking and please don’t take it as an offense.” He says, turning to Alex, who pats Felix arm, as if thanking him.

 

“Well, now you know everybody.” Warren says. “Can we know more about our mysterious visitors, as well?”

 

Steve steps forward.

 

“I’m Steve. I’m a soldier and I won’t exitate on hurting anyone who tries anything against me or my friends here. I **hope** it’s a nice thing to meet you all.” He says, serious, eyes and voice showing he’s speaking the truth.

 

“I’m ______.”  You step next to Steve. It would be a lie to say that he’s not scaring you a bit when acting like this, but you know you’re not the problem here. “Nice to meet you, thank you for taking us in.”

 

“I’m Jess, nice to meet you.” Jess steps next to you. “It's been a while since we’ve seen other people, so I’m glad to see so many faces at the same time.” She sounds happy. You know she’s glad to finally meet new people instead of monsters.

 

“Are you hungry? It’s almost lunch time, so please eat with us!” Heather says while people start getting up.

 

“Right, I’m going to work on that.” Marvin gets up and proceeds to walk to the door.

 

“Marvin, wait.” Warren calls him and turns to you. “I know this is a bit too much for you kids to take so suddenly, and I can see there’s some suspicious here, so why don’t you go with Marvin to see the kitchen? So you can actually eat without worrying?”

 

Both you and Jess look at Steve. So much for the “___ is the new boss” thing. Well, you rather just trust him anyway.

 

As he follows Marvin, you both go after him. His right hand on his belt, ready to get his gun if he needs to. You instinctively hold your knife too. If Steve thinks it’s **this**  dangerous, then you probably should.

 

You all get to the kitchen and you’re surprised to see the refrigerators are actually working. There seems to be plenty of food and things there.

 

“I already know what you’re worried about here, but I assure you all this food is really animal meat. You can check the fridge if you want, you will see the bones.” Marvin smiles awkwardly while taking two big fishes from the refrigerator.

 

Steve seems to relax a bit. Was he thinking they may be eating humans?

 

“How did you manage to get all this food, anyway?” Jess looks around, interested. The kitchen is a professional one and looks fully stocked. It’s probably possible to live here for months.

 

“Haha look where you are, miss. This is one of the fanciest hotels around this city, they always have everything stocked in case of some kind of emergency. Of course they’re probably weren't waiting for **this**  kind of thing to happen, but they have electric generators and a water supply and all these food, only for that people.” Marvin is now preparing the fishes while talking to you and heating some food that was already around the oven.

 

“You seem to know what you’re doing. You said you’re a chef?” Cooked food will always look better than dried, so your stomach is already making sounds by the sight of it.

 

“Yeah, I came here for a party that was going to happen in the roof with some peers, but I got sick that day and couldn’t make it up there. Thank God I did, 'cause then I ended up surviving.” He hears your stomach rumbling and chuckles a little. “You can’t take anything from here yet, but feel free to get anything from that table.” He points to a table with supplies. “I made that bread earlier today, and you can get butter, cheese and anything you need at the refrigerator. Feel free to take juice too.”

 

You go to get the bread and notice Jess is already on it. After getting everything Marvin suggested and making basic sandwiches, you turn to offer one to Steve and notice he’s leaning on the wall next to you, arms crossed, looking at Marvin with a serious expression.

 

Now that all that adrenaline and fear from all the situation is somewhat settled, you can switch to your normal mode again and appreciate the look on your crush’s face. He’s so hot when he’s serious. He hasn’t been able to shave in a while, thanks to the situation, and there’s some facial hair starting to grow on his face, making him look wilder.

 

Is it normal to want someone to pin you against the wall and fuck you hard right there in front of other people? Even if you’re 100% virgin? You’re not sure, but who cares? The feeling is still there. Not that it’s possible to try anything knowing that Steve sees you and Jess as his little sisters. He told Jess that once, so it’s hard to consider any kind of romantic interaction between you two.

 

Steve looks at you and you promptly offer him the sandwich, which he refuses right way.

 

“I won’t eat anything now, but thanks. I prefer to actually keep an eye around instead of consuming anything that might slow me down.” As much as he’s evidently on sentinel mode, he never uses a harsh tone with you. You can’t help but wonder if he’d do that on top of you on bed. You hope so.

 

‘ _NO! STOP THESE THOUGHTS! YOU ALREADY KNOW HE DOESN’T WANT YOU LIKE THAT, _____!’_ Your mind screams. You shake your head. You better stop with all these expectations before you get hurt for good.

 

The door opens and Dominik and Vincent enter the kitchen together. The first waves for you, while the other goes to get water.

 

“You shouldn’t eat bread before lunch, you know that?” He chuckles, looking at you and Jess eating the sandwiches. “But I know you’re probably super hungry, so I won’t tell Warren. Aren’t you going to eat too?” He turns to Steve.

 

“Not now, thanks. I’ll wait for lunch.” How the hell is he focusing on the three of them at the same time? The army makes strange things to a person. Not that that’s a problem, you’re glad he’s protecting you full time.

 

“Marvin, can I start taking something to the table? The old women are already complaining.” Vincent inspects the side dishes on top of the table near Jess, checking if anything looks ready.

 

“Ahh, they always do. Ok, take these dishes here and go back in around 10 minutes to get the fish.”

 

Dominik and Vincent take the food Marvin pointed, while you ponder if you should offer some help.

 

“Do you want help with that?”

 

“Oh, no no, it’s fine! You’re visitors, we don’t want you to do anything, ok? Just come and eat!” Dominik smiles softly, leaving the kitchen right after Vicent, carrying some plates and bowls.

 

After Marvin finishes his work, Steve helps him take the fish to the table. As you get there, there are two more chairs, side by side, but with a different material.

 

Warren motions for steve to sit in one of the empty that were there already, while Felix pulls the new ones for you.

 

“Sorry, we only had these ones, is that ok for you girls?” Felix seems unsure, as if it would upset you.

 

“No big deal.” both of you sit, comfortable. It’s a tad weird since there’s still another empty chair at the table. Actually, the dog has a chair for himself – but who are you to complain about rich people’s behaviour, right?

 

When everyone is settled, Warren gets up with his bible again.

 

“Now, friends, before eating, let’s thank God for all the blessings today. For being alive, for having visitors, for having food and being healthy.” Everyone closes their eyes, some pull their hands together in front of their chest, praying and digesting Warren’s words. You wonder if you should do that too. You look at Jess and she shrugs at you and only lowers her head. Steve looks like he’s following them, but you can see his eyes half open, looking around. You decide to follow Jess' steps.

“Let’s also take this time to think about the ones we’ve lost, all the friends that are gone, and our great friend Simon who lost his life doing his best to help us.” He turns his head to the empty chair. Oh, ok. That answers your question about it.

 

As they finish their prayers, everyone opens their eyes and start getting food. Steve motions for you to wait, so you do, only getting food after everyone eats. It’s safer that way, thought you don’t even know what Steve is scared of anymore. So many possibilities.

 

As you eat, everyone chats nicely. They all seem like cool people. You learn that they were all around the other floor when the outbreak started. They enclosed the space so they would be safe, but no one had food on their rooms. Luckily, their floor was right above this one, so they invaded it and killed all the zombies they could to get it, throwing some out of the window. Simon was, apparently, the best one at fighting and took down most of the zombies. He ended up falling himself while fighting a zombie that transpassed their barricade. That was probably the well dressed body you found before going upstairs.

 

“So, what are you guys going to do now?” Jess asks, chewing her food. “Like, are you going to leave? You know the food will end someday.”

 

You worry if that kind of question will offend them, but they all laugh and look at each other, making you very confused.

 

“Of course we'll leave, darling! There’s no way we wouldn’t, right?” Kate says, her old hand adorned with fancy rings waving dismissively at Jess.

 

“We just need to get the right timing, you know?” Says Chloe, laughing. They seem to think this very amusing, for some reason.

 

“But of course, before we go, feel free to stay here with us. There’s food and everything we need to survive. Plus, the bedrooms! How could we leave it and just go away?” Chris says.

 

“Plus, Theodor likes his room! We’re not ready to go!” Cici pats her dog's head while he eats. From the table. Weird.

"Thanks for worrying about us, friends, but there's no need.” Warren says, smiling. “God will give us a signal when it’s time.”

 

“Maybe it’s you who should stay! Why don’t you have some nice time with us here? At least for a while, before going!” Heather asks Steve. She looks happy to have new people around.

 

“Thanks, but we have a long way to go yet, we can’t stay here.” Steve says. You waited for him to be cold with her like earlier, but he answers calmly now. Seems like he really can’t be all rude with kind people. He’s really a nice guy.

 

 _‘The nice guy never ends up with the girl, doll.’_ whispers a voice, deep inside your mind. That voice you know really well, and it’s not yours.

 

Right. You didn’t come here to have fun times and make friends. You’re searching for G.

You may be safe here, but G is outside somewhere, thinking you don’t want to be friends with him, following his path alone. This place is inviting, everything is tempting you to stay, but as you keep losing time here, G goes further and further away from you.

 

“At least stay with us until tomorrow!” Heather keeps pressing Steve to stay. Her voice gives away a weird tone. Jess pokes your ribs discreetly and wiggles her brows to you.

 

Wait, is Heather hitting on Steve? He doesn’t seem to buy it, he keeps refusing and answering nicely. Doesn’t she have a fiancee and a kid already? You look at Leon, who doesn’t even seem to notice anything going on. Mika, on the other hand, is looking at Steve and Heather with his brows furrowed.

 

You all finish the meal, everyone insisting for you guys to stay – Heather trying especially hard – but it doesn’t make any of you change your minds. You do, however, have a good time chatting. Jess is way more relaxed and smiling. Steve is still apprehensive, and you… You’re frustrated. It’s true, they do have food, water, comfy beds and they’re offering it all to you. You actually want to stay at least a bit, but that’s not what’s biting you.

 

The thing is that you wanted G to enjoy it too. He could use all of it as much as you, Jess and Steve. He also deserves it.

 

_‘Why did you leave, G? I mean, I know why, but...’_

 

You can’t stop questioning yourself over and over as you help Nicole and Alex cleaning the dishes in the kitchen. Jess comes in and out, bringing the dirty dishes, and Steve is on the hall, talking to Heather. She stopped him there and is currently asking questions about him.

 

You give a side glance to the door and can’t help but feel a sting of jealousy. She’s way prettier than you and is dressed in a nicer way. You wonder if something would happen between her and Steve if you stayed here. Maybe Steve wants to stay? It doesn’t look like it, but it’s better to ask. Jess would definitely prefer to stay instead of going after G. She’s way better now that she’s around humans, so maybe… But while you don’t want to part ways with Jess, you also don’t want to force her to do something she doesn’t want to do.

As you’re thinking deeply about this, something pokes your hand. You look at your side to see Alex looking at you, concerned.

 

“Is… Everything ok?” He speaks in a low but concerned voice. “You’ve been staring to nowhere motionless for a while now...”

 

You didn’t even notice you were like that.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry! I was just thinking about a couple of things.” You’re quick to apologize and return to work.

 

“There’s a lot to think on a situation like this, I get it. But don’t worry.” He turns to you and gives a creepy, but probably sincere smile. “Everything will be over soon.”

 

A shiver goes down your spine. You want to ask what he’s talking about, but you hear something breaking at the corridor. You get there to see Steve holding Mika, while he squirms, angry.

 

“Calm down, I’m not gonna hurt you!” Steve says, trying to dodge the boy’s punches that go everywhere.

 

“No! Let go of me!” He really doesn’t stop and you can see his foot is bleeding. There are shards all over the floor, so you already know he dropped something. A glass, maybe?

 

“Mika, please, let this wonderful and nice man help you.” Heather says, touching Steve’s arm. That makes your blood boil. She’s taking advantage of her son’s situation to hit on Steve.

 

“Noooooo! I don’t want his help! I hate him, and I hate you too! I hate _all_  of you!” He’s squirming more and more, and Steve clearly can’t put much force onto holding him since he’s a kid. This is bound to end badly, with Steve dropping him on the ground.

You go to them, thinking on how to help, but Jess beats you on it and get there first.

 

“Give him to me, Steve.” Jess tried to take the boy from Steve’s arms, and he hits her on the face. Instead of retreating, Jess holds him firmly, preventing his arms from moving. “I’m a doctor, I’ll take a look at your feet. Just me, they don’t need to go, ok? Stop squirming.”

 

The boy keeps trying to get away but gives up after a couple of seconds.

 

“Is there a place I can take him that have bandages and health care things?” Jess asks Heather.

 

“T-there’s a small infirmary for emergences right there.” She points at a door at the end of the corridor.

 

“ ‘K, I’ll take care of him. ___, can you come with me and open the door, please?” She calls you.

 

You go with Jess and open the door, closing it as soon as she passes. The infirmary is surprisingly clean, compared to the other parts of this floor. Jess puts Mika on the bed and you prepare to hold him, but he doesn’t even move. He’s making a defeated face again.

 

You decide to talk to him while Jess is searching for the things she needs to patch his wound.

 

“So, ahn, you got a cut here, huh? What did you do? Dropped some glass?” You know that’s exactly what happened, but you’re trying to start a conversation here. He doesn’t answer, so you keep trying.

“You’re a strong boy, you’ve survived until now, so I’m sure you’ll survive that.” You point to the wound. He still refuses to answer.

“Hm, I actually hurt my hand a couple of weeks ago and it hurted a lot. I couldn’t take care of it by myself, since I was really nervous, so someone else did.” You check around to see if Jess is near you, then lowers your face next to him and speak. “A friend. I miss him, but he’s not here anymore.”

 

“... He died?” You seem to have finally catch his interest.

 

“No, we only parted ways.” You smile, but he turns his head to the other side

 

“Too bad. I’m only interested in dead people and bodies. Come back when you have something that can actually interest me.”  

 

What’s wrong with that kid? But you still have a nice move to pull.

 

“Ok but would you be interested on….. The undead?” You say, smiling. He doesn’t move for a while, but then turns to look at you.

 

“Ok, you've got my attention. Proceed.” You can see a small smile on his face now. Success.

 

“So, I’ve been traveling with an undead until now, a skeleton.” You say, picking a chair and sitting, crossing your legs.

 

“Really? I’ve never seen a skeleton monster before.” He’s way more talkative now. “What is he like? Does he kill people? Did you see him tearing someone open and taking the guts out?” He seems to have the wrong impression, but who are you to misjudge? Isn’t that **exactly** what a kid would think about a monster?

 

You open your mouth to clarify this misunderstanding, but Jess beats you to it.

 

“Yes, he’s actually horrible and ugly and… Well, monstrous.” She starts saying while taking the boy’s foot to clean the blood. “The only reason he didn’t kill ____ is because they’re dating.”

“You’re dating a skeleton monster?????” the boy is so excited he’s almost jumping.

 

Jess smiles while your face goes red. What the hell, Jess???

 

“We’re not dating, Jess!” You almost shout.

 

“Yes you are. You’ve been dating this skeleton monster since you broke him out of prison.”

 

“YOU’RE DATING A SKELETON MONSTER THAT WAS IN PRISON??????” Mika is going crazy now. Jess can barely do anything on him, but she’s smiling widely, clearly loving to have her small revenge against you from everything up until now.

 

Damn it, Jess.

 

“How kissing him feels like? Does it hurt you? Isn’t it weird?” His eyes are shining as he asks you questions.

 

“No, I’m not dating him, ok? Jess is lying, don’t believe her.” You can’t even look the kid on his face. He notices that.

 

“You’re so red, it must be true! I bet his bones hurt you a lot when you fuck.” He says.

 

“WHAT?” You scream, mortified. Jess starts laughing loudly now, it’s a good thing she finished taking care of his foot already.

 

“YES! YES, THIS IS _PRICELESS_! IT DOES HURT A LOT, MIKA, SHE TOLD ME ONCE!” Nooo don’t do that, Jess! Don’t say these things to a kid!

 

You’re never able to take it out of his mind. He spends a couple of hours sitting with the two of you there, talking about monsters and skeletons and, apparently, your romance with G. Jess is really having fun talking about all the things you and G did that you **obviously** never did.

 

Oh well, it’s a good thing to humour the kid.

 

After some time, Steve comes to see if everything is alright and the boy’s face get serious again.

 

“Why are you here? Are you finished flirting with that _bitch_?” Mika asks.

 

“You shouldn’t talk about your mother like that.” Steve replies, quite disconcerted.

 

Mika gets up, testing if his foot is fine to walk with.

 

“She’s not my mother.” He states without looking at Steve, stomping to test if it aches anywhere.

 

“No?” You ask, surprised. “Then where’s your mom?”

 

“She's dead. Both my parents are. The zombies chewed them.”

 

You, Jess and Steve look at each other. It **does** make sense why this kid is so weird now.

 

“I… Mika, I’m so sorry you have to go through this.” You say, softly.

 

He looks at you in the eyes, smiling. “Don’t be.”

 

Before you can react, he seems to be satisfied with his foot, so he just walks away, not even thanking you and Jess.

 

You just stay there, staring at the door.

  
Rich people are weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [at the control room]
> 
> G: *Looking at the screen* Damn, these people are really weird. Something really looks off there and I bet all of you noticed that too, right, Readers? I mean, don't they look like they're just going to ---
> 
> -door breaks-
> 
> G: Shit! Ok, no more time for me here, but you know [where](http://zombies-and-monsters.tumblr.com/) you guys can find me if you need, right? See you all next week, on MY chapter. Finally! *teleports out*


	13. G without You Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's rewind our story a bit and have a G pov to understand better what happened to our bone hero~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss: Hi everyone!
> 
> G: 'sup readers?
> 
> Boss: Since it looks like people like way more when G is actually here making the intro, he can be here permanently. Before we start, G, want to say a few words to the readers?
> 
> G: Thanks for all the support here and on the [tumblr](http://zombies-and-monsters.tumblr.com/), guys *winkies* . I also noticed that most of you think you can just get there on my ask box and try to fight me... as much as I appreciate the feeling, I must say: HAHA, SUCKERS! YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN A FIGHT AGAINST THE AWESOME ME? JUST TRY, YOU BUNCH OF ---
> 
> Boss: *pushes* Ok, G, thank you very much for your nice words *rolls eyes*. Now, please, enjoy the chapter, people!

You start going up the stairs, but stop after some steps, turning to look back at the shelves. 

 

“G!” You wave. “I’m going to sleep! Good night!” 

 

He seems startled for a moment and snickers at that.

 

“Have a good night, doll.” He waves back at you. “And thank you again.”

 

“I’m the one that has to thank you, you know that. Anyway, see you tomorrow.” You turn around and finally go upstairs.

  
  


\-----G POV--------

  
  


G Just stays there, looking at the place you were standing just a few moments ago. As Steve seems to go to sleep, G lays on the floor next to one of the shelves, picking a spot where the soldier couldn't see him. He’s already been under surveillance for the entire day, that going on all night along too isn't of his interest, thank you very much.

 

He frowns upon reviewing your conversation with Jess from when you two met again. It would be a lie to say it didn’t bother him a bit the way you clearly confirmed your hate towards the entire monster community except him, because he’s at least ‘ok’. He still doesn’t know what you’ve been through in the past, but it annoys him to hear these things. 

 

But again, it’s not like this is the first time G’s in this position, and the situation is different from a normal one, too. He did expect you to just turn your back and go away once you found your friends, but it’s pretty clear at this point that you really won't give up on him. 

However, G is not stupid. He knows you’re being pressed to chose between him and your friends. As much as he wants to be with you, he knows this situation will only end in pain, and he definitely doesn't want you to suffer. He wants to see you smiling. 

 

Shit, your smile… When you smile, it makes him feel like there’s an immediate solution for everything that’s wrong in the world. The world just gets happier, even as devastated as it is. 

And who would think that someone like you, with such a pretty soul, would someday smile for someone like him, a monster.

 

You’re scared of monsters, so it’s expected that you’d be extra careful near him, but that thing that happened on the roof, that precious moment he didn’t need to hide his heart and pretend to be someone he’s not, and you didn’t flinch or cry…

 

When you two shared that moment, he knew: it’s not a friendship that his heart wants.

 

But how could he do this to you? How could he stay there and let you suffer just for his egoistic desires of wanting to be near you?

 

He tries to think about what would happen to you if he leaves. You’ve been ok so far with your friends, but your fighting skills are almost nonexistent. He wanted to teach you how to fight properly, but the two of you didn’t have time for that. Will Steve’s skills be enough to protect you? Like,  _ forever _ ? What are the probabilities of your we’re-going-to-an-island plan really work? He’s making the calculations now and the results are not very encouraging. Maybe he should be there to be sure everything will work, right? Maybe he should…

 

No. 

 

No, he can’t stay. 

 

The best thing he can do for you is let you live your life, even if it’s in such a dangerous world. He would keep you with him forever, if that meant you’d be safe, but there’s no happiness for you by his side. 

 

He tries to sleep a bit, but seems like that’s not going to happen today. Maybe it’s better to use that night time to wander into the empty city, as far as possible from you.

  
  


That’s it. Time to say goodbye.

 

G gets up and walks forward until Steve gets on his field of vision. Does he think he can prevent G from going to you if he sleeps there, obstructing the stairs?

 

“Heh. Funny.” G scoffs, teleporting inside the room. 

 

Now, there was a possibility of you and/or Jess still being awake. He didn’t think of that before, so it’s relieving to see you two sleeping. 

 

So… What now? There are dozens of things he would want to tell you, but it may be better like this. He would have a hard time saying goodbye if you were awake. 

 

He slowly walks towards you, taking careful steps as to not wake you and Jess up. He gets on his knees right near you so he can see your face. Your expression doesn’t seem as serene as he expected. Maybe you’re not having a good dream?

 

“Doll, it’s time to part our ways...” 

 

Upon closer inspection, it’s possible to see that your eyes are half closed. 

 

Whoa! Did he wake you up? Ok, so maybe ‘talking’ wasn’t the best idea, but who’d guess, right?

 

“Who…? G?” Your voice is groggy and you don’t even seem to be processing things right now.

 

Hm. Could it be that maaaaybe you’re not fully awake? Cool. That’s cool. He can still send you back to dreamland. Oh, and you don’t seem to be scared of him on this state, since you’re not jolting to the other side, so that’s nice too.

 

“I really wish for your happiness. I won’t be here to see it, but I really do.” He caresses your hair while talking softly. Finally, an opportunity to touch you like that without causing panic. 

 

“No… I don’t want you to go. Stay with me, G…” You mumble. 

 

You must be really tired to talk this much and still be asleep. He knows you’re probably not even aware of what you’re saying, but it still hurts so much.

 

Maybe, if that’s what you really want, he can stay with you and one day, you’ll get used to him, lose your fear and…

 

But all these maybes, buts, and ifs are just possibilities, as is the prospect of you never overcoming the fear. You’re afraid of monsters in general, and he’s a monster, and _  that _ will never change.

 

“You know I can’t stay. You need to find a safe place with your friends. I can’t be part of your happiness, you’re too scared of me. I can’t stay in your life.” He continues to fondle  your hair tenderly until your eyes close again.

 

When he’s sure you’re sleeping, he gets up to finally go, but something catches his eyes: your knives. More specifically, the one you got him.

 

You said it was for G to protect himself, but he never tried to use it. Since he’ll go away now anyway, maybe he should take it? It would be less for use and more of a memento, something to remember him of that side of you that cared enough to carry along a weapon he didn’t even know how to use properly.

 

Maybe he should leave something for you too. Would you like that? To have something from him? But he carries nothing he could leave behind, especially not his girls. He searches through his pockets, finding the empty cigarette pack from earlier. You really wanted to give a try on smoking that time, but leaving only that would be lame, and he’s not lame. He’s extremely cool!

 

But maybe he could leave something else, instead.

 

He searches around as quietly as possible until he finds a pen, and scribbles something inside the pack. That’s it. That’s what he’s leaving for you to remember him: one last prick joke. 

 

G takes the knife and leaves the pack on it’s place, turning to look at you one last time. 

 

“Goodbye, my ______.” Without taking his eyes off of you, he teleports outside.

  
  


Everything is quiet out there and it’s really dark. The only lights G can see are the ones from the moon and stars. He literally doesn’t know where he should go to, so he just picks a random direction and goes.

He keeps walking without really paying attention to anything, eventually glancing to the silhouettes of building around him. He passes by one that looks red and scoffs. 

 

“Pff, humans… Who would paint an entire building red?”

 

There’s  a sign in front of it saying it’s a hotel, but he can’t see any other details since it’s still dark.

 

He notices the building looks pretty tall, so maybe he can watch the sunrise up there?

It’s not as far as he wanted to go from you, but if he’s up there instead of down in the streets you won’t bump into him accidentally.

 

He starts to circle the building to see if there’s any way up there, since he can’t just teleport to places randomly, when he hears a faint voice.

 

“..ie’s eee...” The voice sounds muffled, so he can’t make much out of it.

 

He looks around and doesn't see anyone, although he keeps hearing it.

 

“...eeee...”

 

As he starts following the sound, he ends up on one side of the building near some rotten bodies. Doesn’t look like it’s coming from any of them, so he keeps looking around until he notices a manhole next to where he’s standing.

 

“...eee...aaa...uuu”

 

Now he gets it: there’s someone in the sewers. At first he thought about the possibility of being a zombie, but zombies can’t talk, as far as he's aware.

 

Maybe it’s someone asking for help?

 

That’s none of his business. Every time he tries to help someone, he ends up being the one hit on the face. There was that time he went to jail and, oh right, that other time when he ended up with a fucking crush on a human who fears and hates monsters and had to run away in the middle of the night with his heart broken.

 

He turns back to the building, his thoughts resuming on how tall it probably is. Maybe if he goes up using the firescape…

 

“...uuuuu…” The sound insists.

 

_ 'Don’t fall for it, G. Go away while you can. Don’t try to help, no matter how much that sounds like---’ _

 

_ “ _ ...eee...iiii...eeee…”

 

_ '--someone in need of---’ _

 

_ “ _ ...eeee...aaaaiii...uuuuu..”

 

_ ‘--help! SHIT!’ _

 

As quickly as he can, G jumps to the sewers. It’s totally dark inside, so he uses his lighter to search around. It’s not of much use, but better than nothing. He doesn't need to wait before the voice returns.

 

 

“TeM  EEEeeEEG!!1! WHeRE arE YOooUuU????”  A weird feminine voice echoes, not even that far from where he’s standing.

 

Is that a temmie? Or at least, sounds like one. Of all the things he expected to find down here, this definitely wasn't on the list. He follows the voice, and turns out it’s exactly what he expected.

  
  
  


“TEeeMM1eEE’S EeeeEEG!!!1!!1” Temmie shouts again, not noticing G.

 

“Heya, temmie. Why are you shouting?” He raises a brow at the small monster vibrating.

 

“WHeRE arE YOoouu-oh?  _ hOI!!!!!! i'm tEMMIE!! _ !” The temmie stops shouting and looks at G, smiling brightly.

 

“Yeah, hehe, I know that much already. I’m G. Do you need help there?” The cheerful expression of a temmie always makes him smile. 

 

He hadn’t seem any temmies around since he got free, what’s extremely weird considering temmies usually are  _ everywhere _ .

 

The temmie community is extremely well organized and united, meaning that, before the outbreak, they had roots all over the country and it was really rare to see a temmie alone. 

 

‘ _ But things are different now _ ’, he thinks, frowning. How many nice beings died on these last months?

 

“tEm lost eG!! tEM miss Eg sO caall  So ComE BACK to TEMmie!” The temmie explains, a single tear rolling down.

 

Well, it’s only a temmie, a monster like him, in need of help to search for an egg. He won’t get involved with humans, so no problems this time, right?

 

“Heh, I’m sorry but the egg won’t come back even if you stay here all day, calling for it.” He snickers, trying to not sound too disrespectful.

 

“NO no, you don’t know egG!1! TEMmie RAysed eg. Eg WILL come bock iff temMie cOlls furr egGos!” The temmie vibrates, looking proud of her egg. 

 

Temmies are really nice monsters. G bets anything that you’d love temmies: they’re not even a bit scary, they’re funny, they’re cute and you would sure be comfortable enough to…

 

He pauses his thoughts immediately. This is dangerous, he can’t let his mind keep going back to you all the time. It’s over, you’ll never meet again, and he needs to forget you as soon as possible.

 

“TeeEMM---” G’s quick to cover the temmie’s mouth before she can go back to shouting loudly again.

 

“Don’t shout! You never know when one of them might be around!” He explains, letting go of her slowly.

 

“Them...tHe eggOs?” The temmie looks confused.

 

“... The zombies.” 

 

“ Da funNy hOOmans that walk weird?”

 

“Wha--- you don’t know what they are?” 

 

“Tem knows it’s daNgER to be near themS”

 

So the temmies don't know what’s happening? That’s uncommon for the species, but again, it’s impossible to know how wrecked their communication system is now.

 

“It’s ok, temmie, i’ll help you find your egg, ok? Just don’t shout, please.”

 

“Hoi!” She nods, vibrating excitedly. 

 

“So, where was it that you lost it, exactly? Can you point the spot?” G searches around on the ground. It’s difficult to see anything with only the lighter, but he has to try.

 

“TEMmie don’t know. TEM walk eG. Eg ploy and never come back.” 

 

“Wait, ‘never’? When was that again?”

 

“BEFORWE hoomans got wEiird!!1!1” 

 

“WHAT?” G shouts, but quickly covers his mouth.

 

“TEmmie shOout again? EEEEEEEGggGG!” Following G, the temmie starts to shout again.

 

“No no no no! Don’t shout! I was just shocked, I thought you’d lost it today!” 

 

“Nuuuu! Eg been al alone out there for looung time now”

 

G sighs. The egg probably isn’t even near there anymore.

 

All of a sudden, the sound of something running echoes around them. Dozens of ‘something’. 

 

Maybe it was quite unrealistic to expect someone to shout that much without getting the attention of at least a single zombie. Well, here they are now.

 

“Shit.” G holds the temmie and runs in the opposite direction from where the sound is coming.

 

“Wait! What about temMie’s eggo?”

 

“We can come back for it later!”

 

He runs all the passageway until he bumps into a wall. Checking the possibilities, he notices that there are two corridors, one at each side of the wall. He’s having a hard time trying to pick which one to go through, when the temmie points to the one in the right.

 

“Thhere!” 

 

“How could you possible know that’s the safe way?” G‘s, not entirely sure he can trust this temmie’s sense.

 

“TeM’s house is thAt waYy!” 

 

“Works for me!” He dashes to the right one, ending up on a set of galleries.

 

“Roight again!” Temmie points.

 

“Ok! I’m trusting you know how to get to your home, so I hope you really do!” 

 

“TeMie knows! temmie walk everyDAy searching for her eGg!“

 

“Just how long have you been searching for it???”

 

“Now, left!” Temmie points.

 

G keeps running as fast as he can, while trying to convince himself he’s taking the right decision by trusting temmie’s sense of direction. It’s not like he has any other options anyway, so that’s it. 

 

After some more turns, the running footsteps seem to finally grow more and more distant, until the sounds stops completely. 

 

“I think we may be… Safe?” G concludes, still holding the temmie and looking to the tunnel he just passed through.

 

“We’re near TEMMIE'S house now!” The temmie jumps to the ground, excitedly. 

 

Now that they’re  _ apparently _ out of danger, she leads the way for three more galleries until they finally arrive at a big metal door.

 

“Is this your front door?” 

 

“No! That’s the entRanCe for the VilLage!”

 

“The 'village’?”

It’s well known that, in the past, temmies used to have villages all around cities, but he never saw one. 

 

Temmie pushes the door and enters, giving space for G to follow her before closing it behind him. The place looks pretty nice: well lit corridors, dozens of temmies walking around and talking cheerfully… One wouldn’t even say that the world is destroyed out there. 

 

Ah! So  _ that’s _ why there weren’t any temmies out there: they hide in the underground!

 

“Wow!” G keeps following the temmie and looking around, smiling. Knowing that the temmie community wasn’t extinguished makes him feel way better.

 

And the temmies are so receptive! Everywhere he walks to, there’s temmie welcoming him, even if he’s mcuh taller than them and they had all the reason to get scared and afraid. 

 

But they don’t seem to fear him. This is way better than walking into a human city…

 

G was so busy thinking and saying 'hi’ to the temmies, he didn’t even notice the temmie he was following opening another door.

 

“Oh? Where does this lead to?” He asks, looking at the staircase right behind it, suspiciously.

 

“Bob!”

 

“Bob?”

 

“Bob!” The temmie says, as if that was a good answer, and goes up the stairs.

 

Not really having other options, he follows the temmie until he notices something quite familiar in the place’s structure: the first floor – at least what he thinks it’s the first – is an extremely big room. All the windows around have iron bars and are too high for someone to jump through without a support. There are only a few doors, grids and bars everywhere.

 

It’s an old prison building.

 

‘...No way…” G says, feeling a bit suffocated. He looks at the temmie, searching for any signals that this is a trap, that he’s going to end up imprisoned again, but the temmie just keeps smiling and walking without changing her behaviour.

 

‘ _ No, G, chill! Just because it’s a prison, doesn’t mean you’re going to be locked again. There are no humans here. You’re free. Don’t worry. _ ’  

 

He repeats to himself that there are lots of prisons that are uninhabited now, and those are big places built to keep the danger well secluded inside, and probably works fine the other way around. It makes total sense for someone to occupy one and start living there. 

  
  


‘ _ They’re monsters like me, not humans. _ ’ G keeps trying to swallow his fears while following the small temmie.

 

The temmie keeps going through some doors that he can more or less remember, as it was similar to the structure from the previous prison. He can see the stairs that probably lead to the cafeteria, the courtyard door and the administration hall – that’s actually where they are heading to…

 

Then, the temmie stops in front of a door with a small board next to it that says “Prison Warden”. 

 

G flinches. He does his best to keep his coolness, to remember no one wants to imprison him again, but his mind can’t process the idea of him being ‘safe’. Is that how you felt all that time with him near you?

 

The temmie opens the door and G apprehensively waits to see a big human behind a table, but instead it’s… Another temmie?

 

‘ _ Of course it is a temmie _ .’ He releases a breath, visibly relaxing.

 

Temmies are all similar: they all have the same face and traits, so why would he expect something different?

 

The temmie behind the table is looking at some papers, when the first temmie talks to them.

 

“I’m back, Bob!” 

 

“Welcome back!” The one behind the table answers, and seems to notice G there for the first time. “Hi! I’m Bob!”

 

“Hi there, my name’s G.” G greets, looking at Bob. Something about him looks different from all the others, but he can’t quite catch what.

 

“Noice person helped temmie search for eGg!”

 

“You’re still searching the egg?”

 

“Tem WILL find eG!” The temmie seems filled with determination, or something like that.

 

“Excuse me. I don’t want to meddle, but since I’m already here anyway, I should say it: the world is pretty dangerous and I do not recommend anyone to go wandering out there alone.” G still doesn’t know how aware of the world situation the temmies are, so it’s best to warn them before it’s too late.

 

Both Bob and the other temmie look at each other for a moment without saying anything, and then to G. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything? 

 

After a few seconds, Bob turns to the temmie again.

 

“He’s right, don’t go out alone like this again, ok?”

 

“Hoi!” The temmie nods, and turns to G. “thanks for helping temMIe!” 

 

“No problems.” 

 

As the temmie leaves the room, Bob sighs heavily.

 

“I’m sorry for all this and thank you for your help. Not all of us are ready to accept the new situation of this world, so even though our group was able to adapt better than humans, issues still happen sometimes…” 

 

“So this is the result of denial?” Things suddenly make way more sense.

 

“Something like it. You see, when this all started, we rushed to the underground. We already had our tunnels and our colonies working there, so we just moved the entire community. Other monsters groups didn’t have the same luck, but we’ve always been organized, so it was easy to react quickly. Even so, the ones that were way too used to the outside are losing their minds a bit. It’s sad… No one should be forced to stay imprisoned like this, deprived from the sunlight. It can be dangerous to one’s mental health.”

 

“Yeah… I know that feeling.” G chuckles, sadly. “I get nervous only by the thought of being on this situation again.”

 

“So you’ve been through this kind of thing too? Humans’ fault?” Bob motions for G to sit on one of the chairs near the table.

 

“It always seem to be humans’ fault somehow.” He picks a chair and sits, sighing heavily.

 

“Humans are very problematic, and most of them doesn’t seem to like us. Even so, we could never hate humans. They are part of this world like us, you know? They’re just extremely ignorant.”

 

“They’re too scared of what they can’t understand and control…” 

 

“It’s not like we’re not, so I can understand where this fear comes from.” Bob chuckles. 

 

“Fear of the unknown… I understand it too, but is it asking too much for them to be nice to us? Not that I haven’t met any nice humans.” He gives a faint smile, remembering you. “But the majority of them don't even try.”

 

“Yes, unfortunately, that’s a reality. Mutual respect is important, and they lack that. I wonder how they are now that their society broke apart.”

 

“Believe me, you’re better not knowing. They’re way more afraid now.” He stares into space, trying to not let his mind go back to you and your friends.

 

“Thought so… Anyway, know that you can stay here as much as you want or need, ok? This building is entirely ours. We’re occupying some large and secure places like this for the ones who can’t stand living in the underground.” Bob smiles to G.

 

“Thanks, pal! But don’t you think it’s a bit dangerous to welcome someone you don’t even know? Specially on this kind of situation…” He chuckles awkwardly, not really sure of what to say. Does that sound like a threat?

 

“You helped one of us today, and you seem like a nice guy, warning us and caring. You don’t need to worry about us inside our community, thought. Just remember we cleaned all the infected from here and other buildings all by ourselves. We’re strong when we’re together.” Bob says in a menacing voice. 

 

One would think a temmie couldn’t be scary, but thinking back to how the other prison was full of zombies makes G wonder just how powerful the temmies groups can be, if they want to get rid of something.

 

“Well, if it doesn’t make you uncomfortable, I guess I could actually nap a bit. It’s been a while since I could relax and sleep somewhere safe.” 

 

“Haha don’t worry! Come with me.” Bob walks to the corridor with G, taking his time to show him more or less around. There are temmies everywhere, always greeting with their happy “hoi”s. It’s full of life and smiles – so different from the outside.

 

Apparently, there are three floors plus the basement, a backyard protected by massive concrete walls and the entirety of subterranean temmie tunnels. Considering that temmies are of the size of a big dog, these are is incredible large for them. 

 

Bob takes G to the third floor. It’s the cells floor.

 

“Are you okay with sleeping in a cell? We removed the doors for everyone to feel less entrapped here, but I understand it’s a bit weird regardless.”

 

“Heh, don’t worry, I’m ok with it. At least this time there’s no door and I can leave whenever I want to.” He smiles, considering the irony of leaving a cell in another prison just to end up in another one.

 

But the situation is totally different this time, and there’s a plus: there’s an actual bed inside the cell, actually there's even pillow and sheets, real comfy ones, nothing like prison stuff.

 

“What? Isn’t this too fancy for a prison?” G asks, confused.

 

“Of course, but we couldn’t leave our kind sleeping in these things humans usually had here. There are considerably less humans now, so it’s not difficult to get fancy items, if you have the right searching skills.” Bob winks.

 

So the temmies took advantage of the situation to gather human items for themselves, huh? Clever.

 

“Let me know if you need anything else. Everyone will be informed about who you are, so don’t worry about that. As I previously said, the kitchen is on the second floor and you’re free to go there if you’re hungry.”

 

“Whoa, I don’t even know how to thank you, Bob! Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you, ok? Like… Please find something for me to do, this is too much and I’m a bit embarrassed here.” 

 

“Well, if you want to stay and do something, there’s always plenty of things we could use help for. But for now, don’t worry, just rest. We can talk later.” 

 

G nods at Bob’s words and, as Bob leaves, he takes his jacket off and jumps in the bed as fast as possible.

 

“FUCK YEAH! A BED! HAHA” He rolls around and punches the pillow. “I can’t **believe** I’m finally sleeping on a bed!” 

 

He continues to happily turn around until he gets too tired and decides to finally sleep.

 

He’s so tired he doesn’t even dream. He just feels his body recovering it’s energies, and that’s awesome. 

 

When G wakes up, the sun seems to be high in the sky. Maybe it’s around noon? 

 

He sits on the bed and can’t help but think about what you’re doing right now. How are things working for you? Everything went back to normal between you and your friends now that he’s not there? Do you miss him? 

 

He has to resist that urge of going back.

 

You’re finally free and he can’t just ruin everything for you again. It pains him to think that maybe if he was a human or you were a monster, things could have been different between you two. 

 

What if you two were from the same species, and you actually met in normal circumstances?  What if it was a scenario like these ones on the movies, where the couple meet in a rainy day?

 

Maybe, one day, you forgot your umbrella and it started to rain. It was sunny before, so you could never have guessed this would happen, and suddenly the rain started and you’re trapped near a store, being protected only by part of the roof.

What if it’s a store where he frequently goes to? He would be there at that moment and, looking outside of the window he sees the most perfect creature he could ever dream of. 

 

He fights himself internally about asking you out or not. You could say 'yes’ but you also could say 'no’, so he would have a hard time thinking about what to do there. Then, he would look to the other side of the street and notice a cafe. 

Taking this chance, he would go to talk to you. He would tell you he also forgot his umbrella and, since both of you were going to have to wait the rain to end anyway, maybe he could pay you a coffee?

 

You could refuse, but right now he can’t find a reason for that since you’re not afraid of him, so you two just cross the street running really fast and trying to protect yourselves from the rain.

 

The shop would be warm and cozy, and you both would spend hours there, talking about yourselves and everything. 

 

You’d never flinch, cry or shake. He’d never be the cause of your sobs and jumpscares. You wouldn't walk backwards or have big knives to defend yourself from him. You’d actually see anything besides a monster in him, and you’d like him. 

 

You two would exchange contacts and meet again, and again; talk everyday and like each other more and more, until the day you’d turn to him, blushing, and say:

 

' _ I like you, G.’ _

 

“I like you too, _____.” He says, leaning his head on his hands. “I miss you.” 

 

At another time… In another life… Perhaps things could have been different. 

 

This was not that time.

 

This was not that life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU SAID I WAS GOING TO BE BACK!
> 
> Boss: WELL, BUT YOU ARE BACK!
> 
> G: NO! BACK TO HER! BACK TO MY DOLL!
> 
> Boss: Ah...yea, that didn't happen.
> 
> G: LIAR! TAKE ME BACK TO HER RIGHT NOW!
> 
> Boss: Don't worry, G! You'll be back to her next chapter!
> 
> G: I don't believe you. You're a liar. I want a real promise that I'll be fully back to her, next to her, talking to her, looking at her, BEING LESS THAN THREE METERS FROM HER!
> 
> Boss: Ooook, buddy! You'll be back to her, talking to her, looking at her, next to her and, yes, less than three meters from her. Better? :>
> 
> G:...maybe. Ok, I'll trust you.
> 
> Boss: Luv you :>


	14. The Chosen Ones part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makes you wonder when things started going wrong there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss: Hello guys! I know you're excited to read the last chapter of the Chosen Ones, but first I need to say---
> 
> G: You can say it in the end notes! The chapter!
> 
> Boss: Of course I can, but I won't. Chill there and let me talk.
> 
> G: Gnnnnnn FINE!
> 
> Boss: So, first i want to apologise for that delay, but since it's still friday I guess it counts as our "one chapter per week" schedule. Second, i want to show [this cute fanart](http://zombies-and-monsters.tumblr.com/post/155929478947/person-have-a-cookie-g-hands-him-a-small-sun) we recieved on tumblr! 
> 
> G: Where I didn't get the cookie. Exactly like now, when I also didn't get my doll back cause you don't stop talking!
> 
> Boss: Be grateful for the things you recieve, G! But ok ok, we can go to the chapter. *sighs*
> 
> G: Finally!
> 
> Boss: BTW, how was the sun?
> 
> G: Pretty nice, actually. I really enjoyed it!
> 
> Boss: Haha, great! Now, chapter:

The feeling of clean water all over your body is always wonderful.

 

Warren said you could use his room’s bathroom and there’s a giant bathtub there, so of course you’re using it – last time G was the only one enjoying. Also, they have a couple of things here like bubble bath, so you’re finally having the time of your post-apocalyptic life.

 

Thinking about the things Jess was saying before makes you wonder how it should be to actually date G, and you end up with your cheeks getting red. Not that you would, of course you’d never date a monster, but if he was human, he would probably look pretty hot, with that smug grin always there, the jacket open and his fighting skills. Wait, is G considered ‘hot’ for monster girls? You have to ask about that someday.

 

If you meet him again, that is.

  


_“I can’t stay in your life.”_

  


You feel something rolling down your cheek and hitting the water. No need to look to know what it is. You entered this situation wanting him to go away as soon as possible, but now you just want him back.

 

And yet, here you are, enjoying a bubble bath.

 

You shake your head, get up and dry yourself. It’s still early and you can still see the sun in the sky. You couldn’t find G during the sunrise, but the sunset may be another nice chance.

 

You walk into the room and hear Steve and Jess chatting.

 

“I don’t trust these people, Jess. They’re weird. They’ve been living by themselves here for such a long time, and something is clearly not right about them.” Steve is looking outside the window, arms crossed.

  
“But we’ve been surviving too, for the same time. I don’t see why that’s weird.” Jess is laying on the bed, hugging a pillow.

 

“Really, Jess? Rich people living by themselves in a random floor of a fancy hotel, welcoming three strangers like this? Saying it’s God’s will? ‘Chosen Ones’? You can’t see anything weird happening?” He turns to her, raising a brow.

 

“Ok, so it does sound weird when you put it like that. But look at how the world is right now: it’s impossible to ask everyone to act normally.” Jess turns on the bed, looking at the bathroom door and seeing you. “Hey ___, finished your bath? Come here.” She motions for you to join her on the bed, and you do so while Steve speaks, looking at you both.

 

“They just sound too much like fanatics to me. Rich people usually think the world revolves around them, ignoring other people’s needs and wishes in self benefit. I know that it may be just me worrying too much, but until we know what exactly is happening here I want you two to promise you’ll be careful around those people. Never be alone with any of them. Can the both of you promise me that?” He crosses his arms, looking at you two seriously.

“I actually don’t trust these people 100%, but they’re humans. There’s only so much they could do against us. But ok, we can be extra careful if you’re _that_ worried.” Jess rolls her eyes, agreeing.

 

“Actually, guys, I want to go.” You say, trying to avert Jess' eyes. She’s clearly enjoying it here, making you feel uncertain about your decision.

 

“Already???” Jess questions, almost shouting.

 

You flinch. Maybe she would rather stay?

 

“It’s still early. Maybe we can get out and catch the roof before sunset?” You try explaining your idea, shyly.

 

“Ah, right, we can still search for G during the sunset… Right, that’s a good idea, we should go for it.” Steve wasn’t joking when he said he was going to support you.

 

“Okay but... What will we do if we don’t find him? We _can_ come back here, right?” Jess’ voice is full of hope and anticipation.

 

“We don’t have anywhere else to go tonight, so I think that would be the best option.” You try, looking at Steve, who nods.

 

“As much as I don’t trust people here, that’s still the best option. I can always stay awake while you girls sleep.” Steve reassures you.

 

The three of you seem ok with this plan, so it’s decided.

 

You wait for Jess and Steve to bathe as well before going. Warren appears while Steve’s on his shower and you explain to him about what you’re going to do.

 

“So you’ll go to the roof to search for your friend again...” He seems to be digesting slowly what you said.

 

“Yes.”  


“But you’re coming back here, right?” He sounds worried.

 

“Yes yes, don’t worry. We’re not going forever.” Jess reassures him, smiling.

 

“Unless we find G.” You raise a brow, looking at her.

 

“Yes, but even so we'll still come here to talk to you.” She looks at you, as if asking for a favor. She really liked it here.

 

“Yeah, we will still come here even if that happens.” You give up.

 

He seems to visible relax. The bathroom door opens and Steve comes out of it.

 

Oh, and he’s shirtless.

 

Annnd he shaved.

 

Also, his hair is still dripping a bit.

 

You don’t have a soul anymore, Steve and his abs took it both your soul and heart.

 

“We do appreciate everything you’ve done for us today, but we need to find our companion. He’s out there alone and, even though it’s not as dangerous as it looks for him, we still want to be sure he’s alright.” He says while putting his shirt on.

 

Jess snorts while looking at you and hits you with a pillow on the face, making you fall on the bed.

 

“Hold it there for a while and try to chill. You’re too red, he’ll notice.” She whispers, smiling.

 

You hold the pillow, hiding your head while listening to Warren, Steve and Jess talk about random things. You end up napping for a bit and Jess wakes you up when it’s time to go.

 

Warren opens the window for you three to pass and closes it again as you go up.

 

Just like before, you walk around the roof, checking the buildings around.

 

And just like with sunrise, it ends in no success for you.

 

You look at the sky, arms crossed, focusing on the stars. He’ll probably be far away tomorrow.

 

You will never see G again.

 

You turn to Steve and Jess after a while. None of them can see your face since it’s so dark, but isn’t it better like this? No one says anything as you walk to the stairs and go down.

 

You were expecting Warren to be waiting for you at the window, so it’s a bit weird that it’s open when you get there, no signs of him. He appears as soon as the three of you enter, though.

 

“Ah, you’re back! So, how was it? Were you able to find your friend?” He asks while joining you.

 

“No…” You look to the ground, defeated.

 

“That’s too bad, but don’t worry, I’m sure he’s safe.” He pats your shoulder. “God’s plans are confusing sometimes, but believe me when I say they’re for the best. You will see.” He smiles. His voice is extremely reassuring. It makes you wonder if he was a priest or something.

 

You feel something touching your hand. This time, you don’t need to look to know what it is. It’s Mika.

 

“Dinner is ready.” He looks at you with a different smile. You don’t know what it is, but something seems really off.

 

“Thank you for letting us know, Mika! Should we go eat?” Warren motions for you to go after him.

 

Steve goes first, followed by you and Mika, Jess right after.

 

While you’re going downstairs, the kid stops and looks at you.

 

“What do you think of God, ____?”

 

“God?” You look at him, a bit curious. “What exactly do you want to know? Isn’t it better to ask Warren? He seems to know a lot about that subject.”

 

“He’s just a fanatic. All of them are.” He shrugs. “What I want to know is: do you think God exists? And, if he does, why did he let this all happen?”

 

You look at Jess and it doesn’t look like she has an answer for you.

 

“I...I’m not sure what to say, Mika. I never thought about that…” You don’t want to talk about it with a kid.

 

“I think God doesn’t exist. That all this crap about ‘his plans’ is just a thing they’re using to control us. But… I have the firm belief that there are, indeed, special people amongst us. Maybe sent by God, maybe not, but the fact is, if you can survive this thing that looks like God’s challenge, doesn’t that make you special?” You turn to him again, only to see he’s smiling. You don’t know how to react.

 

All of a sudden, you’re startled by Steve’s voice.

 

“WHAT THE HELL?” You look around, noticing Steve isn’t there. He must've gone with Warren while you and Jess stayed with Mika. You both run downstairs, entering the floor and rushing to the meeting room. The kid stays behind.

 

The table isn’t there anymore. Instead, there’s a giant cross in the middle of the room and everyone is around it.

 

“You guys are _crazy_!” Steve is shouting.

 

“Steve, what happened? What is… This?” You ask, trying to process everything at the same time. Before he can answer, Warren speaks.

 

“Thank you for joining us, girls. As you can see, we’re performing a very important ritual today: we will offer the sacrificial lamb to God.” He says softly as he point to Steve.

 

What?

 

“What the hell???? Steve is ‘the sacrificial lamb’? YOU WANT TO SACRIFICE STEVE?” Jess is shouting, astonished.

 

“You see, your friend Steve is our promised saviour, he’s the 17th person to join us here, and everyone knows 17 is the sacred number. All the signs point to that.” Warren says, opening his bible.“The shortest book of the Bible is the 17th, Obadiah. The shortest verse of the Bible is in Psalm 117, which is also the midpoint. The great flood started on the 17th day of the month, and the ark landed on the 17th day of a different month on Mt. Ararat, elevation approximately 17000 feet.” Looks like he can go on for hours.

 

“THESE DOESN’T EVEN MAKE SENSE! YOU’RE JUST PUTTING RANDOM FACTS TOGETHER TO MAKE IT LOOKS LIKE YOU’RE RIGHT!” Jess screams, irritated.

Steve says nothing, his hand just goes to his gun.

 

“Please understand. This is necessary to free us.” Cici says, holding Theodor.

 

“We've been trapped in here waiting for a saviour for too long!” Marvin shouts.

 

“You mean you were here just waiting for a sacrifice to appear?” Now you're really scared of this people.

 

“No, not _anyone_ would do, of course! It needs to be someone from heavens! We even blocked the elevator so no one from below would come and try to fool us.” Warren tries to walk towards you, but Steve points his gun at him.

 

“Do _not_ come near us. If I see any of you moving, I’ll shoot as much as I can.” His tone is deadly serious and his face is scary.

 

“Preposterous!” Kate says, sounding offended. “You were sent here to be our sacrifice, so just shut up and let us kill you!”

 

“Really, kids nowadays… Terrible.” Chloe only shakes her head, as if Steve is a servant denying something that’s of their right.

 

You can’t take this people anymore.

 

As you turn to look at the door, you see Mika there, smiling.  

 

“Shoot them.” He says in a low voice.

 

“What? What are you––” You start to say but he keeps on talking.

 

“Shoot them. With the gun. Kill them.” The kid leans on the wall, looking at everyone. “They’re only normal people, but they think God is protecting them. Just go on and prove how wrong they are.” He chuckles.

 

Steve is still pointing the gun at Warren, whose face looks way to collected for someone in this situation. The reason he’s calm hits you as soon as you think about it: the gun doesn’t have all the bullets. Steve would need to shoot all of them, and you and Jess left your weapons inside the room before going to the roof, you have nothing.

 

They’ll get you in no time.

 

All the other people aside from Warren seem extremely offended by what Mika just said and are focusing on him, for now.

 

“What are you doing, Mika? Why would you say that? You know God is going to protect us…”  Cici’s eyes wide open.

 

“You’re crazy, that’s why. Fuck all this weird sacrifice idea, just die agonizing so I’ll have something fun happening here for a change.” He’s still smirking, and his face looks really weird.

 

“Kid… What about everything we’ve done for you? We’ve taken care of you like family.” Heather asks, heartbroken.

 

“ _You’re_ the one saying that, I never said you’re my family.” He scoffs. “My parents are dead, the old man there even took their manual to use as a bible. You’re just taking advantage of that to use me on your little house play.”

 

You look at the book warren is holding. So that’s not a bible? While you’re at it, Mika turns to the three of you.

 

“I thought I could give you a little hand here.” He goes away to take something outside of the door and returns with your rifle and knife. You think he’s going to use it against you, but he actually gives it to Jess. “It’s a little something to thank you for helping me earlier and amusing me.”

 

“Traitor!” Vincent shouts.

 

“It’s ok, Vicent, don’t be like that. Remember that Judas also betrayed Jesus, and it was all part of God’s plan.” Warren says calmly, looking at Mika. “I just hope you can see your mistakes in time to repent.”

 

“Yeah right. Just die. “ He sits on the floor, a smug grin showing on the corner of his mouth.

 

He’s waiting for you to kill each other.

 

You let Jess have the rifle, while hoping you can be deadly enough with only a knife in your dominant hand, without giving them the option to process the fact that you and Jess actually were going to kill to get Steve out of this.

  
In your mind, you kept repeating 'I am doing this for my friends' to gain the determination to slice their bodies to shreds without guilt stopping you.

 

Within moments, your hands were splattered with blood, bodies lying limp on the ground, the scent of gunpowder, the dog barking and Mika making amused sounds.

 

8 dead already, thanks to Steve’s aim and Jess’ more-or-less precise shots. You use all the hand-to-hand combat training Steve tried to teach you before to sink your knife in one of the old ladies’ neck. It’s disgusting, and the face she makes is horrid, but you have no choice. Her dog runs towards you, his teeth sinking into the sleeve of your jacket, barely missing your flesh. Sheer luck that you pulls your arm away right before it reaches you.

 

Killing the dog was the hardest. He only wanted to protect his “family”, unaware of the fact all these people were insane bastards. Slicing his throat was a mercifully, quick death at least. You’re surprised you haven’t gotten hurt yet.

 

For a brief moment, you were expecting to hear a familiar sound, a voice calling out: 'look out doll.'

 

But no, not this time. Maybe never again.

 

You lost count of how many you've killed already, your adrenaline rush started to fade, changing your primal instinct from fight to flight. You need to get away, as far as possible. You turned on your heels, to see Mika pulling the book from Warren’s hand. You hold his wrist, pulling him as you shout out “Guys! Let’s go!” and dashed towards the stairs, your hand – still holding the knife like your life depended on it, which it kinda did – shaking.

  


You run upstairs being followed by Mika, Steve and Jess. When you think you’re free and going to escape, you hear the kid squealing. Heather was able to dash and pull him back downstairs, throwing him against the barricade.

 

“YOU TRAITOR! IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!” Heather’s hands wrap around his neck, twisting it.

 

You see him suffocating while trying to kick the barrier made of chairs. He uses a impulse to throw himself against Heather, making her hit against the barrier as she lets go of his throat.

 

He gets up. You stick your hand to him, but he’s looking at Heather. He’s really mad.

 

“How dare you try to kill _me_? You bitch!” He kicks Heather’s head, with abnormal strength for his age, on the ground and you hear the sound of something breaking. “You wanna kill me? Do you know who I am? I’m a Chosen One! I’m not afraid of zombies like you all are! I’m the one who shall survive! I’ll stay alive no matter what! I’m a fucking Chosen One!” He starts kicking the barricade until it falls, revealing zombies that were already there, probably because of all the shouts and screams.

 

You can see the few people left from the hotel’s group entering the staircase and being greeted by zombies. Jess pulls the thin door and you see Warren’s arm being ripped off by one of them.

 

The noise, of course, had to attract the horde, the door being made into pieces in seconds. You could hear screams from downstairs, that told you that indeed not all of them were dead.

 

But now, they are.

 

You were not really ready to fight again and dodged an incoming infected, it’s head getting crushed under Steve’s boot with a spine-shaking crunching noise. You needed to find an escape.

The buffet downstairs won’t distract the horde for long enough.

 

Shit.

 

The windows. You needed to figure out how to unlock them. Shattering the glass would be too risky, you or the others could get heavily injured by the shards, the scent of blood alerting the zombies downstairs that fresh meat was waiting for them. The noise would do just the same. Maybe you could break the lock with your knife without causing too much noise.

 

One of the infected took notice of your small group again, a special infected at that.

 

Fuck!

 

You knew this type, they are called jockeys. Fast little fuckers, laughing maniacally and lunging at their victims, forcing them to run right into hordes, other special infected, or deadly areas like burning objects or pools of Spitter acid.

 

This one in particular seemed to have the plan to lunge at you, probably to run downstairs, tackling everyone down into the horde, or to make you jump through the window.   
  
The disgusting bastard was too fast, Jess had no chance taking aim, Steve had no chance getting a hold of it, you panicked and only saw a blurry mess before you felt the additional weight on your shoulders, the terrible stench of decomposing flesh, the nightmare-fuelling laughter.

 

No.

 

Not like this.

 

Not before you could bring Jess and Steve into safety.

 

Not before you could see G again.

 

You’re **not** going to die here.   
  
At last the instinct to fight returned, you know you won’t be able to pull this thing off while it’s still alive. You have to kill it on the spot.

 

You blindly thrust your knife into it’s body, the screech hurting your ears.

 

“_____!!”, Jess and Steve screamed in unison, attempting to help you, but the constant noise of the Jockey already attracted more of them.

 

You’re on your own, still blindly stabbing at that gross creature.  It’s blood and mucus oozing over your freshly bathed torso, your face, your hair. It gurgles, cracking noises. Whatever you’re hitting there, it’s causing immense pain and damage. You repeatedly hit the same spot before you felt it’s grip getting loose.  
  
You pry the Jockey off of you, it’s head barely dangling on a thin layer of flesh and bones.

 

You close your mouth, despite the unbelievable desire to scream or choke upon this view, feeling, and most importantly smell. You don’t want to find out what happens if you get infected blood in your mouth.

 

At least you got a moment to breathe, and your friends seem to need no help at the moment, they got the situation under control. That allows you to break the window's locks.

 

You have seen people open windows with things like credit cards in movies, this can’t be that hard, now can it?  
  
_Click click_

 

_‘Come on! Open!’_

 

Something hard, you start to wiggle the blade around it, then gave up and began thrusting at it.

 

Something clicked, but it won’t open, you probably broke something loose. More aimless movements, and finally, it opened.

 

“GUYS I OPENED THE WINDOW!”

 

You jump out of the window, trying to get to the firescape.

 

But you miss.

 

You feel yourself falling. You close your eyes, ready for certain death, when you feel someone holding your hand. The weight of your own body pulling you down makes your arm do a weird cracking sound when you’re hold, and you feel your body hitting the iron of the firescape. Even with all the pain, you’re alive.

 

And you hope – heart beating faster – despite the pain.

 

You hope you’ll hear that voice, the voice you want to hear the most, saying something like _“Gotcha ya, doll.”_ , and that you won’t need to look up to know who this is.

 

But you’re in too much pain to keep dreaming. You look up to see that the one holding your arm is Steve.

 

He pulls you back, holding you on his own arms. You can’t move, everything hurts, so you just look at him with tears falling down.

 

“S-Steve… Steve!” You cry out, not sure if it’s for being hurt physically or mentally. You’re exhausted.

 

“Let’s go, guys, I don’t want to stay here even for a moment.” Jess says, going out with your bags and things.

 

“It’s ok, ___. It’s over now, we’re getting out of here.” He leans his head forward, making your foreheads touch while talking. You rest your head on his shoulder while he takes you downstairs.

 

When you get to the street, it’s still early at night, probably something around 9 pm.

 

Steve sits you on the ground so Jess can check on you, taking care to not be too close of the decomposing bodies.

 

“Ok, good news is that it’s not broken, only disjointed. The bad news is that I can’t put it back in place here. She’ll scream and it’ll attract zombies.” Jess explains to Steve.

 

“You need to fix it quick, she’s in pain.” He looks around, trying to think of a plan while you cry, Jess caressing your hair. A manhole cover catches his sight. “... What about the sewers?”

 

“You want us to take her to the sewers?” Jess raises a brow, looking at him.

 

“It’s way more of a safe call than here. We have a flashlight, so we can try. Just need to stay close to the stairs so we can go out if something appears.” He points out.

 

“Ok, it actually looks like a good plan. Let’s go for it.” Jess nods, getting up and picking the things.

 

Steve picks you up bridal style, taking care to not touch your disjointed shoulder, while Jess opens the cover next to you and the three of you go down, Jess holding the flashlight.

 

Everything is extremely dark, the flashlight is really the only light you have. Steve holds it for Jess to work on your arm.

 

“Don’t worry, ___, this will be really quick and will hurt only a bit.“ As Jess takes the arm, you can feel everything burning around your shoulder. Your head hurts a lot and you can’t stop crying.

 

“Wait, Jess!” Steve calls when she’s preparing to put your arm back in place.

 

“Man, let me do my thing here!” She complains, sighing.

 

“No wait, there’s something right there!” he points the flashlight towards something in a distance.

 

It’s impossible to see what it is, you just see a small form, an animal? It looks like it’s shaking… No, ‘vibrating’ is the right word here, maybe.

 

As you focus on it, Jess takes your arm quickly and snaps it, putting the bone right to where it belongs.

 

You scream, while everything goes black.

  
  
  


You wake up on a bed, in a badly lit room, the moonlight across the window being the only source of any brightness. Your head and shoulder hurts so much. You see a few things around you, none being yours. You don’t see your knife or rifle, nor the bag, nor your friends, actually. You want to call for Jess and Steve but you know you can’t. God knows how many zombies must be near you now.

 

As you get up, you notice something that was probably an ice bag, but that’s only a water bag now falls from your shoulder and hits the floor with a ‘ _splat_ ’ sound.

 

You find the wall, then start walking while holding on it, something that your father teached you once as a tip on how to find yourself inside of dark places.

 

You hit a few things lightly until you get to the door, going across it and finding a way bigger room, and then a corridor. As you keep walking feeling the walls, you get further and further away from the moonlight. It doesn’t seem like all the rooms have windows.

 

Finally, you get to one really deep. It’s fully dark here and your heart is racing. You want to scream and run, but you don’t even know where you are. You start to panic, breathing heavily and shaking.

 

Then, you see a small source of light far away. Not like a candle or a flashlight, but still light. You see someone’s face near it. Though you can’t see the person, you know there’s someone there.

 

For a moment, you think it may be a zombie, but zombies don't lighten things, so is it a normal person?

 

“I… Is someone there?” Your voice falters as you speak, hoping whoever is there, that they listened to you.

 

The light seems to go down, meaning the person lowered whatever the source of light was.

What’s happening? You can’t stop shaking now and feeling extremely cold.

 

 _‘Please, God, please! Make this not be a bad sign! Don’t let me die, please!’_ your thoughts are so heavy you can’t keep it inside your mind.

 

As you start whining, you see whoever was holding the light getting close, not knowing if this was a good sign, until you finally hear a voice.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“... doll?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sound of a keyboard smashing against the wall-
> 
> Boss: G, NO! I GOT THIS LAST NOVEMBER!
> 
> G: YOU. DIRTY. LIAR. 
> 
> Boss: WHA--- I said you were going to see each other, be next to each other and talk to each other. Now, WHERE did I lie, man? 
> 
> G: I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT AND THE READERS WARNED ME ON THE COMMENTS TO NOT TRUST YOU!
> 
> Boss: Now, you're being unfair here---
> 
> -Sound of cellphone being stomped -
> 
> Boss: NOT THE PHONE, I USE IT TO CHECK TUMBLR!
> 
> G: APPARENTLY, NOT ANYMORE!
> 
> Boss: Fine! Do whatever you want, break whatever you want. Want a spoiler?Here it goes: you're still not having her back next chapter. AND you''ll suffer more! HA!
> 
> G: YOU TRAITOR!
> 
> Boss: YOU'RE THE TRAITOR HERE! 
> 
> -Siblings fighting screams-


	15. G without You Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's share a bit of G's past

G finishes lunch and wanders around the corridors of the prison building. It’s a totally different sensation to be there not as a prisoner, but as a guest. 

 

Actually, this place is filled with things he hadn’t experienced in a while: real food, a comfy bed, an enclosed and safe area to rest, individuals actually treating him as more than garbage…

 

He considers his options: leave immediately to pursue his childhood dream, or stay for a bit and actually take time to rest, enjoying a bit of safe freedom before going.

 

He keeps walking, waving to occasional Temmies that pass by, not really going to anywhere in particular, when he spots the same one from the egg incident. He raises his hand to greet her, but she’s gone downstairs in less than a second.

 

Something doesn’t seem right, there’s only the entrance to the Temmies tunnel there. 

G knows it’s probably normal for Temmies to go to the tunnels, but something is off, he just can’t quite catch what…

 

Just to be sure, he follows her to the tunnels, not saying a word. 

 

She keeps going through the galleries, turning a corner here and there, clearly in a good mood. G keeps going through memories of his conversation with Bob earlier, knowing there’s a hint somewhere to why he’s feeling this behaviour is weird.

 

Looking around, it’s obvious how the tunnel looks cramped, impossible to walk without having to bend a little. It’s definitely hell for someone who’s claustrophobic.

 

And finally, a memory of what Bob said earlier comes to his mind.

 

_ “... the ones that were way too used to the outside are losing their minds a bit...” _

 

And then, the realization: this is one of the Temmies that couldn’t take being underground. She wouldn’t just wander around the tunnels for fun. There’s only one probable thing that would make her go down there: to go back and search for her egg.

 

Of course there’s always the possibility of G being wrong, but as soon as he starts to consider it, they arrive at the big door that separates the Temmie’s area from the sewers.

 

Should he really do or say something? It’s not really his responsibility to keep her safe.

It’s dangerous out there, but if she wants to go outside and do whatever she thinks she needs to, should he really stop her? Who is G to stop others from doing what they want? 

 

The Temmie starts opening the door and, deciding to ignore everything he just thought about, he teleports between her and the exit.

 

“Hoi ! paSS pls!” The temmie says, clearly startled.

 

“You shouldn’t go out there, it’s full of zombies. We just escaped from them this morning, remember? They’re probably still around.”

 

“TeM MUST finds Eg!1! EggO AlonE  oot tHEre!” 

 

“Sorry, pal, but I can’t let you go outside. It’s too dangerous.” He tries to not sound too forceful, although he doubts that’s even possible giving the setting.

 

Instead of fighting, the Temmie just looked to the ground with a sad expression.

 

“But TEM neids Eg. How con TEMmie b hoppy witOUt eG?”

 

Other Temmies are looking, clearly curious about what’s happening. 

 

G sighs.There it is again, the same pattern he seems to follow over and over: find someone, help this person, be welcomed as a friend by this person, then fuck everything up by being in the way of their happiness. This have been repeating way more than he would want to admit.

 

But even if he’s being annoying, there’s no way he would let someone go straight to the zombies like that, specially if he knows the person isn’t thinking clearly.

 

He opens his mouth to argue, but the sound of something walking right behind him, at the other side of the half open door, gets everyone’s attention.

 

He tries to quickly close the door, since it’s obvious what’s out there, but he’s not fast enough: a zombie gets right through it, entering the tunnel.

  
  
  


“Fuck!”, G breathed out between clenched teeth. Does he ever get a real break? Probably not.

 

The one that got through was another special infected: no lower jaw, green ooze running down it’s mouth and a neck that was way too long for a human. Stomach all inflated, and the fact she - well, it - had a visible string squeezing the swollen flesh of her behind and those two pigtails on the side of her head. Wow, this really was a fugly one.

 

It snarled, but stopped walking. It seemed like it was taking aim or something. Not wanting to know what this thing was actually trying to pull off there, G moved his hand to grab his guns.   
  


‘ _ Wait. No. That makes too much noise... _ ‘

 

The knife. The knife you gave to him. That was the only way to silently get out of this.

 

The Temmies already panicked and seemed to have ran off. Why, thank you.

 

So it was just him and this thing, fine. Maybe even for the best. He could let out some of his frustration on it, since this one didn’t seem interested in using hands or teeth for combat. 

 

Big Mistake. He should have payed more attention to the details.

 

Taking the knife in his right hand, G used his teleportation ability to quickly get behind it, and stab it through the backside of it’s head. But it didn’t drop dead. In fact, this fucker was taller than him thanks to it’s large neck, so he didn’t hit the brain, only sliced the throat vertically, seeing more of that green ooze and blood running down. 

 

And steam. Wait-

 

“Fuck!”

 

He made sure to get enough distance to that thing as quickly as he could, just in time. It turned it’s head, barfing more of that green stuff to where he stood just a few seconds ago. More steam, sizzling noise.

 

Accid. __  
  
That thing could actually kill him. 

 

_ ’SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT’ _

 

For once, he was actually panicky. If you forget his first encounter with a Witch, that is. 

Why does he always have to face the bitch squad of the infected? Is that karma for how many hearts he has broken before all of this started?

 

It’s staring at him, adjusting it’s position. Gurgling and choking noises.

 

Using the gun was still too risky. What if he attracts more of those? His knife was starting to melt, though.

 

He tried to move, but couldn’t. He was frozen in horror.

 

_ ’Come on, pull yourself together!’ _

 

It’s starting to pull it’s head back to throw up more accid.

 

_ ’MOVE GOD DAMMIT!’ _   
  
He still couldn’t, his body wasn’t listening to him. He was done for now. It spit the accid-   
But it didn’t hit him.

 

The temmies came back, only in a larger group now, throwing heavy objects at the spitter’s head, changing the direction of the deadly vomit of it by almost breaking it's neck. 

 

But it made noise. If they don’t clear this place and make it safe again, they’d have to give up this hideout. 

 

Nothing the Temmies weren’t aware of: while one half of them kept throwing things at the spitter, the other half closed the floor before anything else could come in.

 

Finally, G’s body was willing to obey him again. He snapped back to reality and, in an explosive rush of adrenaline – how, though, if he doesn’t have veins or anything? Skeletons are weird – he threw the knife at the Spitter, hitting it right between the eyebrows.    
  
The infected chokes one last time and collapses, her stomach deflating as the rest of the accid it kept in there blubbers out of it’s mouth. Ew.

 

G quickly walked behind it, where the accid didn’t get to yet, and pulled out the knife. It was still steaming and sizzling. No way he’ll save this thing. The only reason why he managed to impale this thing’s brain was the force he used when he threw it. The edges were already molten, and it still continues to melt.

 

The one thing he kept to always remember you. That one thing in particular, ruined forever. And why? Because once more he was too much of a smug asshole, thinking he’d be able to handle anything, without looking out for the details. 

 

Well, at least this thing was dead now.

  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------

 

“Mom!” the small skeleton boy shouted, looking at his mother, also a skeleton, on the floor. He rushes to help her getting up, while she smiles weakly. 

 

“Sorry, sweetie. Did I startle you? Mommy is just tired.” She smiles, trying to get up.

 

“Mom, you need to be more careful! You work too much!” He complains, worried, while giving her support to help her get to the sofa.

 

The mother lays on the sofa, sighing. It’s not the first time she collapsed out of exhaustion right there next to the door after getting home. She’s been a nurse for too long already but never got used to these double&triple shifts. At least her kid is not that young so he can take care of himself. 

 

After letting her on the sofa, the boy goes to the kitchen and returns with water and something else on his hand.

 

“You probably haven’t eaten all night, right? I know you didn’t. Eat this, mom, please, you’ll end up getting sick.” He opens his hand to reveal a monster candy.

 

“Oh no no, baby! These are for you to eat if you get sick, not to mommy!” 

 

Monster candy is not  _ that  _ expensive, but it’s not something easy to afford everyday, so she just keeps a stock in case her son needs it. Of course she can’t eat it herself, what if something happens to him and they need it?

 

“Mom, you need to stop thinking only about me. You matter too, you know? Please, eat.” He insists, putting the candy next to her mouth.

 

She tries to refuse, but he looks so worried that she gives up. She doesn’t want to see her baby boy making that face. 

 

“Thanks, sweetie, I’ll just rest for a bit. Still have tons of things to do here at home…”

 

“No you don’t, I already did everything!” He smiles, proud of himself.

 

“You did? Again? Oh my god, no...” She holds her head, making a sad face.

 

“D-did I do anything wrong?” He asks, the fear of disappointing her on his voice is evident.

 

“No, baby, you’ve done great. It’s just that boys your age should be studying or playing with friends, not taking care of the house.” She sighs. She really wanted to be able to spend more time taking care of the house so he could be free to have fun.

 

“I don’t mind, mom. If I do the chores, you can rest when you get home, and spend more time with me.” he smiles shyly, hugging his mother.

 

“Oh sweetie… I’m so sorry it has to be like that. Mommy promises that, someday, things will get better. And then we can go all the places you want around the world. In fact, why don’t you go get your book so we can look at it together again, huh?”

 

The boy dashes to the only room in the house, smiling, and comes back with a book.

 

The mom is already used to the old Seven Wonders of The World book. It’s full of pictures, the pyramids being his favorites. He always open the book there first, the pages are even marked already. He always says he wants to take her to visit all of them. 

 

“You’ve never left this old city, mom. I want to take you around the world with me! It’ll be fun, I promise!”, he usually says, sure that he can do that.

 

But today he brings her something different: a magazine with a monster in the cover.

 

“Oh? What is this you have here?” She looks at the cover, curious, while he sits at her side.

 

“Mom, that’s dr. Gaster. He’s a famous scientist even amongst the humans. He’s like hundreds of years old and he invented so many cool things, everyone respects him. I want to be like him someday!” 

 

“I know the name, but I’m not used to his face.” She ponders. Indeed, she knows the name, everyone knows, but she never had time to watch tv or read magazines, so of course she wouldn’t know his looks. Though, now that she’s looking at his face, she remembers seeing it once or twice, somewhere. “So you want to be a scientist?”

 

“I…” The kid looks down, as if he had done something wrong.

 

“What is it, sweetie?” She asks, soothing his head sweetly.

 

“I want to be an engineer and work with machines, mom. They’re really fun.” He shyly admits. “I know that you wanted me to be a doctor, but…”

 

“No no, baby, what are you saying? Mom never wanted you to be a doctor.” She says, sounding a bit confused. From where did he get the idea that she wants him to be a doctor? She doesn’t remember saying anything like that.

 

“No?” He sounds surprised. “But you always said you wanted me to help others...”

 

“Oh! Yes, sweetie, but that doesn’t mean it need to be  _ ‘that’ _ kind of help.” She giggles “What I meant is that I want you to be nice to people if they need assistance. I want you to be someone who cares about others. Mom would never decide your future for you, only help you get there. You’re the one who decides what you want to do.”

 

His eyes shine and glow with happiness, he wasn’t expecting her to support him. But why? Now that he thinks about it, she’s always been such a wonderful mother. There’s no way she wouldn’t support his decisions. Thinking about that makes him feel a bit dumb, and he pouts, making her laugh a bit. 

 

“Actually, I think it suits you pretty well! You’ve always loved math and the fact you keep opening the gadgets to see how it works on the inside kind of gave me the hint that you’re interested on these things.”  

 

He blushes, remembering all of the clocks and phones he ended up breaking while opening to check how it works inside. Thank god his mom never let him even get near the fridge with a screwdriver, they wouldn’t have enough money to buy new ones.

 

“So, what were you saying about dr. Gaster?” 

 

“Ah, right! So, I want to be cool like him, mom! Some kids at school say that liking math and science makes you lame, but I don’t think that at all! I think he’s really cool, and he’s also rich, I guess. Even the humans respect him, mom. I bet all the girls like him. I also want girls to like me and humans to respect me!” His eyes shine at the perspective of having it all. It’s understandable how being able to have that would amaze a child. Then, he starts fidgeting. “M-mom, what should I do if a girl likes me when I’m famous? What if a human girl likes me?”

 

“Haha. Aren’t you a bit young to be thinking about girls?” She giggles, while his face is totally flushed. “Hmmm I don’t know, sweetie. Do you think you would have a problem with her being human?”

 

“No, absolutely not! I’d like her even if we’re from different species!” He looks so determined, it makes his mom wonder if he already likes a human girl. A friend from school, maybe?

 

His mom must have looked worried, cause he was quick to reassure her.

 

“Don’t worry, mom. I’ll do my best to be like dr. Gaster and be cool and rich!”

 

“That’s great, baby, but please don’t think about the rich part. You need to think about doing what you like, even if it doesn’t pay that much.” She says, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 

Of course she knows that it’s normal for kids who are poor to want to grown up and get rich. She herself always wanted that, but life had other plans. Nowadays, she thinks that, even if she could go back in time, she would do everything the same again so she could be here with this lovely son of hers.

 

“No mom, I need to get rich so you can have a better life!” He smiles at her. “I’ll buy us a big house and we’ll have lots of nice things and servants and you won’t need to worry about work anymore.” He lays his head on her shoulder while she hugs him affectionately, feeling her eyes watering. “You’ll be happy, mom. I’ll make sure of it.” 

 

“My lovely boy… You’re so sweet, but don’t think, even for a moment, that I’m not happy here with you, ok? Just having you is what makes me smile everyday and keep going on.” She can’t stop the tears now.

 

“I’m happy here with you too, mom. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, my boy.”

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------

  
  


G has been at the backyard for hours, thinking about his past. It’s getting late and he’s taking his time to watch the sunset. Looking at the sky and it’s nice colors makes his mind instantly wander to you. 

 

It’s been less than 24 hours and he already misses you a lot. He lost both you and the only thing he had to remember you by. He sighs, and when the thoughts get too much for him to take alone, he lights a cigarette. The feeling of the smoke circling inside his chest always make him relax a bit. 

 

As soon as he starts smoking, Bob sits next to him.

 

“Hi there, doc. Want me to stop?” He points to the cigarette.

 

“Why, of course not! Feel free to smoke whenever you feel like it, don’t mind me.” 

 

“I thought doctors didn’t like unhealthy habits like this?” 

 

“As much as we don’t encourage vices, it’s not up to me what people decide to do with their bodies. I can only show them how dangerous it it, not actually force them to stop. And yours is even a special case since you literally doesn’t have lungs to destroy.” Bob answers, shrugging playfully.

 

“Thank god, then, 'cause I really need it right now.” 

 

He rests his head on the wall and looking at the sun, almost gone now. 

 

“Too much stress, huh? I thought you were out here taking your time to relax after everything that happened today.”

 

“More or less…” He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. “That was the objective, but my mind ended up wandering to some places I actually didn’t want it to go to.”

 

“I feel you there. I usually try to keep myself busy to avoid having time to think about things. Some memories are meant to stay hidden deep down, where we can’t see.” Bob says, a melancholic and sad tone showing on his voice.

 

“Yeah…” G keeps looking at the sky until the orange and pink completely vanish and the stars start to show, one by one. As much as he tries to not think about anything, it’s impossible to not feel that melancholy sting that beautiful nature scenes always end up giving. Adding to that, there’s the image that he can’t take off his mind of you on the roof that day, and the insistent flashbacks of some random moments with his mother that just doesn’t stop coming up.

 

He’s used to it by now, it always happens. Happened constantly when he was still on that cellar at the prison’s basement. Every time his mind believes his loneliness is too much, it instantly makes him remember of the good moments with mother. 

 

It’s probably just a coping mechanism, but he likes to think it’s her trying to tell him he’ll never be alone, that she’s always there to hold his hand.

 

“... Thanks, mom.” He whispers, smiling. 

 

Bob doesn’t give any signals of hearing it, and what if he did? Doesn’t matter.

 

The two of them stayed there saying nothing for a while. G thought, at first, that Bob just went there to chill for a bit, so he expected a simple conversation, but then he turned to the skeleton and decided to be crystal clear about what he wanted.

 

“Wait wait, what did you say? You want me to do  _ what _ ?” G turns to Bob, shocked.

 

“To help us understand better this infection by capturing a zombie.” Bob is so calm, he sounds like he'd be rambling about the weather, instead of asking for someone to catch a fucking undead. “It’s for research.”

 

“Yeah, I got that much! What I’m confused about is why do you think I would be able to capture one of these weirdos!” He doesn’t want to sound so upset, but Bob is going a bit too far on that request. 

 

“Come on, G, we all know you’re good on dealing with them. Everyone saw the fight earlier, and you got here by escaping from them too. Not to mention that you’ve been out there all this time and have way more knowledge than us.” 

 

He does have a point, actually, but that doesn’t mean that it’s a valid one.

 

“Ok, stop right there. In the first place, I’m not ‘out there’ all this time. I’ve been confined in a room until two weeks ago. Second, I can fight for defense, yes, but capturing one of them is something entirely different. It’s probably difficult as hell. I can’t even think of doing it alone!”

 

“Look, I just want you to consider the possibility. If we could research a zombie and get to the main cause, we may find a way to fix this situation. Imagine if there’s a cure? We can save all the monsters and humans out there! But we will never know if we don’t have an experimental subject to start researching on.”

 

“I think the word you’re looking for here is ‘guinea pig’.” He says, indignant. As much as Bob’s request makes sense, isn’t he trying to use him? Not a behaviour he expected from a monster.

 

“You can think of it like that, if you want. Doesn’t change the fact that we’re all doomed if we can’t find a cure, or at least a way to stop this infection.” Bob shrugs.

 

“So, if I agree on helping you, will I at least have support from you and your community on this work?” 

 

“Of course! We will help as much as we can. It’s just that we’re specialized on line of defense and fleeing, we need someone good on offensive. Only by having that, we can work on plans way better than the ones we had until now.”

 

“Oh, so you tried this already?” G asks, trying to imagine Temmies trying to capture zombies.

 

“Once or twice, yes, but we ultimately failed, as you can see. But we will never fail again now that we have you with us!” The expectations are showing on Bob’s face. This may be a crazy idea, but 

 

“Give me some time to think about it.” Even though G knows he’ll probably agree with it anyway, he still want to consider the possibilities, is at least to believe that there are any other ways.

 

Bob is not entirely wrong: unless someone takes the first step, the world will inevitably end. Even for him, who can’t get affected by the infection, the world has no use if there are only the undead around. 

 

And what about you? You’d die too, eventually, probably by the hands of a zombie way before you can even think of getting a boat to escape. And even if you do escape, how difficult would it be for you to adapt yourself to living in an island? If there’s only the three of you there, doesn’t that mean that Steve will have you all for himself? 

 

Bob notices G's frustrated expression and gets up.

 

“Well, I won’t bother you anymore. Sorry if this turned into such an awkward conversation, I know you only wanted to chill out there, so I'll leave you alone.” He turns to the door and starts walking inside.

 

“Don’t worry about that, man. I know you’re trying to do something good for all of us. I just need some time.” Although G does understand the situation, it’s still something he really needs time to think about.

 

“I comprehend. Just know that, even if you decide to not help, you’re still welcome to stay here as long as you can. We’re all up to welcome you in our family.”

 

Bob motions with his head and enters the building, leaving G alone again. 

 

He stays there for awhile, thinking. 

 

“Welcome me in the family, huh?” He says, getting up and walking inside. “Seems like everything today wants me to dig up old memories…”

 

He goes to the kitchen and eat some random snacks before heading to his cell, not feeling like going for a proper dinner. 

 

He closes his eyes on the bed, deciding to end this horrible day, but still thinking about what Bob said.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

  
  


The now 14 years old boy walks through a door, following one of Foster’s best hitmen. The leader of one of the city’s most famous gang had called him, apparently after hearing about his gun crafting skills. 

 

Inside the room, surrounded by men that the he would eventually call his family, was their leader. Foster was a fire monster, cobalt flames always burning ferociously, a nice smile and only one eye. 

 

Of course he knew him. Who didn’t? Foster’s gang was responsible for half of the things that happened in the city. The leader himself had ties with rich people, and one would see him on fancy parties sometimes. He was also known for being compassionate and fair with those who followed him. It was a pretty big thing to be in his gang, and he knew that not everyone got there, even though many actually tried way too hard. 

 

He couldn't hide his excitement on being called by Foster, but part of him felt ashamed for considering the idea of joining a gang. Isn’t that the exact opposite of what his mom wanted for him?

 

“Hello, and welcome!” Foster says, smiling nicely. “I bet you already know why you're here, right?”

 

“More or less, yes.” The boy answers, kind of afraid to approach. 

 

The leader notices his fear and laughs, followed by some of his men.

 

“Now now, don’t worry, kid! No need to be afraid, we’re all friends here, and I hope you're willing to be my friend as much as I want to be yours.”

 

“Yes, sir. How can I be useful?” He asks, shyly and still a bit afraid.

 

“Oh, you can drop the honorifics, kid! Call me 'Foster’!” The fire monster motions for one of his peer to get something, and he goes and comes back quickly with a chair.

 

“Now, boy, let me check if my informants did a good job here: you’re Korinna’s son, right?” 

 

“Yes, s--- Foster.”

 

“Ok, good. I’m sorry for your loss by the way. I never met her, but all my informants told me she was a good woman.”

 

“Thanks… She was.” He looks at the ground, his voice sorrowful.

 

“Anyway, moving on our conversation, your name is .̷̨͉͈̠̻̦̹̺̮̯͔͠.̳̥̠̝̗̭̠͇͍̘̹̫̠̘̞̟͝ͅ.̶҉̳͎̟̪̭̠͍̩̞̜̺̫͔͉̮̳̭͇͔͡.̼̩̻͇͙̪̥̲̤̗͎͘̕͢͠ͅ.̷̡̻̬̯̤̰̥͍̞̕.̷̛̞̗͉̭͙̫͈̣̖̼̙͎̙͓̖͠͝.̨͠͡҉̩̟̬͚̺̜͇̟̭̫͚ͅ.̷͜҉͍̺̻̫̪̪̲͈̭̻.̸̷͇̘͓̲̱̩͕͢͟.̤̬̳͎͙̥̻̘͇͉̹̣́͞ͅ . Is that right?”

  
  
  


He cringes when he hears the name. It feels terrible to hear that name now. 

 

He couldn’t do anything for his mom. He couldn’t even be what he wanted. Now he’s probably going to join a gang and do all sort of bad things instead of being helpful like his mom asked him to. He can’t have this name. He can't be .̷̨͉͈̠̻̦̹̺̮̯͔͠.̳̥̠̝̗̭̠͇͍̘̹̫̠̘̞̟͝ͅ.̶҉̳͎̟̪̭̠͍̩̞̜̺̫͔͉̮̳̭͇͔͡.̼̩̻͇͙̪̥̲̤̗͎͘̕͢͠ͅ.̷̡̻̬̯̤̰̥͍̞̕.̷̛̞̗͉̭͙̫͈̣̖̼̙͎̙͓̖͠͝.̨͠͡҉̩̟̬͚̺̜͇̟̭̫͚ͅ.̷͜҉͍̺̻̫̪̪̲͈̭̻.̸̷͇̘͓̲̱̩͕͢͟.̤̬̳͎͙̥̻̘͇͉̹̣́͞ͅ. anymore. 

  
  
  


“...No." He looks at Foster, with a determined look on his face.

 

“No?” 

 

“I mean, yes, that was supposed to be my name, but it isn't anymore.”

 

“Ahhh I see! Getting a new alias is extremely useful sometimes, yes. So, what’s your name, then?”

 

The boy thinks. He never thought about that. He wanted to change his name, but he couldn’t think of any name he would be worth having.

 

He then remembers a faint memory of years before, sitting on the sofa with his mom, showing a magazine… He wanted to be like the famous scientist that goes by the name of Gaster. He never got to be what he wanted, but maybe he can have some taste of archiving a dream by having the name?

 

“Gast-” He starts saying, but stops again. It’s impossible to compare himself to someone who have everything when he has nothing. He’s not even half of what Gaster is. He probably can get almost there, but never achieve it.

 

“So?” The gang leader sounds a bit impatient. He’s taking too long to answer. But he doesn't need to worry, the boy already made up his mind.

 

“G. My name is G.”  

 

'G’, the first letter of Gaster’s name. An illusion of being what he wanted, of archiving his dream. However, an illusion can't be more than a fake. But if that’s what he ended up becoming, then he must embrace it.

 

“Very well, G. I’m glad you're here with us. Let's discuss some terms and I hope you decide you like my proposition. I really want to get this all smoothly so we can welcome you in our family."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

  
  


G opens his eyes, unimpressed. He already knew this was going to happen. This day was full of long lost memories and bad things happening, so he was  _ sure  _ something like that was bound to happen, anyway. 

 

It’s still night, and his body still feels tired, like he didn’t sleep even a bit. Even so, a quick glance to the clock on the wall tells him that a few hours passed already. He keeps turning around on bed, uncertain if he should go back to sleep or not. 

After some time, he just gives up and gets up. Time to go for some smoke on the backyard again.

 

As soon as he gets to the first floor, he hears footsteps at the opposite side of the main hall.

Everything is dark since it’s past midnight, and he can only hear those faint footsteps. 

 

Careful to not make a sound, moves towards it until he can see a faint silhouette. It’s definitely taller than a temmie, and looks somehow human. 

 

A zombie? How did one get in there? Well, better get rid of it before it becomes a problem.

 

He starts to slowly charge Lilith and points to the figure, careful to not startle it. A faint glow of magic emanates from the gun.

  
  


“I… Is someone there?” The figure says, voice faltering and shaking, but there’s no way he wouldn’t recognize it.

 

He lowers the gun, in a mix of bliss and confusion, and approaches the silhouette.

  
  


Why? How? When? 

  
  
  


“… Doll?” He calls, looking at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss: Haha, too many feels this chapter, amiright???
> 
> G:...
> 
> Boss: Still not talking to me? Is it because of the feels or 'cause you miss Doll?
> 
> G:...
> 
> Boss: Fiiiine! Be like this if you want, i don't care~ 
> 
> G:...
> 
> Boss: ...Sorry, man. Next week you'll be free of all this suffering, I swear.


	16. So we meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, before we start, I need to ask you guys again to please point out if you see any errors. 
> 
> You'll probably see lots of it, since I'm releasing this one without grammar check to see if I can do right running solo. If anyone can point the mistakes and MAYBE give an general opinion if the errors are ok and we could go with that, or horrible and I definitelly need someone checking it, would help a lot @_@
> 
> Thanks for your patience, help and support!

 

“...doll?”

 

You know that voice.

 

You know the owner of that voice and, for like the first time in forever, you’re feeling something entirely different from hearing it: relief.

 

“G?” You ask, kind of unsure, as if you could be mistaken. Dark places can play tricks with one’s mind, so you never know.

 

You see flames, and finally there's a bit of light and you can see that this is really G, holding his lighter.

 

You found him. You don't even know how, but you did!

 

He seems puzzled, thought. His bone brows are furrowed and his mouth is agape, as if he didn't believe you're right there, in front of him.

 

You smile, and step forward, unable to contain your excitement. He still seems confused, so you give one more step.

 

And one more.

 

And one more.

 

And one more.

 

And you can't stop, you just wanted so badly to see him again!

 

Of course you're not going to hug him… right? Maybe? Maybe if you do it quickly, your body doesn't react?

 

You look at him, determined. This is it, you’re going to hug him and say everything you want : that you want to be his friend, how much you missed him, that he should go with you, that you’ll solve that problem with Jess… everything!

 

You’re already close to him, so you just start opening your arms a bit, and motions forward.

 

“G!” You say, sounding happy and excited.

 

Without taking his eyes of yours, he steps back a bit.

 

“You’re not supposed to be here.”

 

You’ve never seen him with this face, he’s looking deadly serious. This is a totally new side of him. He doesn't look happy to see you at all. Having him making that kind of face at you causes an horrible weight on your chest.

 

Was he mad at you?

 

You hadn't considered it, but maybe he didn't want to see you again. After all, you were together just until you could find your friends. Maybe he actually wanted to part ways as far as possible. Maybe he never liked you, even a bit. And after you’ve come so far...

 

And, on that note...where are you again?

  


“_____!” You hear Steve’s voice calling.

 

The lights are turned on, and you can see you’re in a big hall with windows too far up, and bars and...is that a prison?

 

You see Steve, with a weird dog-like or something at his side, looking at a distance, while Jess runs at you.

 

“ ____, are you ok? You disappeared from the infirmary while I went to eat something. How’s your arm? Anything hurts? Did you try to move it?”

 

Jess keeps talking and checking on you without waiting for an answer, what’s good since that leaves you an opening to look at her instead of G. Your arm still hurts, yes, and so does your head, but not as much as your heart.

 

It wasn’t a friendship starting. It meant nothing to G, and now you’re feeling like an idiot for coming so far after him. Your face is hot and your head is spinning. You expected a happy moment, it definitely wasn’t supposed to be like this.

  
  


\----------------G’S POV-----------------------

  


Shit! Shit! Shit!

 

Why _the hell_ are you here? You’re supposed to be far away with your friends!

 

It was so difficult to leave you! Only one day of this already messed a lot with his head, but he was sure that he would eventually forget you.

 

Yet, here you are, in front of him again, and in all his stupidity he could only be rude.

 

Of course he noticed your soul shining brighter when you saw his face and, yes, you were obviously going for a hug there, but that would have been dangerous for both: you’d end up panicking again, after a few moments, as always.

As for him, do you have any idea of what a smile followed by a hug would do to his heart? He would never be able to forget the feeling of having you actually being happy touching him.

 

And now you’re probably thinking all sort of weird things, he can see that. You’re bad hiding emotions and the hurt is clear on your expression. Your soul’s also looking weird.

 

Damn. He’s such an idiot.

 

Wait, did I-hate-monsters-Jess just implied you’re hurt?

 

“What happened to you?” He asks, his expression softening and voice worried.

 

His voice seems to startle Jess, who finally seems to notice his presence, and turns with wide eyes.

 

“Wha--- how the hell are you here?” She furrows her brows, confused and slightly frustrated.

 

Without even turning to Jess, G dashes to you, looking deep into your eyes.

 

“Doll, you’re hurt?” He asks, with a worried expression.

 

“Yeah…” You turn a bit to look to the other side, clearly avoiding his eyes.

 

Something on your voice and your expression makes it obvious you’re not talking about physical wounds.

  
  


\--------Your POV--------

 

“Jess, I think I need painkillers.” You try your best to not sound like someone who’s going to cry.

 

“ _Stupid brain_ ! _Do. Not. Cry. Now._ ”

 

Seems like crying is pretty much all you’ve been doing recently. You need to get a better hold of your emotions.

 

“Come with me, _____. It's gonna be ok. I already have a set of painkillers for you.”

 

Jess takes your arm to guide you back to the infirmary.

 

Now that you have light, it’s finally possible to see the corridors you’ve walking through.

 

There are small dog-like monsters heads peeking from everywhere. It’s a bit scary to feel surrounded by monsters like this, and they have this weird face, but they don’t seem to do anything but look. You walk a bit closer to Jess, just to be sure.

 

Upon entering the infirmary, Jess closes the door, making the ambient more relaxing.

 

You spot the bed you from before, still with the ice pack on the floor.

 

“Here, swallow these.” Jess gives you three pills and a cup of water. “I’ll check your shoulder now, ok? It’ll probably hurt a bit, but I just want to see if everything is back to it’s right place.”

 

Jess touches your shoulder, squeezing everything to check. It doesn’t hurt as much as before, just a bearable pressure feeling and an annoying itch. Your head and heart both ache, but of course not for the same reason.

 

“Nice, seems like all the joints are in the right place again.” She releases your arm and takes the ice pack. “I’ll go put that in the fridge, do you want to eat anything? They have some groceries here. Although I'm not sure if I trust it, Steve seems to think it's ok.”

 

“No, thanks. I just want to rest.” you faintly say, almost as a whisper, but Jess seems to hear you just fine. She gives you a soft smile and turns off the infirmary lights.

 

This day was extremely crazy, you don’t think you want to take anymore of it. The best thing is probably to sleep so your mind can sort things out.

 

You’re back to the same scene from when you woke up last time: badly lit room, the moonlight across the window, etc. Except this time you know you’re not in danger anymore. Jess and Steve are right there, even if there are dozens of monsters around. If they’re both relaxed, there's probably nothing to worry about.

 

And G is also there, meaning that you’re 100% safe.

 

How funny is it that he can make you feel both safe and afraid at the same time? He’s also the reason your heart is hurting. The brain can be so confusing sometimes…

 

You’re able to finally sleep after a few moments.

  


\-----------G’s POV----------

 

“...and then she passed out when Jess snapped the shoulder back to the right place---” Steve explains while motioning with his hands, sitting relaxed on one of the dining room’s chairs.

 

“Ack! That kind of shit hurts a lot!” G flinches. He’s been through this more than twice.

 

“You know, I’m a bit curious… What happens if _your_ arm disjoints? I mean, you’re all bones, does it just fall or…?” Steve asks curiously looking at G’s shoulder.

 

“What? No, man, monsters are made of magic! We don’t just walk around dropping our body parts everywhere, are you crazy?” G answers, a bit offended. But again, it’s not like he expected a human to understand how monsters bodies work.

 

“Ah, forgive me, it’s just that it’s too weir--- different from my reality.” he’s quicky to apologize, trying to clean any misunderstandings.

 

“Dude, didn’t you guys had monsters in the army too?”

 

“Yes, but no skeletons, as far as I remember. And I never thought too deep about this too” he stops for a while, probably trying to think about anything he actually knows about monsters. “I just know, obviously, that you guys turn into dust when you die.” he takes a moment after saying that, staring into nowhere in particular.

 

This makes G wonders if Steve had monster friends before. He clearly saw monster comrades dying before, and doesn’t seem like he forgot them.

 

“Anyway, turns out that the thing I saw was a...temmie? Is that the name?”

 

“Yea. And let me guess: she was searching for an egg.”

 

Steve nods, makes G smirk. It’s just too obvious. Who’d guess that they’d all end in the same place for the same reason?

 

“And then she guided us here, she said someone named Bob could help, but I admit I wasn’t expecting for him to be a monster too.”

 

“Right, because a monster can’t be a doctor.” G closes his eyes, chuckling. Nothing new, just another generic racist concept on a generic human mind.

 

“That’s not what I said, man.” Steve starts, but then he just stops and seems to think for a while. “No, that was _exactly_ what I said, wasn’t it?”

 

“Yea.”

 

“I apologize again. It’s not that I’m trying to sound like a rude racist here, but looks like I’m already full of preconceptions I haven’t even noticed until now.”  

 

G looks at Steve with a puzzled expression, watching as he seems to rub the back of his neck, embarrassed. He wasn’t expecting for a human to actually recognize his mistake _and_ apologize for it.

 

“Ahn, you noticed it and apologized, so I guess it's ok? I mean, as long as you don't do it again.” The situation is so new that he’s unsure if that's the right way to reply.

 

This never happened before to G, and both Steve and him seem puzzled about what to do or say.

 

“So…what are you going to do now?” Steve asks, trying to fix the mood.

 

“Me? I don't know. I kind of want to follow my original plans of traveling around the world, but these temmies here have some way better ideas.”

 

“The first idea seems pretty cool already, what is it that the temmies are planning that could possibly beat it??”

 

“Actually trying to _save_ the planet. Can you believe it?” he pretends to be frustrated, but regrets right after. Why should he spend a nice joke with Not-so-much-of-a-nice-guy-Steve?

 

“What? Oh man, but that would ruin your trip!” Steve actually joins him and answers in a fake outraged tone, leaving G shocked for a few seconds.

 

“I know, right? Temmies can be so egotistical!” He tries again.

 

“Yeah!”

 

They end up both laughing. Ok, so _maybe_ Steve isn't so bad, after all. Just because they had a rough start doesn't mean he's a bad guy. He’s good-guy-Steve, right?

 

And maybe Jess is ok too?

 

She did bitch about him, yes, and acted like a racist prick, but she has to be nice deep down, right? She's your friend, and her soul is green for kindness, so G can't believe she would be someone entirely bad.

 

“She’s sleeping.” Says the rispid, feminine voice.

 

Jess enters the room and, as soon as G looks, she turns her eyes, trying to avoid his.

 

She doesn't seem up to conversation right now, and he’s also not sure he wants to even try anything with her that night. Being able to talk to Steve without having him pulling his gun and pointing at his head is already a victory somehow, better not push that luck.

 

“I better go to sleep too. Good night, you two.” He gets up and walks to the door, without waiting for an answer.

 

Even so, he did hear a “good night” from Steve.

And, surprisingly, one from Jess too.

 

He waves without turning, and leaves, heading straight to the cell that, apparently, is something like his room now.

 

If he wasn’t feeling like sleeping before, now he certainly won’t, so he just stays on bed thinking about you.

 

You’re there. You’re within range again. He can go downstairs right now and see you, if he wants, and he can’t even begin to explain how much he’s holding himself to not do it right now. He could just teleport there to look at your face, but you’re tired and hurt and it’s better to wait for tomorrow.

 

And about that… how should he talk to you tomorrow? You were clearly hurt by his attitude. He didn't know you’ve been searching for him before Steve told him so. Makes he wonder if you wanted to see him as badly as he wanted to see you. Thought you clearly won’t reciprocate his feelings, you consider him one of your comrades.

 

Seems like your presence was everything he needed, because the next thing that happens is that he wakes up on the morning, without even realizing at which point he fell asleep.

 

The sun is already there and he doesn't even feel like lurking in bed. Maybe you're already up, eating, so he heads right to the dining hall.

 

He hears a human female voice talking, and his first thought is that it's you, but it’s actually Jess.

 

“Eat whatever you want, no need to be shy. You’re our guests, so everything is for you too!” Bob motions for Jess to check the table, full of food.

 

There are temmies eating all around the hall, and a table with human food. Half of these doesn't even look like something a temmie would eat, so it's clear for G that this was set specifically for the human guests, and probably for him too.

 

However, Jess doesn't look like she's interested on trying any of it. She looks at the table with a weird expression of distrust, and keeps looking around to the temmies eating.

 

“I’m...Not really hungry.”

 

Or so she says, but the looks she’s giving to the food makes it clear that she is. She totally looks like the kind of people that doesn't swallow her pride just because of food.

 

“ _hOI!!!!!! i'm tEMMIE!!_ ” One temmie says, passing next to her.

 

“Er, hi…” She answers, with an weird confused face.

 

This is a bit fun to watch. Miss I-hate-monsters-Jess being cornered by monsters all around. She does look extremely puzzled about what to do.

Makes sense, though: one wouldn't just be mean to an entire community of temmies, specially when they've helped her and her friends and offered them a roof and food.

 

The temmies have been nice so far and none of them are even treating her as an outsider. That's where her green soul probably kicks in.

 

G scoffs when Bob leave her to choose whatever she wants and she just stands there, arms crossed, looking at the food without doing anything. Time to help I’m-afraid-of-food-made-by-monsters-Jess.

 

“So, not hungry?” He asks, approaching her.

 

Jess turns quickly to look at him, with a surprised expression. Did he scare her? Ops. That wasn't his intention, but maybe she was just too focused on the food to pay attention to her surroundings.

 

“If you want food that much, just get something. It's free.” G suggests, taking half of a bagel from the table.

 

“...No. I don't want to eat anything right now.”

 

“It’s not poisoned, see?” He eats it in front of her, to show that everything is safe.

 

“For starters, even if it was poisoned, it wouldn't affect you anyway. This proves nothing. But I can't eat. I need to go back to ____’s side and wait for her to wake up.” She complains, averting her eyes.

 

“Why? She's not _that_ hurt to need so much supervision. I bet Steve there anyway, since he's not here.”

 

Jess finally looks at him, brows furrowed, mouth threatening to form an expression of scorn.

 

“What do _you_ think you know? You’re meddling too much for someone who just met her weeks ago. You’re not her doctor.” She does an arrogant face turn, leaves the room.

 

But this time, things are different: you guys are humans at a monster's home, being welcomed by other monsters. The temmies are being nice, they’re a gentle community.

 

G is having none of that.

 

He teleports to the corridor, right in front of Jess, making her jump.

She prepares to curse at him, but he talks first.

 

“And you're not her mother.” He stares right into her eyes.

 

Jess’ face turns into something between hate and fear, but she doesn't steps back.

 

“Who do you think you are---” she starts, but G doesn't let her finish..

 

“Who do _you_ think you are? Be grateful for what the others do for you, instead of bitching like that.” he says, loudly.

He’s tired of that attitude. She’ll learn to be nice to him and his people, like her it or not

 

“I don't need to be grateful at you. You’ve done not for me at all. _____ wants us to coexist in peace, but I tell you: if I really need to be near you from now own, know that I'm just tolerating you.”

 

“Isn't that what I’ve been doing regarding you, anyway? All you've done since we met was acting like an annoying, racist, spoiled girl who can't accept she doesn't have control over her friend, whom she treats like a property.”

 

That clearly makes her anger boil more, cause she gives one step and pushes him. G is way stronger than Jess, of course, but he wasn't expecting for that, so she throws him out of balance. He has to put one foot in front of another to not fall.

 

“You can fool ______ and Steve, but I know guys like you. I know what you want, and you won't have it. I hate you.” Although her voice is low, her face is red and her fists are clenched. Is it that easy to get under her skin?

 

“ I also hate you! And I, too, know what you want. I won't let you monopolize and control _____!”

 

“I'm not a threat to _____! You are!” Jess shouts. “Leave her alone!”

 

“You’re the one who needs to leave her alone!” G retorts, almost shouting too.

 

He just can't keep his coolness near this woman. She just makes him feel so mad. Why are you friends with someone like her? Right now, he can't get what is on her crazy mind that justifies her green soul. She's not kind at all!

 

There are temmies around the doors and stairs looking at the two of them, while they face each other on the hall. All traces of trying a nice conversation disappeared already, and it’s possible to see all the frustration on their faces.

 

Steve comes running from downstairs, looking concerned.

 

“Everything ok here?” He asks, looking from one to another.

 

“No! Steve, I hate h---” Jess turns to Steve and starts saying, but she's cut by a scream.

 

What's that? That's your voice. Something clearly happened to you.

 

G looks at Jess, who dashes downstairs, and scoffs.

  
“You can't beat me on that, and possible on anything else anyway.” He says, teleporting to the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL?  
> WEEEEEELL?  
> HOW WAS IT TO FINALLY SEE EVERYTHING YOU WERE WAITING FOR (except romance, ok, but...) IN THE SAME CHAPTER?  
> Now now, let us check some things here. After this chapter, what are your thoughts about Jess, Steve and G (isn't he stupid? man, he's stupid. Let's talk about someone stupid...)? Feel free to share your thoughts, if you want. We already have Jess' evolution planned, but I was thinking if someone has anything they want to suggest about her. I'm not too worried about Stevo, since I already have him where I wanted, but I might ask just to be sure. And G...aaahhhh G *pats G's head* so stupid... =']


	17. Like a Teen Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find some courage and tell him your feelings, girl!

You’re more or less awake, but refuse to open your eyelids. Even so, it’s noticeable that the room is completely bright, due to the sunlight.

 

“ _hOI!!!!!! i'm tEMMIE!!_ ”

 

You open your eyes to see one of the dog-like monsters close to your face, making you jolt and give a loud squeal – startling the monster – who also jumps.

 

A pair of bone hands holds it in the air.

 

“Sorry, Temmie, but doll here is afraid of monsters.” G says, looking at the temmie while holding her. “You ok, doll?”

 

You can’t answer, you’re too shocked looking at the thing in front of you: the monster’s face stayed in the same place, just changed it’s expression to one of surprise.

 

“... What?” You tilt your head to the side a bit, making a puzzled face and stretching your hand to touch it, but then it suddenly speaks.

 

“Awhawawa NU no, human! NUt TEm’s fAyce!” And the face goes back to the original body, leaving you with an extremely bewildered expression.

 

G looks at the temmie, back at you and laughs loudly.

 

“Hahahaha do you need a moment there, doll??” He keeps laughing while putting the temmie back on the ground, far from you.

 

“W-what’s so funny? I just didn’t know monsters could do that!” You cross your arms, blushing.

 

“Haha, no, the kind of magic depends on the monster.” He answers, still laughing. “A temmie can't teleport and I can't do this face thing.”

 

“That's so…” You start.

 

“Weird? Scary? Monstrous?” He snickers at the last one.

 

“Different.” You look at the temmie. “ 'Temmie’, right?”

 

“YaYAaa NOice to meet U, human Dolly!” She greets you, very excited, making G laugh again.

 

“Ah, no, no! My name isn't 'doll’!“ You try to explain, shooting G an mad expression and turning back to the temmie. “It’s ______.”

 

“Right. Only I can call her 'doll’, cause she's mine.” G does his best to smirk, despite the slightly blush tinting his face.

 

You can notice something is off, but chooses to not talk about it in front of a random monster.

 

“UwahH!1!” The temmie’s face vibrates a bit, separating from the body again, for a second. “NOice to meet you, _____! Sorry, TEm not knowing  YOU're datting.” The temmie says, making both of you cough loudly and blush.

 

“NO! WE’RE NOT DATING!” You shout, making the temmie jump again, while G is a weird mess between laughing uncontrollably and blushing hard. “WE’RE---” When you notice you’re startling her, you stop and take a deep breath before continuing. “We’re… Friends. G is my friend.”

 

G stops laughing and looks at you, dumbfounded. Surely you’ve caught him by surprise.

 

“You...consider me one of your friends?”

 

“Maybe? You see...”

 

You think about last night and falter. What if he doesn’t consider you his friend? Is it really worth wording this feeling, if you know it’s not reciprocated?

 

You decide that it is. You’re tired of being afraid and feeling weak for not wanting to take decisions.

 

“...Yeah, you’re my friend. I see you as one, at least, and that’s why I’m here. My friends should be close to me, so I’m here to take you with us.” You declare, firmly. You can feel determination making you stronger.

 

Even if he’s not up to this friendship, at least you finally voiced it. He can always say “no” if he wants, right?

 

But he says nothing, he just stays there with an astonished look. You can, however, spot a smile on the corner of his mouth. You expected him to at least complement that.

 

The two of you just stay there, looking at each other without talking. It’s awkward.

 

Didn’t you just decide to not let your fears overcome you? So fuck it, just ask if he thinks of you as his friend too!

 

“Say, G, what do you think of me? ”, you ask, blushing. Granted, you’re not using to be so straightforward, but since you’re having a burst of courage anyway...

 

\----------G’s pov---------

 

_‘AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!’_

 

He can only scream inside his mind while he sees your blushing face asking this question, looking at him with your sweet, but prying eyes. Is that _that_ kind of question?

 

_‘No, G, keep it cool. Remember: no matter what, you’re a cool guy. Cool guys don’t panic in front of the girls they like, they have control of the situation. Answer calmly and collected, with a strong voice.’_

 

“Wha---what? W-w-why this---”

 

_‘SHIT! DO NOT STUTTER, YOU FUCKER! CALM. AND.COLLECTED.’_

 

He takes a second to take a deep breath, clearly nervous.

 

“Sorry. Ahn, why this question?” He asks, trying to look as composed as possible.

  


\----------Your pov--------

 

“What’s wrong with it? Is there a particular reason you wouldn’t want to answer?” You furrow your brows. Maybe he really doesn’t see you as a friend?

“No, I mean, I don’t know? You… You’re pretty, and nice, and sweet...” He says, averting your eyes.

 

“T-that’s not what I meant!” Now it’s your time to stutter. You want to cover your face so hard right now, but… No, burst of courage. “I want to know if you consider me your friend too!”

 

“Wha---Oh! Well, of course! You’re my friend, doll, why would you think you aren’t?” He’s finally able to get his composure back, it seems.

 

“Maybe because you left me behind and went away alone?” You arch a brow, as if he's asking something pretty obvious.

 

“Ok, fair enough, but that was only because you're better off without me. Like, with only your human friends.”

 

“And maybe because you weren't happy seeing me again?” You’re still feeling a hit hurt for that. If you’re going to talk about friendship issues, that's the right time to ask about that too.

 

“Of course I was happy!”

 

“No, you weren't! I'm not an idiot, I can see when something obvious is happening in front of me!”

 

“Oh, really now?” You hear Jess saying, in a dull voice.

 

You and G turn your faces to the door, only to notice that both Steve and Jess where there. Jess has her arms crossed and Steve is looking from you to G and back to you again, clearly interested.

 

“How long we still need to wait until this scene ripped right off a teen’s movie finally ends?” She asks, looking _really_ done.

 

“Come on, Jess, this is pretty amusing, I want to see what happens next. Maybe we should bet on who blushes more?” Steve laughs a bit, obviously thinking the whole scene as an entertainment. Jess, on the other hand, doesn't seem to think this funny even one bit.

 

“Well, if you're both done here, and since _____ seems to be _way_ better, maybe we can move this whole convo to somewhere less cramped.” She turns to open the door, not even expecting for an answer.

 

“It's not like it can get better anyway.” Steve shrugs, still smiling. It's good that someone’s having fun with this situation, because your heart is beating so fast you can hear it.

 

You’re already feeling like having a heart attack anyway, maybe you should just drop all the bombs at once. You get up of the bed and walk fast, positioning yourself in front of the door.

 

“G.” You call, determination boiling inside of you. “Do you like me?”

 

“No no, wait. Turns out it _could_ get better, and a lot!” Steve says to Jess, crossing his arms and looking at G. “So, do you like ____?”

 

\--------G’s POV---------

 

_'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH’_

 

“I I I I wh-- I“

 

You probably didn't mean it like _that_. You didn't before, and you certainly isn't now, but that doesn't mean your words wouldn't mess up his mind.

 

 _\------_ Your POV-------

 

By G’s face, you can already more or less see where your words could be misunderstood, so you take a deep breath and starts again.

 

“G, if you like me and we’re really friends, know that you're free to come with us.” You try to say it as serious as possible. “I mean, I can't force you if you don't want to, but I’d very happy if you did.”

 

And that's it. All your courage and you finally could say it. You’re nervous, but proud of yourself.

 

“But doll, you’re afraid of me… You always tremble and end up crying when I’m there.”

 

“But that's not your fault. I'm the one who needs to get over my problems with monsters.”

 

“Doll… I like you, but I’m not even comfortable knowing you don't like my kind. Not that it's your fault, it's just… Our situation is very awkward.”

 

“Yes, but I already decided that I’ll work hard to overcome my fears so I can both get stronger _and_ have you at my side.” You declare with a determined smile.

 

“Really? You want to overcome you fear for me?” G asks, his face totally flushed and voice expectantly.

 

“Of course? If you forgive me for acting so stupid and all the cruel things I said, I’m up for it.”

 

“You’re forgiven. I know it's not your fault. I mean, it is, a bit, but Steve there made me see that this isn't really on purpose, mostly.” He points at Steve.

 

“I’m not even saying anything right now, man, why the hell are you using my name?” Steve asks, frustrated.

 

“Yea yea, not now, Stevo.” G hand waves, not even taking his eyes of yours to look at him. “_____, if you're really interested in overcoming your fear of monsters, I actually have an idea: stay here with me.”

 

“What?” You ask abruptly, surprised. That was unexpected.

 

“WHAT?” You hear Jess shouting.

 

“They want me to help them with some things. I can bargain for you to stay too in exchange for my help.” G smiles confidently. He seems to have a few ideas about what to do from now on, already.

 

“As if!” Jess dashes to your side, almost shouting. “I don't know what’s on your head, but we have our own objective. If you're not planning to come with us, then too bad because you're staying behind.”

 

“Jess, no! You promised you wouldn't be like this!” You expected her to be mad about it, but she gave her word that she wouldn’t mess with G anymore. But then again, it’s not like you expected her to get better about him in less than two days.

 

“Yes, but listen to what he's saying! ____ you can't be considering it for real… What about _our_ plans?”

 

“Actually–” Steve interrupts, walking to where you three are. “I think that this proposition is really convenient and useful for our plans.”

 

“What? Steve, not you too!” Jess turns to him, a perplexed expression.

 

“No, but think about it: if we’re on a safe place, we can research and gather things to make our plan work, something that would’ve been extremely dangerous outside. At least we don't have the zombie danger here.”

 

“Man, we just got out of the _exact_ same situation with these crazy people at the hotel! What makes you think these monsters here are less ready to kill us?” She crosses her arms, looking at him with an arched brow.

 

“First, I don't sense the same bad intentions from them. Second, seems like G has something they want, or something like that? And third, I’m going to be here too, you’re not going to be left alone with all the monsters.”

 

“I still don’t trust these options!” Jess keeps complaining. She doesn’t seem convinced at all. G also seems confused, given his expression at the moment.

 

“It’s not like we have any other, actually. We can go out there and try to find another place conveniently free of zombies and with all the things we need to survive, but you know that’s unrealistic...”

 

Jess opens her mouth to answer two or three times, but she actually doesn’t have anything she could say to counter Steve. She clenches her fists, looking frustrated and nervous.

 

You’re surprised, and definitely wasn’t expecting Steve to support anything G said.

 

“Well, you don’t have to answer that now, doll.” G turns to you. “Have some time to think about what you want to do, maybe if---”

 

“I’m staying.”

 

He gives you a surprised look, arching a brow.

 

“You sure you don’t want to think a bit before deciding it?”

 

“I am. Steve gave all the reasons too. We’re staying here with you.”

 

“But of course, only _if_ you can get us a spot. You still have to check on that, right?” Steve asks

 

“Yea, but it’s almost granted. I’ll check it with Bob after eating something. Maybe _while_ we eat something.” He smiles, looking really happy.

 

“Right! I’m really hungry so, please, let’s eat.” You smile too, looking at him. It’s great that everything ended up in a good way.

 

Actually, more or less...

 

You three look at Jess. She’s looking at the ground, not saying a word, and doesn't seem like she even wants to talk. You wonder if maybe you should talk to her. As if reading your mind, Steve touches your shoulder.

 

“Let’s go, _____. Leave her some space.”

 

“... Right. Come eat with us if you feel like it, ok, Jess?”

 

You, G and Steve leave the room, followed by the small temmie.

 

You wonder if you scared the little monster with all this, she seems a bit taken aback.

 

When you get to the main hall, you lower your body to talk to her. The size of a temmie still scares you a bit, but you doubt she would jump on you and bite like a dog.

 

“I’m sorry if all this scared you. I swear we’re nice.” You try to sound composed and ignore that afraid feeling. You promised G you’d get better on this, and you will!

 

“ _OMG!! humans TOO CUTE_. TEm can't WAIt to be hoomans fwieend!” The temmie’s face vibrates with a smile, making you give a soft smile too.

 

She doesn't even know you and wants to be your friend. She's not scared of you, like G wasn't.

 

Maybe monsters can be nicer than humans, in the end. Makes you think who the real monsters are.

 

\-----G’s POV-----

 

G watches when you stops to talk to the temmie, checking if you seem ok. As expected, you do look a bit nervous, but way less than he thought you would. You’re even smiling.

 

He looks at Steve and he’s also focused on you.

 

“So, you decided it's worth trusting me now?” He asks Steve, whose smile turns into a snicker as his eyes turn to G.

 

“I don't fully trust you, it's not even possible for me to do that with everything I’ve experienced on my life. Sorry if you were expecting instant friendship.” Steve says, in a “as a matter of fact” tone.

 

“I'm not that naive. The 'instant trust’ does seems weird, though. What was that about?”

 

Steve looks G in the eyes, with a shit eating grin, not saying anything.

 

“... If you plan on scaring me, you’re doing good 'cause it's working. Not that I should say that out loud, but…”

 

Steve keeps looking at him with the same expression, not even blinking.

 

“You know I can shoot you if you try anything, right?” G warns, a bit taken aback. Steve's expression doesn't seem scary or menacing, but something is making G nervous. It seems like…

 

“You like her.”

 

“What?”

 

“You like ____, don't you?”

 

That's it. It's mockery. That's why he’s making that face.

 

“Pff, no? What makes you think that?”

 

“Oh, come on! You can't really think I’m buying that!” Steve really seems to be enjoying. It’s the first time G sees him smiling that much.

 

“I'm telling you it's not what you're thinking.”

 

“It isn't? Okay then. Let's tell her about how I got confused, we can all laugh together.”

 

Steve turns to you and opens his mouth to call you, only to have G holding his shoulders as fast as he can, panic showing in his expression.

 

“What's the problem, G-boy? Didn't you just say your crush on the pretty girl from the other class is only me being confused?”

 

Fuck. Steve is totally in control here, and he knows that. Is it even possible to deny? If they all have to be together anyway, isn't it better to admit at once?

 

“Ok, so yes, _maybe_ I do have this small crush on her, but...”

 

“Fuck it, I’m not buying that 'small crush’ story. You _like_ her for good. I thought so the first time I saw you two interacting, but I mistakenly thought you were only interested in other things. You know you give that vibe, with your appearance...”

 

“Ah, right, cause now you're both going to mock me _and_ go back with the preconceived shit.” He rolls his eyes. Not _again._

 

“Well, I won't deny it was exactly that, but now I'm sure you have the heart of a teenage boy. You even left when you thought it was better for her to be far away from you. Is she your first love or something like that?”

 

“N-no? And don't use the word 'love’, it’s too deep.”

 

“You’re aware you’re stuttering and blushing, right? That's what this golden color on your face is supposed to mean, right? Magic color and all. And you thought I didn't knew my shit about monsters...”

 

“What does that have to do with anything, anyway?”

 

“Everything? Now I know, for starters, that you wouldn't invite her to stay here if this place was dangerous. It's already good enough for me to know that. Even if things get bad, you’ll do your best to protect her, so you’re an ally. And a pretty useful one, I’d say! I have a nice secret about you right here on the palm of my hand, so do not even thinking on doing something that I disapprove.” He smirks. The smirk of someone who just won a battle, and maybe a slave.

 

“So you're going to blackmail me? That's your plan?” G crosses his arms, trying to think about doing something to make the situation better for him.

 

“Pretty neat, huh?” Steve winks.

 

“Not really. Looks like something a villain from a teen movie would do.”

 

“That's true, but aren't we having a lot of teen movie related things here anyway? We could even say we’re inside one, just with the addition of zombies.”

 

“I’m happy you're enjoying this.”

 

“Thank you, it's very amusing, yes! It’ll get even better now that ____ is getting here.” He motions with his head to something behind G, who turns, only to see you running to where they are, concerned.

 

“My god, are you two fighting? You better not be.” You cross your arms and furrow your brows in an adorable way. G can only deny with his head, trying to not look at you or Steve.

 

“Don't worry, ____. It's quite the opposite: we’re having a nice man to man talk.” Steve says, leaning on G’s shoulder and smiling. “We're gonna be best friends, G-boy. Your secret is safe with me.”

 

G looks at Steve, a 'fuck you’ expression, which only makes Steve's smile bigger.

 

“I bet we will, _Stev-o.”_ He answers, clenching his teeth.

 

You're not sure of what's happening, but decide to trust them anyway.

 

__________________________________

t a place far away from there, a small figure looks at the pretty ornaments all over the wall while a few men walk together with them, as their escort.

 

Isn't it just convenient that they were able to occupy a cathedral? But again, maybe this was the plan all along. Maybe there never been zombies around this place from the beginning.

 

The figure arrives at a meeting room on the second floor, holding a book with all their strength. The door opens and one of the escorts talks.

 

“This is the kid they were talking about earlier, sirs. The one our search team found on that roof. He claimed he knows us and he has one of our books.”

 

“Very well.” Says one of the men inside room, all dressed in fancy clothes and looking at the kid. “Talk to us, boy. They say you're the only survivor of an entire area, and that you survived fighting all by yourself and getting to that roof. Who are you?”

  
“My name is Mika.” Says the kid, holding the book that looked like a small Bible, but was actually something like a cult manual. “And I’m a chosen one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, we finally have all the pieces in the right places. Let the plot begin for real.


	18. Contract?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will you realize you have so much power over him?

You finish combing your hair, looking at the mirror and feeling pleased. It’s been so long since you were able to indulge in habits like that. Maybe you’re letting yourself relax a bit too much, but it’s impossible not to, now you’re experiencing being pampered like there’s no tomorrow.

 

The temmies have a system of getting things from inhabited human houses or stores, so they have fancy items you didn’t even know existed. On top of that, they’re treating you like a princess just because you’re a visitor. G made you write a list with self care stuff you used to have before the outbreak, and the temmies were sure to get you a stock of everything they could find. “No one will use it anyway. I’ll only be a waste after reaching the expiration date, so you having it is better than nothing”, G said when you felt guilty for accepting all these things. Even Jess and Steve got nice stuff! You wonder if G took this opportunity to get his hands on fancy goodies too. If he did, he never told you.

  
  


From inside your cell on the third floor, you can hear G and Steve shouting at each other. 

 

“Oh, come on, Steve!” 

 

“It was about to bite me!”

  
“So??? We are working on the cure, anyway!”

 

“You can’t possible be serious!”

 

“Take one or the team, Stevo!”

 

You sigh, it’s not even necessary to listen more to know what’s happening.

 

Both G and Steve have been working together on that task of capturing a zombie for Bob. As G expected, the temmies gladly let you guys stay in exchange for the help. 

 

Of course, you and Jess are forbidden to even try going near zombies, though. G made this agreement to keep you in a safe place, so you kind of figured he would be against you fighting zombies again. Even so, you feel bad for accepting this princess treatment. As much as you don't want to die, you need to do something to help too, especially since the G&Steve duo doesn't seem to be working.

 

“If they would at least agree on letting me help…” 

 

You walk downstairs, not really wanting to face this problem, but it's not like you have a different option anyway. This is the second time they fail, and you guess that it won't be the last too. Both are great on fights, but their way of working are too different: Steve is used to teamwork, with comrades having his back, and G works alone, trusting only himself.

 

Upon passing by the second floor, you can spot Jess carrying a box. She looks at you and motions to the first floor with her head.

 

“How much you wanna bet it was the skeleton’s fault?” She asks, scoffing.

 

“I wish I could stand for G here, but I'm with you…” You admit. G doesn't know how to teamwork, and he keeps getting on Steve's way instead of helping.

 

“Well, Steve brought this upon himself. I just hope he figures out his mistake and accept our help already.” 

 

She keeps looking at the stairs, probably considering if she she should go down and complain too. Even if Jess isn’t the kind who likes fights, you know she's ready to try. She complained a lot when it was decided that she would be of more use staying at the building to help with medical support instead of facing the action. 

 

Now, she totally understands the situation, but the fact that the guys are failing so hard makes her really mad, she’s sure she would be able to get a zombie in no time if it was her there with Steve.

 

“What’s inside, by the way?” You point to the box she’s carrying.

 

“Ah, just some medical supplies. I should take this to the infirmary, but do I really want to go down there and pass near these weirdos?”Jess asks you, arching one brow. 

 

You know she’s still resenting G for some reason. Steve told you he saw them having a quarrel weeks ago when you three got there, but he doesn’t know the details. G said he doesn’t recall that, and Jess also brushed you off. You’re sure they said some harsh things to each other and are trying not to involve you, despite being obvious that you're at least part of the reason.

 

“You have to. There’s no other way to the infirmary but going through the first floor's main hall.”

 

“Uuggh…” She sneers, unpleased, and walks downstairs, followed by you.

 

As much as you already expected to see the guys dirty from the fight, you certainly weren’t expecting them to be all covered in a weird mixture of blood and fluids. You keep forgetting things are dirty out there.

 

“Oh my god, Steve! Are you ok?” You rush to Steve, but can’t get too close since he’s stinking horribly. “Ugh! No, sorry, can’t go there!” You take a few steps back, covering your mouth and nose.

 

“It’s ok, ____, it’s all from the zombies.” Steve chuckles, but you can see he looks really tired. “I need a bath and probably eat and sleep, today was way more complicated than I antecipated.”

 

“That’s because you don’t have or want proper support!” Jess shouts while passing by the other side of the hall carrying the box, making you roll your eyes and Steve give a small smile.

 

“No but, really, Steve, you’re sure not even a drop of this blood is yours?” You look at him again, examining his body. “Maybe you should shower and check things with Jess. Isn’t it dangerous if their blood splash on you and you have a cut?”

 

“I don’t think I have any cuts, just bruises. But yes, I’ll do that.” His mood seems to have improved from before you got there. “Thanks for worrying about me, ____.”

 

You blush. Even being all dirty, Steve can still make your heart flutter. Your mind focus on his smile for a few seconds, before warning you’re probably looking creepy.

 

“I-I mean, no problem! There’s no way I wouldn’t worry, you just got here like that and stuff and----”

 

A bone hand waves in front of your face, blocking your vision of Steve.

 

“Yes, I’m fine too. No, don’t worry, nothing broken, I came back to you in one piece.” G says in an offended tone, looking at you with his brow bones furrowed. “I’m glad to know you worry about me too.” 

 

You turn to him, apologetic.

 

“Sorry, G. I also worry about you, but zombie blood can’t infect you and you know that.”

 

“We don't know that for sure, ok? What if I get infected exactly because we keep thinking like that?” He crosses his arms, frustrated.

 

You look at Steve, who rolls his eyes, smiling a bit. You facepalm, but can't hold a chuckle. G’s been a bit childish with jealousy from a while now. You already said you consider him your friend too, but he keeps acting like this when it's about Steve and you. 

 

You decide to humour him, especially since he's working hard for you all.

 

“Ooook, G. How was it? Did you get hurt? Do you  _ think _ you’re infected somehow? Do you need Jess to check on you?” 

 

“I know you're not really worried about me, but I'm fine, yes.” He gives you a side glance, still not sounding happy. 

 

“Come on, G, you know I worry!” You try giving him a smile, but he still looks unconvinced. Time to appeal to his ego. “It’s just that I don't really need to ask cause I know you're ok… Like, you’re so good at fighting, and actually at everything, and so strong that I sometimes forget you can get hurt too...” 

 

“...You know I know what you're trying to do, right?” He looks at you, still a bit serious, and after a few seconds, he smirks. “But you're right, I am, indeed, really strong. I forgive you for thinking I would be 100% ok. Let’s be honest, I’m pretty good at everything.”

 

You glance at Steve, who gives you a thumbs up. Nailed it.

 

“Also, even if for some crazy reason I end up being infected, know that there's no way I would ask for that woman's help. Probably Bob’s.” He frowns just at the mention of Jess. You have no idea on what to do about these two.

 

“Hum, but Jess’ a doctor, you know? She may be like… That, but she would help.” You try, not even convincing yourself.

 

“Oh yeah!” Steve snickers, leaning on G’s shoulder and talking to him. “She would love to put out an infected version of you.”

 

“Dude, she would love to put me out even if I’m 100% healthy!”

 

You want to complain since you think it’s not nice to talk about Jess like this, but instead you take a moment to look at G and Steve together. While Jess doesn’t even want to go near G, Steve seems to enjoy his company and vice versa. As much as Steve likes you and Jess, you know there are things he can’t share with you. Same goes for G, so it makes sense that they would end up like this. 

 

Judging by how they acted when they met, you expected them to either be friends or end up killing each other. Thank god they went for the first option.

  
  


“Guys, you know you really shouldn’t talk about Jess like this…”

 

“Why? Is she behind us?” Steve jokes and looks around.

 

“I don’t mind if she listens, it’s the truth: she would love to get rid of me.” G affirms, in a ‘as a matter of fact’ tone. “I would get rid of her too, if it was that easy.”

 

“G!” You complain.

 

“What? Can you imagine how useful it would be if I could just throw water at her and have her melt?” You know he’s joking, but still sounds horrible. Steve, on the other hand, snorts. 

 

“At least  _ someone  _ enjoys your cruel jokes.” You glance at both of them, frowning. 

 

“Nah, doll, the only cruel joke here is that Steve head shooted the zombie we captured.” G turns to Steve, who was clearly caught off guard.

 

You’re surprised. You’d think it was G’s fault, but it was actually Steve’s?

 

“No, look, that’s not how it went down. It’s just that  _ someone _ couldn’t follow the plan properly, the zombie was able to get free and tried to bite me, so i had to kill it.” Steve  explains, frowning at G.

 

“Well, for someone who talks so much about teamwork, you could’ve taken one for the team there…”

 

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that and go to take my bath.” Steve motions to you and walks away.

 

“Soooo, looks like it’s just the two of us again.” G grins and winks at you.

 

“Yes, and soon it’ll be only me, because you need a bath too and you should take it urgently.” You answer, winking back at him.

 

“Pff, what do you mean? I’m not stinking, doll, I’m too cool for that.” 

 

“You were fighting at the sewers and you’re covered in zombie fluids. Even if you were the coolest guy in the world, you’d still need a bath.” 

 

“Wha-- I  _ am  _ the coolest guy in the world, ok? Excuse you.” He says, pretending he’s offended, but still smiling. 

 

“Riiight! I totally forgot who I’m talking to!” You can’t help but giggle and agree with him. “So, coolest guy in the world, are you going to spend the day covered in zombie dirtiness?”

 

“No? …Maybe? I don’t have other cool clothes, I guess.”  He ponders, making you think if he would actually spend the rest of his life in dirty clothes just to look nice.

 

“Really, now? You can always get something with the temmies, no?”

 

“Nah, I doubt they would find anything that would look nice on me. They don’t even wear nice clothes themselves!” 

 

“Do you realize you’re saying that in a place where any of them can hear you? Just because the floor looks empty, doesn’t mean it really is!” The temmies are being nice and you really prefer to avoid making fun of their clothes. 

 

An idea pops on your mind, and you stretch your arm towards him.

 

“Give me your clothes.” You say, smiling.

 

“W-what?” He stutters and seem taken aback.

 

“I can wash it for you so you can have your bath. It probably won’t dry today, but you can use something from Steve until it does so.”

 

“Come on, doll. You’re not my maid for me to force you to wash my clothes.”

 

“You’re not forcing me to do anything, I’m offering it. It’s better than have you stinking and looking uncomfortable because of it.”

 

He seems to consider the idea.

 

“Okay, but I insist that you don’t have to do it…”

 

“And I insist on doing it. Come on.” You motion for him to follow you.

  
  


He doesn’t seem to understand where you’re taking him until you actually get close to your office’s door. 

 

The prison building only has one main bathroom with stalls, but there are some offices with it’s own bathrooms, and you and Jess use these. It’s way more cofortable and private. You ended up getting this particular office as your private place, and your things are all there, like books and other stuff the temmies seem to think you would like to have. 

  
  


“You can leave your clothes here and use my bathroom. I’ll go get something from Steve’s stuff and be back in a minute.”

 

“Now now, doll… If anyone told me weeks ago that I’d end up in a room having you telling me to undress and get wet, I would’ve laughed on their faces, but look at us now. This relationship advanced so much!”

 

“Yeah, sure.” You agree, unimpressed. You’re already used to his double meaning jokes by now.

 

“What is it? You seem bored. Why don’t you just take your clothes too and get in with me?” He proposes, taking his jacket off and looking at you with a smug grin.

 

You blush hardly. As much as you were expecting him to say it – and you were sure he was going to – it still makes you disconcerted. You try to keep your composure, it’s worse if you give in to his teases.

 

“No, not gonna work. I’m already used to it and you can’t get under my skin.” 

 

“You sure? Cause I’m noticing your face way redder than the usual.” 

 

He points at your cheeks, making you instinctively cover them with your hands. 

 

“AHAHAHA COME ON, DOLL! DON’T HIDE YOUR PRETTY, FLUSHED FACE!” 

 

He laughs loudly, pointing at you. You want to throw something at him, but is it really worth breaking your things for this? You decide it isn’t.

 

“Damn, G! Don’t do this!” 

 

He can’t stop laughing. 

 

You let go of your face and take his jacket, folding it carefully while he keeps laughing and pointing, not giving any sign of stopping. 

 

You give up and throw the jacket on his face.

 

“STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!” You complain loudly, all red again. “DAMN, G!”

 

“AHAHA I’M SO AHAHA SO SORRY, DOLL!” 

 

You turn to the door frustrated, stomping hard on the ground, and notice he immediately stops laughing. 

 

Oh, maybe he thinks you’re mad? You’re annoyed by his jokes, but not ‘mad’. 

 

“____…”

 

“W-what?” You stutter, nervously. He never calls you by the name. What's that now? 

You turn to him again, just to see that he’s smiling.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Why is this situation giving you a deja vu feeling?Is this like the last time? Is he planning on going away again?

 

You don't really know to answer, but it's better to be sure he knows you're glad he's there with you just to be sure.

 

“Nah, I’m the one who have to thank you, G. You’ve been doing so much for me and everyone, I just can't repay you enough. I'm happy to be here with you.”

 

He blushes a bit, quick to look away. That actually gives you an idea.

 

You walk as close as possible to him, startling him a bit. The fact that you can almost touch him now doesn't go unnoticed by you, and you mentally high five yourself for this small but nice progress. 

 

You use your sweetest tone and look him deeply in the eyes, smirking. “You know, I actually think of a way I could repay you.”

 

He seems as lost as you expected. His face is all flushed and his mouth is agape. You thought there was a possibility of him taking the opportunity to crazily flirt, but your main bet was that he would be actionless due to not being prepared to face this kind of behavior from you.

 

“Wha wha what are y-you talking about, __-__-_____?” 

 

“What do you mean? You know very well there's a very specific way I could give back that kindness of yours, G…”

 

OK, now you know why he does it all the time: it's really fun to see someone getting like this because of you. 

 

His mouth moves, but he doesn't seem to be able to say anything, even clearly struggling to. You  **swear** you saw his iris take the format of a heart for a second there, but that's crazy and doesn't make sense, right? You’re just too hyped and nervous, not seeing things right. 

 

You slam your palm open on the wall next to his face, the other hand going to your hips while you give a confident smile. “Let me work with you to capture the zombies.”

 

He seems to not fully get the situation for a second, even if you just made him jump when you slammed the wall. Apparently, his mind is still processing what just happened, and he still seems to be taken aback by your strong-willed attitude. 

 

“Think about it, G. I'm sure you'll understand it's the best for everyone if you do. Meanwhile, I’m going to go on with this here.” You take his jacket quickly, turning to the door and opening it. 

 

Flushed and confused G is really cute. You want to see more of it later, but for now it's better to not abuse your luck. It’s important to know to retreat while you're still winning. 

 

You walk through the door, blushing really hard and embarrassed. But you were victorious this time and things will continue like that as long as he can't see your face. You think you heard him saying something while you were closing the door, but chose to ignore it. There's no way you’re going back there now.

 

You decided to ask Steve if he has anything G can borrow for now, but he’s in the shower, so you’ll have to wait. 

 

You said all these things and yet, you don't really know what to do with G’s jacket. The temmies are the ones taking care of cleaning clothes and stuff, and that also makes you feel weird. Aren't you using the temmies like maids? But every time you try to discuss that, they act like G about the zombie stuff! They don't want you to do anything, and they keep using some excuse like having a specific water amount already calculated for that, but you know it doesn't make sense because they don't have rules about bath water.

 

While waiting, maybe it's a good time to ask about this? You search around for a temmie, that's not too difficult to find, and talk to the first one that appears in front of you. 

Now, temmies are monsters and you usually won't just approach them without feeling a shiver, but it's visible how much you were able to relax near one, compared to your first experience with them.

 

“Excuse me.” You call, making the temmie focus on you. Their face vibrated and turns into a smile.

 

“ _ hOI!!!!!! i'm tEMMIE!!  _ Awahwahwa hoW R u?!”

 

“Oh, I’m fine, thanks for asking. And you?” Temmies are such nice monsters, so polite and funny… How would you not like them? Even Jess is working full time with them now. Makes you wonder if her problem is only G now…

 

“TEm is Foine. How doeS Tem help yOu?”

 

“Well, you see, if I need to clean clothes…”

 

“AAh ! Give to teM!11!!” they stretch their pawn to take the jacket, but you pull it to the side.

 

“No, I mean, if I want to clean it myself…”

 

“ _ OMG!! humans TOO CUTE (dies) _ Donut worrY, TeMs will do IT for you!1!”

 

“It’s not worrying, I’m starting to feel bad for you doing all the work for me, so I want to help.” You try again. Maybe if you explain it like that, they’ll understand.

 

“Donut be sad hooman” The temmie makes a sad face. “TeMs jUst waNnA HelP. TemS likES  hOomans, theyrE fun and have LOTS to teacheS!” they smile widely, making your heart feel warmer. They're really nice.

 

Maybe insisting on it is bad, in the end. Maybe you should just accept their nice way and enjoy it? You can try to help in a different way, something you're yet to figure out.

 

You stretch your hand with the jacket, offering it to the temmie. 

 

“I’ll accept it, then. Thanks for being so nice.” You smile to them, and they smile back.

 

“TeM is HaPPY!!1! IT agreEses wiTh them coNtracter!”

 

Before the temmie can get the jacket, you pull it back as fast as you can.

 

“Which… Which contract?” You never heard anything about a contract. The temmie seems confused.

 

“Da contractE between Bobby and mistery G!” They say, as if it's something obvious, yet you know nothing about it?

 

“You mean the agreement? That can't really be called 'a contract’...”

 

“TEm iS suRe it’s a contracter! It’s  evEn signed!”

 

A signed contract? Sound way more serious than a verbal agreement, like you thought this was until now. Makes you think for a second.

 

“Can I see it? The contract.” 

 

If there's really a signed paper with rules and terms, you want to see it and learn what kind of other stuff this agreement involves. 

 

“Hoi!”

 

The temmie walks to one of the offices, the one with the 'headmaster’ plate in front of the door and you follow. You know it’s Bob’s office, and here he is, sitting at his table, reading some stuff.

 

“Hi ___! How can I help---”

 

You don’t wait for him to finish, dashing to his table and startling him.

 

“Bob, I’m sorry but what is it that I heard about a contract?”

 

“So you heard about it, hm?” Bob glares, still smiling, to the temmie that brought you there. They shiver.

 

“B-Bob, thE hOomAn WanT t nOw aBOt dE coOntratE...”

 

Bob keeps glaring at the temmie, smiling. After a few seconds of this, it apparently becomes too much for them. They take the jacket from your hand quickly, excusing themselves.

 

“T-tem wull TaKE jacket nau , boi!” 

 

The temmie leaves quickly, and you turn to Bob, serious.

 

“So, a signed contract establishing what, exactly?”

 

Bob sighs, leaving his chair and walking to his bookcase, opening a book and taking a document from inside.

 

“Are you sure I can read it? Seems like something oh-so-secret.” You say, not taking your eyes off the document. Of course you don’t really mean it: you’re going to read it even if Bob says you can’t. But he just shrugs.

 

“I agreed on not directly telling you about it, but that’s it. It’s not like I would fight for it or try to prevent you from reading.”

 

He handles you the papers.

 

You don’t exactly know how to feel reading it’s contents. You take a deep breath, turning to Bob.

 

“Can I have this for a while?” 

 

“It’s an important document, so handle with care, ok?” 

 

“Don’t worry, I just need to… Discuss this with someone.”

 

You leave the room, giving another quick look to the papers. Part of you is grateful for G to be so considerate of you, but the other 99% wants to break his neck. 

  
You need to have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least you got some confidence on your flirting skills..
> 
> Our proofreader wanted to name this chapter "G Being Dumb Twice In The Same Chapter". Heh.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, have you guys noticed we've released another Dystopictale fic? Ving, the same author of Fill My Lungs With Oxygen is now also writing a Dancetale version, [Save Tonight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9663311/chapters/21829568). Pleace consider checking it if you like our zombies and stories!


	19. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfronting G with Jess at your side... I wonder where it could go wrong

\---------G’s POV--------

It’s been minutes since G finished bathing and he’s still staring at the mirror. 

Everytime he thinks about you and the stuff you did, he feels his metaphorical heart flutter. When that happens, his eye take the form of a heart.

“What the fuck…”

This is new. It never happened before, and he doesn’t know how to control it. He keeps trying to think about something else but it’s impossible, given that this was the first time you acted like that.

And he loved it. He loved to see you acting flirty. You never seemed to be good on it, and even if it was just to joke, at least for a moment, it was the best feeling to dream you could want to do something with him. Ah, here’s the heart again.

“Goddammit, soul, stop it! She doesn't want me…” 

He hears someone opening the office's door. 

“Doll? Is that you?” He calls.

“No, man, it’s me.” The one who answers is Steve. “_____ said you need clothes, so I got you something.”

God bless Steve. He wouldn't know what to do if it were you.

Steve enters the bathroom and throws the clothes at G.

“There you go. Just some basic stuff to you while we wait for yours get clean.” He leans on the wall, distracted, waiting for G to get dressed. “Now, _____ asked me to tell you that she has something important to talk about when you're done here, so go see her as soon as you're done.”

“Thanks, dude, but I'm not sure what I should do.” G says, getting dressed. “Something weird is happening and I really didn't want to see her right now.”

“What happened? Did you two have a fight? Is it about the zombie hunting again?”

“More or less. She still wants to go with us.”

Steve sighs, opening the door and walking back to the office, followed by G.

“And to think she would prefer to go after the danger instead of being here, safe and sound…”

“I kind of like more this way, though.” G smirks. “I'm not sure I would respect a girl who just sits back and enjoys a nice life while the others are in danger.”

Steve looks at him, arching a brow. 

 

“What's wrong with your eye?”

G quickly covers his eye with his hand.

“Nothing? There’s nothing wrong with my eye.”

“Man, you know there's a hole in your palm, right? I'm still seeing it. Also, judging by your stupid reaction and the fact that that’s clearly a heart, I’ll assume it's related to _____. “

G sighs. Not only his body and soul became weird, his mind is also betraying him. Well, Steve is a man too, and they seem to go along well. The obvious and only solution seems to be explaining him everything and asking for help. 

He expected Steve to burst out laughing, but instead he just held G’s face close to inspect his eye.

“That's so… Weird.”

“You don't say.” G retorts, feeling uncomfortable with Steve's face so close, but not moving. Maybe he can see anything there that would help?

“It seems to go back to normal as soon as you stop thinking about her. I know nothing about magic, but maybe we can go to Bob later and ask him? This kind of thing never happened before?” Steve crosses his arms and furrows his brows, trying to think about any solution.

“Never, man. I can't show up in front of her with my magic acting like his, she’ll notice as soon as she looks at it.”

“I don't know… She haven't noticed your feelings even though it's so obvious, I’m almost sure she wouldn't notice even if you had it written all over your face with permanent marker.” He pauses for a moment and gives a small smile. 

“...Stop considering it.”

“Sorry, seemed like a fun idea. But anyway, let’s leave that for later, I want to know your definitive opinion about _____’s situation.”

“About which one of the situations, exactly?”

“You make a contract for her protection but say you wouldn't respect her if she just lets herself be protected. Do you want to shelter her or not?” 

G looks at him, thinking, and crosses his arms.

“You see, Stevo, it’s complicated…”

“It’s not. Basically, your adult side wants to protect her, but your stupid teenager-in-love mind wants a girl who bites back.” Steve states, simply, as if it's nothing new to him.

“...Well, ok, maybe it's not as complicated as I thought, then.” G admits, a bit embarrassed.

“I'm glad you found a girl who meets all your rebellious teen needs, but she can't go with us.” Steve shakes his head, looking down. “Actually, I know ______ has all the potential to lead. I’ve seen her fighting and taking decisions. If she didn't always let her fears win, she would be a great leader so I want to encourage it, but at the same time I don't want to leave her exposed to mortal danger. This is too hardcore, I wish there was a way for her to develop her skills without having to face flesh-eating monst--- beings.”

“I get it, yes. I want her to stand for herself, but of course I don't want to expose her to danger.” He keeps looking at himself in the mirror. “On a totally unrelated note, do I look nice in these clothes?”

“Fits you, yeah.” Steve rolls his eyes. Doesn't seem like it's possible to keep a grown up conversation with G. “I choose very carefully to get something you wouldn't hate. I swear you can be more demanding with looks than any women I’ve met during my entire life.”

“Yeah but… Man, I look exactly like you.”

“Well, you’re using my clothes after all. Don't worry, you’re looking nice.”

G keeps looking at the mirror. Something still feels weird, and maybe it's just him that's not used to it, but he doesn't really want to look 'uncool’ in front of…

“You won't embarrass yourself in front of _____.” 

G turns quickly, all flushed, to see Steve smirking.

“You’re too easy to read, G-boy. And your heart eye is a pretty useful way of knowing who you’re thinking about.”

“Wha-wha-what are you talking about? I'm just worried about my name. What will people say if they see me dressed like a loser?”

“Ah, so you think I dress like a loser?” Steve asks, still smirking, crossing his arms. He really enjoys making fun of G, doesn't he?

“That's not what I said at all! It’s just... What if people look and compare us? Like, I know I couldn't win against you, and stuff…” G says, looking at the ground and sounding a bit sad. He knows you like Steve, and he already doesn't stand a chance, but imagine if he ends up being compared to him? It would be even worse of a defeat.

“I don't think you need to worry about it. No one would compare us, especially her.” Steve walks to G, and pats his shoulder. “Besides, you look handsome like this, man, chill.”

“Steve…” G looks at Steve, smiling weakly.

“Yes?” Steve smiles, sincerely.

“I like women.”

“...You know, sometimes I really wish you would just shut up.” 

“No, really. Like, I don't want to break your heart, but…”

“Shut up, please. Just come with me.”

Steve just turns to the door and walks. Looks like it's time to see what you want to talk about, and he has the feeling that it won't be good. 

“Did she tell you where to find her?” 

“Actually, she said something about the infirmary? I need to go there anyway, since she wants Jess to check on me.”

“Nooo!” G whines. “Why would she want me to go where that woman is?”

“There's probably a good reason. As much as she loves Jess, she wouldn't force you to see her just because.”

The infirmary is also in the first floor, what makes it really quick to get there. They open the door and instantly meet with… You.

You’re sitting at Jess’ table, while she's at the other side of the room, checking some stuff from a cabinet. She gives a glance at the door, looking at both of them and turns back to the cabinet while speaking.

“Why, Steve, getting ready for Halloween already? Dressing the skeleton and stuff.” She scoffs.

“Ah, so the tradition of dressing stuff only for Halloween is still a thing?” G smirks. “I thought something changed, since you’ve been dressing like a witch for weeks.”

Jess turns and look at him in the eyes, unimpressed.

“Really? Your retort is calling me a “witch”?”

“Nah, I typed something else, but the autocorrect is family friendly.”

She rolls her eyes and goes back to what she was doing. G can finally give you attention. 

“You called me, doll?”

“Yes. We need to talk.” You’re serious, mood opposite to the one from 30 minutes ago. 

“Ok?” He sits on one of the chairs next to the table, hands going behind his neck for support. “Lay it on me.”

You get a bunch of papers from down the table and hit the table with it, actually using more force than necessary. It’s a fully written page, and there seem to be more two or three. At first glance, doesn't ring any bells. 

He looks at it and arches a brow.

“What is this?”

“Don't recognize it?” Your face is stoic. It’s a bit scary, you seem mad.

“Maybe? I don't know? By the looks of it I would say… You’re writing a fanfic?” He chuckles, tentatively, but you're still serious. Steve, who’s been standing there watching, facepalms.   
“A bit too serious now, aren't we? Okay okay, let's see…” G takes the papers, finally properly looking at it.

 

\----------Your POV------------

If you weren't so mad, it would be a bit more amusing to watch the exact moment G registered what the papers are. You’re sure you saw all the color left his face, even if it never has any colors to being with. 

You keep looking at him, waiting for him to finish reading, but he just keeps looking at the papers. When you're sure he's just looking at it to not have to look at you, you sigh.

Seems like it's the cue Jess needed, because the first thing she does is walk next to you and cross her arms.

“Want to tell me something, G?” You ask, giving him a chance. 

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, looking at you right after taking his moment.

“...I wanted you to be safe.” He talks in a low voice, like a kid whose mom just found his red report card.

“This here isn't for safety. There's a bunch of very specific things that force the temmies to act like my slaves! Is that how you want to help me get rid of my fears, by forcing the poor things to be my servants?”

“Of course not! It’s just…” He seems to need time to think of words before continuing. 

“It’s just that he’s mocking us, ______. It’s like a game to him.” Jess touches your shoulder while looking at him, expression dark.

“Is everything an opportunity to you?” G asks Jess, serious. 

She just shrugs. “You just leave too many openings.” 

“Now, girls, while I get that it must sound a bit too controlling, you need to understand that it was with the best intentions.” Steve explains, looking at both of you, calm.

“Come on, Steve, you know there's way more than 'a bit’ of it here.” Jess looks at Steve, while taking the papers and reading. “ Like, what’s with this one? 'The temmies should give to the humans everything they find that are not useful for the community’, is that why we're getting so many things at random?” 

“...You can't live with just the basics…” G’s voice is still really low, and he doesn't seem to want to look at you at all, focusing on Jess instead.

“ 'Just the basics’, you say. There's a clause explicitly saying the temmies should prepare our food and clean our clothes. Are you taking us for some kind of disabled people?” Jess rolls her eyes, but she sounds frustrated.

“It wasn't even me who established those ones, they did. They're nice, and offered it.” 

“Suuuure they did. You didn't do anything, just signed after they offered three pages of a contract that makes them act as slaves, and us as pampered, incapable humans.”

You don't know what to think or say. You expected him to give you arguments, that maybe you could discuss and understand what he was trying to accomplish here, but instead he doesn't seem too sure of what he did.   
He probably wasn't counting on you finding it and, given all the weird clauses here, you bet he also didn't think too deeply about what he was doing. 

You’re still looking at him, who’s still avoiding your eyes. Surely he’s talking to Jess, but honestly, how badly that can end? Better take the lead.

“G… Talk to me, please.” You try using a soft voice. You’re mad, but you don't want to corner him, especially since he always working so hard to make you comfortable. “I get it that you had the best intentions, but this is too much.”

“I…” he finally looks at you. It’s really new to see him afraid of something, let alone if the thing is you. “I really just want things to be nice for you.”

“G, making me feel welcomed and forcing the other to be my slaves are two totally different things.”

“No, but I'm telling you that part wasn't me! They offered it!”

“Ok, but you accepted…”

“Of course! Isn't it better anyway if they control stuff like food and water? It’s theirs…”

“You don't speak for us!” Jess shouts, frustrated. 

“Jess, please…” You close your eyes, sighing. 

You’re doing your best to keep calm, to prevent this to turn into a fight. It obviously has all the reasons to become another deep gap between you and G, and that's not your goal. You know he had good intentions, he always seems to, he just doesn't seem to understand he can't keep doing stuff without consulting you first. 

He needs to accept he’s not working alone anymore.

“He’s doing stuff behind our backs. He’s not even taking our opinions in consideration, just deciding whatever seems to please him.” Jess insists, and she's not wrong: that's exactly what he's doing.   
She turns to him, pointing. “Understand at once that monsters and humans are too different to coexist. We can't all live in the same place like this, your habits are too different from ours. And, while we're at it, I need to complement that it's time for you to accept there can't be any serious relationship between humans and monsters.” She glares at him, serious. “Especially romantic.”

 

You don't know what the hell she's talking about now, but G sure did, and he doesn't seem happy. 

“And it's time for you to shut your mouth, or I’ll fucking shut it for you.” His voice and expression are both so menacing now that you're sure anyone else would run away, crying. But this is Jess, and she seems to have developed some sort of defense against G’s threats.

It’s getting difficult to keep this talk in a pacifist level. You hate that Jess and G can't get along, it's too difficult to chose a side when these things happen. You know G is wrong, but Jess is being a discriminatory again, and your head is starting to hurt.

“Come on, Jess, you know you're saying shit.” Steve finally says, and you mentally thank him. If there's someone who can keep up with both of them, it’s him. “Humans and monsters have been coexisting since forever.”

“Yes, but now things are different! It’s the fricking apocalypse and the rules changed!”

“The only rules that changed are the ones for survival. Nothing here gives us excuses to be racists, and you really need to stop insisting on it.” Steve crosses his arms, talking in a normal tone. “That was not even the issue. If you're unable to stay on topic about serious matters without making it all come back to this, maybe you shouldn't be part of it. Go outside, breathe a bit, drink cold water maybe, and then come back.”

You wonder if the skill of looking powerful against raging people by being calm and collected is something one gets in the army or if it's a personality stuff. Your head feels like exploding just by being there, while Steve can destroy Jess and still looks like someone who's absentmindedly asking the time. 

“Steve, you don't seem shocked like us. Did you know about it already?” She asks, and you can't read her intentions at all. She doesn't seem mad at Steve, and she certainly is way more calm than when she was accusing G, but her brows are furrowed and she's definitely not happy with Steve's words. 

Maybe she was expecting him to side with her and turn against G. You know she's not satisfied with them getting close, but she's not mad about it as she usually is about you, just probably disappointed. 

“Well, I won't lie to you girls: I knew about the contract.”

“WHAT?” Jess shouts. “Steve, what the hell?” Jess seems taken aback. “You’re really teaming up with the skeleton behind our backs?”

“You were saying that none us knew about it, and that that was the reason why it's complicated for monsters and humans to coexist, but the thing is that some of the clauses were written by none other than me.”

Steve and Jess keep glaring at each other. You can see she wants to say dozens of things, but is probably considering if it's worth being rude with Steve like she is with G.

You’re surprised too. You want to complain, but don't even know where to start. Your head hurts and all you want is to leave. You want to be back to be the you that hides behind other people's back and let them fight and decide stuff for you. Being in the middle of these confrontations is too much adult-like, it's boring and unpleasant. 

But what made you mad in first place is that they're deciding and hiding stuff for you, that's not what you want. You want to stop hiding and grow up.

You’ll make this work, and you have all the power to do it.

“I get it.” You get up, trying your best to sound like you know what you're doing. “Steve and G are trying to protect us and keep us provided with everything so we won't have problems. I really get it, and I thank you guys for being so considerate…”

From the corner of your eye, you see Jess opening her mouth to say something, and quickly motions for her to stop. You can't leave any openings for the conversation to go back to where it was.

“But Jess and I want to have a saying here too. As much as we look fragile, we’re capable adults.”

You look at G, who seems to be more calm than a few moments ago. Steve is smiling a bit, while Jess nods, agreeing with you. 

“With that in mind, I want us to go over the clauses of this contract again with the temmies, when you all have time.” You tell G. He doesn't seem to have any problems, so he just nods. Steve seems to be OK about it too.

No one says anything, but the mood isn't awkward at all. In fact, seems to be way more relaxed than before. Is that how it feels to have the control over a situation and actually make people listen to you? It’s really good, makes you feel like a real leader. Must be the right time to play all your cards.

“Also, since I know this is a contract between the temmies and the ones who are helping their task, if me and Jess are to discuss the subject too, it’s only fair that we help with the zombie thing.” 

“No!” G is quick to say. “Doll, you don't know how to fight, nor can use any kind of magic.” 

“Well, I know the basics, I can always go as a supporter. Besides, you can use magic and both you and Steve know how to fight, how is it going for you two so far?” You cross your arms, smirking a bit. You liked having the control, there's no way you’d lose it now. 

“Just a few problems are stopping us, but we can do it. We don't need you to risk your life…”

“No, doesn't convince me. We’re going next time and that's that. Final decision.”

“And by the way…” Jess starts, and you focus on her, just to be sure everything will go smoothly. “If you're so capable, there’s no problem if we join, right? I mean, you just need to do your stuff so we won't need to do anything. Or are you scared that I can do a better job than you?”

Jess’ words seemed to get the right effect, cause the next thing G does is extend his hand to Jess. 

She arches a brow, but then he looks at her in the eyes and speak.

“If we get to capture that zombie the next time before you, you’ll accept monsters are not the sub race you claim us to be, and actually gives us some credit and respect.”

Jess looks at him and at his hand, before smirking and actually shaking it.

“And if we manage to do it first, you’ll accept humans aren't as fragile and you think and stop bothering us with that annoying protective behaviour.”

For the first time, you see both agreeing on something, but…

It's the wrong reason. This isn't right. G should recognize you humans as strong because you are strong, and Jess’ respect shouldn't be earned by winning a bet against here.

You open your mouth to say something, but a hand holds your shoulder. 

“Let them bet on it, if that's what it takes to both to get what they want.” Steve advises you, in a low voice.

“But Steve, things haven't worked at all until now. What makes you think you guys can get it before us?”

“Oh? So you think you girls can actually do it before me and G?”

“Not really, I think we will all die screaming while he and Jess complain about each other in the middle of the fight…”

It’s a totally possible scenario, right? You won't be able to defend yourself alone, and Steve can't protect the four of you if the other two get distracted by childish stuff…

“Don't worry, _____, G won’t lose the focus this time, nor will he do any childish stuff, and I know that because I won't be the one working with him. You will.” Steve smiles, seemingly satisfied with his decision of how to divide the group.

You swallow hard, looking at G, who’s still glaring at Jess. Both seem so satisfied to finally have the chance to crush each other. 

Is it too late to give up and accept the slave temmies and the contract as it is? 

 

You start regretting your choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there still time to run away, screaming?


	20. Dreams and...hopes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G doing stupid stuff again. All the summaries will be like this from now on, since that's all he seems to be able to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone, I am sorry for the delay of this chap. I am the one in charge for smut and action scenes and the only reason this one was posted so late was because real life screwed me over big time, which made me incapable of adding the action at the end. Sorry for that.
> 
> -Ving aka shit_all_good_names_are_taken

 

It’s past midnight and you’re still reviewing your stuff for the next day. 

 

According to Steve, even if Jess and G are having this weird bet, the priority is to capture the zombie and having a four people team will make it way easier, so instead of separating into two teams working alone, you’ll work all together and make a plan where anyone can get it.

 

Steve is smart. He planned it to work in a way that, even when one of them loses the bet, they’re still obligated to join forces for the main goal. 

 

The four of you spent hours planning stuff, and you had no more issues with Jess and G. You were told to go to bed early and have proper rest to be in your best shape for tomorrow, but you’re too nervous for that. Everything in your mind tells you to give up, that it’s too dangerous, that you shouldn’t do that. G would never blame you for giving up, that’s actually what he would want the most. Maybe all the three of them. 

 

You start to absentmindedly walk around the floor, to sort your thoughts. 

Should you give up? Is it really worth risking your life like that, when you have the option of not doing so? You can literally leave everything to G, he can’t get infected anyway. Is it wrong to think like that? Is that your self preservation speaking for you? 

 

The sound of metal interrupts your thoughts **.** Looks like you’re not the only one awake. You walk towards it and end up in front of G’s...cell? Room? How should you call it? You’re still struggling with names when he notices you.

 

“Hi, doll!” He greets you and motions for you to go inside. You join him, looking around. 

 

He's at a table where he’s working on his guns, both with all pieces disassembled while he seems to be doing something with the internal components.

 

“Can’t sleep? Wanna kill time here with me?”

 

“Yeah… I’ve been thinking a lot, and my brain doesn’t seem like it wants to let me sleep.” You smile weakly. You’re very tired, just can’t get rid of your worries.

  
  


He passes you a glass full of alcohol you hadn't even noticed there.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Whisky. I usually drink while working, helps me relax. Take a sip, it may help you.”

 

You take the glass and bring it close to your nose. The smell of alcohol is too strong, how can he drink it? You try to taste it, but no, too strong.

 

“Blergh!” Your face contorts automatically.

“Haha, too strong for you?”

 

“Probably… I’m used to more bland stuff.”

 

He laughs a bit, while you look around, still holding the glass.

 

His room is a mess of metal scraps and books. He has a shelf, but doesn't seem to use it at all. He does seem to have dozens of small plastic bags with screws and all sort of similar stuff. 

  
  


There's also his bed, the only part actually clean and free of metal in the room. The sheets are carefully folded, and you know the temmies contract doesn't include him, so he was probably the one who did it. 

 

The room shows a curious contrast between being a craftsman and an organized guy. 

 

“You have a lot of garbage here, don't you?” You take a metal scrap from a nearby shelf and examine it. Seems like something old and broken, nothing useful. 

 

“I guess that's how it looks like, to common people.” He chuckles, going back to the guns and talking while working. “For me, though, it’s useful for customization.”

 

“And you actually use all of this? Seems too much, and everything is broken…”

 

“I only use parts of each, and everything can be useful as long as it's not rusty. I'm used to open big stuff like tvs or stereos just to get one or two screws.”

 

You put the piece back where it was and go to his bed, sitting. It’s comfy.

 

“And you just discard the other parts?”

 

“Depends on what I’m searching for and what else I can get there. There are some parts that only work in the original device anyway, so keeping it around would just accumulate useless trash.” 

 

He keeps answering you despite not taking his focus off the guns. Makes you wonder how can he concentrate on it. You look at the glass of whisky you’re still holding.

 

“Here, have it back. I really won’t be able to handle this.”

 

“It’s better if you don’t drink anyway. Can be really dangerous to humans, all that alcohol.” He scoffs, extending his hand to get it back.

 

“Steve drinks a lot, though.”

 

“Yeah, but he’s a man. He’s supposed to be stronger.”

 

You pause, holding the glass and looking at him. What did he just say? Did he just said man can drink heavy stuff and you can’t because… No, not happening.

 

You chug more than half of the glass at once without breathing before he can take the glass from your hands. It take almost five minutes before you can breath right again, holding down hard to not vomit everything. 

 

You end up having to lay on his bed, but at least you feel like you’ve accomplished something.

 

“The hell, doll, are you trying to kill yourself?” He puts a glass of water next to the bed, and a bucket on the floor, just in case your body decided that, no, it really can’t digest that.

 

“Woman can do it too!” You’re still feeling your throat burning, but victorious. 

 

“Ok ok, I recognize you’re a strong woman, wanting to fight zombies and drinking like that. Sorry if I sounded like a douche.”

 

“It’s ok, seems like we both do it frequently…”

 

He resumes his work, concentrating, while you try to watch. You’re supposed to feel better with alcohol somehow, but you only got a bit of a headache for doing this stupid thing. That and getting in G’s way while he’s working.

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to bother while you’re working. I promise I'll be quiet.”

 

“What? No no, doll, you don't bother me at all.” He’s quick to assure you. “I'm just changing a few important parts to be sure nothing will fail. I can't afford to let accidents happen because of my negligence, specially if you're there.”

 

“Thanks for the consideration. I admit I'm a bit afraid of going with you guys…”

 

“Then don't come.” He turns his face to you, sounding serious. “Really, you don't need to do this just to prove your point. I know you want to feel like you're doing something to help, but it's too dangerous. If you're not even sure about really going, you should stay.”

 

“I can't stay here and do nothing, G. I want to help. I'm afraid, of course, but I need to get over it. I need to get over dozens of fears, apparently…”

 

He seems to be lost in thoughts for a moment, then he says: 

 

“Not really.”

 

You’re confused now.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“You don't 'need’ to get rid of your fears, actually. You do want to, and you're working on it, but they're there for a reason. Because of things that scare you, and that makes total sense, it’s not a problem at all. It’s self preservation.”

 

You look at him for a moment, before hugging the pillow.

 

“Wow, G...You actually want so badly for me to stay tomorrow that you're suggesting I should stop trying to overcome my fears, even if it would mean I wouldn't be able to get close to you?” 

 

You’re not offended, just impressed. He really cares about you to the point of sacrificing things he wants, doesn't he? 

 

He chuckles, not even touching the guns anymore, focused on you. 

 

“Doll, I would never put my wishes before yours.”

 

“...But why? Doesn't make sense. I know we’re friends, but you have needs too…”

 

“Well, yeah, but what kind of man I would be if I forced you to get hurt just for me to feel less rejected? I prefer to be alone, in a far away place, instead of making you suffer for me.”

 

“... Right, and that was the line of thought you had that other time.” 

 

You smile for finally understanding how his mind worked that day. Part of you were still thinking he really just wanted to get rid of you.

 

“Yep, exactly that. Please reconsider about tomorrow.” 

 

Better change this subject before he can make you change your mind.

 

“Let's not think about that anymore, ok?” You avert your eyes and he sighs, but complies anyway. “Instead, there's another topic I want to talk about.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“You ended up looking really good in Steve's clothes.” 

 

You thought he would look weird dressed in any other way, but it actually looked really nice. Is it 'cause you already like the style because of Steve? You were thinking if monster girls considered G handsome, but now even your mind is going there. 

 

He doesn't say anything, just turning his face to the other side. For a moment you think you offended him, but then you noticed he looks more like someone who's flushed.

 

… Is it that time again? Time to mess with him? It certainly is, but… Next day will be really rough, and who is it to say you’ll end up alive for sure? If you have to say anything, isn't it better to be nice things? Make sure your friend knows you think nice things about him.

 

“You know, G… At first I thought you were a weird, arrogant prick, but now I know you're a sweetie.”

 

“...'Sweetie’ is new. People don't usually call me that.” Judging by the way he’s talking, you know he's 100% flushed. Cute.

 

“Cute.” You say, chuckling. You’re starting to get sleepy, and don't seem to have that much control between thinking and speaking. “You’re strong, cool, considerate of other people's feelings, smart, cute and gentle… How the hell are you single?”

 

You don't need him to turn to look at you anymore, you can see this yellow glow on his face from where you are. 

 

“I - I am the kind of guy who can't stay with only one girl.” Such a nervous voice. How is it you never noticed he’s that cute?

 

“Heh, you look like the kind of guy who wakes up his girl with breakfast in bed.” 

 

“Of course not! I'm too cool for that!” He turns to you, sounding outraged. As if.

 

“Bullshit, you’re a cutie pie!” You retort, smiling. Fuck limits, right, brain? 

 

“Tsc!” Ah, he seems annoyed. “I’ll show you I can be rough and serious too.” 

 

He gets up and walks in your direction, making you actually feel a shiver down your spine. You must have made a scared expression, because he stopped right in front of you, and now he looks worried.

 

“I… No, sorry, doll, I won't do anything. I'm sorry.” He steps backward, and you feel both relief and disappointment. Weird.

 

“... Sorry for messing with you. I didn't mean to make you mad.”

 

“No, I’m not mad, it’s just… It’s complicated.”

 

“Try me?”

 

He sighs, sitting next to where you're laying in the bed.

 

“I can't afford to look weak. Things have always been complicated for me, and it’s difficult to face stuff being 'nice’ and 'sweet’. I need to be 'strong’ and 'menacing’.”

 

“How rude would it sound if I told you I don't see you like this at all? I mean, I’m sorry, but…”

 

“Nah, it's ok.” He scoffs, actually laughing a bit. “You’re not my enemy, and for the sake of this friendship, it's better if you don't see me as menacing. Steve doesn't seem to think of me that way too, so it's not only you.”

 

Maybe it's exactly due to the fact that you don't see him as menacing at all that you can feel so comfortable alone with him, on his bed, inside his room. This would make the _____ from a while ago to shiver and cry, but the you right now is only a biiiit nervous. But no, you tell yourself that there's no reason to be afraid. G likes you a lot, you know that. He would never hurt you.

 

“I like you, G.” You say, yawning. You’re so tired. “I like your cute pie heart that cares about me so deeply. I don't think I’m worthy of that much, but thank you.” 

 

Now it’s your time to blush. You shouldn't have said that, it sounded way more deep than you first intended to. You close your eyes, really thinking it’s time to sleep. Do you really want to go to your room for that? But that bed is so comfy… 

 

“Can I sleep here? It’s nice…” You ask, and open your eyes to look at him.

 

“Of course you can, doll.” He answers, smiling sweetly. 

 

“...Is this a heart in your eye or I’m seeing things?” 

 

He turns quickly to the other side.

 

“You’re just tired. Eyes with the format of a heart? What is this, a cartoon? Haha… ha...”

 

He’s sounding all weird now, but you're too tired to care. 

 

“A cartoon where you get heart eyes when you look at something you love.” Your voice is almost a whisper now. 

 

“Haha… Who do you think I love, doll?” 

 

“I don't know… Your guns?” Can he even hear you know? Your own mind can barely register what you're saying. The brain does have an automatic mode, right?

 

“... Yeah. You’re right, I love my guns. And you should spend the night with things you love the most, so I'm here with… My guns.”

 

Your eyes close, and you swear you can feel him caressing your head. Gentle, sweet strokes that make you feel more than comfortable. 

 

_ 'I want that in the form of a kiss.’  _ Your mind says, before letting you finally sleep.

 

\----------–----------------------------

 

You’re on the bed with him cuddling you. You’re used to that, you do it almost everyday, even though you’re not dating, you haven't even kissed yet, not even once.

 

The two of you had a fight last week, and he actually got so stressed he left and told you to not go after him unless it's an emergency. Now you woke up to find him sleeping by your side. You’re happy he’s back, but really don't know how to talk to him. It was your fault to being with, so should you just apologize? He woke up and you snuggled into his arms, and of course he hugged you with the same amount of love as always.

 

“How was your week?” You ask, in a very weak start of a conversation.

  
“Stressful. Did you at least have fun here somehow?”

  
“Yeah, wow, it was super fun to have you far away and mad at me for one entire week. Best feeling.”

  
He chuckles. You’re both just being playful and sounding sarcastic, nothing offensive.

 

“Steve even came here to spend some quality time with me. We ate popcorn and watched animes together.”

  
“Really?”

  
“...No? Of course not? Steve works with you and you're both busy, how the hell you think he would have time for that? Besides, you know you're my only tv partner…”

  
“Hm... Ok, good. I was already thinking what the hell, like, I ask Steve to check on my girl and he backstabs me? The hell, man!”

  
“I'm not 'your girl', G. We're not a couple…” You scoff, despite being in his arms.

  
“Doll, we're kind of a couple, if you haven't noticed…” 

  
“No, we're 'close friends', ok? It's all friendship if there's no kissing and stuff.”

  
He doesn't say anything, and it takes you a moment to register what you just said.

  
“N-not that I'm saying we should kiss or---”

  
And of course he holds your chin and smirks, getting close.

  
“Yeah, right. Come here.”

  
And he kisses you. You always wondered how it felt to kiss a skeleton, since he doesn't have lips. You thought it would just be something hard, maybe hurting, but it's actually really soft and warm. Makes you think of a somewhat soft porcelain. You feel everything hot, so hot, and nice… You’ve been wanting to kiss him for so long now. You’re even holding his face and caressing it, trying to make him feel as nice as you are feeling. 

  
When you separate your mouths, you’re both flushed. He’s looking at your eyes so intensely now that you feel like he could read your heart. You never felt so desired in your entire life. After a few seconds, your faces still close, he smiles and says:

 

"See? My girl."

  
And gets out of bed, saying he'll do the breakfast.

 

\--------------------

 

You’ve been awake for a while now. You can't register at which point you woke up and your brain started mixing your weird dream with your real thoughts. You dreamed about a weird scenario where you and G kiss. Your mind, that is usually so afraid of him, seems to be weird today.

 

Of course you know better: it's normal to wake up from intense dreams still holding the feelings you had inside of it, so you’re sure it will go away eventually. Also, you went a few miles away from your comfort zone by drinking whisky, it may have something to do with it.

 

_ ‘I like Steve, brain.’  _ you scold yourself. _ “Stop trying to mix things. G is nice, but he’s just my friend. Steve is the hot one I like, so next time give me a dream with him, ok?’ _

  
  


You take a few minutes to recall what happened last night and what you said. You remember calling him ‘sweetie’, ‘cute’ and…’cutie pie’?

 

“Oh my god…”

 

You bury your face in the pillow, feeling ashamed of yourself. You want to scream. How can you look at him now? You shouldn’t have tried fucking alcohol...

 

Is there any way you can avoid meeting? Like, forever?

 

Not even a minute after, he appears at the door holding a tray.

 

“Morning, doll. Had nice dreams?” He seems in a good mood. You focus on his expression, checking if anything there looks like mockery, but doesn't seem the case.

 

“Good morning, G… What is that?” You point to what’s on the tray.

 

“Your breakfast.” He answers, walking to the bed and giving it to you.

 

You’re confused, why the hell would he… oh.

 

Is this because you called him all these things, and said he looked like the kind of guy who would do it? You thought he would be annoyed, but he actually liked it?

 

That's cute.

 

No, wait, what? You’re probably still a bit sleepy. 

 

Time to eat, take a bath and wash these weird thoughts away.

 

“Thanks, G.” You thank him while checking what he prepared for you. All nice stuff. “I didn't know you had cooking skills.”

 

“It’s been a long time since I last cooked anything for good, but I do, yes. Let me know if anything tastes weird.”

 

You try one of each thing. Everything tastes really good, nothing weird at all, the best thing being a blueberry muffin.

 

“Do we even have ingredients to make fruit muffins?” Isn't it supposed to not be possible to find these things anymore?

 

He just shrugs. 

 

“I guess it's pretty recent, so you can still find stuff. Temmies are good at it anyway.”

 

He’s right, maybe it's just because it’s too recent. You probably won't see this kind of stuff anymore after a few months, so it's better to enjoy the flavor for now.

 

“I wonder how many fancy food stuff we will have in the future. If we do, at all…”

 

“I don't really want to think about that, but a true gourmet will always be able to take something nice, even out of rocks.”

 

“Oh? So you consider yourself 'a true gourmet ’?”

 

“I wasn't talking about myself, you’re the one who's saying it.” He winks, and you both laugh. 

 

You end up having a nice conversation with G about food while you're eating. It’s a nice start to what will probably be a heavy day. 

 

The walk to your office after eating is less heavy than you thought. Waking up in a good mood will work as an advantage for you, hopefully.

 

You get the cold water running over your body. You’re strong, you can do this. 

 

After meeting everyone in the dining hall, it’s time to go.

 

First in the list: Get a vehicle. An ambulance was the best shot this far. It was big, fast, and you could keep the infected steady without risking an attack from it. Steve was the driver, Jess called shotgun, leaving you and G in the back. There was an awkward, uncomfortable silence between you two. Mainly because you could tell that G still didn’t want you to participate in this.

 

Second on the list: The location. The infected are less active during the day, and tend to gather around in dark places. Only a few were on the streets, but the sounds of fighting them would attract possible masses hiding in the buildings around, so it was a no go.    
  
So you needed a place that was dark, not surrounded by too many other buildings, big enough to fight them, but small enough to make sure there can’t be too many of them at once idling inside.

 

There was a rather small movie theatre in a sidestreet. It was still surrounded by many other buildings, but it was dark, the size was perfect, and Steve already had a plan he discussed with Jess. At first, Jess disagreed to the movie theatre idea, but after he whispered something to her, she threw a really dirty grin at G that just said everything. “I will win this bet.”

 

Steve parked the ambulance close to the theatre, giving a final instruction before handing out the weapons to you and Jess.

 

“Good, just remember: make no noise, never separate, only shoot if you really need to. The building is very old, meaning creaking floors, unstable stairs, that kind of shit.”

 

Oh, great. The building suddenly sounds more dangerous than the mission itself. But you were determined to win this bet. You wanted to be the one catching an infected, and prove your ability to survive on your own to everyone. 

 

“And one last thing, stay away from the main auditorium in there. Trust me.” He added. 

 

You and G nodded in unison, then you received a handgun, a machete and a rifle from Steve. You do have your own weapons but better be safe than sorry. One can not have enough weapons when walking right into a possible zombie nest.

 

You had to admit, your determination faded slightly as soon as you took your first step into the building. Everything was quiet, except from the distant grunting noise from the infected echoing. You threw a glance at Steve and Jess, he was whispering something to her, then she nodded, and they followed quietly, headed towards a big stairway. So much for watching out for them, huh?    
  
You looked at G, unsure where to go first. He was already heading towards a room that appeared to be locked. You quickly followed him, tip-toeing to avoid creaking noises. G took something out of his pocket and started fumbling with the door lock. What was he expecting to find in there? No way in hell an infected got inside that room with a locked door, and an old ass theatre like this surely won’t have anything of interest in it.

 

With a click, the door unlocked, and he opened the door, looking at you.

 

“...What?”

 

“What are you doing? We have a mission here G!” You whispered, seeing him grin.

 

“I know what Steve and Jess are up to, we’ll need this as hiding spot in a few.”

 

Hiding spot? What the hell? And why does he know what Steve whispered to Jess? He doesn’t even have ears, how can he hear so well? But the questions quickly slipped form your mind when you smelled a horrible stench. You scrunched up your nose, holding back a disgusted noise.

 

“I know the smell is awful, but it will cover your scent.”

 

You had no idea what the hell was going on, but you decided to trust him on this. He shoved you inside the room and told you to stay there, then he closed the door, only leaving a small gap open so you had light.

 

What the actual fuck, you cursed in your mind. He left you in a room despite Steve just telling you to not separate only a few minutes ago. You heard another click, and heard footsteps heading to your direction. 

 

Wait.  _ Wait.  _ So you will be hiding in an awfully smelling, very small room with G? Anxiety tried to force dominance over your instincts, but freaking out would surely attract the horde. Focus on something else ____. Focus.  _ FOCUS. _

  
A loud noise startled you, a boney hand quickly moving to seal your mouth and muffle the shriek rolling through your throat. What the hell was that?

  
The auditorium. So THAT was the plan. Steve and Jess used the large auditorium to distract the horde and lure them all into one room by playing one of the leftover films. The grunting quickly turning into screams and groans, the usual noise the horde makes when they turn back to action. Lots of creaking, many footsteps all over the building - hopefully Steve and Jess made it into safety in time.    
  
Breathe, _____. Breathe. Close your eyes, focus. The noise, the knowledge of the only thing shielding you from a pile of undead was G’s hand, a wooden door and the awful stench wasn’t helping. 

 

You felt numb, dizzy, taking in more and more of the stench with every deep breath you needed to calm your nerves. But G kept you steady. It felt like weeks have passed when G finally opened the door again, letting light inside. He stuck out his head, looking around before leaving the small room and looking at you.

 

Breathing shakily, you followed him, somehow just being outside this small room was enough of a quick therapy to at least give you back your senses.

 

“What now?”, you mouthed at G, seeing Jess and Steve get down the stairway from your peripheral vision. She threw another dirty, overly-satisfied smirk at G, but he just threw the exact same expression back at her.

  
So he already had a plan, too, but didn’t tell you yet? Why thank you, what a good team player you are, G.

 

“Good, no one is hurt. Time for phase 2, Jess.”

 

As fast as they appeared, they left you two once more. They really looked like they got this, making you feel uncomfortable and weak. Or maybe you only sucked because G sucked at teamwork. Yeah, that must be it. You are a strong woman if you need to, time to prove it and turn the tables.

 

And you already had an idea.

  
“Come with me, I got a plan.”

 

G seemed surprised, but just shrugged it off and followed you. But nervosity was apparent on his face as he noticed you were heading towards the doors of the auditorium. Before you could even put a hand on the handles, G stopped you, shout-whispering.

 

“What the hell, _____? This is suicide!”

 

“Can’t you trust me for once?” You angrily retorted.

 

He didn’t let go, staring at you in worry and anger.

 

“Listen, here is what I planned to do. I will cut my skin with the machete, attracting the few of them close to the door. You stand behind it and open it just slightly, letting them out one after one, I stab them in the head with the knife to soundlessly kill them. We thin them out and keep the last one alive.”

 

He opened his mouth to protest, but then realized… That plan was actually fucking good. But it was still a high risk. What if one of the infected was too tall for her to get stabbed through the forehead? He wouldn’t be able to assist her with killing them if he had to focus his whole strength on holding the door.

 

“I admit the plan is good, but there are way too many inside for me to be able to handle the door if they all press against it.” he finally managed to form a proper retort. This time it was you trying to find a good comeback. Shit. 

 

“How about this instead; I sneak inside, pull one of them out, and then we block the door?”

 

“That idea is just stupid, G!”

  
“I like it more than you playing bait for them!” He shout whispered again.

  
“I will be fine! I am not made of porcelain, I can fight if you just give me a chance already!”

It was hard keeping your voice low. Really hard, you were getting really angry now.

 

“No, you are not made of porcelain, you are made of flesh. That is even worse. One bite and it’s over!”

 

Shit, true. As good as the plan was, him being the stabber was probably the better idea. And you knew you wouldn’t be able to hold the door. You really did need another plan.

 

“Ffffffine”, you hissed, defeated. “What’s your idea, then? because you sneaking inside is something we will not do!”

 

He hummed, tapping his cheekbone as he tried to think up a new plan.

 

“Aha! If we can’t make up our own plan, how about we steal Jess’ and Steve’s plan? Let’s follow them, and earn the victory for their idea?”

 

Wow. Teamwork, G. That is not how to do it. But the only thing you had at this moment. You nodded, again sighing in defeat, causing him to grin and lead the way. You starred one last time at the door, feeling disappointed that your original plan was a no-go. It was so good.

 

Creeping through the old, somber building, and avoiding the creaking floor parts as if he could just sense which ones would be giving away their presence, G quickly managed to catch up with the other two. Peeking from a corner you could see how well they played as a team. Shit, they were good. Almost wordlessly, they understood what they wanted from one another to do, a pile of dead infected in the middle of the room. They were covered in blood and mucus, camouflaging their scent to be able to get near the infected and silently kill them. One after another, they drop dead from the hallway on the other side where they just kept coming to get to the auditorium. If this keeps up, it won’t be you catching an infected.

 

“Welp, so much for stealing their idea without them noticing. The only way to  get us covered with undead shit is by walking inside there and scavenging one of the corpses. No way in hell I give Jess that victory of seeing how I steal her idea.”

 

“Can’t you just forget your stupid rivalry with her and do it? If we get the stuff on us, we can both just walk inside the auditorium and pull one out no problem!”

 

“No can do, doll.”

 

You groaned and just left your hiding spot, walking up to the pile in the middle. Of course, Steve immediately noticed you and looked at you, then nudging Jess with a grin.

 

“Oh, skeleboy ran out of ideas so you need to take care of stuff yourself, ___?”

  
“Pretty much. Mind if I borrow one of the corpses?”

 

“Knock yourself out, but I think we got the situation covered. Actually it would be best if you just block the auditorium while we-” Steve began, but then Jess hissed angrily.

  
“Fuck! That was the last one!” She complained, pulling out the knife from the last infected that was on it’s way. Means you still have a little time to catch one yourself.

 

“Really now, Jess? Sure there is none left?”

 

“Yeah. Unless one of them is somewhere in the back there, and unable to make it’s way here.”

 

While they argued with hushed voices, you just took out your knife and started to cut through the flesh of an infected, smearing you with the ooze and guts without even flinching. As disgusting as this was - you would do almost anything to win this. You can just take a shower and wash your clothes later on, but the sting of failure would not fade that easily. G still stood where he hid, peeking at you, grumbling over the whole situation. Until he heard a noise. A noise that for once made him glad to hear it. An infected that probably got lost trying to find the auditorium, and then got attracted by the conversation between the three humans.    
  
Seems like he will be the one winning this, though the noise of this infected was weird. It was coughing and groaning. He never heard an infected cough before. 

  
You would be safe with Steve and Jess for now, he can just quickly capture it and you’d leave this hellhole here. So he left his spot and followed the noise. Unaware that the three of you heard the noise, too, and Jess already sensing that she had to be quick now to catch it before G does.

 

“A Smoker. Shit. Okay Jess, you hurry and get to that thing, me and ____ will check the back for another infected.”

 

“Wait aren’t we going to catch the Smoker?” You asked confused.

 

“Smokers and Spitters are too dangerous to be safely caught and kept. So come on, ______.”

 

Damn, but fine. You agreed to follow Steve and let Jess get to hurry to G. She was faster than all of you, the benefit of working as a paramedic. Also you knew she’d enjoy saving his ass just to smirk at him with a shit-eating grin again. You almost felt sorry for G. Almost.

 

G kept on following the coughing sounds, until he spotted it. An infected, aimlessly walking around, a large tongue sliding over the ground. Obviously a special infected, he thought.

 

_ ’One that must be a bomb with the ladies according to that long as fuck wet muscle. If only he wasn’t so deadly and disgusting, heh.’ _

 

Quickly shaking off that out of the place thought, G readied himself to lunge at it and capture the infected, but right before he got to do it, a hand pulled his collar from behind and Jess’ familiar voice whispered.

  
“Don’t, you fucking idiot! That’s a Smoker!”

 

“Shut up woman, I can capture it no problem, just watch me!” He hissed at her, and broke free from her grip, teleporting behind the Smoker. 

 

Jess’ attempt to grab him before he could only caused her to give away her position, and let the Smoker notice her. She didn’t even have time to yelp before the stinking tongue shot at her throat, wrapping all around the neck and starting to crush it as he pulled her closer. She fought and choked out breaths, trying everything to break free. G grabbed the Smoker’s arms from behind, not having noticed what was happening just yet, and ripped them off. Only then he saw what happened from the corner of his eye sockets, and he quickly dropped the arms to cut off the tongue, hissing a “SHIT!”

 

Jess removed the now loose tongue from her, catching her breath as she tried to stand up. The shock was still numbing her, and the pain was not helpful either. She did manage to choke out words in between. 

 

“K-Kill... grows back.”

 

Overwhelmed by the fact he almost got your best friend killed, G was unable to keep his mind clear and keep in mind not to fucking make noise. He pulled out his gun and quickly shot the Smoker through the head. But that was not the biggest noise problem.

 

Shit. Shit Shit Shit. No way in hell anyone is going to forgive him for this. The magical bullet shot right through the Smoker, and hit Jess. 

 

_ A fucking bullet covered in infected blood hit Jess because G was on an ego-trip again. _

 

The ear-piercing scream was audible through the entire building, quickly causing you and Steve to abort your mission, even though you were close to catch one. Steve wouldn’t be able to play another movie in the theatre in time before at least a few of the horde would catch up with Jess, and according to that noise, she was unable to fight, or even dead by now.    
  
Panicking even more, G picked up the in pain cringing human, doing what he had to. He teleported himself and Jess to you and Steve, pulling you two to him with his free arm, and teleported everyone back into the ambulance. it drained a loooot of energy, but it was an emergency. 

 

“G, what the fuck happened?” You freaked out, looking at the unconscious Jess. Blood was running down the side of her face. You were scared, really scared, and at the brink of crying. Steve checked the wound, rubbing his temples.

 

“Good news is, she’ll easily survive.”

 

That calmed you, a lot actually. “What’s the bad news?”

 

Steve hesitated and moved a few strands of Jess hair out of the way, revealing that almost her entire left ear is gone.

  
“We need to cut off the entire ear to make sure she doesn’t get infected. She’ll be deaf on one side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! N here, and I'll use this part to promote my new fic, [Fair Play](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9904874/chapters/22199171) . It's a romance, no zombies, but it's ReaderxGsans, of coooourse! Also, not the same Gsans from TMW (they're kind of brothers, btw), so if you like Gs and my writing, please give a try =]


	21. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers! We have to talk about a few things, but since you've been waiting for three weeks for a new chapter, I'll just apologize here for the delay and let you read it. Please read the end notes after the chapter o3o~

You sit outside the infirmary, wanting to go in but unable to formulate your sentences. Steve’s primary diagnosis was right: Jess’ right side is now deaf, and her ear is gone. He had to cut it off, since you couldn't stop shaking and crying and G… Aaaahhh, G.

 

No, one problem at a time. Don't focus on G now, only on Jess. You enter the infirmary and find her still lying down on her left side, turned to the wall. The right side, where the ear was cut, is patched with gauze. Bob’s work, of course.

 

“The night is beautiful outside, Jess. Wants me to open the curtains for you to look at the moon?” You try, but she doesn't answer, not move. You lie to yourself that she may be sleeping, but you know her eyes are open.

 

As soon as Bob finished his quick and neat work stitching the now empty space on Jess’ face, you runned there to check on her. You asked about how she was feeling, if she needed anything, you said you'd be there to help her on everything, but she just kept looking at you, expression dull, eyes not focusing, and tears rolling down her face. You tried again and again, but she never answered.

 

“It’s full moon, and the light is reflecting everywhere…” Of course she still doesn't answer. It's difficult to know if she's just still too shocked or mad at you. She almost got infected, she lost her ear, her hearing, and all at the same time, so makes sense that she would prefer to lay and stare at nothing instead of sitting up and cheerfully talk.

 

You open the curtains anyway, and walk around a bit, seeing if there's anything else you can do there, but doesn't seem like it. You really want to hug her, hold her hand, tell her you're sorry it ended up like this, that you shouldn't have pressed to go after the zombies, but nothing seems fitting for that moment. At least, you decide to leave her alone and leave.

 

Back at the corridor, you’re trying hard to not cry. You need to be strong. Since you wanted to go after zombies ignoring all the warnings, it's time to handle the consequences.

 

You can do it. You can be the adult, you can be the Steve. You can take a deep breath and hold the consequences, deal with it and sort a way out.

 

Or so you want to believe, and you actually almost do, until you hear him calling you.

 

“Doll?”

 

Your sight go right to where the voice is coming from: the corner of the other side of the corridor. G doesn't even try to walk near the room, he’s as far as possible. He went there once or twice during the night, but walked away as soon as he spotted you, probably afraid of trying to talk to you. He seems to have gathered some courage now, though.

 

You look at him. His expression is worried and he can't look straight at you, so he’s focusing on your hands. He’s visibly shaken, and he should be.

 

“How is she?”

 

You don't want to speak to him. It's his fault, again.

  


If he’d been more careful.

  


If you hadn't insisted.

  


If he hadn't tried to show off.

  


~~If you hadn't trusted him…~~

  


' _No_ , ______. _Don't go there. Don't regret your friendship.”_

 

You mentally shake your head, but can't shrug off the feeling. If you start to talk, only rude and stupid things will come out of your mouth, so you just look at him, serious. The idea is that he does like you did with Jess: leave you alone to your thoughts. You’re sure that Jess is mad at you too, not only in shock, and that makes total sense, so you won't press her to talk now. He doesn't seem to catch it, though.

 

“I know you're mad at me, but I swear I didn't want it to end like this! As much as I don't like Jess, I don't want her to die or anything, despite what it may look like!” He seems afflicted. The nervousness on his voice only make you more irritated.

 

_'Please, stop talking. Just go away.’_

 

“She just came out of nowhere and tried to stop me! I mean, I was doing a pretty good work alone, ok? N-not that's the right time to talk about who was winning the bet. Also, maybe it's better to forget this bet, but you see, the thing is that I really wasn't planning on this to happen.”

 

It’s annoying. His voice is annoying, his face is annoying, everything about him makes you want to punch him, but of course you don’t want to do that, and it takes all of your self control not to shout at him.

 

_'Don’t talk to me, G, just leave… Turn away and leave.’_

  


“So, what i’m trying to say is that I’m really, really sorry, and---”

  


"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU ARE SORRY, IT'S YOUR FAULT THIS HAPPENED!" What the fuck he thinks he can accomplish by apologizing, now that Jess already got hurt? “SO YOU’RE SORRY, JESS IS HURT, I’M NERVOUS AND THE WORLD IS STILL INFECTED! AND WHY IS IT? WHY IS THE WORLD STILL INFECTED, G?” You can’t stop shouting now, even knowing Jess may be trying to sleep. You’re pointing at him and punctuating your sentences by poking his chest violently.  “THE REASON THE WORLD IS STILL LIKE THIS IS BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU’RE THE ONE GETTING IN THE WAY! IF YOU LEARNED TO WORK WITH OTHERS, WE’D HAVE THE ZOMBIE RIGHT NOW, AND PROBABLY WOULD BE WORKING FOR THINGS TO GET BETTER! INSTEAD, YOU WANT TO BET, YOU WANT TO SHOW OFF, YOU WANT TO HURT JESS - AND DON’T DENY IT, CAUSE I KNOW YOU DO - YOU JUST WANT TO PLAY!”

 

Temmies are really curious, they’re all around, watching, in less than a second. G is looking at them all and at you at the same time, he can’t seem to focus on only one. He looks desperate. Is he feeling like he’s being judged by the temmies too? Does this look like a big temmie court, with you sitting at the judge’s place? You hope it does.

 

“I - I … I j-just...I…” G can’t seem to formulate phrases, just open and close his mouth trying to speak and giving up. He’s also shaking a bit, eyes hopeless.

 

You need to calm down, can’t keep going like this. You’re working hard to become responsible and adult and shouldn't lose composure, so you better breath and chill. After inhaling for what looked like a long time, you can finally talk without shouting.

  


"...You really should apologize to Jess. She's the one you hurt with your dumb stuff" You say, passing by him and leaving that area. Things will only get worse if you stay there, you need to have control of yourself.

 

First place you think on going is outside, to look at the stars. It’ll calm you down, yes, so you head straight to the backyard door, but something at the other side catches your eye: Steve and Bob.

 

They're both talking, and it's obviously about the entire situation, so you just pay attention.

 

“...11 days. Shouldn't leave a big scar, despite everything, since the cut was clear.”

 

“Ok, good. At least she’ll be able to hide it with the hair…” Steve seems relieved.

 

Obviously they're talking about Jess’ situation. 11 days what?

 

“... I'm sorry about all this situation, Bob. Not only we couldn't get anything, but we also gave you more work to do.”

 

“Haha, don't worry about that!” Why is he laughing? It’s annoying, but that's how temmies are, anyway. “I'm a doctor, it’s my job!”

 

“If we at least had brought a zombie back…”

 

Bob just shrugs. “It’s ok, really. If it was an easy task, we would have already accomplished it a long time ago. I just thought it would be easier for you, but it seems like it's complicated to everyone.”

 

“Thanks for being comprehensive. We will have to retreat for a while, but I assure you we’ll keep working on it.”

 

“No need to rush. It would be good to have the zombie now, but of course the priority is you kids being alive and well. No one here wants you all dead or in pieces, we like you. Relax, take your time, rethink your strategy and all of the things you’ll need before going again. You’re welcome to stay as long as you want!”

 

“You temmies are too nice. Thank you, really.”

 

Bob smiles, and the two exchanges a few more words before he had to leave to check on his things, leaving a relieved, but frustrated Steve behind. He notices you and his expression changes to a smile, but you already know he’s upset, so how can he smile like this? He’s really an adult.

 

“Hi, _____. Can't sleep?”

 

“Do you really think any of us will sleep tonight?” As much as you want to smile and be nice to him, your words sound cold. He doesn't seem to mind, though. He probably understands your situation.

 

“You seem like you need someone to talk to. Want to vent?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Okay, then.”

 

You look at the ground and around, trying to shrug the bad feelings off. Steve is looking at nowhere, but you know he's focusing on you. After a while, you just give up.

 

“Steeeeve, I want to kill someone!” You admit. He just stretches a arm in your direction, giving you space to join him. You lean on him and he hugs your shoulders.

 

“When you say someone, you mean someone all made of bones and smugness?” He soothes your back, while you take deep breaths.

 

“MAN, LIKE, HE’S SO ANNOYING!” You can't help but shout. He just keeps supporting you. “HE CAME TO APOLOGIZE, AND HE KEPT TALKING AND TALKING AND...UGH!”

 

“I get you. He messed up badly this time, you have all the right to get mad.”

 

“YES I DO! AND HE LOOKED SO SAD! LIKE... LIKE HE REALLY REGRET IT! I CAN'T STAND!”

 

“He probably is, _____. He’s like this, but he would never want to hurt any of us.” Steve gives a pause, sounding uncertain. “....I suppose.”

 

You can finally calm down after a few moments complaining about things that wasn't supposed to sound bad, but that annoyed you anyway.

 

“Steve… Bob was laughing. Why is he happy? Jess is hurt.”

 

“He’s not happy, _____, he’s just not as upset as you are…”

 

“No, he’s happy! He doesn't care about us at all!”

 

“____… You don't really believe these words, right? The temmies are letting us stay, and doing everything for us, even though we’re not even close to accomplish our part of the deal, and he even treated Jess. He cares, it’s just… she's alive, you know? We were pretty lucky that she only lost one ear. Well, she’ll be deaf on the right side too, but she's better than more than half of the humans in this world right now, if you consider the general setting.”

 

“What? That's not reassuring at all! We still messed up badly, ruined everything, got someone badly injured…!”

 

“You know what? Come with me.”

 

Steve pulls you by the shoulders, not letting go, but not being forceful too. You go with him, of course. You don't know where you're going, but you trust him completely.

 

You both end up sitting at a table in the dining hall. Steve gets you a mug of warm milk, and coffee for him.

 

“...Milk?”

 

“ _Warm_ milk. There's a reason this makes babies relax and sleep, you know? We need to make you less tense.”

 

You drink it slowly. You didn't even realize how hungry you were before tasting it. As soon as your mouth felt the taste of food, your stomach grumbled. You blushed, making Steve laugh.

 

“Hungry?” He asks, and you nod, looking at the table trying to avoid his gaze. “I doubt there's any normal dinner for us at this time, but I saw something in the fridge that is yours, so I’m gonna get it.”

 

Steve goes to the kitchen, leaving you alone and confused. There's food for you in the fridge? Since when? He comes back one minute later with a few blueberry muffins.

 

...Right, G made it for you this morning. You just ate one, so the others should be somewhere else. You assumed everyone got one, but he actually left it all for you?

 

You take one in your hands and it still look delicious, but should you really eat it?

 

“Not going to eat? Can I have one, then?” Steve asks, and you motion for him to take it, what he gladly does. “Hum, this is really good! Whoever made it must have really wanted you to be happy.”

 

You turn to him to say it was G, but he's staring at you, side smiling. He know it was G, he’s just messing with you.

 

“...I can't eat this, I just attacked him with everything I had.”

 

Steve just keeps savoring his muffin. You’re glad someone is able to. Your raging side, added to your hungry side, starts to talk again. “But it was his fault! He kept trying to talk and apologize while I was mad!”

 

“Yeah, that's really rude. How dare he tries to apologize after everything he did?”

 

“Right? You get it!”

 

“And he was so arrogant and shouted back at you when you got mad at him, right?”

 

“Well, no. He actually just listened to it and let me talk.”

 

“Yes but he looked mad, right?”

 

“Not really, he looked… sad? Regretful?”

 

“God, how dare he regrets doing bad things and try to apologize?”

 

You roll your eyes at Steve.

“Really, Steve? This isn't funny, he messed up badly.”

 

“Yes he did. But, _____… So did the rest of us. Of course he was the main problem, but both he and Jess were seeing this less like something serious and more like a bet, you know that. And so did you.”

 

“Oh, so you're going to point fingers to me now?”

 

“It’s not my place to do that. If you think you’re not at fault, then who am I to say you are?”

 

This pisses you off. You grab two muffins at once and start eating madly. You’re mad, you’re hungry, and Steve is annoying you by not even looking at you while you eat. He seems calm, maybe a bit frustrated, but clearly not at you. He’s thinking about something else while eating, and as much as you want to pick a fight with him for that, you feel like your arguments wouldn't win…

 

…Mostly because you know he's not wrong.

 

You and Jess joined by yourselves, and your main objective was to prove you could do it without them, and not what it should be.  All of you but Steve acted childish, but at least G recognized it and tried to apologize, while you just blamed him for everything. You both stay there for almost 10 minutes before you speak again.

 

“...Ok, so maybe I was at fault too.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“But today I’m mad and I want to blame G, so I will!”

 

“Hah, do it, then. Put all the blame on him today, but wake up tomorrow remembering that he did his best to stop you and Jess from going.”

 

“...He did, didn't he? Uuugh, Steve, why do you have to make me feel bad? Couldn't you let me rage a bit more?”

 

“You raged at him a lot already, didn't you? I know you would regret it tomorrow morning, after all. It’s how you are, you don't like unjustified blames and unfairness.”

 

“I guess I indeed raged a lot… oh my god, Steve, I blamed him for the apocalypse!”

 

Steve laughs hard. You want to be mad, but you're snorting a bit too. You blamed poor G for the world’s current situation. No wonder he didn't even know what to say or how to react.

 

“...Really? The boy is totally irresponsible, but of all the things he could've done, the outbreak isn't on his account.”

 

Laughing with Steve make you feel a bit better. The food is certainly responsible for that too. You two stay there, talking about G for a while. It’s a common subject now, and you seem to be good on talking about him. Steve told you about the other times they tried and failed, and he didn't have it any easier than you this time.

 

“It’ll be impossible to accomplish anything with him until he accepts us as companions.”

 

“He seems to like you, Steve, so I thought you would connect enough to do a good work.”

 

“Yeah, that was my mistake too. He also likes you, so my guess was that he wouldn't ignore your plan, but I miscalculated it. He’s way more protective than I thought, so instead of team work he wants to protect us.”

 

“I don't even know if I should consider him sweet or stupid.”

 

“You know, _____, I’ve been wanting to ask that for a while, but what’s your opinion about G?”

 

“My opinion?, You mean in general or…?”

“Yeah, like… what you think of his looks? His personality is nice too, I suppose. If you ignore the 'skeleton’ factor, he’s probably a nice catch.”

 

“Steve… are you romantically interested on him?”

 

“...Please consider marrying him. Deep inside, you two have the same kind of stupidity genes.” He sighs, facepalming.

 

“W-what?”

 

He snickers at himself, getting up.

 

“Sorry, I’m a little too tired. Maybe we should sleep, you do need to let your brain sort things out anyway.”

 

He’s right, your head hurts a bit and your body is crazily asking for that bed of yours.

 

You were considering leaving a muffin to eat on the next morning, but it's really delicious, so you just take the last one to your room and eat it on bed. The feeling of eating something delicious and sweet while comfortable and ready to sleep makes your heart happy and warm. You close your eyes, Snuggling more into your mattress and falling asleep.

 

You wake up to a delicious smell next to you, and open your eyes to see a plate full of muffins on the small table next to your bed. You look around but there's no one there. Of course G was the one who made it, all for you. Now that you've rested, you feel bad for saying all those things. Baking muffins to apologize mean nothing if he doesn't change his behavior too, but for now you chose to eat instead of thinking. Of course it’s delicious.

 

_‘Consider marrying him…’_

 

“If he bakes these kind of things for me everyday, who knows?” You say to yourself aloud, and chuckles. You hate cooking and you used to say you’d find a husband who would do it for you instead, so it kind of fits.

 

After eating your muffins - and all of them, because fuck, great work there, skeleton-waifu - you take a deep breath. It’s time to check on Jess.

 

You already know she’s mad and going to keep ignoring you, but you need to try anyway, and after that maybe talk to G. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, again, sorry for that delay @_@
> 
> As you may (or may not) know, I'm the main writer of TMW, and I've been having a feeeew problems with this fic. The most important one is that the chapters are too long, usually 10+ pages per chapter, so I'm getting annoyed when I can't seem to fill at least this number of pages. I'm writing two other fics, only one being published here so far (insert discreet link here: [Fair Play](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9904874/chapters/22199171)), and they're usually 5 pages per chapter, what makes me way more motivated to work on them instead of TMW. 
> 
> That will be solved by shortening the chapters a bit, ok? I'll try to do it and see if it gets better here.
> 
> The second one is our schedule. Releasing a chapter every week became a bit difficult now, mainly because of the reason previously stated, so I'll leave this fic without a schedule. Instead of releasing it every week, we'll release a chapter when we have one. I mean, I actually think that the solution for the first problem will allow me to keep the regular schedule of one chapter per week, but just to be sure, I won't make promises. If it indeed gets easier, I'll let you guys know.
> 
> Hope you can all continue to enjoy it even after these changes. I love this fic a lot and all of you readers, so I don't want to just drop it. Thanks for being patient and for all your support!


	22. Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to face the evil witch

\------G’s POV------

 

G looks at the plate of muffins he’s holding. He just left one of these on your room, hoping it would make things better somehow. Deep inside, he knows it won’t. Food has nothing to do with the main issue here, but at least it can make you remember he has nice intentions? Steve went to talk to him last night and suggested giving you space and calm down a bit and wait, and suggested the muffin thing.

 

_ “Get me some too, you’re really good at cooking.”  _ Maybe he just wanted to get nice food, but G made some for everyone anyway. He already delivered Steve’s and yours, and now...

 

Now he’s in front of the infirmary’s door, thinking about how to enter and give Jess hers.

 

He doesn’t want to be Jess’ friend or anything like that, but he can’t deny he messed up bad. Jess isn’t talking to you, apparently, and he doesn’t know how she’s acting with Steve. Surely not talking to Bob either, and won’t talk to him, of course, but nice food can be good if you’re alone and in pain.

 

It’s a bit stupid to worry about the enemy, and he would avoid it like hell if these were still his gang years. That nice part of his heart seems to be winning over his common sense lately, though.

 

He knocks on the door, entering anyway when no one answers. Jess is laying on her left side, back turned to him. Is she even awake? It’s better to not even waste time there, so he just leaves the plate next to her bed.

 

He fights the urge to say something. He doesn’t want to apologize, since she’s the one who’s always provoking him, but being deaf has nothing to do with that, does it?

 

“So, ahn…” Even if she’s not listening, he needs to do it. Maybe more for himself than for her. “Sorry if you got hurt. It wasn’t my intention for things to end like this.”

 

G waits, bothered by the awkward silence. She may be sleeping, or just ignoring him. Either way, she’s not going to react, is she? He sighs, walking to the door. Before stepping out of the room, he hears something unexpected.

 

“Am I a villain?” 

 

He turns to look behind. It’s Jess’ voice, and indeed she’s the only one in the room, but  she’s still on bed, looking to the other side, and doesn’t seem like it was her. He just shrugs it off and turns to the door again, but this time is even more clear.

 

“So you just apologize and leave?”

 

It’s definitely Jess’ voice.

 

“...Jess?” He calls, but she doesn’t answer. “Is that you speak---”

 

“Of course it’s me, you stupid, are you seeing anyone else here?” Jess slowly gets up, sitting in bed and looking at him. Her eyes are swollen, and her face is all red. 

 

Of course he expected her to be crying, probably all night, but having to face it so close is a bit… 

 

“Ahn, aren’t you mistaking me for someone else? I can call Steve, if you want…”

 

Jess roll her eyes.

 

“I’m deaf, not blind. And even so, it’s only at one side, I can still hear your gross voice with my left one. If I wanted steve, I’d call him. It’s you I want to talk to.”

 

G’s speechless. Did this woman just ask for him to stay with her while being insulting? 

 

“Is that the only way you know how to talk to people?” She bothers him so much. Why can’t she talk like someone normal?

 

“What do you want? A hug and a kiss? A ‘thank you’ for mutilating my face?” Her brows are slightly furrowed, and he expects her to shout, but she just sighs. “I guess I just sank that low, to think you’d be the only one willing to hear me.”

 

“ ‘Willing’ is a strong word…” He starts, but pulls a chair anyway, sitting close to the bed. Close enough to be able to talk in a normal voice, but not for her to kick him if she has a rage fit. “But sure, go on. How can this stupid piece of trash help you today?”

 

“Would you kill yourself?” Jess asks, in a dull voice, as if she’s asking if he can get her a glass of water.

 

“Nope.” G answer in the same voice. 

 

“Are you willing to go away forever so I can pretend you killed yourself?”

 

“No chance.”

 

She sighs. 

 

“Yeah, talking will have to do.”

 

“So, you asked me if you're a villain… You do understand that saying things like that is the exact reason people think bad things about you, right?”

 

“I suppose.” She shrugs. “I can't seem to be able to stand you, though.”

 

Is she for real? G gets up.

 

“I'm leaving. I’ll find Steve or ______ for you.”

 

“You can't leave. You owe me one for making this.” She points to the patched up spot where her right ear was supposed to be.

 

“I won't stay here just for you to keep insulting me.”

 

“Ah, come on! I’ve said worse before!”

 

G crosses his arms, looking at her. He doesn't know how to deal with that woman, and she doesn't seem to know how to handle him either.

 

“What? What's with that face? I'm the only one who should be mad here, and you know that.”

 

“You mean today, right? I have the right to be mad for all the times you insulted me before.”

 

She seems to ponder for a moment. 

 

“Ok, true. Why don't you say all the things you want so I can go ahead and say mine too?”

 

G inhales, thinking if he should. There's always a possibility of her planning something. 

 

“Why, though? Why do you want to talk to me, and why are you asking me to say all my thoughts? Seems unusual for you.”

 

“This may be a new stuff for you, but see that small tube that's out of my hand and connecting to that pack with a transparent fluid inside? That's linked to my veins, and it's used to inject the medicine directly on my blood.”

 

“Sounds painful, but ok. Is this supposed to make sense?”

 

Jess smirks. “Wanna know how milligrams of painkillers I injected while Bob wasn't here?”

 

“...You’re drugged?” Aaaaaand here’s the explanation.

 

“You make it sound like I’m smoking weed. You’re safe, just tell whatever you want.”

 

Indeed, it's a rare, if not unique opportunity.

 

“Jess, you’re a disgusting racist and possessive friend, and I hate you.” he sits back on the chair, arms crossed and slightly mad.

 

“Ooohhh, you really said. Does it feel good?”

 

“More or less. I don't know, doesn't make much sense if you ask to hear it…”

 

“I guess it doesn't.” She seems to be enjoying this, somehow. “...My turn?”

 

“Sure, why not. So, why do you hate me so much?”

 

“...All my friends except _____ are dead, G.”

 

“I'm...Sorry? I don't know exactly what to say in this situation, Ahn…” That’s awkward, but it’s to be expected when talking to a drugged person, he guesses. Jess, however, is looking serious again. Drugs have an weird effect on human bodies...

 

“I want to protect ______. Monsters have always been a trigger for her, and I swore I was going to keep her safe. We know each other since forever, and there's no way I would leave a monster get her easily like this.”

 

He already knew this much, yes.

 

“But I’m not a threat.” Does that counts as an argument?

 

“What can I say? You’re the worst kind of threat.”

 

“Meaning that…?”

 

“First, she would chose you over me any time, I can see it clearly. Second, I'm not ready to see ______ dating a monster.”

 

Now he’s sure she’s really crazy.

 

“We're not dating, and she doesn't like me like this. She likes Steve.”

 

“...Stupid.” She scoffs, rolling her eyes.

 

“Ah, we're back to the insults, I can see.”

 

“You’re stupid, and so is she. The worst is that I can't do anything, I’m sure you'll end up together.”

 

“Hm, thanks for the support?”

 

“Shut up, I’m not supporting you. I want you to explode in dozens of pieces impossible to reassemble.”

 

“Wow, thanks. Wish the best for you too.” She’s really shifting moods like crazy, and as much as G wants to pick a fight with her like always, he’s also unsure on how to react to drugged people, so he just tries to not say anything harsh.

 

“______ likes you a lot, and so does Steve. You have all my current friends, and they both think I’m a jerk…”

 

“You act like one, so…”

 

“Do you know I’m a paramedic? I save lives. _______ used to admire me, and now she gently tells me to shut up. I know it's just the consequences of my actions, but…”

 

She’s annoying, but it must, indeed, be horrible to have all your friends turning their backs to you. Granted, these  _ are  _ consequences of her choices and actions, but both of them seem to be in this same situation regarding that.

 

“No, I actually get you.” he sighs. “All of this here are also consequences for my actions. We're similar at that point.”

 

“Except I’m not a show off.” She adds, absentmindedly.

 

“Except that, yes.”

 

“I don't want to be a villain. I'm a nice person. I’ve been nice my whole life, I studied hard to get a job where I could help people, so how did I end up like that here?”

 

She does seem to be sincerely frustrated and sad. His mind screams  _ ‘don’t fall for that, G. She’ll step on you again as soon as she can.’ _ , but his heart, at least, is in the right place. He ponders for a second, and decides to offer her some nice advice.

 

“You can always apologize, you kno---”

 

“In your dreams maybe.” She cuts him, scoffing. Damn bitch.

 

“See? That's why people are seeing you like a villain! What's wrong with an apology if you know you've insulted someone?”

 

“I don't want to apologize for not liking you.” She rolls her eyes. “I'm ok apologizing for the racist things I said, though.”

 

Well, at least.

 

“It’s better than nothing.”

 

“I still don't think monsters and human should mix. Monsters still make me suspicious, and I sure can't trust you. You’ll backstab me and do all sort of things to ____ if I do.”

 

“Seriously, you’re dreaming here. Doll likes Steve.”

 

“______ likes everything Steve seems to be. She respects him and wants his help and protection, and that may confuse some people to think it's love, but it's not.”

 

“And of course you know about her heart better than herself.”

 

“Of course I do. Also, he’s hot."

 

Jess looks at the muffins and take one.

 

“Careful, it may be poisoned.”

 

“Pff, as if. You’re too much is a pussy to poison me. ______ would cry.” She smells it and take a tentative bite. “Blueberry?”

 

“______ liked the flavor, so--” He begins to explain, but Jess cuts him.

 

“ ‘_____ liked the flavor’” She makes a weird voice, making fun of him. “Disgusting. I hate teenagers, specially the show off ones.” She takes a bigger bite this time. “...I’ve just considered the possibility that I may hate you way more for that reason than for being a monster.”

 

“Less racist, but still weird.”

 

Jess scoffs, but then stops and looks to nowhere, thinking.

 

“There was this one time…” She starts, really serious. “I was at the hospital - it wasn't even my work time, I was just dropping by to see some colleagues - and they had that call to go rescue two teenagers on the rails. A couple. The guy wanted to show off, for some stupid reason he thought the girlfriend would enjoy seeing him running in front of a train? I don't understand, but it made sense for him, so he tried.” Her voice is heavy and she's slowly pulling bites of the muffin with her fingers while she speaks. “The idea was simple: to run from one side of the platform from another using the rails when the train got close. He jumped to do it. He had everything calculated, it was going to work, he was going to impress her forever, everything was fine, but… she got scared he was going to fail and held his arm, trying to stop him. He was heavier than her, so instead of her holding him, he ended up falling on the rails with her.” Jess sighs and looks at G, deadly serious. “Guess who was the unfortunate one who died.”

 

G just looked taken aback, mouth half open.

 

“I’ve been wanting to tell you this story for a while, I think it works as a great advice. When you have someone else with you, you can never take actions for granted. You have to think about the other person's actions too.” 

 

“It’s not that I don't consider other people's thoughts, it’s just that---”

 

Jess looks at him, unimpressed, and points to her patched head.

 

“...Ok, I never consider the others. Happy?”

 

“Happy that you admit it, not so much that I needed to lose an ear for it, but… At least it's not _____.” There’s an awkward moment of silence there. It’s true, it could have been you, and he’s glad it wasn’t. At least both him and Jess agree on that part. “Now go, my head hurts, everything burns and that's my clue that I need to go back to sleep.”

 

“I, Ahn, Hope you get better soon?”

 

“Don't even try. Thank the painkillers for all this here, but don't talk to me when I'm back to normal. Ah, but keep doing the muffins, they're nice.” She stops and thinks. “What else can you bake? I could use a cake...Or two.” 

 

G scoffs. 

 

“I don't forgive you enough to bake you a cake or two.”

 

“You’re not forgiven either, and don't think this here made us friends or something like that. I'm not Steve.”

 

“...If I wanted Steve, I’d be talking to him.”

 

Jess stops and looks at him, taken aback. Then, she smirks.

 

“I don't like you.”

 

“I don't like you either.” He can’t help but smirk too. It’s time to consider writing a book, maybe. ‘How to interact with a drugged crazy woman’, by G.

 

“...But I’m willing to be less harsh, if that brings my friends back and take my villainous title away.”

 

“If you're considering change just to look good, then you’re still terrible.”

 

“ I don't need to change, I’m nice to other people, ok? I just need to stop spitting on your face.”

 

“That would be good, yes.”

 

“And you stop annoying me.”

 

“Man, I don't even do anything!”

 

“Start by acting like an adult. Consider other people. Be responsible. Stop being a threat to ______ by taking her opinion in mind before doing your stuff.” She points at her head. “Consequences, G. Could've been _____.”

 

G gulps, but nods. Jess is right. Somehow, the whole conversation with her makes him feel a little better. He doesn't expect everything to get good between them though, but he’s up to treating her nicely if she goes for it too. It would be great to be in good terms with everyone, but he also knows that such ideals may be a bit too difficult to achieve.

 

G leaves Jess to rest. As much as he wants to ask and say dozens of things, she really needs to sleep. As soon as he passes through the door, he sees you. 

 

\--------Your pov--------

 

You wasn't expecting to be caught eavesdropping, but ops. You blush when he grins, noticing what you’re doing there.

 

“Listening behind doors, doll?”

 

“I - I came to see Jess, I wasn't trying to listen, just couldn't interrupt so I decided to sit and wait. Not my fault that you talk loudly!” You try, but of course he doesn't buy it, still with a shit eating grin on his face. “...But I'm proud of you for having the courage to apologize to Jess. Also, thanks for talking to her. I know she's always been mean to you, so you didn't have the obligation to.”

 

“Ah, no no, it was a good opportunity, actually. I guess it was the first time we talked without fighting?”

 

“I guess it was. Made me really happy, I hope things get better between the two of you now.” You smile, feeling your cheeks burn a bit. He also looks more cheerful. “All thanks to the painkillers, though!”

 

“Hah, yeah! I never got how this drugs thing work. It’s so weird.”

 

“It is.” 

 

The conversation dies, and you both look at random places, in an awkward setting. Maybe it's the right time to talk about you being horrible too, the day before.

 

...Except you don’t. You expect him to apologize first for all the things he did, but he doesn’t. And of course he wouldn’t, since he already said his apology yesterday. See, you want to say something, but feels a bit humiliating, to recognize you did something so wrong, and that it was your fault too. You were able to talk about that with Steve, so what changes if it’s with G?

 

“So, well, that’s...that. I’m going, I need to talk to Steve.” he says, walking backwards in the corridor, always looking at you.

 

“Oh, ok. Tell him I said hi?”

 

_ ‘What? What kind of stupidity is that? Apologize for being stupid yesterday! Tell him it was nice of him to bake the things for you and everyone!’ _ your mind screams. You’re getting that feeling of anxiety between having to do something and not wanting to.  _ ‘At least thank him for the muffins! Say he’s cute!” _

 

“You’re cute.” you say, suddenly. Shit, brain, what? “I mean, it was a cute-- a nice thing.”

 

“...What? Wait, what are we talking about?”

 

“The muffins. You made them for us all.”

 

“Ah, right! Yeah, well, you liked it and I’ve been doing so many stupid shit lately that I wanted to do something for you.”

 

“Thanks, really.”

 

_ ‘Now, apologize’ _

 

“No big deal.” He offers you a smile. You just smile back and nod, and stay there in the corridor even after he left.

  
Now who’s the stupid one here?


	23. The Basement

“Now look at that!” Steve looks around the empty space, smiling, while G walks around. Both are surely excited, as much as you are.

 

“Dis wiLl heLp?” The temmie asks, looking expectant.

 

“It’ll be extremely useful, yes.” Steve answers her. 

 

The temmie vibrates happily while you’re sitting on the floor, also thinking how much this place will help you.

 

A few days ago, after the whole Jess incident, you decided you’ll get more skilled at fighting before even trying to mess with zombie stuff again. You asked Steve to help you, and of course he agreed on doing so without thinking twice, but you can't just go randomly punching everything around everywhere, so a practice ground was necessary. After asking Bob for ideas, he remembered about that basement where the humans used to store old documents and papers.

 

“None of those are useful, so if we can reallocate the things that may have a purpose someday and you can get rid of the garbage, the place is yours to use how you prefer.” Bob said, and the temmies proceeded to get the things they wanted from there not even an hour later. When you guys got there, only the useless documents remained.

 

It was mostly you cleaning the place. Well, you and G, but he was a bit more interested in throwing paper planes around.

 

“Now,  _ really _ ?” You complain, picking another plane from the floor. “Do you think I’m your servant? That I’ll spend the day cleaning your mess?” 

 

“Nah, that's Steve. You’re my cleaning partner.” G said, but kept making the fucking planes and throwing them at you. 

 

Admittedly, you did throw it back a few times, but the priority was to clean, not to play. Still, it was a nice time together, bonding and etc. You were still annoyed with how things ended last time, so a bit of fun together wouldn't hurt.

 

After a few hours and two plane fights, the place is clean and officially your training ground.

 

“I’d say we can use a few boxes and dummies to help, but only by having the empty place we can already do great work on your skills.” Steve gives you a gentle pat on the shoulder, and you smile at him, blushing slightly.

 

You’ll be trained by Steve himself. Imagine how romantic the setting will get after a while? There are some fighting movies that ended in romance between the coach and his pupil, right? Heh.

 

“I just have one question: why did  _ I _ have to clean this shit for  _ you _ to have the fun with doll?” A very frustrated G keeps complaining while walking around. 

 

Now that the place is empty, it's easy to hear everyone with the echo even if they're not close. It's not even that big to begin with, compared to the whole building.

 

“Because I have different plans for you, G-boy. I need you to do something else while I'm training ______.”

 

“What is it? You’ll send me in a suicide mission so I can never return while you steal my girl?”

 

“I hope you're talking about Jess.” You retort, arching a brow. Who the fuck is he calling 'his girl’? He just shrugs.

 

“Feel free to steal Jess whenever you want. In fact, do it right now, no need to wait for me to die.” 

 

Both G and Steve snicker at the comment, making you roll your eyes. You thought G’s situation with Jess was a bit better? Well, ok, 'better’ is a heavy word. The right term is 'less horrible’. 

 

Anyway, wherever G is going, you need him to be away at least during training hours so you can have chances with Steve. When he's around, you're hardly the focus due to how much attention Steve needs to invest on him for being so stupid if left unsupervised.

 

“What a delightful idea, but no, not focused on girls or suicide missions here. The plan in simple: you’ll sit and watch me training her.” 

 

“What? No!” You automatically react. Both G and Steve immediately turn to you.

 

“No need to be shy, ______. I mean, ok, I know he's like that, but he won't make fun of you, and it's extremely important for him to watch it and learn my fighting style. If he can understand the way I work, it’ll make things easier when we need to team up. It’ll work for you too. The idea is that, in the end, we can all understand each other's styles better.”

 

Steve sounds so calm for someone who just ruined your romance opportunity with him… 

 

Well, you agreed on stopping your egoistic behaviour, so if that'll make things better and safer for you all in the future, it's a burden you’ll have to endure. You look at G and he seems way more satisfied than you.

 

“You want me to keep an eye on you and never leave you alone with doll? That sounds so bad, I totally didn't want that, but I'm in for the sacrifice, yes.” His fake offended tone of voice makes you want to slap him. 

 

“Fine, so we're going to train with an audience. Wow.” You fail to sound like you enjoyed the idea. Whatever, it wasn't your idea to create any illusions anyway. G  _ is _ in your way, and now you're the frustrated one.

 

“We can start it now, if you want. I don't mind. It’s been so long since I last practiced something, I admit I'm a bit eager to do it.” 

 

“Steeeeve, we just cleaned the entire place! We need to rest!” You’re so tired, you feel like you could sleep the entire day and night.

 

“Yeah, all I want to do is fall on my bed and stare at the ceiling until tomorrow.” G is as tired as you, isn't he? 

 

Steve shakes his head in disapproval, but laughs. He obviously understands the situation.

 

“ 'Fall on your bed until tomorrow’... Heh, what a funny joke.” The other feminine voice that you recognize as Jess’ mocks. Then, the mockery gives place to a very demanding tone. “Where's my brownie?”

 

“Maybe in the cabinets, still looking like flour and the other ingredients?” G arches a bone brow, crossing his arms and looking at the stairs. “I'm not your cook.”

 

“Of course you aren't. A cook needs to be paid for his services. You’re my slave.” 

 

You fail to understand what kind of relationship is happening between G and Jess. At first sight, looks like he regrets what he did and Jess is using it against him, however you know G well enough to understand that no one can force him on doing anything, specially people he doesn't like. If he truly believed this is offensive and that Jess doesn't deserve, he would never agree with cooking for her. Instead, you’ve been seeing lots of sweets around since that day when they apologized to each other.

 

See, the funny thing is that they don't walk together, there's almost zero interaction and G still makes jokes about wanting her far away, but he keeps baking the sweets for her, always leaving something for you and Steve.

On Jess’ side, she hasn't been messing with him, at least not like before, and you  _ swear _ you saw her asking his opinion on something two days ago. 

 

You don't know what's happening, and that can hardly be considered anything near a friendship, but looks like they're finally tolerating each other in the right way, and that makes your mind relax a bit.

 

“You did a great work here, _____.” Jess compliments you, looking around. “Now you guys need to practice everyday. I admit I wanted to join, but for now I just can't.” She points at the right side of her face, still patched up. There are a couple of days still remaining before they can take the stitches off.

 

“You do know I worked hard here too, right?” 

 

“That's right, Jess. G-boy worked a lot playing with the papers.” Steve shows Jess one of the paper planes he caught from the discarded like outside, proceeding to pat G’s head, smirking. “He’s a good boy.”

 

“I love when people treat me like a dog. Thanks, Stevo.” G rolls his eyes, pushing Steve’s hand away.

 

“Not a 'dog’, more like a kid…”

 

“Joke’s on you, a kid doesn't fold such symmetrical paper planes.” He answers with such a weird pride that makes you laugh a little. He’s not joking, the planes  _ are _ extremely symmetrical. He really likes crafting stuff, doesn't he?

 

“I'm proud of you too, then.” Jess says. Sounds...weird. You're sure she'll use this to her advantage, it's not a random compliment. G’s expression shows that he thinks it too and is, in fact, already waiting for it. “As a reward, you should rest and do things you like all the day.”

 

“...Thanks? I guess I will.”

 

“Yeah, and well, I know how much you enjoy baking. Like a hobby, right?” Ah, here it is. “Anyone wants to suggest anything? No one? Ok, I’ll suggest brownies then.”

 

G sighs, giving up for good. The victorious smile in the corner of Jess’ mouth is totally visible. She’s good.

 

“Fine, let's go to the kitchen…” 

 

You never thought it would come the day you’d see Jess and G interacting without hate, but here it is. They may be sarcastic as hell, but they don't sound like they're hating each other anymore…

 

...Right? Or are you missing some kind of clue? 

 

You look at Steve, who's not even paying attention anymore, just writing down something in a notepad.

 

“Steve, do you think they're fine now?” 

 

“Hm? Who? Ah, them? The murder intent seems to be gone, but you never know. I personally think this whole 'bake something for me almost everyday’ is just an excuse and they're actually having a fight club in the kitchen everyday.” He doesn't stop taking notes while talking. After a moment, he pauses and looks at you. “What do  _ you _ think?”

 

“Makes me happy to see them not wanting to choke each other.” The world is crumbling and the last thing you all need is to have the group divided until someone dies.

 

“That's really good, ______. Make sure they know that, when you're talking to them. Motivate them to keep going.” Steve offers you a quick side smile and go back to his notes. What's he writing that's so important?

 

“What are you writing?” You get closer, to look at his notes, expecting him to hide it for some reason, but he just answers you without stopping.

 

“Nothing interesting, just thinking about what we need to fix.” 

 

“On who?”

 

“On everything.”

 

Indeed, there are a few things written that doesn't seem to be linked at all, like 'the door of the old storage room that's in the fourth corridor’ and ‘Spicy food’. 

 

Ah, he’s just writing something about you.

 

“ ‘______’s stubbornness’. What? Y-you think I’m stubborn?” You ask him, taken aback. 

 

He’s still not looking at you, but there's a small, dirty smile on his mouth while he writes.

 

“...Ah, Steve, you're messing with me.”  You roll your eyes, to which he laughs a little. 

 

“Now, am I really? You don't consider yourself stubborn? Not even a bit?” He’s still with that know-it-all smile on his mouth, now looking at you. Is he doing it again? That thing where he waits for you to realize your mistakes by yourself while just giving a few tips until it hits you?

 

“...Am I? I think I am, but aren't we all?” You try to reason with whatever mysterious idea is in his mind, only for him to go back to his notes without answering. “Steve, really, this is getting ol---”

 

“Have you apologized already for that day when you went full rage on the boy?” 

 

Ah.

 

It’s embarrassing, but you haven’t. G doesn’t seem to be annoyed or even thinking about that, so you just let go and haven’t thought about it anymore. Of course Steve did.

 

“No, ahn, not yet.” 

 

“And why is that?”

 

You gulp. 

 

“Ok, so you’re not wrong: I’m stubborn. I don’t want to apologize since he forgot about it, or seems like he did, so…”

 

“So just because he may have forgotten it, you’re automatically forgiven?”

 

“No…”

 

Isn’t it horrible to feel yourself being judged by someone when you’re not expecting it? Specially when they’re right and you know it. Ugh.

 

But actually, your mind has been taking you back to it all the time. G had all the courage to speak up and apologize for his mistakes, even facing Jess, and you’re still there, afraid of him, who would never ever be rude to you.

 

While you’re thinking, Steve puts his notepad back on his pocket, checking his watch.

 

“Just go rest, ______. You’re tired and your body needs this. It’s not even that late, but maybe consider a nap?”

 

You do, in fact. A nap would be great after all this work. Cleaning is boring and tiresome. 

 

After a nice and well deserved shower, you go spy on the kitchen. It’s not that you think they’re killing each other, but you’re really curious.

 

You peek from a spot next to the half closed door. Jess is sitting on a chair, legs crossed, messing with a fork randomly while talking. G is around the counter, working on his stuff. The brownie, probably.

 

“--ybe they could find one or two targets? It would be useful, but too risky for them.”

 

You don’t know what Jess is talking about, but her tone is so normal that you’re surprised. You expected them to be shooting each other with sarcasm, but they’re having a normal conversation.

 

“Nah, I wouldn’t ask for it. It’s kind of unnecessary, even if useful.”

 

“You can get boxes, no? I think almost everything works as a target, if you just draw on it.”

 

“Are you offering to do it?”

 

“Does it look like I’m offering anything? I humbly apologize, I would never offer you any kind of help at all.”

 

“You’re forgiven.”

 

“Oh wow. Thanks.”

 

Yep, there’s the sarcasm. Despite that, there’s interaction happening, and you’re feeling a happiness you can’t explain.

 

No, of course you can: you’re happy that everyone is finally getting along. The fear of having one of them going away because of the other is slowly fading away, and as much as you don’t want to hold onto the hope that this is something permanent, you can’t help but smile and slowly back step. The setting there is fine and you don’t want to be the one disrupting it.

 

You still have to apologize, but not now. Eventually.


	24. -Hiatus-

Hi, everyone!

 

Yes, I'm leaving ehre what was missing: an official hiatus message. Though obviously everyone already NOTICED IT, but yeah.

 

No, it's not dropped, it'll still keep going, however it seems like I'm out of the writing mood...

 

"Ah but it's been almost a whole year!"

 

Yeah... well, I write, I love writing, playing RPs, etc, but it seems like I can't write as much as I used to. I have a fic that's almost finished, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/9904874/chapters/22199171">Fair Play</a>, that's also going reeeeally slow now but has way less chapters, so I decided I'll finish that one before coming back to this one here. It's not dropped, it'll still keep going, just not so soon. I apologize about that and thank you all for your patience and for liking my work so much that you keep following this fic after so long without a new chapter ;-;

 

We still appreciate and love you all, really

 

I swear this fic will keep going!

**Author's Note:**

> G: Heya, readers! Guess who? Forget Boss and everything else and just pay attention here on my notes, 'k? Not that i have much to say now, tho, but there are two important things you should remember:
> 
> One is that I'm awesome and an incredible cool guy. No remarks here. 
> 
> And two is that you can always find me on my [tumblr](http://zombies-and-monsters.tumblr.com/)! drop there if you want to talk to me about anything, or just send a message to these people whose names are credited as authors, but *whispers* it's me you're actually interested on, right? I know I'm hot, don't worry. If you insist and give me love, maybe money too, I MAY consider doing a strip, 'k? But I still need to think.
> 
> Either way, please drop by! I usually don't do much, just sit there all day and look at the screen. You guys are always welcome to come to talk to me. Will be waiting *winkies*


End file.
